My Lovely Guardian
by Princess LaLaBlue
Summary: Evelyn hated love; it betrayed her and left her to die. After 300 years of being forced to protect it, the Guardians tell her she is to become the official Guardian of Love. With Pitch back and trying to free an ancient evil that even Manny couldn't defeat, will she choose what is right, and maybe, find someone to prove her wrong about love along the way? (JackXOC)
1. Chapter 1 I Hate Love

Chapter 1; I Hate Love:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, lightish lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

Once again, thank you **vixen1991** for being the one who got this story rolling, hope you like it!

And much credit needs to go to **Phantom of the Night 117**, for helping figure out the plot, character development, and a lot of the story line. She is an aspiring fanfic writer people, so go read her stories as soon as she has them out, she is amazing! And I have been aided in refining my writing style and plot points much by the wonderful **Adrianne Whitt**, she has a talent that is incomparable to any aspiring young writer I have seen, so go support her works!

**Also, dear readers**, think of this one chapter as two detached ones (the bold will show where the next one begins). I know most people would normally post these separately, but I really hate short chapters.

Anywho, read, review if you think it worthwhile, but most of all, enjoy!

~o0o~

_It was cold. So cold that she couldn't even feel her fingers as she tried to bend them in a pathetic attempt to warm them inside her coat pocket. Her legs were frozen from hours of walking through the knee high snow that coated the road. And if she took off her boots, she was willing to bet that her feet were bitten blue with frost. _

_A warm light could be seen down the sleet covered road, filling the night shrouded forest with a fire's glow. A house. Feeling her cheeks ache in pain as a hopeful smile spread on her frozen face, the young woman redoubled her efforts to continue down the road, the thick white puffs of her breath drifting above her. _

_They told her to go away, that they didn't take in beggars. Bastards. _

_It was getting colder, and soon she knew she would have to stop somewhere for the night. After a few moments of stumbling down the dirt road she had been following for days, the young woman saw the beaten path curve out of sight. Having nowhere else to go, she continued down it, seeing the dense forest open up as she walked on. _

_Soon the woodland disappeared altogether as the road spilt a blanketed field stretching all the way out to a black horizon. Nothing but grey clouds and white snow to be seen for miles ahead, a despairing scene of emptiness for someone looking for a warm shelter. The young woman shook her head in defeat as a pathetic sob escaped her, bits of ice falling from her thick hair as she did so. _

_Why bother? Why try? She was alone in this world now, and even if she found another house to take her in for the night somewhere down the deserted roadway, she would ultimately have to leave it once the owner's pity ran out. If her own family, her own dearest, did not think her worthwhile to stay, why should any stranger? _

_Coming to accept the fact that she was completely and utterly alone in her heart with no hope for tomorrow being better, her exhausted body found it could not take the weight of this cruel news. Collapsing back where she stood onto the white ground, the young woman looked up at the clouded sky, giving up on her efforts to guard against the bitter cold as it started to seep into her. _

_As an escape from the biting sensation of ice against her whole body, her mind naturally turned towards memories of happier, warmer times. Times when she was welcomed home with a smile, when laughter rang throughout halls, and forgiveness was given unconditionally. When there was love around her, earnest, absolute, tender love. _

_Love._

_Though now chilled past the point of being able to move any of her limbs, the young woman's lips sneered at the word. Love was what did this to her, tricked her into thinking she would have a home forever, a caring family for the rest of her life. And then one day decided to take all it ever gave her, but not in one harsh moment. No, it was much crueler than that. It was slow, a creeping poison that day by day tainted her life until there was nothing gentle or warm left in it, nothing save these virulent memories. _

_So to hell with the damned emotion. _

_Closing her eyes, the young woman tried to keep her mind off of the feeling that had betrayed her, and instead took comfort in how the winter snow was now completely numbing her body. Almost gently, the cold purged itself into her very bones, and she could feel her mind and heart beat start to fade away into darkness. _

_At last, maybe she could get some peace…_

_'To be so young, and yet so bitter'_

_The girl's heart revived itself as the cold hand that was gripping it released its hold, starting within her a tiny flame of warmth that the panic of hearing a voice speak so near her had sparked. Her strength too faded for her eyes to open, the young woman frantically listened for the sound of footsteps to accompany the voice that had spoken, hoping that whoever he was, he would just move on and leave her. _

_'Do not look for me near you, for I am worlds away' the soft voice told her. _

_For some odd reason, this calmed the girl down, and she waited patiently for it to continue, having of course nothing better to do. It occurred to her that this just might be her delusional last thoughts; if so she wondered what part of her own mind did this delirious invention come from._

_'Oh, I am very much real' the voice told her with a warm chuckle._

_'Good for you. Now leave me be' the young woman replied sharply, hoping that her rudeness would make the voice in her head leave and go back to wherever it came from if not from her own dying thoughts. She wanted peace, and having another person in her head was not her ideal of such. _

_'I am the Man in the Moon, and I have come to give back what you have never truly lost' _

_'What are you talking about?' _

_'Love' _

_If the girl was not incapable of movement at the moment, she would have tried to beat the voice out of her head. The little flame of life that was created out of panic started to flare up with her anger as she practically growled her answer back inside her head. _

_'And what do you know about love?' _

_'I know what you think it has done to you'_

_'I know what is has done to me! It has left me here, to die, alone in the cold!' the young woman shouted in her mind, her aversion for the so called Man in the Moon growing rapidly. _

_'That is not what love is. That is not love's duty,' the voice said in a tone a pitying parent would take with a child they believed was too young to understand what they were saying 'and it is shall not be your duty either'_

_'What do you mean?' the girl had by this point given up on dying peacefully, thinking instead that she might end up surviving this night, if only a little frost bit with a touch of insanity in the morning. _

_'To love is to live' said the voice, the girl instantly feeling something strange at work within her as he did. She felt herself rise up, though not by her own strength. Prompted purely by panic, she opened her eyes, only to have them blinded by a silver light. _

_The moon had broken through the thick blanket of grey clouds and had filled the sky with its luminosity, causing the girl to squint in its intensity. Glancing down, she could see that she was indeed being lifted from the ground, but not by earthly means. Her body seemed to be trying to meet the moon halfway as it strained to get closer to the ground, filling the girl's view with nothing else but its white face and grey craters. _

_'You are life; it is in your name' _

_The girl felt another strange feeling start up within her, only this time it brought pain. Fear providing the strength needed, the girl doubled herself over in the air, trying her best not to scream as what felt like wave after wave of agony washed over her, collecting into her upper back in a concentrated pang. _

_'So go, share your love' _

_One last wave of anguish went through her, and this time she didn't bother trying to contain her scream as she felt something rip free of her back. The agony subsided after a few moments of pained breathing, and allowed her to open her eyes and see what it had done to her. At first, nothing besides the large moon and despairingly empty landscape were to be seen, but soon she saw something drift into her line of sight, something black and feathery. _

_Wings. She had wings. _

_With nothing else to look at, the young woman stared at the impossibly large moon, eyes wide with fear inspired wonder. She didn't know what, but something else was at work within her then, spreading out from the small flame the voice had sparked within her, creeping slowly out through her body like the roots of a weed, spreading its faint warmth. The sensation was at the same time foreign and familiar, but most of all, it was terrifying. The girl's breathing became hitched and hurried at the realization of just what was slowly consuming her, but before she could plea the voice to stop, it spoke again. _

_'Go and share it with the world' _

_All she remembered after the voice spoke one last time was the cold leaving her forever as an unbearable heat grew from the worming flame in her, fiery licks raking through her flesh, enveloping her in a fire that scorched her very senses. _

_The moon itself retreated back to its place up in the heavens, leaving her alone to live and burn. _

**_Some 300 odd years later…_**

A quiet town lived the night up for once as a yearly parade winded its way through the small streets, the residents cheering and clapping as the school band played through. Even though the town was in the midst of an unusually brutal winter, the citizens celebrated their town's festive foundation day with much gusto and delight. Kids in oversized mittens and hats laughed as the green dragon the high schoolers built as a group project traveled down the street, it paper mache head rearing back to 'roar', proud parents and siblings applauding the product of several sticky weeks.

Unbeknownst to the town's folk, they themselves were being watched. Sitting on the roof top edge of one of the many convenience stores that lined the well-lit and lively road, a young woman observed the people below her silently. At first glance, she appeared to be human of about eighteen years of age with light beige skin, and a gently angled face framing petite features that held neither a warm smile nor a disenchanted frown.

But upon further inspection, it was obvious she was something quite different. Her hair, cut short and layered heavily, was an unnatural red, making the few strands the wind played with look as if they were flames escaping from a hearth than actual hair. Her eyes as well were not of this world, colored a coppery gold that stood out against her surroundings like twin lanterns. Yet as bizarre as those features were, the most unearthly of all  
that belonged to the young woman was a pair of wings protruding from her back. With feathers so black that a crow would be jealous of them, the large means of flight overwhelmingly dwarfed the small woman they belonged to.

The girl however did not seem to be inconvenienced by the black things attached to her back as she continued to rest the side of her face in her palm, trying not to cringe at the song the school band was butchering as they passed by. Her black riding boots continued to tap against the concrete wall of the building she was perched on, breathing out a heavily bored sigh that caused her wings to fold down to match her contentedly jaded mood. After grimacing in sympathy for a certain father of three screaming toddlers, she turned away from the sight to start digging into the satchel at her side, the sound of vials and papers shuffling around emanating from it in her search. Eventually she dug out a small gold watch, and the girl's eyes narrowed at the time it told.

"Dammit, and I was so looking forward to watching the cheese cake eating contest too" She sighed out loudly as she stuffed the watch back into the bag, though not one adult glanced up from below to chide her for using such language in the presence of children. With an unnatural grace that matched her unearthly look, the girl stood up upon the building edge as she straightened out her black overcoat after placing the bag on her shoulder.

"What was that quote again? 'There is a knack to flying. The knack lies in learning how to throw yourself at the ground, and miss'. Ah, Adams, you brilliant man, how truly right you were…unfortunately" The young woman said in a low whisper as she peered over the edge of the tall building, feeling familiar butterflies start to do somersaults in her belly. No matter how many times she did this, it still did not feel natural, but then again, neither was her still being alive after all this time. Taking a moment to test the wind around her, the girl waited for the perfect gust of wind before she stepped off the ledge, letting gravity take her with an unsettling wrench of her gut.

Falling headfirst down into the street, the red haired girl stretched out her wings as far as they could go, causing her to lift with the wind before she collided with the ground. Despite her anxiousness, a well-trained sense of control and clarity took over her as her wings started to beat against the air, feeling a strong current of wind brush through her form. Climbing up through the cloudless sky after many strokes of her giant wings, the girl stabilized herself into a hover to peer down at the now toy sized town. As small smirk grew on the girl's face from the excitement that only the winged could feel, despite her apprehension about flying, she turned away with one stroke before she took off.

Within a few moments, the red haired girl had arrived to her destination; a gas lit park. Folding in her wings to dive down closer to the ground, she seemed to be troubled little by the wind that rushed past her face, barely causing her to squint at its cold sting. Spreading her wings out once more so she was soaring above the tree tops, she searched her target. Fiery gold eyes scanning the paths that wound their way through the snow covered park below her, the winged girl soon spotted her reason for coming here.

Two teenagers, younger looking than she was, were sitting together at a wooden bench, hands in a shy hold.

"I hope he hasn't said anything stupid yet" The girl commented lowly in her gravelly voice as she let herself plummet to the ground, time being of the essence. Landing on her feet with refined skill, she walked closer to the couple, who seemed to be oddly unaware of a red haired girl with giant wings walking straight towards them.

"Ashley, I, I was wondering, would you like to go out with me, again?" The brown haired boy asked the scarf wrapped girl next to him.

"I would like that!" Ashley replied in a chipper voice, her eyes gazing tenderly into the boy's. The young lad blushed and glanced down at the snow in embarrassment, a glimmer of a shy smile drawing upon his face. Now only three feet away from the couple, red haired girl rolled her eyes as her pleased smirk settled into the bored expression she was wearing before her long flight.

"Come on Tom, either you say it, or I am gonna make you say it. And trust me, you don't want that" She warned the boy, her words going unheard as the two teenagers continued to talk.

"Have you ever seen the movie Jurassic Park? I love that movie; you should come over to watch it sometime. Hey, that could be our next date!" Ashley, clearly the much chatty of the two, prattled on as Tom kept his blushing face focused on the ground.

"S-sure. I would like that, I always liked dinosaurs…" The apparently invisible girl resisted the urge to face palm herself, choosing to instead to groan in exasperation.

"Smooth move killer, how about instead of talking about extinct reptiles, you tell her that her eyes are the most beautiful blue things in this world? Or that her smile makes you weak at the knees? Any compliment will win this chick, so come on, pick a feature already" She lectured right in the ear of the boy, who didn't even flinch at her harsh tone and closeness.

"Did you know that Jurassic Park is still to this day Steven Spielberg's highest grossing movie?" Tom asked Ashley, who nodded vigorously. The unnoticed young woman glared at the boy, her coppery gold eyes burning as she decided that on his own, the boy was defiantly a lost cause. But, with her help…

"That does it Tom, you asked for it" She told him as she started to dig inside the black satchel attached to her side. Finding what she needed, she pulled out a round glass bottle, its liquid contents glowing an eerie green. Briefly glancing over the faded label that read 'Finding The Right Words To Say' on it to make sure she grabbed the right potion, she twisted off the cork lid, and splashed some on to Tom's face. Of course, Tom didn't feel the green liquid trickle down his cheeks, but he did feel a strange urge coming over him to look directly at the girl next to him.

"Ashley" He told her, his voice sounding confident for the first time during the entire date. The blonde girl returned his gentle gaze, smiling sweetly. Swallowing his apprehension, Tom went on, finding that the words he had been wanting to tell her for such a long time at the tip of his tongue.

"I like you. Really like you" He whispered. The smile of the girl grew wider.

"I really like you too Tom" She whispered back. The winged girl was not paying attention, trading the green potion for a blue one labeled 'Music Only They Can Hear'. Dumping some of the liquid on both of the unsuspecting teens' heads, the couple started to scoot closer to each other, a soft melody playing around them that was familiar and yet beautifully strange at the same time.

"I, I think that I, no. I know that I…love…you" The invisible girl heard Tom confess to Ashley as she turned away to distance herself some. Aided by her wings, the girl launched herself into the top of a leaf bare tree about a hundred feet away from the bench. Perched gracefully on a thick branch as any other winged creature would be, she returned her attention back onto the couple, whose faces were inching closer and closer every second. She rolled her eyes at the sickly sweet sight.

"Well Tom, it's no 'I love you more than words can wield the matter, dearer than eyesight, space and liberty', but to win this girl over, it will do. Though next time, couldn't you at least throw in a little Shakespeare in? He's a classic for a good reason, makes girls melt into putty" She chatted gruffly to herself as she once more dug into her satchel. Instead of pulling out another potion, the girl pulled out something quite different. A wooden bow, two-thirds the length of her body slid out of the bag, its burgundy colored shaft decorated with gold engravings. Passing the bow into her other hand, she pulled out an arrow tailed with red feathers , its metal tip shaped like a heart whose curved edged had been filed down to cruel points.

"I love you too Tom" The red haired girl's sharpened senses heard Ashley whisper back, doubling her efforts to hurry. Taking as wide a stance as the branch would allow, she notched the arrow on the taunt bow string. Pulling back until the longbow creaked with strain, she focused on her target, forcing her breath to a slow draw. Keen eyes locking firmly onto Tom's chest, she let the string slip out from her fingers, sending the arrow flying towards the helpless boy.

Tom gulped nervously as he felt like he had been shot, unaware of the ironic projectile that was protruding from his chest. Piercing the boy's love filled heart; the arrow slowly transformed itself from an object of wood and feathers to a flame. Engulfing him in a matter of seconds, the fire of Tom's own feelings for Ashley blazed from him, coloring him in a passionate red light as he leaned in to kiss the girl of his young dreams. From her perch, the red haired girl smirked at her work.

"And, another one bites the dust" She whispered. Seeing the couple pull away from their first kiss, she decided it was time to leave the young lovers alone, but not without one last comment.

"Enjoy it while you can kiddies. There's a good reason why love has such a bad reputation amongst song writers and poets" She told the teens, her cynical tone holding no faith that the two would last very long together like the thousands of other couples she had overseen. Launching herself from the tree, the young woman who had seen centuries begin and fade climbed a little way into the sky, just high enough to spot a nice looking place to record her work.

Diving down to land on a snow covered boulder tucked beside a path, the winged girl opened her unnaturally spacious bag up one last time to put away her curved bow away and dig out a black book. Pulling a pen from one of the many pockets in her jacket, she flipped through the book's yellowed pages until she found the one she was looking for. The wide eyed, innocent looking face of Tom was staring back at her, his name written in curving letters above. Beside the portrait was more lettering spelling out 'First Love' and then 'True Love' beneath. Taking the pen, the girl checked off the box by First Love.

That done, she took a second to flip through the pages of her book, glancing at the hundreds of thousands of faces that each page held, many with the first box crossed out, but only a handful with the second. Stuffing the book and pen back inside before letting the bag fall only somewhat gently to the ground, the young woman stretched, her black wings straining to the sky as she let out a contented sigh.

"Well, looks like the rest of my evening is free. I wonder if there's a good Thai place open nearby, I'm in the mood for spicy" She said as her arms and wings returned to her side as she dusted off her darkly colored jeans, her hungry stomach voicing its approval of her statement. One would think and immortal like herself above the need for food, but nope, she was prone to hunger pangs and sugar crashes like anybody else, more so even. But granted, the invisibility attribute did provide excellent opportunities to try some of the world's finer cuisines, so long as you had quick fingers-

_'A job well done tonight Evelyn'_

At the sound of the accursedly familiar voice, Evelyn slowly straightened herself in time to see the bright moon wink at her from its place in the cloudless sky.

"Why thank you Manny. But don't go patting yourself on the back" She scoffed at the white disk in a harsh tone, her face settling into a scowling glare. Evelyn's copper gold eyes glowered at the moon coldly for a moment, challenging him to continue. Seemingly retreating back to his hide out on the moon, Evelyn broke off the stare down as she lifted the overcoat's wide hood over her face, covering her hard expression.

"Cause I still hate love" She whispered bitterly before she grabbed her bag and turned away to fly off in search of food, never once looking back.

~o0o~

First chapter, yeah! This is my second fanfic ever, but I hope that it was a nice enough read for you all. Next chapter will have Jack and the other Guardians, so stick around if you think my story worthwhile, cause it is only gonna get better from here folks!

Oh yeah, the quote 'I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty' Is from Shakespeare's Play 'King Lear'. And the quote about flying as an art and knack is credited to Douglas Adams from a _Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy_.

Well, that's it for now folks, next chapter will hopefully be up soon once I go through a few more editings.

Till then, review if you think it worthwhile, fav if you like, but most of all, have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2 Another Guardian?

Chapter 2; Another Guardian?:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, light lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

**Hey readers**, I would like to take the time to tell you that I am adding my own flare to Pitch's past. While I never read any of the books, but plan too, I am aware of the basics of his very tragic past. I will be keeping some of the elements within it, but still am changing a few things. Oh, and even though this might be a little redundant since this is an OC story with Jack, but Tooth and Jack are not an item in my story. Just thought I would make that blatantly obvious. Also, Jack is about nineteen years old. No questions dammit, no questions (I truly never thought he was seventeen years old, he seemed older to me…like at least eighteen turning nineteen, so, yeah) .

To the reviewer signed in as **Guest**, this chapter will answer all your questions (except for one, the reasons why Evelyn is bitter towards love will, eventually, be explained in full), and I am so glad you like my premise! ~ From A Grateful LaLaBlue

Last thing, wow, thank you all! I never expected this much positive feedback/comments/favs this quickly! Thank you all for being such spectacular people! I hope I can make this story live up to your expectations!

~o0o~

It was sent. The urgent signal for the Guardians to gather colored the morning sky in reds, greens, and blues as far as the eye can see. Well, as far as immortal eyes could see. As the humans unknowingly continued what few knew not to be a normal day, the Guardians of Hope, Memory, Dreams, and Fun raced towards the arctic home of the Guardian of Wonder.

"North, this had better be important!" Bunnymund, the self-described six foot one rabbit with nerves of steel told his longtime companion as he sprung from a magical tunnel in the ground, tapping his foot once to close it back up. Looking around through the chaos of yetis and toys with his forest green eyes, the gray and white tufted bunny was met with the sight of the gigantic form of his red clad friend.

"Ack, Easter is over now Bunny, what's your hurry?" Asked the thickly accented St. Nick as he stomped his way over to the part of his workshop Bunnymund had just sprung to, rolling up his sleeves to reveal his intricate tattoos as he did so. Bunnymund scrunched his pink nose in irritation as he jotted something down in a little leather book held in his paws.

"I have some new Easter candy ideas baking in the oven back home, and don't tell me that it can wait, cause I have seen the way you get when experimenting with new Christmas cookie recipes!"

"Ah, but Easter is-"

"Is not Christmas, yeah, I get it" Bunnymund interrupted the giant man as they both came closer to the fire place opposite the control panel for the Believing Globe. The giant world suspended in the middle of the arched factory shone brightly with the light of the millions of believing children, almost covering every single bit of the mapped land. North took in this sight for a moment, his intimidating physique softened by the tender glow of his blue eyes. Finally turning away, he looked like he was about to tell his furred friend something important, when a rambling, excited voice stopped him.

"Oh, don't forget Brazil! Montreal, get to Montreal! Ah, we got a molar in New York and an incisor in Indiana! Get to it girls! North, Bunny!" Breathlessly greeted the ever chipper and energetic Tooth Fairy as she descended down closer to the carpeted floor, her wings beating as quickly as a hummingbird's. In the warm fire light, her green and blue feathered covered body shimmered as brightly as emeralds and sapphires, making the ever smiling woman a very unearthly, yet beguiling beauty to behold.

"Tooth!" Exclaimed North happily as he placed his board arms confidently on his hips, a wrinkled, gaping smile welcoming the fairy "Glad you could make it! How is things?"

"Busy as ever boys. What's going on? Is it someone's birthday or something?" Tooth asked with a perky beam before she whispered more commands to the dozen or so little feathered fairies that accompanied her on the way over.

"No Tooth, afraid this is not a social call. It looks like…Sandy!" Shouted North as he saw the tell-tale golden sand belonging to the oldest among them drift through one of the many windows. Gathering itself up into a tiny man with a round face and twinkling eyes, Sandman smiled and waved cheerfully to his friends as they smiled in return. Stepping closer, and in the process leaving behind a blatant trial of glittery sand, Sandy greeted his fellow guardians with crafted symbols above his head, morphing from exclamation points to clapping hands.

"Okay, okay, settle everyone!" Called out North in his booming voice, bringing the other guardians attention snapping onto him "I have called you all here for a very important reason. Manny-"

"You guys seriously aren't trying to start this party without me, are you?" Asked a voice dripping with mischief. All eyes of the elder Guardians widened as they turned to see they latest member drop gracefully down from one of the many windows, a roguish smile playing upon his pale face.

"Jack!" They cried as one, except for Sandy, who formed a snowflake above his head and an exclamation point to convey his gladness at seeing his young friend.

"Hiya guys, long time no see. Tooth, have you done something with your feathers? Sandy, looking good. Bunny, how you been?" Hailed the trouble maker with a confident, but friendly smirk, making his ice blue eyes shine out all the more playfully as he walked up to the grudgingly smiling Bunnymund before a stern glare overcame him.

"Don't try to smooth talk me mate, I am still mad about the frost you tried to pull this Easter!"

"Jack, it is good to see you, but we are pressed for time, so if we could-" North tried to interject, but his effort to get the meeting started was ignored as Jack scoffed teasingly at Bunnymund.

"Come on Bunny, no harm, no foul, right? It was just a bit of late frost as a final salute to the winter season" Said Jack as he leaned his gangly thin form against the stony side of the fire place, his rascally grin growing wider as the rabbit whom he was occasionally willing to call his good friend nearly stamped his furred foot in frustration.

"No harm?! Your 'final salute' nearly froze my tail off! You ever try to hide eggs when your paws can't even-"

"Gentleman, gentlemen!" chirped up Tooth as she flittered in between the two nose to nose men before Jack could object to Bunnymund's accusation "I think North wants to tell us something" She said with a gesture towards the impatiently foot tapping, finger drumming red man.

"Thank you Tooth" Said the burly man as he closed the small circle the Guardians had made by the fire place. It was had been several months since they had last met officially, so while they were happy to see each other, well, most, they tried to contain themselves as North started.

"I have gathered you all here friends, because Manny wishes to talk to us" Following North's thickly accented statement; the other guardians looked at each other with confused expressions met by concerned glances. Manny wanted to talk? While they loved the Man in the Moon and knew him to be a chatty fellow at times, it was only of great importance if he wished to talk to them all.

Jack though leaned against his frosted crook, icy eyes sparking in interest as he observed the older immortals around him. Still, even after all this time, the Man in the Moon had yet to communicate with him as he did with the others, but at least every once in a while he could swear that when he was looking at the moon, he could hear someone whisper hello back. While not exactly the level of familiarity he was hoping for, it was comforting to know that he was deemed worth of actual recognition by the very man who made him what he was today.

"Why? What's the trouble?" Asked Bunnymund out loud finally, his ears twitching in apprehension as he tucked his notebook into one of the many pouches of the leather sash over his shoulder. North rolled his eyes as he walked over to the main control panel for the Believing Globe, his black boots sounding out loudly against the cobble stone floor with each step gigantic.

"Why does Manny wanting to talk to us make you instantly think trouble?"

"Has he ever called you all together for anything else?" Asked Jack as he tormented a passing elf by icing up the stone floor, chuckling lightly as the hat engulfed creature fell into the plate of cookies it was carrying around for the immortal guests.

"Well, no…" Admitted the giant of a man with a shrug as he pulled one of the dozens of levers that decorated the control board. This opened up the highest window of the arched doom roof of the warmly colored factory, filling it further with the sun's cloudless shine. All looked on to meet the patch of blue that greeted them, taken aback slightly by the sight of a silver disk that placed itself in the middle of the opening.

"Alright Manny, I got them here, now, what is this all about?" Spoke North as he walked back to the now broken circle of guardians as they walked closer to the Believing Globe. With senses that transcended the spaces between worlds picking up on North's words, the Man in the Moon sent the luminescent light of his retreat onto the cobblestone floor as his answer, the youngest Guardian to letting out a crooked grin in wonder at the sight. Commanding the blue hued light to glow brighter to portray a shadow against the circular emblem of the guardians placed in the middle of the floor, Manny showed the urgency of his calling them together.

All gasped as Manny's light formed itself into a familiar profile of sharp features and jagged hair, a cruel sight to see portrayed on the symbol of their beloved guardian hood.

"Pitch?!" Shrilled Tooth as her feathered fairies instantly scattering themselves behind the first thing they could reach, memories of that man's ill treatment towards them still fresh in their minds.

"Pitch is back?!" Exclaimed the others, eyes wide in annoyed despair at how persistent one sinister immortal could be.

"Pitch is back" Confirmed North with a solemn nod as he looked down despairingly at the shadow of the annoying shadow they had all thought the world was pleasantly rid of. Jack apprehensively rested his head against his twisted staff, letting out an exasperated groan to cover the trepidation he felt twist up inside him at the reveal that the Nightmare King was back. Even though in the end it was his own nightmares that defeated him and kept him away for a wholly pleasant year, if he was back now, that could only mean one thing. The children were in danger.

"We just defeated him a year ago, and now the creep is back?! Son of a bit-"

"Look, look, look! It's changing!" Said Tooth with an excited gesture to the shadow Manny cast, interrupting Bunnymund's un-guardian like exclamation before it reached anyone's attention. The group of immortals fell silent as all watched with intensity as the figure of Pitch started to transform, black swirls hiding the new figure that Manny created until it was complete.

A blackened out mask with hallow, empty eyes greeted them all with an undaunted, thin smile, corners pulled up at a forbidding angle.

"O Bozhe moi!"Breathed out North as he took a step back from the shadowed mask Man in the Moon showed them, all work in the factory coming to a soundless halt at the utterly distraught sound if its founder.

"Oh no" Gasped Tooth, her body shuddering with absolute despair as her wings stilled themselves in her shock till she was on the floor, standing for once on her own two feet as she clutched her hands to her chest.

"He can't! Not even Pitch is that crazy! Right?!" Said Bunnymund as his ears and nose frantically twitching as he looked down to meet the stern face of Sandman, whose soft golden eyes harshly watched the mask on the floor, as if expecting it to move.

"What, what's this mean? Who is this?" Asked Jack as he stepped closer to the shadow as the others backed away, his face contorted in deep concern for his friends and unbearable curiosity for the meaning of Manny's message.

"Ah, right, you do not know Jack. And it would have been nice for you not too, but this…this is…" North tried to say it out loud the danger Manny was warning them about for Jack's sake as he combed back his snow white locks with an agitated hand, letting out another defeated sigh when he found he could not. There were many things that their still newly appointed Guardian had yet to learn about, mainly because they wished to spare him from such pained knowledge, but as always, it's the secrets you try your hardest to hide that come back to haunt you the strongest. Jack looked into each distraught expression of his friends, his concern settling into irrepressible resolution as he spoke out once more, breaking the tense silence.

"Who is this?" He whispered, his ice blue eyes flickering from one Guardian to the next, raptly waiting for one of them to speak with seized breath.

"Darkness"

Jack didn't know who it was that answered him finally, but he did catch the maddened flinch that went through them all at the utterance of the shadowed mask's name, gazes cast down in rigid concentration to repress the meaning the title held for them all. Waiting a moment for the others to gather themselves again, the youngest Guardian was just about to reticently ask them to continue, when North spoke.

"Manny fought and trapped him long ago, when he became the first Guardian. In fact, Darkness was reason why Man in Moon became Guardian" North's words left the breath Jack was going to use to speak become stuck in his throat until the need for air forced him to swallow it back down. Once more, his icily tinted eyes flashed from one face to another questioningly as the Guardians finally found their resolve to face this matter head on despite the horrors the very mention of this thing's existence brought on them all.

"Darkness is what all terrors are made of" Bunnymund continued on for North, nervously twirling his boomerangs within his grey paws as if the very being he spoke about was in the room, his green eyes wandering to examine every dim corner.

"Pitch may be the King of Nightmares, but Darkness is the very thing that the nightmares, and Pitch for that matter, come from"

"But I, I thought Pitch was the one who created the nightmares out of Sandy's-"

"Someone had to teach him how to turn dreams into terrors, how to haunt a child until all their sweet naivety was taken. That someone was Darkness" Tooth interrupted Jack gently as she finally took back to the air, her fairies gathering about her in chittering flutters to comfort their leader.

"And now seems that Pitch is going to try and free Darkness from prison Manny trapped him in" Announced North as he glanced down to see Manny's representation of the very thing that made him who he was morph into a cage breaking free, graphically showing the simple, yet appalling plan of their least favorite boogeyman. Another moment of silence passed over the grim group as they reflected further onto the gravity of Manny's message, only to have the moment ended by the youngest and most sanguine Guardian.

"Alright then. Seems like the answer to me is pretty simple. We stop Pitch from freeing Darkness" Said Jack, his unpretentious statement carrying much confidence in his light tone, added by his ever pleasant smirk "We stopped him before, and we'll do it again"

The buoyant smiles of his friends he had been denied of ever since the reason for this meeting was revealed finally returning to their faces, Jack couldn't help but chuckle some as North worked himself up into a booming agreement.

"Jack is right! Pitch's own fear defeated him, we defeated him, children defeated him! Ha, this should be easy! Maybe this time we defeat him with fluffy kittens, eh?" Boasted the gigantic red clad man as he placed his hands confidently on his hips, his immortal friends chuckling along with him.

"I don't know mate. If Pitch's goal is to free Darkness, I am willing to bet that Darkness just might be lending the Boogeyman a hand or two" Spoke Bunnymund, ever the hopeful downer. This set his companions into a humming contemplation as they pursed their lips in thought.

"Well, what do you think Manny?" Asked Tooth as she drifted up towards the sky light, her deep purple eyes flashing in excited anticipation for Man in the Moon's answer. They did not have to wait long, for the grim shadow Manny created on the symbol of the Guardians was cast aside as the azure light he sent began to shine even brighter. Concentrating itself onto the inner circle of the Guardians' symbol, the intense beam of light transcended all logic as it appeared to push down on the emblem.

"Oh, no. Not again" Muttered Bunnymund as he hid his face behind his grey paws.

"What? What's going on now?" Asked Jack, getting quite frustrated with how many times he had to ask this during their short meeting. No one bothered to answer his question this time though as the stone slab the light shone upon opened up, soon to be replaced with a blindingly bright crystal upon a stone stand. Filling the factory with even more azurely tinted light, the immortals gapped at the crystal.

"Another Guardian? But Jack is not fully broken in!" Said North as if he was talking about an unruly reindeer he was training. Jack was about to protest to this, but kept quiet upon realizing how true that comparison was. Though he put his all into protecting the children of the world and performing his duties as the Guardian of Fun, he was still somewhat lacking in other areas. Like actually making it on time to their meetings or knowing all there is to know about the ways of the Guardians themselves. He was now kicking himself for not paying attention to North's and Bunnymund's many rants that probably covered this, but pushed it aside.

"So, this means that another Guardian is going to be chosen?" He finally asked as he stepped forward, feeling slightly foolish for asking what was probably very obvious to the others. They merely nodded with wide eyes and slacked mouths, Sandy the only one being able to give him a straight answer with 'bingo' spelled over his head.

"But, why?" Jack asked, prodding the stone base of the crystal that was now as tall as he was, his pale face contorted in confusion. Did Manny really think that they needed more help? If so, then maybe his optimism about beating Pitch was greatly misplaced...

"If Pitch is trying to bring back Darkness, I don't blame Manny for thinking we need extra help. Nothing to worry about, unless we end up with trouble maker like you again" Said North teasingly as he put a strong hand on the thin shoulder of the nineteen year old boy, giving him a fortifying grin. After a moment of thought, Jack grinned back as the others started to become excited over who the new Guardian would be.

"I wonder whose it going to be! Maybe its Father Time!" Chirped Tooth, her happy smile coming back full force at the thought of another member among them. Sandy voiced his opinion by forming a golden four-leafed clover over his head, willing to bet he couldn't be wrong a second time.

"Well, no one could be worse than Jack. Except maybe the Ground Hog…" Bunnymund whispered fretfully to himself, causing the jeweled colored fairy above him to roll her ornately colored eyes at her tufted eared companion.

A grinning Jack on the other hand kept quiet during the whole guessing game, concentrating on the blue crystal in intent curiosity. Besides the Guardians, he actually hadn't really socialized with the other immortals much. He still preferred the company of just himself, being the raucous loner he was, or of children, who only a few besides the still faith holding Jamie were actually coming to believe in him. But with the prospect of a new fellow protector of children on the verge of being revealed, he couldn't help himself become just as excited as the others.

Their bets placed, the eager immortals waited for Manny to finally reveal who would become the unexpected sixth Guardian. Shining brightly as it always seemed too, the luminescent light of the moon began to collect at the sharpened point of the crystal, radiant streams of blue ribbons sculpturing into a mysterious shape. Seconds passed tediously for the excited and finger twitching bunch as they waited for the shape to form itself into a sapphire clear silhouette, finally revealing the next to be among them.

Jack felt his dark eyebrows twist up in confusion, contradicting the crooked smile on his lips as he looked over the silhouette the crystal showed them. The figure was mostly covered in a bulky over coat, what lay underneath showing the feminine curves of a young woman. What little face the large hood exhibited was oddly stern, with just a hint of brazenness in the exceedingly small smirk she wore. As if that wasn't enough to interest the young immortal, the pair of gigantic feathered wings attached to the back of the mysterious, girlish figure certainly was.

"Evelyn Eros?! Are you kidding me?!" Exclaimed Bunnymund with a distraught expression of disbelief on his face. Turning away from the silhouette of the girl, apparently called Evelyn, Jack watched with inquisitively as his furred friend tried to hide his great dislike for Manny's choice with a nervous chuckle "She doesn't care about children! Hell, I bet she even hates them!"

"Now Bunnymund, you know that's not true" Tut-tutted North as he stepped closer to inspect the sapphire image of the hooded girl with an amused grin "She hates everybody except children!"

"Hey, guys? Still in the dark over here, again. Who is this girl?" Asked Jack as he once more prodded the base of the crystal, his curiosity causing his voice to come across a little impatient for his friends' terrible habit to leave him out of the loop.

"You mean you never heard of Eros?" Tooth questioned with a tilt of her head to one side as she buzzed her way closer to the white haired boy.

"No. Why, should I have?" He asked with a tip of his own head, chuckling lightly at the ever overflowing amount of energy the Tooth Fairy exhibited.

"Well, yeah! She's Cupid!" Blurted out Tooth with a giggle, a smiling Sandy next to Jack forming a golden heart with an arrow stuck through it to emphasize the feathered woman's words.

"Don't say that word out loud!" Said Bunny, his voice still pitched with nervousness.

"Ack, come on Bunnymund, she can't hear us, and I doubt that she set it your tail on fire on purpose" Said North as he came to stand over by Sandy, the short golden man rolling his eyes at the grey furred Guardian, the two of them very familiar with this story.

"I don't care, if your tail caught on fire the one time you called her by that name, the one time, you would be cautious and a bit resentful too!" Protested the bunny as he pointed accusingly towards the sapphire silhouette of the girl, who apparently really didn't like being called Cupid.

"She…set your tail, on fire?" Said Jack, trying to resist the urge to grin at this bit of news, his wickedly playful side making that near impossible. Whoever this girl was, she was starting to sound amusingly interesting to the Guardian of Fun; even if just a tad bit unstable.

"Yes! Which is exactly the reason why she shouldn't be a Guardian! I mean, you, you were just reckless and responsibility dogging. She! She sets tails on fire, shoots kids with arrows that makes them go all hormonal, and hates the very thing that she was chosen to protect!" At the wording of the third accusation against Evelyn, Jack stopped his grinning, and was just about to voice his curiosity, when North cut him off.

"Well, maybe that's why she was chosen. Jack here didn't even know what he was supposed to protect, and look how far he has come! Maybe now it is time to help her learn true meaning of her purpose!" Said the large man, looking nothing like the saint he was supposed to be as he started to throw his hands up in the air agitatedly at Bunnymund's unyielding skepticisms.

"Help her? In case you have forgotten, she has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want anything to do with anyone! Remember the time you tried to invite her over for New Year's Eve? It took months for your beard to grow back!" At the memory the unnaturally tall bunny brought up, North was left gaping for a moment as he repressed the time when he came face to face himself with the temperamental girl's fiery resentment. He soon of course recovered, and went back to stating his obviously correct point on the matter of the new Guardian.

The other three Guardians quietly stayed out of the argument that continued between the other two, most not knowing what to think of it all. While she knew more about Eros than Jack did, Tooth had never actually seen her, and by the horror stories Bunny was shouting, she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to anymore. Jack too was starting to become a bit concerned, but he wasn't one to let others so easily persuade him. Still, only a select few would try to mess with North and his beard. Insane people mostly.

Sandy though kept on smiling, trusting not only his old friend Man in the Moon's choice, but also the few times he had to work with Eros whenever a youngster dreamed about their first crush. And while he was willing to admit she had a bit of a temper, she wasn't all that bad, sort of. Deciding to make his own opinion known, Sandman bravely stepped out in between the two giants.

"Look, we got to at least try to…Sandy, what are you doing?" Asked North as the short, yet oddly intimidating caster of dreams floated above the two gigantic men on a cloud of golden sand. Symbols were thrown right and left as Sandman made his message perfectly clear with gestures towards the moon, the guardian seal, and the silhouette of Eros. After a moment filled with nothing but the tinkling of bells that was Sandy's golden magic, North and Bunnymund nodded.

"You're right Sandman. We should trust the Man in the Moon's decision…even if it is crazy" Said the rabbit as he leaned against one of the wooden pillars, sighing in defeat as Sandy looked up at him with a winning grin. Jack felt his face fall into blatant confusion, wondering just how in the world the quiet Guardian managed to hold such a strong sway over the most grumble sour of them all. But then again, him being the oldest amongst them save Manny, it was only natural Sandy would know how to goad his friends onto the correct path.

"Manny choose Jack to become Guardian, and look how that turned out. We just have to trust chips to fall into place" Thinking him being slighted again by the Guardian of Wonder, Jack was just about to protest, but then saw the proud, and honored grin North was giving him, and a sudden, and extremely rare, case of humility kept the fun loving immortal silent. That silence was shared by the others for a while as they let the news of a sixth guardian joining them sink in. Eventually though, someone had to speak.

"So, um, whose going to be the one to tell her?" Asked Tooth hesitantly.

"Not it!" Shouted Bunnymund, springing down a hole he summoned up before North could stop him. Jack chuckled as he watched the red man cruse out in Russian, wondering just how he got labeled as the immature and responsibility dodging one.

Turning away from the others as they started to chat about what to do and how to handle the recruitment, Jack stared up at the silhouette of the newest guardian. So far, she sounded mean spirited, feisty, and possible was insane. But despite all that, Jack couldn't help but let out a crooked grin as he turned back to join his friends, pondering what this girl was capable of, what she really was like, and whether she was as striking in real life…

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

Yippy! Second chapter done! And uh oh! Looks like the Guardians are in for a hard time recruiting a new member whom not all of them are wanting to join! Don't worry, this story will not follow the plots of the movie, as you all will soon find out!

Anywho, I thought I should explain some things. Yes, I am completely aware of the fact that Eros was the Greek _god_ of love. But as the last name to the main character, I thought it fitting. And to make sure things are perfectly clear for all of you out there, the main girl's name is Evelyn Eros, it has been precisely one year after the events of the movie, hope that helps!

BTW; North's exclamation mean 'Oh my God!' in Russian, or at least, I hope so. I had to use the internet, and we all know how unreliable that can be!

Alrighty, join me next time when the Guardians meet with Evelyn for the first time, an innocent bag of cookies gets burned, and Jack gets a new nickname he never thought he would receive from the girl with red hair and scorching eyes!

Till then, review if you think it worthwhile, fav if you like, but most of all, have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3 Recruiting Love

Chapter 3; Recruiting Love:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, light(ish) lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

I think I said this already, but I like to write long chapters! This one in particular is rather long, but seeing as it is the first chapter with Evelyn and the other Guardians, I figure not to many of you will mind! Enjoy!

Also, thanks once more to you **Guest** (I'm gonna call you Awesome G from now on). I know, it was scary of Evelyn to have done that to North's beard (but as you'll see, eventually, it wasn't on purpose, unlike Bunnymund's tail hehe). And I loved what you said about Jack entering a whole new ball game when it comes to dealing with a girl his own age, I shall be using that turn of phrase, so thanks! I liked that you included what you're favorite scenes were, it helps me to know what people like, and I love knowing that I made people laugh (And about flashbacks to Evelyn's life, there will be plenty that explain it all, but not yet)! Thanks again Awesome G!

~o0o~

It was the beginning of spring on this side of the hemisphere, blooming blossoms and the sound of sweet bird song filled the air. As always, it was a season filled with hope, rejuvenation, and of course, young love.

By the Eternal Spirits of the Seasons, she needed a drink. One with a high percentage of alcohol; possibly whiskey.

Evelyn had been up for days now, shooting this love struck punk to firing at this crushing puppy, it was a nightmare. Now, she was in a little town somewhere in China, hell if she knew anymore. She just went where her little black book told her at the time it gave her, and shot the correct arrows when the timing was deemed right for love to be confessed, whether first or of true. She was spreading so much love and tolerance around it was like a cheesy romance movie had sprung to life and taken over the earth.

Again, a drink was needed. And maybe a horror movie with lots of violence to balance things out. Something like Evil Dead…

Shaking out such pining thoughts from her mind, Evelyn forced herself to focus on the task at hand. She continued to walk steadily along the edge of the small town, trailing a group of rambunctious kids playing as she glided from one shingled roof top to the next. Her target was a particular ten year old girl in a long ponytail, playing with a jump rope as if it was a whip, pretending to be an adventurer in search of treasure with her friends.

As adorable as the sight was, not a smirk or smile cracked the apathetic expression set on Evelyn's face, having become indifferent to much, even such sights innocence and friendship, well over three hundred years ago. Still unobserved, invisible to all eyes, she watched intently as the girl she had targeted lassoed one of the boys she was playing with, accidentally tripping him.

Her intuition telling her that the moment was nigh, Evelyn instantly reached inside her satchel for her bow, choosing the deadly tipped, red feathered arrow of first love. As she notched her arrow into the bow, she waited, her copper gold eyes following her target intently as the little girl ran over to help up the boy she tripped and apologize. All this girl needed to do was meet the boy's gaze, and then it would happen, her first love. Poor dear, so young too.

This, regrettably, was her job. For some reason or another, some person or persons unknown decided that the final transition from child to adult was the feeling of love for someone, and not in the platonic way mind you. Evelyn's job was to help those that needed aid to confess the most important loves of all, the first of course, and the true. The catch was, the little black book she carried around with her also judged who out of those that needed help, were worthy to actually receive it.

Yes, remember when you were too shy to ask that first real crush you had back in high school to the dance, or that gorgeous co-worker to dinner, and waited for what seemed like eons to find the courage, only to, well, never find it? Well, tough break kid, that's love. But don't blame the accursed emotion that made you and many others believe they couldn't bear life without that lost significant other. It was just doing its duty by ignoring your pitiful plea for help while some other lucky sucker got its attention.

Evelyn could feel her indifferent expression melt into a sneer, her unfathomable abhorrence for the _thing_ she spread once again reminding her just how cruel it liked to be for the hell of it. For all that though, she had a job to do, and do it she would. Seeing the little girl just about to lift the tearing boy's face up to see if he had a scratch on his forehead, Evelyn pulled the bow back to its limit, preparing to fire.

Evelyn was over three hundred years old, she had seen many strange and bizarre things in that time, and had, as she liked to believe, built up a tolerance to becoming startled. But, as she heard a large explosion of magic and light erupt behind her, she couldn't help but become a tad bit unruffled.

"What the magical fuck?!" Turning swiftly with her arrow at the ready to defend herself, Evelyn observed the last bits of shimmering light fade away in a patch of tangled forest not too far off from the town edge she was perched at. As curious as she was to say the least about the still resonating explosion, she decided to ignore it, and turned back to prepare to fire upon her target.

It was too late, the girl had gone on to play with her friends, the boy over his skinned knee and horse playing around with one of his buddies.

With an exasperated sigh that trailed off into something close to a growl, Evelyn stuffed away the arrow of first love back in her bag. She had missed her chance. Yes, contrary to popular belief, love could sometimes miss its mark, or more accurately, not fire it's arrows on time. Though it wasn't too big a deal, seeing that the opportunities for a first love are a dime a dozen, and if this particular pairing is truly meant to be, there would be another opportunity eventually. Still, Evelyn prided herself on holding a somewhat perfect record. While she may not think the world of her job, to hell if she didn't do it properly, seeing as how she didn't really have anything else better to do anyway.

As about what to do now, that was obvious. Make the unlucky bastard who distracted her pay, and pay dearly. With a single beat of her gigantic wings, Evelyn was in the air. It didn't take her long to reach the spot of jungle she saw the light coming from, and she folded her wings to drop down.

Her back riding boots stepped lightly onto the small grass clearing surrounded by trees, feeling the temperature around her increase thanks to the lack of breeze and towering trees. As hot as it was, Evelyn easily resisted the urge to remove her overcoat, having become used to extreme heat thanks to the flame inside her that was the very source of her powers. However, the heat was the least of her concerns.

Again aided by an intuition that had built itself up over hundreds of years, Evelyn sensed that those responsible for her bad job performance were very, very close. Pulling out an arrow of black feathers and cherry wood, she notched it in preparation for meeting the shadowy figures she saw tucked away in and behind the trees face to face. Before she could call them to show their cowardly faces though, they started shouting at each other.

"North, where the hell are we?"

"Where Eros is of course! I think…"

"You think?! How could you not know?"

"Look, directions Manny had given us might have been bit jumbled in snow globe on way over. But we were lucky to have landed in somewhere soft!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm feelin' really lucky as jungle birds pick apart my ears!"

Evelyn could feel her curiosity and precaution lower itself into annoyed grimace at the recognizable voices, a sighing scoff escaping as she rolled her eyes.

"Um, fellas? I think we landed _exactly_ where Eros is" Said a chirping feminine voice form the upper trees that Evelyn failed to identify. Feeling many pairs of eyes upon her, she collected herself back into her natural apathetic composure, her eyes following the figures as they continued to move around in the trees.

It was at this point that she was debating whether she should leave or stay, the latter hardly tempting seeing as it meant confronting some rather irritating characters. However, though she had rid herself much of her old, ignorant habits in the hundreds of years she had lived, her admittedly inane curiosity was not something lost to time's turning. Lowering her bow to an unguarded stance, but arrow still notched, Evelyn waited patiently for the shadowed figures to reveal themselves.

"Ow, my head. See, this is why I wanted to take the sleigh" Said Jack as he felt the tender lump that was forming, hissing at the slight discomfort it brought him. Thanks to the jungle heat that made his always frostbit body feel just ever so slightly flushed, it took a dazed Jack a couple moments after the Guardians' unfortunate landing to realize that he was stuck in a tree, and a couple more to untangle himself from the twigs and vines that held him. Eventually though, he managed to perch himself on one of the many branches, an unruffled and composed Sandy soon joining him.

About to ask the silent man if he was alright, Jack noticed his companion's golden brown eyes focused on something beyond the shroud of leaves and vines. Interested, the young immortal followed his gaze, feeling his eyes grow wide in slight shock and wonder at the sight below them.

A girl of short red hair and sun brushed skin was watching him and Sandy with a piercing gaze that was at the same time both inquisitive and indifferent. While he had to admit that she was something of a strange sight with those features and dressed entirely in black, it was the massive wings that protruded from her back that really caught his interest. The dark feathered things looked as if they were two gigantic shadowed pillars that were trying to swallow the small woman in between them, a great contrast to the gentle sight of Tooth's delicate wings he was used to. Jack's thoughts on the girl were interrupted though when both North and Bunnymund lost their balance in the tree they had both fallen into.

"Get! Off! Of! ME!" Strained the grey rabbit that was pinned between the moist ground and the heavy form of his red clad friend. Soon both of them were on their feet, already sweating from the heat and their thick coats of fur. Seeing the girl look away from him to stare at the grounded two, Jack decided to get a closer look, noticing both Tooth and Sandman join him. Soon enough, all Guardians had lined themselves up together on the grass, all facing the girl that was still holding an armed bow in front of her as if prepared for the worst. After a brief moment of seizing up and evaluation of moods on both sides, Evelyn decided to get this over with.

"North" She said in an unmoved voice, the white haired giant of a man giving her a beaming grin as a greeting.

"Sandman" Evelyn continued, this time giving the Guardian she addressed a slight bow. Sandy immediately returned the gesture of formality, grateful that at least he always received such respected tolerance with her. Facing the final immortal she recognized, Evelyn felt a small, half-smirk break out on her face despite herself.

"Rodent"

Jack could see a flinch of indignity shot through Bunnymund at the young woman's greeting, resisting the urge he had to chuckle. But his battle for restraint didn't last long as the red haired girl's gaze, now turning back into that eerily indifferent one he saw her wear before, landed on him and Tooth.

"I take it that this is the Guardian of Memory and…Fun? Hmph, not quite what I expected" Now it was Jack's turn to flinch in offense; not liking the condescending tone the girl took when she looked upon him with such a haughty expression. But before he could protest to her unjustified rudeness, North spoke out.

"Ahem, greetings Evelyn Eros" began North with a cough, the girl's attention instantly snapping back onto him "We, the Guardians, were hoping to have a word with you"

"Well, seeing as how you guys cost me a first love shot, thus putting me behind schedule, I suppose I do owe you some of my time" Evelyn retorted cynically, her naturally gravely toned voice standing sharply out against the din of the afternoon jungle. Not deterred in the slightest at her rude agreement, the patient and wonder filled Guardian continued.

"You course know Sandy and me from times we worked together, and Bunnymund from-"

"The Easter of 1903 I believe. Moscow. Yeah, I remember. How's the tail Fluffy?" Though still offended by her greeting of him, Jack again had to resist the chuckle that rose up in him, earning him a scorning look from Bunnymund and a quizzical one from Evelyn.

"The fur grew back, but I see that you are still a soulless carrot head" Instead of taking offense to the childish slight from the rabbit, Evelyn continued to stare out at the Guardians, unsettling them further with her surprisingly cold gaze as some looked to their feet or twiddled their thumbs.

"Well, you just gonna keep squirming like toads, or are you gonna get to the point of this little, get together?" Evelyn asked, already becoming disinterested with this bizarre gathering. Though granted, meeting the Guardians of Memory and Fun was an unexpected surprise. The Tooth Fairy especially was rather fascinating, her buzzing wings and sleek, feathered body causing Evelyn to wisely guess that for as delicately beautiful the woman was, she was a formidable force to reckon with.

As for the Fun one, well, Evelyn was not impressed. Not only was his protectorate that of the most immature of childish needs, but he himself looked nothing like a true Guardian. Roguishly playful smile, wild white hair, and a slender built body that North could probable snap in half over his knee, she felt the newest addition to the bothersome four was still as insipid as he was the few times she saw him fly about before when he was a mere winter spirit. Still, there was something to be said about those eyes of his, those admittedly striking blue eyes that shone out like azure ice…

"Yes, right, the point!" Said North as he stepped closer, interrupting Evelyn's assessment of the other Guardians "The point is, Man in Moon has recruited you" The red faced man added, wiping away the midst of the jungle from his brow, refusing to remove his furred jacket or cossack.

Jack watched in slight disbelief as Evelyn rolled her eyes, opening the black satchel at her side. Strangely managing to stuff both the arrow and the bow inside the small bag, the red haired girl pulled out a package of…oatmeal cookies, and started munching on them. Seriously, what?

"Oh, joy. What's it this time? An old scrooge needing to learn to share the love of a certain season? Or maybe a young gal pining for her prince charming to rescue her in her dreams?" Carelessly guessed Evelyn as she stepped closer. The other Guardian's, namely Sandman and North, had informed Jack that they had worked with Evelyn on several occasions, though what they accomplished together, he didn't have any concrete idea. Still though, it was rather astonishing to him to hear just how casual she was about working with other immortals, causing him to wonder if he was the exception that made the rule when it came to preforming his task of creating winter and fun alone.

"Well, Eros, it's actually for something, well, uh, quite different" Said Tooth, swooping down so she was hovering before the younger woman. Evelyn's eyes darted up and down at the fairy queen in front of her, still chewing on the crumbling blandness, duly noting that her wings would surely beat her own when it came to speed. Before she could debate further on the matter, she walked past the fairy, giving her a nod.

"Thanks for clearing things up Feathers. So, if it's not for spreading the joys of love, what's this little get together about North? What little trick does Manny want me to perform this time?" Seemingly being the only one with enough fortification to tell the tiny and slender girl in front of them all the truth, North took a deep breath.

"Man in Moon, has chosen you, to become a Guardian. The Guardian, of Love"

Jack, in the two minutes he had met Evelyn, instantly suspected something terribly awful was going to ensue. He had seen her expressions range only so far from indifferent to barely amused, but this expression transcended past that calm composure. At first shock, then disgust, and then finally, enragement passed over the girl's face in quick flashes. No wonder Bunnymund was precarious, the young immortal swearing that small, red flames where swirling out of the girl's finger tips, the bag of sweets in her hands becoming singed.

Amazingly though, the dangerous looking expression of the girl and swelling temperature she caused passed, settling herself back into that haughty, indifferent composure. Tilting her head lazily back, Evelyn looked up to the afternoon sky, knowing that a certain nocturnal Guardian was present none the less.

"Ha. Funny. And here I accused you of having no sense of humor Manny. Looks like you proved me wrong. This is just, too hilarious. Ha, ha" The short chuckles that the girl let out were hollow with sarcasm, making Jack offended with how fake and harsh they were, laughter being his one of his particular fortes.

"Don't be so disrespectful girly, this is serious! ANd you know better!" Said Bunnymund, his slight fear for his fur coat overridden by his loyalty to Manny. Evelyn meet the oversized rabbit's stern glare, her eyes widening in feign innocence.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I do. Want one?" She asked as she lifted up the bag of slightly burned cookies. Taking his incredulous look as a no, Evelyn shrugged her shoulders and took another bite.

"Eros, you have been chosen out of the many immortals to become a Guardian. This is a destiny changing event! Don't you feel, uh, honored?" Asked Tooth carefully as she pulled her knees up to her chest as she drifted to hover besides Bunnymund and North.

"Honored? Hmm, not quite the right word I would use" Replied Evelyn with a contemplative purse of her lips "Let's see, what is that word? Oh, it so perfectly describes…oh yes!" With this the red haired girl made sure she met each and every single gaze of the Guardians before her, her eyes narrowing themselves to spiteful angles.

"Disgusted. Yes, I believe that is the perfect word"

That was it, Jack couldn't take anymore.

"Hey! I know I shouldn't be one to talk here, but it's kinda a big deal that Manny has chosen you to become a Guardian" He called out calmly as he stepped to join the others, Sandman staying behind to observe from his distant position. Not deterred as those blazing gold eyes looked upon him, Jack continued, his tone became patiently gentle.

"Look, I know it must come as a shock. I felt the same when I got chosen. But trust me, the Man in the Moon doesn't make any mistakes…usually. But he chose you, so there's got to be a good reason as to why" Silence fell upon the small clearing as the elder Guardians looked upon their youngest member with pride, each coming to respect the surprising lad even more. Evelyn on the other hand, was needlessly opposite in opinion.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough" She said in a tone that was approaching a growl "I. Will. Never. Be. A. Guardian. _Ever_"

With that, Evelyn spread out her black wings, creating a harsh gust of wind that blinded the others momentarily as she launched herself up into the air. In just a few beat of her wings, she was gone. A short silence passed over the group as some looked at the ground in disappointment, while others rejoiced.

"Well, we tried our best, looks like we're gonna have to find someone else. Come on, I bet the Ground Hog is-"

"No" Jack interrupted Bunnymund. The others looked upon the blue eyed boy, confusion and curiosity riddling their faces. Jack though for once felt a sense of clarity over take him about what needed to be done. It was strange, him suddenly thinking with perfect lucidity and maturity when he was, well, him. But maybe, he was just growing further into his role as protectorate for the children of the world; or maybe, there was just something about the rude girl that reminded him of himself a year ago, back when he was confused, bitter, and utterly alone…

"The Man in the Moon chose her" He continued, his usually mischievous voice set firm in complete conviction "It had to be for a reason besides Darkness, just like it was for me when you needed to fight against Pitch" Looking down to see Sandman standing beside him, Jack let a grin grow as the golden man nodded his head, knowing exactly what was going through his young friend's mind and encouraging the process.

"Jack, what are you-"

"Since you guys had such a tough time getting me to join, I think I'll take this one. But you guys owe me!" Said the pale lad with a playful wink thrown towards his companions. Before anyone of them could even react, Jack was already up in the air, the ever loyal wind lifting him away at the swish of his staff.

Easily spotting the gigantic black wings of the resentfully difficult girl, Jack lifted his staff in front of him, accelerating himself towards her and the small village she was heading towards. Taking a moment to watch the comely immortal land upon a green tiled roof top, the Guardian of Fun swooped down to take on what was surely the most difficult task he had ever been given; talking to a girl his own age.

"So, Eros huh? That's a cool name" Asked a confident and casual Jack as he landed behind the turned away girl, his bare feet sounding out against the terra cotta shingles. Seeing a flinch of surprise and annoyance go through the girl at the sound of his voice, Jack put on his most charming grin as she turned around, eyes narrowed down to dangerous slits.

"Mine's Jack. Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter. Nice to meetca" Jack could practically feel the young woman sizing him up, judging him and his words silently behind that indifferent expression. He had to admit, while he was not one for insecurity, Jack could help but become a tad bit uncomfortable as those scorching, coppery gold eyes flickered over him, making him wonder if there was something in his teeth or if the heat of the sun was actually causing him to sweat for once.

"I know who you are. I've seen you around" She reticently replied, turning away to start walking down the spine of the roof top, balancing herself with her black wings spread out. Jack launched himself into the air with a graceful flip, placing himself right in front of Evelyn on the next roof top edge she was just about to leap to, blocking her path. He was ridiculously graceful for a tall, gangly boy she admitted begrudgingly.

"Really? That's strange, I think I would have remembered meeting you" He said as he leaned against his staff, as cool as could be, literally and figuratively. Again, a twitch of surprise and annoyance over his actions went through Evelyn, this time accompanied with a pained roll of her eyes.

"That's cause flying past somebody as you create a gigantic bridge of ice, thus blocking her off from the couple she needed to make fall in love, while laughing your ass off, is not really a memorable introduction" Jack felt his grin fall away into furrowed confusion as he tried to think on when he last did that. Truth be told though, it could have been any one of the hundreds he had, and so, with a sheepish grin and a chuckle, he looked back up to meet the harsh gaze of the winged girl.

"I, uh…don't remember that" A sigh of exasperation and impatience left the girl as she spread out her wings, testing the wind around her.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't. Now fly away little snowflake, before I melt you. I prefer to be alone" She said, making her desires perfectly obvious. Without giving him the chance to answer, Evelyn took off, gliding down into the street below that was filled with playing children. Jack was just about to ask her what the she was doing revealing herself to humans, when a laughing child passed through the collected form of Evelyn, a burst of red flames erupting around the Evelyn and kid for but a moment before the boy continued down the road.

For a moment, Jack could only gape at what he saw. So, he wasn't the only one children didn't believe in. Granted, a few here and there were starting to see him thanks to Jamie and the other Guardians, so it wasn't so bad, but he still went relatively ignored and invisible. He felt something that he could only label as sympathy for the rude girl grip at him as yet another child passed through her, unnoticed and unseen. Tilting his twisted staff, Jack rushed over to land beside Evelyn.

"What a coincidence, I like to be by myself too" He said, causing a third twitch of annoyance to flinch through Evelyn as she glared at him "You know, we have so much in common; people don't bilieve in me either!" With that, he poked at a passing child, his whole hand disappearing into a flash of blue and white light until the child was out of reach.

Despite herself, Evelyn felt her eyebrows lift up in interest at the reveal of some uncommon ground between her and the frostbit boy, but composed herself when she saw that Jack was grinning at her with wide eyes through his thick, snow white bangs.

"It can be fun though, can't it? Especially when you make a huge-"

"You really can't take a hint, can you?" Evelyn interrupted, her cynical, gravelly voice contradicting his friendly and impishly playful one. Jack merely shrugged as he continued to keep up with Evelyn's surprisingly long strides.

"Oh, I can, I just choose to ignore them. It's one of my many charms" Spoke the boy as he dragged his staff behind him for a moment, creating a clear line of frost before he twirled it up in the air with centuries of skill. Evelyn let out yet another scoff as she turned away from the immortal who was almost a full head taller than she, looking on down the road in search of the little girl she still needed to shoot in the heart.

"Well, as irresistibly charming as you are, nothing is going to make me join your little group of goody two shoes, so you can stop the bogus friendliness" At this, Jack stopped in his tracks, his confidence falling some as his attempt to win the potential Guardian over with his natural charms failed utterly; then again, he never was much of a people person, spirit, whatever.

But he couldn't give up. Whether her recruitment served some of her own needs or not, she had to join the Guardians. Manny had explained the basics of what it would take to free Darkness to him and the others before they left to find Eros, and if they didn't get the protector of love on their side, well…

"Look, we need you! Pitch is back, and he is trying to release Darkness, who I hear, is a pretty big deal, being like the evil of all evils" He told her as he glided over on a soft breeze, his face set firm in determined resolution. Now it was Evelyn's turn to stop in her tracks, the mention of Pitch and Darkness forcing her to reflect on the matter. Just as it was looking like he was actually getting somewhere, Evelyn shrugged her shoulders as she brushed past Jack.

"I'm aquiver with fear. You guys handled Pitch before; you'll do fine without me" Jack rolled his eyes in frustration. He couldn't have been this annoying and stubborn when the others tried to recruit him, right? Again, he followed after Evelyn, this time joining her on the roof top she perched herself upon.

"Okay, maybe what you say is true, maybe not" Started Jack as he stepped in front of the winged girl, blocking her path "Still, isn't it your job to spread love and-"

"My duty is to watch over the children and help them transition from immature whiners into broken hearted adults" Interrupted Evelyn, having finally reached her limit of patience with the white haired boy as her calm façade fell into angered irritation "I've been doing it for over three hundred years, and though I hate it, I will continue to do it"

At this, she looked away, casting her gaze up to the sky as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Isn't that enough?" Jack immediately knew not to answer that, knowing that the question was not directed towards him, but a certain crater faced immortal hidden in the cloudless sky. He too let out a heavy sigh, ideas for ways to convince the girl beside him running short. He considered using his so appropriately named Fun Frost on her, but decided against it. He wanted to do this the right way, if there was such a thing.

Looking down at the street that laid out before the both of them, Jack spied a couple more kids at play. As if by magic, which wouldn't have been too farfetched to suppose, words immediately stuck him, and he turned to face Evelyn, his expression kindly stern.

"The Guardians need you. It might seem unfair now for him," He gestured to the sky with his frosted staff, seeing a flicker of copper gold eyes following the gesture "to ask so much of you. But, I bet that him choosing you as the new Guardian is for you, as much as it is for them" At this, he pointed down towards the children, who, as if on cue, started to laugh for all their cheery hearts were worth.

Glancing back towards her face, Jack smiled as he saw something of a positive reaction emerge. Granted, it was small, but there, in the corners of her lips and eyes, was doubt, and timid consideration breaking through that annoyingly apathetic composure.

As if that wasn't encouraging enough for Jack, Evelyn felt herself glance up to look the boy straight in the eye in an attempt to evaluate his surprising seriousness. Straight into those frost blue eyes that danced with spirited, yet serene mischief…

"Your attempt is admirable" She finally said with something of a small, barely recognizable smirk. Jack was about to return it with one of his own, but then the somewhat soft expression disappeared "But mostly annoying"

Jack had to consciously keep his jaw from falling in disbelief and exasperation, wanting nothing more in the world to dowse the girl with so much snow and frost till her red hair turned white. That desire however, was overwritten by his need to convince her that this was what needed to be done, maybe ven for her own sake. Before he could continue in his convincing, Evelyn gave a salute.

"Ta-ta Twinkle Toes"

With a beat of her wings, Evelyn took off, descending slowly up to the cloudless sun. Leaning against his staff as he sullenly shook his head, Jack watched the dark cloaked figure of the stubborn girl gradually disappear. Soon after she vanished completely from sight though, a small, crooked smile grew on his face.

This wasn't finished, not by a long shot. Jack Frost was not one to lose anything to anyone. He would get her to join the Guardians, as both a necessity for the good of children, and very possibly, for herself. Besides, in what sane world did anyone get let off the hook for calling him Twinkle Toes?

~o0o~

To anyone how got The Doors' song _'The Hitchhiker'_ reference, congratulations, you are the coolest person in the universe!

And please comment when you can, I would like to know if I am sticking the characters' personalities (Jack is just a tad more mature than he was in the Movie, what with him taking on some responsibility as Guardian, but don't worry, he is still his loveable, playful, and wickedly mischievous self!).

Also, I would like to clarify, though some immortals become Guardians, all of them had tasks to do before that, like Jack's was to be the Spirit of Winter that would spread that particular season, such as Evelyn's is to spread the 'fires of love' so to speak. Upon becoming a Guardian however, they take on new roles that are targeted towards children in specific, such as spreading fun and laughter for Jack, while still retaining their old duties as well. I shall explain this further, but I just wanted to clear that up a bit.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Join me next time when Evelyn goes to her hovel home for the night, to find that she has the Nightmare King himself, Pitch Black, as an unwelcomed guest! Mwahahaha, I love teasers ; D

Till then, review if you think it worthwhile, fav if you like, but most of all, have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Fear

Chapter 4; Meeting Fear:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, light lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

Hey, for my other fanfic, I have a gimmick of using quotes before each chapter. I like it, and its fun finding quotes that fit the chapter's theme. Here, I want to do something different. I will find songs that fit the characters' personalities/moods. Each chapter from now on will feature this, and keep in mind that not all I chose is gonna be a perfect match (like some songs will just plain be silly, but most will be serious).

This chapter's song, is of course in honor of Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, the Shadowed Spook, the Bad-ass Boogeyman:

**The Cure – Lullaby **

Think about it as a song about Pitch and the nightmares he gives to children. It's a very creepy song, so if your easily spooked, I don't suggest it (I watch horror movies when I need a good laugh and it had chills running up and down my spine…)

Thanks once again for all the lovely reviews, favs, and follows! You guys are all wonderful!

~o0o~

A tired sun strove to warm the English countryside with its fading light, failing miserably as it continued to sink below the horizon. Soon enough it had to go on, leaving the wooden landscape abundant with shadows thanks to the waning moon, creating an atmosphere that most would find daunting in nature.

That is, of course, save for Evelyn. The night had always been soothing to her, bringing out the familiar stars that had kept her company through many generations as the landscape was turned into a dissimilar, yet captivating world filled with hidden shapes and quivering shades.

With another beat of her large wings, Evelyn glided along the gentle breeze, racing above the barren tree tops. Clearing the forest, the sight of a grassy knoll opened up before the winged girl. Placed in the middle of the plain, surrounded by decaying tombstones and rusting fences, was an archaic church made of withering grey stone, topped with a pointed steeple that leaned dangerously in age. Comforted by the odd sight, Evelyn folded her wings in, dropping for the ground.

Before the gripping feeling of gravity could take a hold, feathered wings opened back up, allowing the girl to walk towards the church as pretty as she please. Avoiding the steps that led to the boarded up doors, Evelyn made straight for the side, targeting the chained cellar doors pressed up against the closed down church's side. Passing off the plastic bag filled with the Chinese takeout she nicked onto one hand, Evelyn untangled to chain and opened up the creaking doors.

Letting the doors slam closed behind her, Evelyn traveled quickly down the cobble stone steps. After just a few seconds, the shadows faded away as the warm glow of a stocked fire lit the room that opened up before her, everything reflected in its red and gold light. A once wet, empty, and cold cellar of the abandoned church had been, by the hands of Evelyn and the aid of several hundred years, turned into a home worth coming back to.

With the dirt floor covered in rugs taken from all over the world and brick walls concealed behind unraveling curtains and strips of cloth, the small space that was the cellar was brought in even tighter, making it a small marvel that Evelyn moved about as easily as she did with her wings folded behind her. Where patches of actual brick wall were shone, fraying paper or canvas plastered over the majority of it, each marked with a sketch of this or that.

While she held no talents outside of her duty as Eros or the few things she learned when she was a regular mortal, the one thing Evelyn was proud for accomplishing during her centuries of life was her ability to draw. It was one of the few, rare things that truly brought her comfort and serenity. And while she cared not if she held any actual talent for it, she would like to think that if she were a mortal, she could make something of a living off of it.

Coming to the small, uneven table that placed itself in the middle of the room, bordered by a small television set and patched couch, Evelyn set down her humble meal. Walking over to the high mantle of the fire that kept on burning even without her presence thanks to her magic, she placed her satchel upon the small space cleared out for it, the rest taken up with knick knacks form the many places she had visited by love's decree.

After stretching out her wings as far as she could without hitting any of the drying herbs needed for potions that hung suspended from the low ceiling, Evelyn strode over to the small dresser on the opposite side of the room. The little piece of furniture, wooden and old, stood next to her bed, the best feature her hovel home had to offer. A spacious nook carved into the tightly packed dirt section of wall held a bed big enough to fit three people easily, pillows of many shapes and colors resting on a colorful bedspread, making for the perfect resting chamber at the end of a long, tediously love filled day.

Tempted as she was to fall into the downy comforter then and there, Evelyn got to work of taking off her jacket, figuring that she should at least eat first before dropping off. Oddly enough, it was rather easy to take off and put on clothes, the articles just somehow able to pass through her wings and yet hold their shape and warmth when placed on. Replacing her heavy overcoat and black blouse for a baggy, red sweater that smelled of smoke, Evelyn walked over to the next nook over in her little home.

Carved into the wall like it was a counter top, was something almost resembling a kitchen. Small pots, vials, and even cleavers crowded the make shift cupboards that were suspended above the carved in space. As much as she needed to make sure she wasn't out of any 'Music Only They Can Hear' or 'Butterflies Be Gone' potions for her work, Evelyn found herself just too tired to bother. It had been a long day, one filled with first loves, a couple of lucky trues, and of course, the Guardians.

Evelyn let out a sigh of vexation mixed with fatigue escape her, filling up the whole room with its sound. What was she going to do about them? Well, ignoring them came strongly to mind, as did telling them to bugger off and bother someone else with their Guardian problems. She had enough to deal with as it was with being loves propagator, so why should she be bothered with even more troubles.

But, life, as Evelyn so bitterly had come to know, was by no means a fair creature. It choose its victims and tormented them almost as carelessly as love did, and so Evelyn knew it would only be a matter of time till the Guardians came for her to try and win her over again with their words about duty and destiny.

For all that though, could she really refuse to help them?

All they wanted to do was protect the children, and while she, unlike them, held no care for her specific protectorate, Evelyn knew that her purpose was the same. She defended the children as they out grew youth and entered adulthood, all the while introducing different forms of love they could share and express to their fellows. It was a grueling occupation, especially when she went tried to keep the cruel side of love locked out of the children lives for as long as possible. But still, it was her duty, her immortal curse, and she knew better than anyone that it was impossible to escape…

With another sigh, Evelyn pushed aside her thoughts on children and Guardians, instead focusing on her potions and whether there was any she needed to restock on. After but a second though, something made her still her hand, her senses detecting a small noise.

A shifting of robes, a creak of wood.

Someone was in her home. Someone was right behind her.

Swiftly turning with a sharpened cleaver in hand, Evelyn faced her silent intruder, face corrugated in a feral scowl. It took only a second of searching, Evelyn quickly spotting the intrusive figure of black and grey standing beside her table.

"Hello Eros. The door was open, I hope you don't mind"

Evelyn could feel her raised arm and wings slowly drop in utter shock and disbelief as the shadowed man she had seen maybe twice in her existence, leaned himself against her table, folding his arms with a small, falsified convivial grin. Thinking she just might have finally lost her mind and was seeing things, she continued to look over the lanky man before her, but found she was unable to prove herself correct in face of those glowing, yellowed eyes.

"Pitch Black" Evelyn finally spoke, setting down the cleaver she held back on the counter behind her, knowing that it wouldn't do much against the shadow man. She longed to have her bow with her though, feeling naked and vulnerable being in the presence of such a fearsome immortal without it, not that she would let him know of course. At her recognition, Pitch's feign grin widened with surprise.

"You know of me?" He asked, his whispering, yet resonant voice echoing out in the small hovel. Evelyn forced down her distress for having the King of Nightmares leaning so casually against her table, crossing her arms over her chest as she composed herself into her regular indifference.

"Seen you around once or twice every century or so. You look different" She replied, finally noticing some changes in the boogeyman's appearance the last time she saw him over a hundred years ago now that she was somewhat over her blatant shock of having said boogeyman in her home.

While his hair was still a spiked tower of black tendrils, and his grey face framed with a pointed chin and sharp nose, those were really the only similar features to him. His once, pure, smooth robe of shadows had come to be replaced by a darky tinted grey jacket that reached the calves of his black slacks, hiding much of his slender bulk. Double breasted with a high collar boarded by shoulder pads that dripped with small chains, the King of Nightmares looked more like the Warlord of Shadows with his new article of clothing, the change in rank not at all diminishing his intimidating appearance.

"Yes, for the better I think. Felt the need for a change of image after my…_disappearance_, last year" It took Evelyn a moment to think over what Pitch was nearly hesitant to mention, suddenly remembering the events that happened between him and the Guardians via other immortals whisperings. While the thought of the man before her being beaten by the slip of a lad Jack and the mutant bunny was not enough to make her chuckle, it was enough to nearly rid every bit of apprehension she held for the infamous dream killer.

"Well, that's good and all. But now it's time for you to get the fuck out of my house before I set your new attire on fire" At this, Pitch's feign, hospitable grin fell away into slight incredulity for such language and brazenness coming from a tiny, girlish frame. But that disbelief was quickly replaced with carefully administered ire.

"I can hardly believe that one who was smart enough to decline the Guardians' offer to join their ranks would be so foolish as to order Fear about…" Replied Pitch as he straightened himself to his full height, dwarfing over the small girl with a crooked sneer that matched his harshly low tone. Taking great pleasure at seeing the young woman flinch before him despite her best attempt to act so callous to his presence, Pitch was about to continue with a smirk, when Evelyn beat him to it.

"So, besides hiding under little kids' beds, you've taken up stalking teen girls huh?" She said, coming closer still as she made certain the long sleeves of her sweater where rolled down. Despite his uncanny ability to startle her with that seemingly haunting vocie, Evelyn feeling her apathetic assurance return in full. She, after all, was Eros, and could give the oogey boogey heart burn, literally, any time she wished. Though granted, she wasn't sure whether that would be enough to cause him any real damage, but it would certainly make him think twice about messing with her. Pitch though, continued to grin that Cheshire grin, though by the way his black irises narrowed, Evelyn could tell he was not the least bit amused with her tease.

"I have been keeping track of you, yes. You may not know it yet, but-"

"I am flattered, but now it's time for you to go. You know where the door is" Interrupted Evelyn, causing Pitch's face to fall into incredulity for a second time. Seems his assessment of her was right, she was different from the other immortals, more foolish, more brazen…no matter. Instead of reacting with intimidation as he had before, Pitch decided to appeal to a different side of the young woman, her curiosity.

"I suppose they did not even bother to tell you why they were seeking another Guardian" He stated, his voice dropping to a strange, low whisper that Evelyn could have sworn was spoken beside her ear. As unsettling as that was, she could feel the prickling of curiosity about what the truth to his question was stab at the back of her mind. With a defeated exhale, Evelyn passed by Pitch, surprising him further as she made herself comfortable in a frayed arm chair placed beside the large fire.

"They mentioned something about you being back and some baddy named Darkness" Realizing his success in luring her in with her curiosity, Pitch came closer to join her by the fire, seemingly gliding with an unearthly grace of the shadows.

"Mmh, just as I guessed" Returning his smirk with her indifferent glare, Evelyn crossed her legs as her wings shifted to get more comfortable in the chair. Interoperating this settling into a more comfortable position as a promise that she wasn't going to try interrupt him, instead wanting him to continue, Pitch humored the girl.

"They need you, because they need the Gift of Love" At this, Evelyn let out a bitter scoff, a rather cruel sound to come from such a pretty winged thing Pitch decided.

"Doesn't everybody" The Nightmare King let out a low chuckle at her cynical retort, the ominously hollow thing ruffling Evelyn's feathers in response to its disturbing emptiness.

"You see, Darkness has been trapped in a cavern, deep, deep within the Earth ever since the first Guardian, the Man in the Moon, had put him there over a…dispute they had between themselves" Pitch started as he leaned against the mantle, the fire's close light reflecting off his grey jacket and dark robes in glaring patterns. "And the only thing keeping him there, is a lock of special design, made by the Man in the Moon himself"

Evelyn could feel herself lean forward, fixated on Pitch words as well as irritated as he started picking up and playing with some of the trinkets set on the mantle self, tossed a doll here or stirred a drawing there, his hands always moving animatedly as he talked.

"To open said lock, requires the physical representation, nay, the essences of all the _six_ Guardians and what they protect. In other words, the so named 'Gifts of the Guardians' are the keys needed to unlock Darkness from his prison. The Gifts of course, are simple in nature. The gift of Dreams, Fun, Memory, Hope, Wonder, and of course, Love" Spoke Pitch, adding a flourish of his hand towards her for a moment.

At this, Evelyn was set into an amused ponder. Six Guardians. If Darkness had been locked away when Manny first became a Guardian, that must have meant that when he made the lock, he was counting on there eventually being at least six Guardians. Manny had planned it all out, and he had planned on her becoming a Guardian the minute he took away her chance of a peaceful death. The lunar bastard. Still though, if Manny had created a lock whose keys would not be able to be found until centuries later, just how big of a bad-ass was this Darkness guy anyway? And more importantly, why was Pitch revealing all this to her in the first place?

"And you're telling me this because…" Pitch stopped in his investigation of a particular drawing of a young girl trying to catch a blue butterfly, casting his gaze fully upon Evelyn, who felt herself obligated to take the chance to study his eyes. They reminded her somewhat of a black moons trying to eclipse the sun, blocking out all save the faintest of yellow light. Befitting, seeing as how that was practically his job.

"I require something of you. You deny helping the Guardians collect all the keys, as no doubt their plan. You just, keep absent in the whole matter, and avoid them" Spoke Pitch finally, drawing Evelyn's attention back with a slim, crooked grin that showed of his grey pointed teeth. Evelyn scoffed as she leaned herself back into her favorite chair, pinning her large wings against the cushioned back.

"Oh really? And what, I'm just supposed to do as you ask out of the goodness of my heart?" She asked, her impatience for the conversation and her unwelcome guest finally emerging. As curious as she was, Evelyn was not one for discussion or company, ever, preferring the comfortable silence only being alone could bring that she had grown to find solace in her centuries of life. The only reasons she even spoke the Guardians as much as she did was because she knew it would be the fastest way to be rid of them. Pitch though found her impatience somewhat amusing, and let his toothy grin grow in to a face spilt smile that strongly hinted at its own fake charm.

"No. I would not be so foolish to ask such of you without something to give in return" He said with a hallow chuckle "You stay out of this little affair between me and the Guardians, and I shall request Darkness to repay you, which I am certain he would agree to. I know him to be a…generous, being" He then trailed off as he raised a hand to rub the temples of his forehead, as if to rub out some pain that pressured his mind.

Evelyn furrowed her brows in thought. Request Darkness? As in, maybe Darkness was the one in charge of this little operation? Was the one who recruited Pitch to find the keys for him, probably in return for something? Hm, strange, Evelyn wouldn't have thought the Nightmare King one to willingly do other's leg work…

"Repays me how exactly?" Evelyn finally replied, once more leaning forward in her chair as her curiosity revived itself. Seeing Pitch's thin form lean down towards her to answer her question, Evelyn could see the dark lines that riddled underneath those yellow, hollow eyes, hinting at his aged life before he became a shadow of mankind.

"He will take away that which haunts you. The memoires of your human life"

Evelyn froze, her breath seized in her throat as her eyes widened at Pitch's words. She wanted to move, she wanted to scream at the damned spook to get out of her home and crawl back into whatever crevasse he came out of and stay there. But the very mention of her life before she became immortal made the scorching heat of love's eternal flame that burned forever within her diminish, allowing a touch of sickening chill to prick her skin for the first time since her death. Knowing he had her full, undivert attention; Pitch stepped closer, working his way to around the small chair as he spoke.

"Imagine," He said as he flourished his hands about "your head empty of the memories of all that happened to you, maybe even of these past hundreds of years" By now, the boogeyman was behind the tattered chair, though Evelyn couldn't find the resolve to turn around and face him, trying her hardest to repress the very thoughts Pitch was promising to put an end to.

"A fresh start without the bitterness, without the heart breaking sadness" Pitch softly enunciated each word as if he was trying to banish such feelings here and now for her sake, a feign attempt to gain trust that Evelyn could see through even in her shock. Still, was it possible? Could she really be rid of her memories, just like that? He made it seem so easy as to what she should do, and yet…

"So," Spoke the Spook, dragging Evelyn out of her thoughts with the realization that Pitch was right behind her, his voice almost at her ear "do we have a deal?"

Before she could to react to his unbearable closeness, Pitch showed off his powers over the shadows that had only increased in his year long absence; fading into the blackness the fire cast against the walls behind the chair to come stand before it. Seeing the girl flinch in surprise at his unnatural quickness, the Nightmare King release a wicked, half grin accompanied by a raised brow as he bent his thin form low, a hand with long fingers extended.

For a moment, the only sound to be heard was the crackling of the fire, its soft glow casting dancing shadows against the grey and beige colored faces of the two immortals, gazes locked. But soon enough, Evelyn felt the cold sting of Pitch's tempting promise fade away as the fire that replaced her blood surged back its heat, Love's poisonous warmth reminding her of her enteral servitude to it. Noticing the glow of the fireplace beside him was dangerously brighter than before, Pitch took a step back as Evelyn stood up, her gaze unwavering.

"The children, what happens to them when you succeed and free Darkness?" The crooked grin that fixed itself on Pitch's face melted somewhat at the odd turn of the conversation, having thought he had won the young woman over.

"What's this? The cold and indifferent Eros actually showing concern?" He replied, letting out short scoff. Evelyn's stern composure didn't even flinch.

"Answer the question" She spoke, her voice deadpan. Pitch placed his hands behind his back, his face crumpled up in contemplation as to what he should say to convince the girl to make a deal with him. The answer came to him almost instantly; what she wanted to hear.

"Nothing. Nothing harmful will ever befall the children of the world" Pitch said as he commanded his expression into that of serious intent, his voice as deadpan as Evelyn's was to add the final touch to the flat out lie "All Darkness wants is his freedom, and all I want is to be the one to give it to him"

Instead of sending her into another ponderous silence, Evelyn let out a chuckle that's hollowness could compete with Pitch's as a small, harsh smirk washed over her.

"Mmh, now why don't I believe you?" Before Pitch even had time to react to such an unexpected reply, Evelyn's expression reverted back into her regular apathy.

"I'll think it over"

With that, a thin, crooked grin stretched Pitch's black lips, knowing that though he had not gotten exactly what he wanted from the tiny immortal in front of him, he was very close too.

"I knew you were a smart girl" Evelyn watched him with guarded precaution as he slowly strode his way towards the stair case that led back to the outside world. Before the hem of his new coat could even touch the bottom step though, he turned.

"Well then, until our next meeting" At that, the thin, towering immortal of shadows and nightmares gave the resentful protector of love a mock bow, causing her to let out a deriding chuckle for a second time at his antics.

"Yeah, ta-ta. Next time though, would it kill you to knock?" Evelyn's only response to her reasonable request was a widening of Pitch's feignly charming grin, his grey teeth, black lips, and yellowed eyes the only things remaining of the newly refortified Nightmare King as the rest of his body faded to black. Soon enough, even those features vanished, but Evelyn still felt his presence in every shadow her fire's glow couldn't banish.

After staring at the spot Pitch had disappeared from for the longest time, half expecting him to reappear for the hell of it, Evelyn made her way slowly back over to the fire to sit back down in her chair again. Bringing her legs to her chest as her arms and wings wrapped around herself, Evelyn rested her chin on her knees, as was custom for her to do when she needed to think.

Freedom or love?

Sweet relief or binding duty?

A new life or the world's children?

Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours passed as Evelyn thought, weighing every consequence, every benefit of the two choices before her, one side strongly tempting, but the other naggingly obligatory. She had done so much, she had taken on the duty of spreading love despite what it did to her, even tried to keep it from doing the same to others. She had done this for centuries without relief, without complaint. Was it so selfish of her to want to leave it behind, to restart her life, to forget?

To forget…no. She never wanted to forget. She would only have to relearn her lesson then, a lesson she promised long ago to always remember and keep close to her heart. For if she had to ever learn about love's cruelty once more, it would surely succeed in finally killing her, immortal or not.

With that, Evelyn stood up, her wings and legs creaking in protest for having sat so still for so long. The sore limbs would get their chance to stretch soon enough, seeing as what she decided must be done now.

Striding over to the crooked book shelf stacked behind her fireside chair, Evelyn browsed through the many books and random papers. Frankenstein, War and Peace, Great Gatsby, Count of Monte Cristo, aha! There it was, wedged between a hard copy of the first Harry Potter book and Hamlet; a frayed map of the Northern region of the world.

Taking the yellowing map, Evelyn went over to grab her satchel, stuffing the old paper into the many pockets of her treasured bag. That done, she went back over to her wardrobe. Upon reaching the wardrobe, Evelyn nearly punched the poor piece of furniture at the sudden realization that Pitch was probably already in her home when she arrived. Cursing silently that the shadowed pervert caught his new jacket on a wood chipper, she slipped her heavy overcoat back on.

She didn't truly need it, seeing as how the appropriately named Flames of Love burned within her and always kept her more than scorchingly warm, but she could never bring herself to never go without the ancient cloth. It meant too much to her, it had shared too much with her. That being said, she grabbed a woolen scarf to wrap around her neck, just in case, before she headed for the stairs. A longing sigh escaped her as she passed by the white grocery bag that held the still steamy contents of her delicious dinner, but she pushed aside her pinning.

She knew what she needed to be done, and though she didn't want to, really didn't want to, she would. She would not forget, she would not turn into the people that betrayed her in the name of love, and she would not forsake those it was her duty to protect.

Her destination, North's arctic factory.

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

Well, well, well! Looks like Evelyn isn't such a toughie after all! Yeah, the only people she has a soft spot for is children, and even then she is a bit indifferent to them. But trust me, she will have no resistance when she comes across the ever adorable Jamie and his 'so cute I'm gonna die' sister Sophie! Oops, spoilers ;P

And seems like Pitch has been upgraded! Yeah, I just wanted him to look a tad bit more bad-ass (though granted his character design was already pretty epic, I just wanted him to look a little more like the commander he was in life before he became Pitch). As you'll see, he has learned quite a bit about what it means to be a truly terrible terror from Darkness over the year of his absence. Oops, I did it again ;P

And last weird thing. I actually had a nightmare about Darkness and Pitch last night. They took over the world, imprisoned the Guardians (those that were still alive…), and covered everything in eternal night. Humanity turned on each other, prompted by Darkness's fear inspiring ways and minions, until, all that was left was the children, whom he ate. There's several lessons to be learned here. First off, the Guardians better win in my story, or else we're all in for one sad ending. Second, I am insane and third, don't eat salsa and chips before bed kids, it does things to ya.

Thank you all again for your support, your comments, and your awesomeness!

Join me next time when Jack gets bored, North admits that he is insane, Evelyn threatens yetis, and Jack makes the near fatal mistake of calling Evelyn Cupid!


	5. Chapter 5 Lonely Hope

Chapter 5; Lonely Hope:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, light lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

The song for this chapter is dedicated towards Jack Frost and his issues with loneliness: **Linkin Park ****_'Somewhere I Belong'_****.** Again, these songs are not a perfect match, but the chorus for this song perfectly described what Jack is going through now. Enjoy!

And again, thanks for all the favs and follows! And don't be afraid to comment, cause comments make my belly full of happiness! So please do feed the starving college student!

~o0o~

Three days, six hours, seven minutes. That's how long it had been since Jack had created a blizzard, had added his own creative flare to the winter season, had played on the wind for hours on end.

For a free spirit like Jack, it was maddening.

Sitting alone in the high rafters of North's cavernous factory, Jack boredly swung a dangling leg, the end of his shepherds crook creating white drawings of frost on the beam's support arch. Despite the warmth of the factory, the etches of frost stayed put, growing more and more intricate as their creator tried to keep his mischief sated by sending a jolt of frost crawling down the beam, freezing up the floor far below him.

A chuckle that chimed like shivering icicles escaped the young man as he saw not one, but three elves plus a yeti trip over the black ice he created, a mess of limbs, toys, and eeks. Before they could look up at him with annoyed glares though, Jack pretended to be preoccupied with retying the baling twine that tied his brown pants.

A lope sided smirk emerged on Jack's face as he remembered his recent conversation with Tooth about the state of his apparel. She was always so quick to worry over him, fawning over him like the doting mother he probably had in life, and of late had been trying to get him to try on new clothes, the ones he was wearing now near tatters. While he was tempted to accept the tailored brown slacks and silver buttoned vest of ice blue, he had to decline, flying off before he could feel guilty about the somewhat dejected look Tooth tried not to show.

That wasn't the only time he had made her make that face, nor was she the only one. The Guardians, they were so kind, even Bunnymund. Over the course of the year, each had come to offer him a permanent home in their domains, him having none to himself; possibly save for the lake in the town of Burgess that he visited so often for both the children there and his history that tied him to it.

Again, he was tempted, but never accepted. For as tempted as he was, he knew himself.

He had lived alone for over three hundred years, invisible to all. No one talked to him or acknowledged him, not even the few immortals he got to meet, all finding him a troublesome trickster only worth an annoyed glare at the most. Even as kind as they were now, the Guardians used to be amongst them; maybe that's why they felt the need to offer him a home now, to make up for that .

But it was too late. The loneliness of centuries forced Jack to become accustomed to having only himself as company. Himself, the cold he created, and sometimes, the wind. It was strange, how just minutes after his rebirth, the speechless, invisible entity had taken a liking to him, allowing not only to ride on its many currents, but even command it at certain times. He never knew just why the wind liked him, and truthfully, he never bothered to ask, voicing his gratefulness for its silent, loyal company by playing on its flows for hours on end.

For all that though, Jack was still lonely, spending many days trailing a human family or child in hopes of them seeing him if he stuck around long enough. Eventually, after being walked through like a flimsy cobweb despite his shouts, his screams, he gave up, resigning to his fate of him being alone, invisible to both human and immortal alike. And as the centuries passed with nights spent talking to himself, the wind, and the cold, he found himself trying to attract the attention of anyone, anything, less and less, finding it only brought him pain every time he tried.

Now, no matter how kind, each touch made him flinch uncomfortably, each gesture of kindness unnervingly strange, a foreign concept that he didn't know how handle. And that was why he couldn't accept the Guardians' gifts, enter into their homes. The loneliness that had once hurt, still hurt, had now become a part of him; masking as a sense of free spiritedness and antisocial tendencies. He couldn't accept the clothes Tooth made for him, for then the others would give him things, and then he would be forced to find a place to keep it all, probably in one of their many domains.

But he couldn't, he just couldn't. If the hugs he received from Jamie, his most dearest friend, made him flinch still, or the simple gift of a blue sleigh from North made him cringe made him and want to hide, then how could he ever stay with any of them? Every time, he just wanted to wriggle away, terrified by the spot light of affection they wanted to place on him, keep on him, his lonely ways dictating that he fly away before things became unbearable.

And though they accepted this fact about him now, he would make his friends' faces fall into that dejected look time and time again as he disappeared to be alone for days, weeks, not for the sake of mischief, not for the sake of his duties as the ever free and fun loving winter spirit, but just because the way they smiled or showered him with gifts made him pathetically uneasy.

Jack harshly tapped the beam above him with his staff as he let out a short laugh, his frosted art scattering itself into ugly jags of ice. He felt like he was trapped, caught between the twisted predisposition of centuries he had as the result of years spent alone, and his want to please his friends, wanting them to know just how grateful he was to them...

"North, come on, be serious!"

"I am perfectly serious!"

"Alright then, be sane!"

"Ahaha, haven't been that in centuries!"

Twisting himself around, Jack peered down at the sight below him, watching North and Bunnymund as they strode their way over to the Believing Globe control panel. The two had been at it for what seemed like hours, Tooth and Sandman busy with their jobs to come between them. The focus of the argument, was, of course, on how to get Evelyn Eros to join the Guardians' ranks.

"Crikey mate, you know what will happen if you try to pull the same stunt we did with Jack! That beard comb Mrs. North bought you would rust away for months!" Said Bunnymund, crossing his arms as his foot tapped angrily on the carpet before the fire he hopped over to.

"Maybe, but we got to try something! It's not like she just going to come to us!" Countered North as he busied himself by looking over the many levels of the factory that stretched beneath the Globe, blue eyes glinting calculatedly.

"Your solution to everything can't just be throwing people in a sack! She just might burn down the whole factory if we tried that on her!" Spoke Bunnymund, wondering how he ever agreed that he too would try his best to convince Eros to become a Guardian. Damn dreamcaster and his powers of persuasion.

"You said same thing about Jack, only blizzard I believe. And then what happen? He became a Guardian, our friend!" Jack felt a smile creep onto his face at North's words, knowing them to be every bit true to the gigantic man as his red nose.

"Yeah, but Eros is not Jack. Jack is just a tricky loner. Eros, _hates_. She wants nothing from no one, and avoids everyone, even humans though they can't see her" Replied Bunny, his tone surprisingly gloomy, as if he felt sorry for the temperamental immortal. Not liking how serious the conversation was getting, Jack went back to concentrating on restoring the delicate pattern of frost that was just starting to melt.

Despite his best efforts though, Jack couldn't help but catch snippets of Bunnymund and North's conversation, constantly reminding him of the red haired girl that had snubbed him so rudely just a day before. Was she really so content to be alone, to avoid all contact? Did she find the silence unnaturally comforting too, and cringed every time someone tried to come near her, touch her?

Guess in that way, he and the mostly temperamental girl were the same, Jack supposed. They had become used to being alone, to only relying on themselves, and content to be so…

No. No, that wasn't true. There was a difference, a vital one.

While he had no idea what went through the winged girl's mind, and frankly he didn't want to, Jack wanted to change. Yes, he wanted to accept Tooth's gifts and caring embraces with a smile and not a flinch, spend the night in one of North's many guest bedrooms, visit Sandman's dream castle for days rather than hours.

The habit of centuries would not change overnight, Jack was not so foolish as to think that. He would always naturally be drawn away to spread mischief or find solitude in the quiet of a snow drowned forest, sometimes just because that was who he was, sometimes because the attention became too much. But already, he had spent three days in North's factory. Granted, he flew off to sleep somewhere else and kept himself busy by playing on the wind as it stormed outside, but for him, it was something of a miracle. It was a start.

The Guardians and children were his friends; he no longer had to be alone.

And so, he should stop acting like it.

A smile, fully genuine and hopeful spread on Jack's face as he rolled out of his little hideaway, leaving behind a frost portrait filled with toymakers, dream casters, children, among precious others, as he glided down to where North and Bunnymund were still arguing.

"Jack, I can't believe I'm saying this, but talk some sense into North!" A chuckle softly echoed through the factory as Jack's bare feet stepped down onto the railing that wrapped around entire floor, amused at the state of agitation Bunnymund had worked himself into.

"About what?" He asked innocently, pretending not to have heard any of the conversation whatsoever just so he could make Bunny stomp his furred foot in exasperation. Right on cue, the long eared Guardian inadvertently given the trickster exactly what he wanted, as his quick temper so often did.

"About wrangling Eros as if she was just a poisonous snake! No, wait, that's an insult to snakes" Jack laughed again, this time as he watched North approach where he stood, two pairs of blue eyes rolling together. Taking on a mock serious expression, Jack wagged a finger at the unsurprisingly childishly stubborn immortal whose fingers were drumming away at the control panel.

"Mm, Bunny's right North, you can't just throw her into a sack and expect that to be it"

"Thank you!" Exclaimed Bunnymund as he threw his paws up in the air, a somewhat relieved smile on his furred face at Jack's, for once, agreement with his side of things. Counted his colored eggs to quickly though, as Jack spoke out again, poll vaulting onto the carpet with outrageous grace.

"We obviously should take away her bow and arrows first. Maybe you could do that Bunny"

"Exactly! ...wait, what?!"

"Haha, good thinking Jack! Outside box kind!" Said North as he grabbed his belly while a booming fit of laughter over took him, liking the irked expression that flittered across Bunnymund's face, crinkling up his pink nose.

He and North continuing in the teasing of their furred friend with the threat that he might have to play bait for their plans to capture love's mean messenger, Jack could not help but again think about the winged girl. No matter what, the Guardians did need her. The only way Pitch could ever hope to release Darkness was to find the keys, and in order to keep the keys away from him, they had to get to them first. At least, that was what was so far explained to Jack. There was still so much that boggled him, but, he knew one thing. The children were in danger, and so, by any means, they needed to protect them, and that included possibly shoving Eros into a sack.

For all that though, Jack never lost sight of the strange feeling that overcame him before, the abnormal desire to try and help someone like Eros. It was odd, even after her rude snub of his efforts to convince her to join, of which he understood, him once being in her same position, but maybe that's why he did want to help. Call it the disturbingly positive influence of being around the wonderfully kind Guardians, or the sympathy for a fellow loner. But he still wanted to help Eros and get her to come to realize that Manny choosing her was for her as well as the world almost as much as he wanted to pay her back for that Twinkle Toes comment.

"Come on, we go to be rational about this" Said Bunnymund, dragging Jack out of his thoughts. He was now balanced onto of his staff, perched perfectly on the curved crook as he peered down at the stern expression on his furred friend's face.

"Ack, maybe you're right" Finally resigned North with a sigh as he rested an arm against the fire's mantle place, head shaking "Besides, it took months to grow back beard. And the Missus didn't like it short…"

"Well, we need to think of something" Spoke up Jack from his perch, ideas like reverse psychology and snares running through his mind. "It's not like she is just gonna walk through the front door-"

Jack stopped himself as he noticed a familiar figure stride over, a crooked grin spreading. It was Phil, the yeti in charge of the factory's security, his tell-tale brown shoulders and creamy colored body setting him apart from all the rest, as well as the particular way his green eyes darted over to Jack with a mixture of annoyance and suspicion.

"Hiya Phil! How's the wife and kid?" Greeted the mischievous winter spirit that had for centuries driven the poor head of security mad with his many, failed, break in attempts. However, with a few grunts that might have meant 'Fine. Jr.'s over the flu he had', Phil returned the polite greeting before heading over to stand beside North.

"Hm? What is problem?" Asked the giant man of the giant yeti. With a somewhat pained look, Phil began a long tail of grunts, wild gestures, and even some oddly toned purrs that left Bunnymund and Jack puzzled.

"No!" Exclaimed North after a moment "No! You sure?" Dark, bushy eyebrows rose and fell in surprise and bafflement as the yeti continued to grunt and cuff, one paw slamming into the other like a mock plane crashing followed by the pulling of an invisible bow string.

"What is it North? Trouble?" Asked Bunnymund when he could no longer stand the suspense.

"In, in a way" North said as he turned to face his friends, his blue eyes wide in concern "Someone has march through front door so to speak"

Jack and Bunnymund instantly looked at each other, sharing a look of complete bewilderment. No one, not in over nearly one hundred years, had used the front door of North's factory, not even the big man himself. It was mainly for formality, for when other big wig immortals visited, North's domain being the accessible to welcomed guests and him the most hospitable host in existence. But, seeing the apprehensive look on their friend's face, they could tell it was not just any other immortal.

"Who is it? Father Time, the Ground Hog, or...Mother Nature?" Asked Bunnymund, Jack noticing him become visibly nervous at the mentioning of the surely most infamous immortal of all. Before he could comment on his friend's odd behavior, North spoke.

"No, none of them" He replied quickly with a shake of his head before Bunnymund could work himself up into a state of near flighty panic "The yetis are bringing her right now"

As Bunnymund calmed down from his near heart attack, Jack was sent into a state of pondering. He met so few immortals in his three hundred years of life, and was very curious as to who was making their way up the stairs now, a group of disgruntled yetis surrounding the strange guest that had the furred creatures looking somewhat nervous. His answer came quickly as the yetis departed upon reaching the control panel.

"Evening gentlemen" Greeted Evelyn as she started to unwind the long scarf that trailed behind her, her face and tone as apathetic as Jack remembered it being the last time they met. Her messily layered hair stuck up in odd short tufts, some chunks wholly frozen from flying for hours in the slurry that raged outside, as was her bulky coat. For all that though, not a touch of pink or runny nose could be seen on her, as if the cold hadn't even touched her, let along given her icicles for earrings.

"Eros! How good to see you!" Said North finally, his arms parting wide in a gesture of welcome. Evelyn merely gave him a solemn nod of her head in return, noticing a few yetis flinch away when she took a step towards their boss. They were still wary of her, obviously not liking her presence here. Not that she cared of course; she was too tired to care.

She had just flown all night long, zig zagging here and there to make sure to lose Pitch in case he was following her still, even keeping herself armed the whole time with an arrow notched at the ready. Guess that's why the yetis somewhat panicked when they saw her swoop down to the gilded doorway of North's factory, immediately demanding to see North or else furred rears would feel love's sting. Thankfully though, the one she believed was called Phil recognized her as Eros, whom his bearded boss was hoping would be joining them eventually, and showed her in before things got more out of hand.

"Where are the other Guardians? Feathers and Sandman?" She asked, noticing the lack of a golden smiling man and an ornamentally feathered fairy.

"Out" Quickly replied Bunnymund curtly, his fur patterned arms crossing over his chest. Evelyn didn't have the patience, not to mention the energy, to deal with the quick to anger bunny, and so merely graced the Guardian of Hope with a stern glare. Her attention though was quickly turned away upon noticing a white haired teenager balancing on top a gnarled shepherd's crook right beside the rodent. Before her harsh expression could turn to one of regaled confusion for the winter spirit's strange ways, North broke the short silence.

"Not that we're not happy Eros," He said, stroking his beard in puzzlement "but why did you come?"

"Pitch visited me" She replied immediately, running a hand through her thick hair in an attempt to comb out all the chunks of ice that had taken up residence in its short locks.

"What?!" Exclaimed all three Guardians, their interjections quickly followed by looks of concern, suspicion, and nervousness. With little patience, Evelyn waited for the three of them to calm down some, which took quite a bit of time what with North ordering a couple yetis about to check that all defenses were fully operational. Eventually though, with eyes wide and ears strained towards her, Evelyn continued in her interrupted explanation.

"He tried to get me to make a deal with him" She said as she let her coat fall carelessly by the fireplace, knowing it did not matter to her health if it, or she, ever dried.

"What about? What did he want from you?" Asked North, his blue eyes steeled with both concern for what might have happened to Eros in Pitch's visit, and nervousness for how much he knew already of their plans to stop him.

"Wanted me to stay on the sidelines between the tiff you guys have with him. Not help find the Gifts of the Guardians and such in return for a…personal favor" Evelyn trailed off, not liking the amount of effort it took her to block out the still tempting deal Pitch offered her and its implications. With shared glances, North, Bunnymund, and Jack, silently debated which of them would be the loser to ask Eros to continue, obviously curious about what her answer was and how she knew about the Gifts of the Guardians. Soon enough though, Bunnymund blinked.

"And, did you take it?" He asked, his tone coming across a bit more suspicious than he meant it, but only just a bit. To their surprise, not even an irritated glare was directed towards Bunnymund as Evelyn merely stared at the crackling wood that burned in the fire, her face as emotionlessly empty as ever.

"No"

"Then why are you here?" Jack asked, becoming impatient with the many long pauses and short answers in this conversation. Evelyn didn't know how, but for some reason the pale, twig of a boy's words sent a jolt of annoyance that Bunnymund's should have. Maybe it was her exhaustion from flying all night, or maybe it was the fact that he was looking at her with a wide eyed innocent look filled with the curiosity of a puppy; she was a cat person.

"I want to help" She finally said to the three that stood off from the fire that she had placed herself dangerously close to. Again, all three men looked at each other, brows furrowed in confusion. They could have sworn they just heard Eros, a girl that caught tails on fire, hated everyone, and said no to the Guardians of the world, had just said she wanted to help them. But that couldn't possib-

"I meant I said about me becoming a Guardian. I will help you collect the keys, and that's it" Evelyn said with an exasperated sigh, for once not taking even the slightest bit of amusement in bewildering the infamous Guardians. This seemed to shock them back, their eyes slowly widening as the implications of what was being said hit them like a ton of bricks. Before a curious Jack or a skeptical Bunnymund could ask her why, Evelyn answered them with another jaded exhalation that quickly turned into a solemn remark.

"As much as this pains me, and trust me, it really does, I will put up with you all to stop him. I would never allow any child to be hurt because of me, and that's exactly what Pitch is out to do"

Jack felt his brows furrow into such confusion and surprise at Evelyn's words he thought they just might become permanently stuck like that. She sounded so serious, so honest, and yet she seemed to be by far the most annoyingly uncaring person he had ever met. Yet, again, here she was, pledging herself to defending the children of the world as if it was the single most important thing in the world to her. Guess North was right; she hated everyone, except children.

"You have my word; I will help you stop him. Just don't expect me to wear any team colors or pay social calls" Despite the cynical tone she ended on, this promise to help, though not fully become what they hoped she would, was enough for North to work himself up into visible exhilaration.

"Good! Oh, this is great news!" He said as his long bread swayed side to side with his rapid movements as he went towards the stairs that led away to his office "Come, Bunny! We will call Tooth and Sandman" The rabbit instantly hopped to, wanting to create some space between him and the pyro prone girl and reflect over the thoughts that bothered him about this whole thing.

Soon enough, it was just Jack and Evelyn, both near the fire though one was too frozen to be effected by its heat and one too incase in her own blistering warmth to feel anything else anymore. Jack though felt as if Eros didn't even know he was there, the way she kept her eyes trained on her black painted nails as if they were the only things worthy of her attention.

While this annoyed him to no end, Jack allowed his mind to wander over a few things as he peered down at her. First and foremost was just what the hell went through this girl's mind, turning down the Guardians to only come to them less than twenty four hours later to pledge herself to their cause, even after being confronted by the admittedly intimidating Pitch Black. But seeing as how he was just so grateful that they didn't have to execute their sack plan, he didn't ponder about it for very long.

Next his mind wandered back to the other questions he had about the strange immortal. Like, he could have sworn that she did summon fire from her fingers back in the Asian jungle, even though she didn't have her bow with her. Jack could barely summon a snowflake without his staff acting as a conduit, and yet it seemed she could summon fire without one. But was it really fire, cause since when does someone in charge of love need to command flames-

"What are you looking at?" Asked Evelyn, Jack suddenly becoming aware that she was glaring right back at him. A bit surprised and flustered that he got caught staring at her for so long, and miffed that she still was caring that indifferent tone and expression, Jack merely shrugged his shoulders as he finally stepped down from the top of his staff to the carpet to go find North and Bunny.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you're on the naughty or nice list" Evelyn, despite her exhaustion and impatience, couldn't help but let out a skeptical chuckle, a small smirk on her face.

"I would think that would be obvious. I did set North's beard on fire" With a quick spin on his heels, Jack turned himself around, his face mischievously lighted by the unexpected response from Eros.

"And you also turned down Pitch's offer. I think in North's lists that counts for something" Right away Jack wondered if he said the something very wrong in his encouragement to continue a conversation as the slightly amused up turn of Evelyn's lips fell away.

"It doesn't mean anything. I was strongly tempted to take it" She said as she went back to staring at the fire, folding her arms across her chest as if she had suddenly become cold, which was physically impossible. It hit Jack like an unexpected gust of wind, that unfamiliar need to help the sullen looking girl in front of him, and without thought, he spoke.

"So was I, yet here we both are" She said nothing, merely switch her gaze from the fire onto him, looking him straight in the eye as if to evaluate the truth of his confession. Without flinching, Jack returned the gaze, unaware of just how brilliantly blue his eyes were. A crooked grin spread as he watched Evelyn go back to watching the fire, her expression still stern, but looking somewhat softer to him. Heartened, Jack tried to continue in their somewhat casual conversation.

"I heard you also set Bunnymund's tail on fire too" Evelyn's eyes squinted themselves in suspicion for where this conversation was headed as she continued to glance at the fire, wondering what prompted the gangly boy to actually want to hold one with her anyway. Jack though ignored her look of misgivings as he was whisked away to memories of once upon a time pranks.

"I once froze his feet to the ground. He had to stand around for hours for it to melt" As blissfully enwrapped in his success against Bunnymund, Jack could hardly miss the tiny, satisfied smirk that Evelyn let escape at the realization she wasn't the only one who had it out for the rabbit. His small, naggingly boastful side fueled, Jack continued in his story as his smirk and boisterous tone grew.

"The real kicker was that it was in the middle of a toy shop" He continued, unaware that the smirk he managed to produce from Evelyn was quickly waning away as she realized he was still talking, and she was growing impatiently exasperated. Why was he still talking to her, and more importantly, why did he think she wanted to listen?

"Kids thought he was a giant stuff animal, kept climbing all over him as he tried to stay still" Jack said as he heavily leaned against his staff, head resting against it at a playfully tilted angle.

"I think one even got away with a boomer…rang…" Jack trailed off at the realization that Evelyn was looking at her nails, once more completely ignoring his existence with disturbing skill. To say the least, he was incredibly aggravated that she treated him as if he was invisible, but at the same time, rather disappointed. He wasn't quite sure why, maybe because he failed to hold her attention or had his ego was fed a tid bit only to then have it denied more, but either way he was still more annoyed than anything else. With a sigh, Jack decided it was time to go see what Bunnymund and North were up to, taking the obvious hint that Evelyn wanted to be left alone to heart.

Well, for all that, the nearly had conversation they held could have gone a lot worse. She could have called him Twinkle Toes again. Which reminded him, he needed to return the deed.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you too…Cupid" He said with a with a friendly shrug as he started towards the control panel, seeing the Guardian of Hope and Wonder returning from whatever magical device they used to communicate with the other members.

What Jack did not see though, was the visible jolt that went through Evelyn when she heard the most hated word she knew beside the one starting with 'L'. However, Jack did see Bunnymund and North's mouths drop open and eyes bug out in fear for the scene that went on behind the blissfully ignorant boy striding towards them.

"Y-you might want to duck" Spoke Bunnymund as he side stepped away, North quickly following him as he held onto his white beard for dear life.

And with that, Jack turned around to find the answer to his question as to whether Evelyn could summon fire without her bow by firsthand experience. Personally, he never knew fire could growl, or could be thrown like a javelin. You learn something new every day.

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

I hope the spiel about Jack and his loneliness issues made sense to you all. It had to go through a lot of editing, and my computer crashed during the process, so, it might have turned out a little messy. Basically, Jack had come to be so used to spending centuries by himself, and now that he has friends that shower him with affection, it makes him uncomfortable just because he's not used to it, and actually wants to be alone because that is what he is used to. Granted, he wants to become used to it, knowing that it would please his friends as well as increase the quality of his immortal life.

And I hope the way the keys/Gifts of the Guardians work to free darkness is clear to everyone. In my head it makes perfect sense, but if any of you have questions, ask them! I shall try to answer them all in the next chapter which is dedicated to clearing up all matters concerning them, and has space to answer whatever you guys are really confused on!

What's this though? North is married? How will that come into play in my little story? And what's this, Bunnymund's seemingly nervous about Mother Nature? How will this also come into play in my story? Guess you'll have to keep on reading…Mwahaha.

Join me next time in Chapter 6; The Gifts of the Guardians: Where the Gifts of the Guardians is fully explained, the Guardians solve the riddle that will lead them to the first gift, and we find out that one of the Guardians is a close relation to one of the most infamous figures of all Time (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge, say no more, say no more)!


	6. Chapter 6 The Gifts of the Guardians

Chapter 6; The Gifts of the Guardians: 

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, light-ish lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

To the lovely ladies that have titled themselves **CallUsFanGirls**. Your comment made me smile so much I thought my face would become stuck (not really, but my cheeks were very sore). I am so glad you enjoyed my story so much not only to comment and talk about it, but also come up with a poem, it gives me warm fuzzy happiness! As for the poem itself, I awed and ohh-ed so much! I really love it, and hereby request your permission to one day use it in this fanfic (with credit given to you guys of course)! Thanks for being so awesome, don't ever stop, and I hope to hear more from you guys in the future!

The song for this chapter is any version of **_'Once Upon A December'_** . Why? Because I couldn't find anything else that fit it…it's a pretty song though, and it really suits Jack!

You're all in for an exposition filled chapter folks! Like usual, enjoy, review if you think worthwhile, fav and follow if you like, but most of all, enjoy!

~o0o~

The instant she awoken, Evelyn knew she wasn't in her own bed. Sunlight filled the room, everything was bright, even behind closed eyes. Slowly, she crawled out of the large bed, her sore wings becoming entangled with the quilted blanket that lay on top of her. Before she could start to wonder where the hell she was, the sound of tiny bells came to her attention.

With movements impeded by her usual drowsiness and worn-out limbs, Evelyn's half-lidded eyes came across three little red hats moving about the floor. For what felt like the millionth time since becoming an immortal, Evelyn once more questioned her sanity. But soon enough the white faces of elves peering up at her reminded that she was still very much stable. Well, somewhat.

"Scram" She glowered as the three things continued to look at her with those dumbfounded expressions. As quick as they could, which considering how clumsy and pushy they were wasn't very fast, the elves left the not-so-bushy-tailed Evelyn to slide completely out of bed, noticing that she was still wearing the clothes she had on last night.

After washing her face in a basin filled with cold water set by a frost bordered window, the memories of last night's events drifted slowly back to her. She told the Guardians she had seen Pitch, Jack called her by _that name_, she tried to burn the blue right off of him, missed, calmed down, went to the guest room North directed her to with the promise that they shall eventually discuss what is to be done about the Pitch matter, and fell asleep.

With the night having held such exhausting events, and the day promising more, Evelyn's stomach quickly protested getting started until it was filled. With keenness, her nose clued in on the smell of orange juice and freshly fried bacon. Turning around she noticed was a tray filled with the food her senses detected as well as much more laying on a bedside table.

Without much thought, she devoured the meal in a matter of minutes. It wasn't like she really was starving, in fact, for an immortal, that was impossible. Sure, her stomach would protest if she didn't, for she had become used to eating regularly, but to the others, things like eating, sleeping, and even showering were things only mortals needed to do. But she wasn't like the other immortals, and was perfectly happy of being reminded of her origins just as it seemed North and his wife were.

His wife, yes, she saw it now. A little brown note on the tray the elves must have carried in. Evelyn swore North only kept those things out of pity and holiday marketability. Oh, right, the note.

_Dear Miss Eros, hope the morning finds you well. I heard you like to treat yourself to meals just like my husband; I hope my cooking satisfies you the same way it does him. I also saw that you did not pack an extra set of clothes, so I also hope the dress fits, goodness knows it doesn't for me anymore. ~ Mrs. N._

_P.S. Next time you try to set fire to my husband's beard or friends, I am afraid I may have to have some cross words with you. And feel free to keep the dress. _

Despite herself, Evelyn felt a small grin that nearly crossed over into a laugh grow on her face as she read the note. She had never met the wife of North, them having fallen in love before her time as Eros, but now, she certainly wanted to. She couldn't remember the last time someone was so fresh, so blunt, yet so considerate of her. It was refreshing, though she would hate to sink into the habit of expecting such treatment; she would return the dress when she could.

With a quick glance around, Evelyn spotted the dress Mrs. N spoke of. Walking over to the plush chair shoved into the far corner of the room, she picked up the simple cloth dress. It was a deep brown with a low set neck and loose folded hem that ended at the low thighs, some red embroidered patterns set on the long sleeves and hem. Still wearing that small grin, Evelyn quickly changed into the dress.

Looking down at herself, she decided it was a pretty outfit, she never having been opposed to wearing such things; though she preferred pants when it came to flying for obvious reasons. But it was too low in the neck, and so she wrapped the red scarf she brought along around her tightly before slipping on her boots. Full of food and supplied with fresh clothes, Evelyn strode for the white wood door.

By the position of the sun that had glared through the guest bedroom she had stayed in, she knew it was early morning. Still though, North's factory teemed with busy life as it always seemed to. Even though she was not near the factory portion of the wintery fortress, yetis and elves scampered to clean this room or that, all scrambling faster when they saw her walk down the hall. Their precaution against her though couldn't possibly affect the somewhat good mood she was slipping into thanks to a good meal and a cute dress. Just as she was about to ask one of the furred giants where North was, a voice called out to her.

"Good morning Evy" All scrap of slight cheer that accumulated in Evelyn was gone the instant she heard that annoyingly familiar, light, rascally voice. With a frown, she turned to glare at the white haired boy that appeared on her right seemingly out of nowhere.

"What the hell did you just call me Twinkle Toes?" She greeted not so politely, her gravelly voice more roughly toned than normal thanks to her still sleep coated throat. Jack, with all the carefreeness in the world, shrugged his shoulders as he kept pace with Evelyn's striding steps.

"Evy. Its shorter and less formal than Evelyn, and healthier for me to call you that than Cup-" Jack stopped himself, a hand drifting over a short, burned off lock of white hair on his hand as if to pat out a fire. He may have his prideful stubbornness, but let it not be said he wasn't a fast learner, especially when the penalty of avoiding well aimed fire javelins for nearly an hour; albeit, it was fun until she finally got him. Before Evelyn could glare at him though, Jack moved on from the mysteriously touchy subject.

"Anyway, how are you this morning?" Evelyn's eyebrows arched up in skeptical disbelief. What did it take to make this sprite go away? She tired rudeness, ignoring him, and even burned off a bit of his hair, and the wintery fool still wanted to talk to her. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Evelyn graced him with the truth.

"Miserable" Jack could have hardly missed the glare directed towards him, returning it with a crooked grin.

"I'm sensing a little more hostility than usual from you. Whatever could have brought on this mood?" He asked with a mischievous curling of his voice. Jack knew he was risking himself another singed haircut, but he couldn't help it; he found a new game to play.

Certainly, he was a little put off from the flames that were thrown at him, but overall it was a lot of fun dogging those, as was the constant quips Evelyn shouted at him in her attempt to get him to stand still. And though that nagging feeling of wanting to help her get over herself and come to see that becoming a Guardian is something that will improve her life as it did him, a new goal arose for the fun loving immortal.

Make Evelyn smile and laugh by any means necessary, besides using his sure fire Fun Frost of course, cause that wouldn't be any fun at all. Oh, he knew that would be near impossible without his special power when he thought it up as he dodged her slung fire, but that's what made the game exciting. He was the joy giver, the laughter maker, the fun spreader, it was only natural that he would want to make the most sullen creature he knew laugh and smile, and of course, naturally, turn it into a game. Besides, pranking Bunnymund wasn't as fun as it used to be anymore, not as challenging…

"I don't like morning people. Or mornings. Or people really for that matter. So take a hint Frosty and go freeze an elf or something" Replied Evelyn, interrupting Jack's thoughts as they continued down the long hall way, empty of any and all elf and yeti activity for fear of the infamous prankster and temperamental girl.

"Burr, did it just get cold in here, or is it just me?" Jack threw back light heartedly as he stepped up into the air to float in front of Evelyn, a crooked grin splitting his face. Realizing that she was giving the pesky immortal what he wanted by talking to him, Evelyn went to her default method for dealing with those she didn't want to be around; ignoring. Albeit, it was a desperate attempt to get him to go away, seeing as how it didn't work last night, but this situation called for desperate measures if she didn't want to lose her temper again and have to face the mysterious Mrs. N's wrath.

"Mmh, guess it's not me giving the cold shoulder. How odd…" Said Jack as he noticed a taciturn expression set itself onto the red haired girl's face as she walked past him. He followed after her, his staff poking at this passing beam or that to create frosted patterns that surely would cause some poor yeti trouble when they melted. Just before she could even reach her boiling point and ask the gangly, floating boy why he was following her, Jack spoke.

"Oh, in all this exciting banter, I forgot that North asked me to find you. All the Guardians are here and wanting to talk, something about a meeting we all need to be at, like now" Evelyn felt her reserved mien fall into a grimace, both in annoyance for Jack being, well, she guessed himself, and that she had to go see all the Guardians. She had hoped that she would just thank North, tell him to keep her posted and that would be that. But nope, apparently not.

"I know it will be hard, but try to contain your excitement. Just try" Jack said as he glanced over the grimace he decided was quite amusing to look at, almost as amusing as the face Bunnymund made when he thought Jack had replaced all his uncolored eggs with snowballs the week before Easter. His amused grin grew however, upon noticing that Evelyn's indifferent glare wasn't so indifferent as a very small, very tiny smirk was born from his tease.

"Lead the way then Twinkle Toes"

o0o

"Mornin' everyone!" Exclaimed Jack as he burst through the double doors that led to the meeting room. Smiles turned to greet him from the long wooden table set in the middle of the cavernous room, the brightest of all belonging to Tooth as she flittered over.

"Good morning Jack! How's, uh, your head?" She asked as she gently touched the burned lock of hair, missing the small flinch that went through the boy at her touch.

"A little crispy, nothing a few days and inches of hair won't solve" He said as he twisted away to land in the seat he had come to claim as his own. From across the table sat Bunnymund and Sandman, one waving cheerfully as the other rolled his eyes sympathetically.

"Trust me mate, it will take more than just a few days…" Began Bunnymund, only to trail off upon noticing Evelyn, with perfect posture, coming into the room.

Noticing that all eyes were on her, Evelyn made certain that her scarf covered her neck before making her way over to a chair a couple away from Jack. The frost skinned boy felt a slumping pout work its way on to his face, thinking that he had gained a bit more esteem in her eyes. Oh well, that was all a part of the game as well, and what fun would be a game that was won so easily?

"Good, we are all here!" Boomed the final missing member as he stampeded through the doors, wearing his usual garb of white and black "I trust you slept and ate well Eros?"

"Yes. My compliments to Mrs. N. I especially like the dress" Evelyn replied with a thankful nod to North as he walked past her to the end of the table. Evelyn, as rude and as mean as she could be, did pride herself in telling the truth and giving credit where credit was due in her opinion; in this case, to North's hospitality and Mrs. N's taste in clothes. The others though looked at her as if she had become an alien creature, Jack and Bunnymund especially. And while he could not speak for his furred friend, Jack felt that Eros wearing a dress, well she, she almost looked…

"She will be pleased to hear that" Spoke North at the head of the table, interrupting Jack's thoughts before he could even get an idea as to where they were heading "Now, one last thing"

With that, North pulled a level that was stuck to the arm of his throne chair. Immediately, the high set ceiling of the room started to move, sliding back to reveal a grey sky that allowed a few snow drops to fall into the room. As those not used to the cold started to shiver, Evelyn boredly drummed her fingers as Manny did his ever impressive light show before a beam of blue light finally stained itself against the dark wood of the table. All were present.

"Let meeting of Guardians…and Eros, begin" Announced North, his voice authoritative. With a friendly nod, the giant man faced his flittering comrade.

"Tooth, would you please surmise what we know about Pitch for Eros?"

"Gladly" Answered the fairy, the only member not sitting in her chair. With a quick flick of her wings, Tooth was hovering on the same side of the table as Evelyn, lowering herself to eye length. Evelyn met her gaze, preparing for what was likely to be a very long summation.

"First off, despite our efforts, not much has been discovered. After talking to the other immortals, and even searching his old hide out, no one has seen any sign of Pitch. Besides you of course. On top of that, Sandy has noticed some of his Dream Sand missing of late, most likely taken from the children while they were dreaming by Pitch" With a glance, Evelyn noticed the dream caster's fists ball up in silent anger. She knew Sandy to be a patient and kind immortal, even to someone like her, but may the Moon have mercy on the poor soul who dares steal from him.

"So besides that, we have no idea where he is or what he's up to?" She asked, returning her gaze back to the ever chipper fairy still flittering by her head.

"Where? No. But up to? Yes; he is to collect the keys before us, for that is the only way to free Darkness" Spoke North from his end of the table, sending a dangerously bored Jack a warning glare to stop making frost puppets of mini boogeymen, making them dance or do jumping-jacks.

"And just what are these keys I keep hearing about? Pitch said they were the very essence of what each Guardian stood for; and yet when Manny made them, none of us were around" Silence permeated throughout the room, a few widen eyes turning towards Evelyn. By the way she made it sound, she was accepting, no, wrong word, she was allowing them the thought that she might one day willingly become a…Guardian? Before anyone of them could give it much more thought, Bunnymund surprisingly answered her.

"Seems Pitch was telling the truth for once. The keys, or Gifts of the Guardians, were made before us. That is because the Man in the Moon knew he would need help protecting the world's children, him to spent from imprisoning Darkness and doing his duties as the First Guardian"

"So, he decided that he would eventually hire some to help him" Continued Tooth for her friend, him not used to taking the burden of exposition "Taking the six most valued virtues of childhood, that being wonder, memory, hope, fun, dreams, and love, he made the keys that only those who have given their lives up to defending those virtues would be able to find. In other words, us"

"And just how are we supposed to find these keys, gifts, things?" Jack asked, becoming both bored with hearing what he already knew, and impatient to know about the things he didn't. Plus, the mini boogeymen he made where starting to melt; though that in its own right was rather funny.

"That is good news part" Answered North, his turn for long speeches "Only we can find them. Manny possess clue that leads to first gift, and only we can solve clue and then know where gift is hidden, something like 'you know when you know' kind feeling. And, only whose specific gift has been found is one who can touch it, other's hands go through gift. Once we get first gift, there'll be another clue to led us to second, and so on"

"Why doesn't the Man in the Moon just tell us where they are now and we can just get this over with?" Evelyn asked, wanting an answer to what was the most obvious question in her mind; besides why the hell he created keys to a lock he never wanted to open up in the first place. For an immortal that is revered as a wise being, Manny certainly made some odd decisions.

"Well, that is…not possible. Besides first clue that leads to first gift, Man in Moon doesn't know what happened to them. He sort of…lost them" Said North, a rather sheepish grin on his face as he looked at the disk of reflected light on the table, hoping Manny didn't take offensive.

"Oh, you have got to be shitti-"

"Seriously? How can the Man in the Moon, lose the keys?" Jack asked loudly, his question covering Evelyn's obscene rant, but not her fist ponding against the table, startling everyone.

"I know it seems strange, but apparently it was only way to keep Darkness's minion from finding the gifts themselves" Explained Tooth delicately, her excited energy dying down some as she tried to find the right words to say "If not even the Man in the Moon knows where keys have drifted off to during all these centuries, then how is enemy supposed to?" Despite her irksomely innocent looking expression, Evelyn could not but help doubt the truth of Tooth's words. She knew Manny, and he had a devious plan for everything; people just couldn't see them until it was too late.

"Then how does Pitch expect to find the keys before us?" Asked Jack as he jumped up to sit on the back of his chair, becoming quite fidgety in his impatient curiosity. A mute Sandy tried to say his piece of this meeting, and begun weaving signs, but was cut off by Bunnymund.

"We may be the only ones who can find the first gift and touch the resy, but I expect that Pitch will have some mighty powerful dark magic given to him by Darkness on his side to help him find the keys before us" Evelyn once more felt her eyes lower in suspicion. If that was all it took, then why hadn't Pitch and Darkness teamed up before? Too many questions of hers were still left unanswered; there was something fishy about this whole thing, and she hated seafood.

"Which is why we won't be able to us the snow globes to travel. We have no idea what Pitch's magic can do, but it could very likely detect when teleportation is being used, and we rather not risk that" Tooth spoke out, much to the relief of Bunnymund, but annoyance to everyone else. This, wasn't going to be easy.

"So, we solve first clue, find first gift, and that will lead us to second and so on. We collect all keys before Pitch, and keep them safe until we deal with him, harshly. All understood?" Asked North, his blue eyes wandering over everyone.

All nodded.

"Good. I need not remind you all what will happen if we fail" At this, North's authoritative became dark, his fists tightening as he continued to speak "Darkness is not just what things like fear and nightmares come from. He is epitome of all that hates and despises innocence and that which is most precious to all. He was not called the Child Eater in the Dark Ages for nothing…"

A sickened chill went through Evelyn, and she didn't even try to hide it. No matter how cold she had trained herself to be as the centuries passed, she would never allow something that would harm one of the only innocent things still left in this world to ever escape, even on pain of her own immortal life. As she stared out over the others seated, she knew that she was among those who thought the same, and for once felt somewhat pleased to be amid such beings.

"Man in Moon, first clue please" At North's words, the disk of light that shone down on the table began to shift and stir. Beam after beam of blue luminosity morphed as something started to appear in the middle of it. Soon enough, a solid object was formed; a rolled up scroll.

With a delicacy most would think a burly man like him incapable of, North picked up the fraying parchment, stretching it out on the table as all the others came closer to him. Immediately, pained grimaces started to form on everyone's faces. The scroll was covered in writing; a riddle.

"Oh, great. Homework" Jack mumbled. Some Guardians sent him sympathetic looks, but the others started to read out loud the rhyming words.

_It is the eternal rhyme, life's tolling death chime_

_It can not slow, a rapid river's flow_

_Though sometimes it can fly, or dawdle like a sigh_

_So much is lost to its endless march, precious first moments gone in life's cruel arch_

_Try as you might to remember, it will die away like an ember_

"How the hell are we supposed to figure this out?" Asked Bunnymund once he had finally read through the riddle, grabbing at his ears in annoyance; he never liked word games, or games at all for the matter.

"Simple. We only have to use our brains. You might want to sit this out then Bunny" Retorted Evelyn, unintentionally cheering Jack up as he let out a chuckle. As Bunnymund sent her a heated glare, Tooth, joined by Sandman, began to pace the air above them, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Hm, rhyme, chime. Hm…time! Time is the answer! It cannot be slowed, but sometimes can seem to fly by or dawdle!" Tooth shouted, surprising all with her quick wit.

"Brilliant Tooth!" Boomed North, Sandy producing clapping hands from his sand in praise of the fairy's brilliance. Before the easily flattered woman could start blushing though, Bunnymund, the ever hopeful downer, spoke.

"Well, time fits for the first three lines, but what about the last two?" This sent the group once more into a ponderous state, all scratching at their chins or long ears. Even Evelyn, as loathe as she would to say it to any of their faces, was also having a difficult time with this riddle. It was like it was made by a young mortal who fancied herself a writer, yet had failed English class all her life. In other words, ridiculous.

"So much is lost…precious first moments gone…remember…die away…" Once again, Tooth flittered back and forth in the air, her mind stuck on what the one answer out of a hundred could be true. Eventually though, a voice broke the silence.

"…memories?" Jack said hesitantly, almost becoming embarrassed as all turned to look at him. After a moment of piecing together that which took Jack surprisingly shorter to figure out, smiles rewarded him.

"Yes! That fits it! Good thinking Jack!" Praised North once more as Sandman created Jack's own, personal trophy that he handed him with a wide eyed smile. Before poor Jack could become visibly uncomfortable with all the praise and attention, Evelyn spoke.

"Yeah, but what kind of memories?" Evelyn asked as she ran a stray hand through her thick hair in thought, entangling it just in time to remember she had yet to brush it.

"What do you mean?" Was what she supposed Sandy would have asked her if he could talk, but instead he made do with a large question mark and a shrug of his shoulders.

"It says precious _first_ moments lost in life's cruel arch. It has to be referring to a specific first moment" She answered the silent man's question, putting the others back into their state of hmms and humms.

After what felt like ages, which truthfully might have only been seconds to the impatient Jack and company, Tooth snapped her fingers.

"The first of the firsts! Of course!" She shouted, knees pulled tight to her chest as she twirled herself around in escalation.

"What are you chittering about Tooth?" Asked Bunnymund, his nose crinkled up as he, along with the other men in the room, tried to contain their amusement of the ever excited woman's bountiful energy and perkiness. Evelyn on the other hand was wondering if the fairy bled pixie sticks sugar or black coffee, jealous only for the incredible speed of her translucent wings and not for the headaches she must surely get.

"The first memory! The very first that all lose to time!"

"And that would be-" Spoke Jack, cutting himself off as Tooth swooped down right into his face, her cheery grin encompassing his view.

"Our births! It is our precious first moments here on earth, cause we are born and meet our family, hear their voices and our own, and we all forget it! It all makes so much sense! This is about the Gift of Memory, my gift!" Shouted Tooth excitedly, gasping for breath in her exhilaration. Upon taking a rather deep breath, the first froze in midair, her eyes wide with sudden realization.

"I know where we need to go! The three lines about time say it all!"

The others looked around at each other, some in concern for the fairy queen's wellbeing if she continued to hyperventilate like that, others out of natural curiosity.

"Where?"

Tooth's ever beaming grin grew wider, her natural cheer forcing others to do the same in face of such pure glee.

"The Royal Observatory in Greenwich, England. We have to visit Father Time"

o0o

A sleigh flew on thanks to the obscure powers of the nine, burly elk pulling the red winged machine, cutting through the sky swiftly and near invisible thanks to its speed. Armed to the teeth with daggers and dual swords, North, garbed in his fine fur coat of red and high cossack hat, stood proud with the leather reigns in his hands. Laughing as he heard Bunnymund protest with a groan as the sleigh went higher into the air so as to avoid a low flying plane, North boomed out a laugh.

Joining him in the mirth was Jack, his laughter giving way to a couple of whoops as he clung to the side of the sleigh, riding on the fitted wing of the machine as if he were surfing on the air itself. No matter how many times he did, riding the once rickety old sleigh never got boring. Allowing his crook to stab at a passing cloud, causing it to turn into a puff of snowflakes, Jack turned a face splitting grin to the sleigh's passengers.

As to be expected, Tooth and Sandy returned him with their own excited smiles as they managed to hold on with ease as Bunnymund kept his eyes covered with grey paws. Letting out a low chuckle, Jack turned his ice blue gaze onto the last passenger, his smiling falling some.

It wasn't like she was glaring at him or rolling her eyes, but for some reason, Evelyn's usual taciturn face bothered him. Maybe it was because he was having fun, and he was very much used to that being something rather contagious, even to Bunnymund at times. But, then again, she wasn't like the immortal he knew. In fact, he dare say she was almost complete opposite.

With nothing better to do, and personal curiosity getting the better of him, Jack's eyes wondered over between Evelyn and Tooth, the only females he could honestly say he knew in his three hundred years of lonely mischief; besides kids of course. In just a few moments, Jack had complied what he thought was a decent analysis of the two women.

There was the obvious of course; their personalities. It was strange, but Jack had always imagined girls being as bright and as cheery as Tooth even before he met her, possibly as some remaining thoughts on his sister or mother. Evelyn though, so far as he could tell with the little time they spent together, was mostly indifferent to all things, but when she wasn't it was usually such a tiny reaction it was barely noticeable, or more frequently, fiery scary.

As for appearance, well, Jack was no expert. Though a boy of nineteen, he never really took notice of the differences between this person or that, let alone between girls. But even with that, he could plainly see that there was a great difference in the two women who sat side by side on the sleigh. Tooth for one, was much taller, and had a wonderfully round face with wide eyes and pointed features. As for Evelyn though, her face was, ironically enough, heart shaped, with eyes always half-lidded and small set facial features. There were also some other differences, like Tooth was paler in completion that Evelyn, and though both were slim Tooth was more, um…widely hipped while Evelyn was more…uh, um bigger…up, up…top…

Jack, for no reason known to him, felt like he should be ashamed for physically comparing the only two females he had ever known. And oddly enough, he felt his cheeks become a bit, well, warm, as he continued to look over the only girl in the world that was close to his age, and the scary thing was he didn't even have the slightest idea why he was. That all changed thankfully, when Evelyn finally noticed him staring, breaking his gaze with a roll of her coppery gold eyes.

"How much longer will this take North?" She asked out loud, wishing she had brought her sketch pad with her to pass the time.

"Thirty minutes, maybe be less" Shouted back North as he snapped the reigns. Evelyn felt her lips turn down in impatient boredom; maybe she could just look through her magic satchel to make sure she has all the arrows she could possibly need to pass the time, or maybe even a snack-

"Why the rush Evy? You going something to do after this?" Questioned Jack, wanting to forget the odd moment that had passed and move on to something he was more familiar with. That namely being playing games, and he really wanted to see how close he was to now making the ever sullen looking Eros smile. He knew he was making some, since she had yet to set him on fire for calling her by the new nickname he gave her.

"Unlike you, I do have a job to do. And trust me when I say, love waits for no one" She replied, crossing her arms over her chest. She really should just ignore him, but seeing as that has of yet to stop the white haired boy from chatting away so far, she might as well enjoy the rare sensation of company and conversations while it lasted until such time as she could have her peace and quiet again. Though she used the term 'enjoy' very, very loosely.

"I would have thought someone like you would appreciate getting away from work for a while. Kick back and relax some" Evelyn felt a harsh chuckle escape her. Her? Relax? The very idea of such a thing being attainable was barely laughable. Besides, spending time with an annoying rabbit and a chatty bit of frost was hardly her idea of kicking back and relaxing.

"I haven't relaxed in over three hundred years. Love is a necessary evil that must be spread, and I am its black winged harbinger" Jack felt his brows furrow in bewildered confusion. Everything this girl said just didn't make sense to him, try as he might to understand. This girl was just a walking, talking, flying puzzle that he couldn't even find the corner pieces to. That said, it still was rather interesting, not to mention amusing to hear her answers. Oh, this game to make her smile was going to be more fun than he had imagined.

"I thought love was supposed to be a nice thing. Like in the saying; love is patient, love is kind, love is-"

"Slowly losing your mind" Interrupted Evelyn, shifting her position so she was looking directly at the boy who still clung to the side of the sleigh, wondering if his unearthly grace was a part of his powers or if it was just his natural talent.

"You're a bit of a downer, aren't ya Evy?" Asked Jack as he lowered his gaze, smirking at her through his thick bangs.

"I prefer the term healthfully skeptical" She retorted without missing a beat, meeting his 'charming' stare with her own cynical one. For not usually being one for chatter, she found herself quickly growing accustom to it. Maybe she shouldn't then, don't want to become used to it after all these centuries of solitude…

"Really? I would use the term party pooper" Returned Jack, causing Evelyn to shake her head as a condescending smirk grew on her face, one which she made sure Jack saw.

"That's because you have the maturity of a teenage boy Twinkle Toes" From the opposite side of the sleigh, both Jack and Evelyn heard a sputtering laugh erupt only to quickly cover itself. The two teenagers sent a stern glare towards the Bunny who dared laugh at Evelyn's quip at Jack's own expense, one more confused as to how she made the rabbit laugh as the other more annoyed. Before she could add salt to the verbal wounds she inflicted on Jack though, Evelyn noticed a bouncing set of knees beside her.

"Hey, Feathers. It might just be me, but are you more hyper active than normal?" She asked the fairy that very nearly floating above her seat despite her still wings. With a titter and a flutter of animated movements, Tooth spoke.

"Oh, sorry! I am just so excited! We're visiting Timely!" She stopped herself as she saw both Jack and Evelyn quirk eye brows at her questioningly. With another giggle and an embarrassed grin, she continued.

"Oh, uh, that's Father Time to you; I'm the only one allowed to call him that. Oh! It's just been so long since I've seen him!" She ended with a shaking of her hands, her face squinted in barely contained excitement.

"You are friends with Father Time then?" Asked Jack, his head tilting to one side in amusement for Tooth's ever happy expression and excitedly pitched voice. Evelyn, in her own natural curiosity, turned to fully face the fairy, wanting to hear her answer. She had heard much about the other immortals within the world, but had met only a handful. And so, the two teens waited as Tooth took the time to look at them somewhat surprised before she answered.

"Friends? Well yes, and more. Timely is my big brother! I thought you guys knew that"

Both Jack and Evelyn blinked, expressions going blank. With a twitch, Jack looked over to his friends, Sandy answering his silently posed question with a firm shake of his head. This of course, made his jaw go somewhat slack. Evelyn though, needed her own confirmation.

"…excuse me, what the hell did you just say?"

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

Bum-bum-bum-BUM! Ahaha, no, not really. But interesting twist, no? It makes sense to me, since Tooth guards memories, it would be cool if her brother was Father Time, the one who wears away memories. He's gonna be an interesting character too, one that you'll see over and over again (I got the whole plot for this story figured out. Spoilers, it's gonna be epic! Haha, no, I'll give you more; it will include an all-out bad-ass battle between good and evil with magical shiznit blowing everything up). Oh, and how awesome am I for making him live in Greenwich England? I'll give you a hint, very awesome! (BTW, I know Greenwich is just a district in London, but I am too lazy to mention that…)

Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter. Seems like Jack as come up with a new game, the try to make Evelyn smile without dying game. Should be fascinating to see how he pulls it off, and if anything develops from it besides cool word banter. But it seems he has come across a bit of something, something that is close to reminding him that he is, despite being over three hundred years old, still and nineteen year old _boy _with natural weaknesses. Hehe, poor Jack.

I'm sorry if there are any questions you guys had and I didn't answer or if I didn't fill in some plot holes. If you spot one point it out to me, I pride myself on making a solid story! And I am sorry seafood for betraying you for the sake of a funny line, forgive me. And yes, I did make fun of myself in my own story, this Chapter's Coolness Award goes to me! Also, credit where credit is due; my good friend, who shall go by Dr. Penguin for reasons of awesomeness, helped me write up the riddles the Guardians need to solve. Let's give her a big round of applause! \(^0^)/

Alrighty then, join me next time in Chapter 7; Finding Memory: Where we get to meet the Father of Time himself, Evelyn talks about her home with Jack, Tooth shows just how brave and determined a Guardian she is, and a nasty, unwanted surprise turns up! Till then, keep being amazingly awesome!


	7. Chapter 7 Finding Memory

Chapter 7; Finding Memory:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, light-ish lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

Hey people, you're a pretty cool crowd in my opinion if you made it this far into my story, so, I got a story to suggest. It is by one of my lovely reviewers by the name of **Miss Pibbles**, titled **'Earn Your Wings'**, rated M and centered around a grown up Sophie. I like to think I have good taste, so please, take a chance to enjoy another incredible story, trust me, it is worth it!

The song for this chapter is dedicated to Father Time. It is **Richie Sambora's ****_'Father Time'_**. It really is a brilliant song, so I hope some of you guys give it a try! Like always enjoy! Oh, and I hope you don't mind me taking my own take on Tooth's back story (I read somewhere that she is supposed to be older than the mountains but younger than the wind, but, yeah, I made up my own backstory…)

~o0o~

After both Jack and Evelyn recovered from their shared shock of learning that Tooth had such a powerful and infamous figure for an older brother, she gladly explained how this came to be. She was rather embarrassed actually; she had thought she had told Jack, for the other Guardians certainly knew. Oh well, it mattered not, for she would now rectify her mistake as she retold the tale of her life over the remainder of the sleigh ride to London.

_It was a long time ago, right in the midst of the Dark Ages here. I cannot remember exactly when, cause, well, it wasn't called the dark ages for nothing. And so the years were hard to keep track of when you were but a humble family in debt to the lords and ladies of the land._

_And that was just what we were, a mere peasant family living in a village that has been lost to time. And though we made our living off the land, our family's passion lied in other matters. My father, rest his soul, loved to work with metal and loved how one could tell the time of day by looking at the sun. But one day, when it was cloudy, and no one could see the sun, he wondered if there was a way he could make something that could emulate the sun's movements and give us its relative position whether it was shining or not._

_So, he started on what we would now call, a clock or watch. But instead of measuring minutes, it would measure and read out the position of the sun. A brilliant idea, and my brother and I were instantly fascinated and wished to help him. For many years, we did, helping our father through the many failures, and hard times that befell us as our mother died, our farm's crops failed time and time again, and famines struck. _

_Time passed, as it always does, and my brother grew to be a brilliant man who took over our father's dream he had to leave behind with his death. I on the other hand, while I was in love with the idea of a 'watch' as my brother was, had no talent for metal work or calculations. My days were spent with the village children, telling them the stories of their own youths, shocking them with my rather impressive memories of the events they themselves had lost. I loved telling stories to the children, and I loved preserving their own memories that they had lost in my own mind. It was as if the histories of the children were my duty to record in my mind, which, in retrospect, makes complete sense! _

_But…nothing lasts. A bout of plague swept through the land, and our village was not spared. Many suffered, and my brother and I were among them. For all that though, my brother continued to work on the invention of our father, wanting to finish it before his own death. I helped as much as I could, but I was worse off than he. The disease marred our skin, scarring our bodies. And soon, we died, the invention complete. _

_Next thing I knew, my once blemished skin was covered in feathers, and I had wings, the kind I had only seen on dragonflies. My brother was changed as well, though he did not turn out so…delicate looking. The Man in the Moon told us what had happened, that he had turned us immortal for the purpose of continuing on in what we had done in life. And so, I collected the memories of children, represented in their first teeth, eventually finding help in a clan of fairies without a home. My brother, natural became the keeper of time, keeping the invention of our father in his domain…_

The story Tooth had told still haunted Jack as the sleigh finally landed at its destination. Seems like he wasn't the only one with a tragic ending to his life. In a way, he was somewhat comforted that someone had gone through the same heart ache, and clearly understood what it was like. At the same time though, he not only felt upset with himself for thinking there was a positive side to Tooth's story besides her being rewarded for her goodness, but wished that there was something, anything he could do for the brave woman. But, just as he was not used to receiving kindness or sympathy, he was not used to giving it, and didn't know what he should say or do. Still though, there had to be something…

"So, where are we again?" Asked Bunnymund, his ears twitching and nose crinkling in an attempt to find some familiar scent. He had traveled all over the world in doing his job as the Guardian of Hope, but he couldn't for the life of him find anything familiar with this area. Though familiar with Father Time through Tooth, North, and Sandy, Bunnymund had never actually meet the immortal formally, and as he picked up on the scent of dusty feathers, he wondered if he really wanted to.

"We're at the Royal Observatory in the Greenwich district of London!" Tooth chittered, buzzing to and fro in her impatience for the tediously walking immortals. They had to park the reindeer driven sleigh a good distance from the raised grounds the observatory rested upon, for obvious reasons of course. Evelyn watched the twitching fairy hover above them all in wonderment how she always managed to smile and blitz about like that. Glancing down at Sandman beside her with a quizzical quirk to her brow, she saw him shrug and smile. Tooth was just being Tooth she guessed.

"Uh-huh, yeah. North?" Asked Bunnymund, turning to the red cloaked man beside him in hopes of better clarification.

"At Father Time's Tower" Jack tore from his thoughts about what to do to comfort Tooth at North's words to look up at the gigantic building that stood before them now that they had reached the top of the large knoll. It was more like a collection of buildings actually, all closely packed and bearing the similar varying colored bricks that made them. The ground itself was soon enough replaced by compacted bricks, small bits of moss and vine weaving through it and up the many walls. The roof tops of some buildings were shingled and pointed, some flat and tiled, but one roof stuck out over them all. It was completely white, large, and very modern looking compared to the rest of the place. It reminded Jack somewhat of a snowball, but then again many things reminded him of snow. For all that though, there was not a single tower to be found.

"Tower? Where? I only see stuffy old buildings, stuffy old buildings, and…more stuffy old buildings" He spoke, sensing rather than seeing that either Bunnymund or Evelyn were rolling their eyes at him. Tooth however smiled, and launched herself ahead. Flying over the welcome sign and right up to the closest building, she zig zagged her way up and down the wall, searching for something. Whatever it was, she found it, and firmly pressed a brick, surprising all as it gave way to her touch and sunk into the wall.

Immediately, something began to move, a great rumbling echoing out from the building, specifically the one with the observatory dome roof. Hoping that there wasn't some unfortunate night guard around, Jack watched with wide eyes as the single building began to grow to the sky. Yes, it seemed like an endless supply of building sprang itself from the ground, morphing the walls into a wide set tower that was now so high up Jack surely thought it was noticeable to the whole of London.

"Oh, there it is" He muttered as the others started towards the building, him springing into the air to catch up before he was left behind.

The bricks, that had once formed solid walls, had arranged themselves into thin pillars that supported a wide set spiral stair case that reclined up at the faintest of angles. Jack felt like he was starting to get a head ache with how long they had been turning and turning as the Guardians, plus Eros, climbed. He of course wanted to fly, but thought that if Tooth had reduced herself to a slow flitter, he shouldn't. As excited as she was in the beginning, the jeweled feather fairy seemed to be sinking into a rare reserved mood.

As Jack wondered just what kind of being could make the ever chipper and jubilant Tooth force herself to calm down, he slowed his pace so he was at the back of the group. Climbing higher, a gust of wind whispered past him, tempting him to play with it as it teased at his unruly hair like it always did. With a chuckle, he looked out over the clear sight of the infamous city, feeling his steps slow.

It was beautiful, a real stop and smell the roses kind of moment. With lit buildings towering above compact streets that were filled with the speeding headlights, Jack felt a pleased smirk work its way to his face at the thought of racing down one of those as he created icy, but fun, havoc, the beginning of spring be damned. As much as he, oddly enough, wanted to keep on admiring the view, Jack felt something bump into him.

"Hey, keep moving Twinkle Toes" Growled out a familiar voice that had managed to avoid speaking for some time now. Jack took to the air with a graceful twist, positioning himself so he was floating in the air by the tips of Evelyn's wings. She sent him up a stern glare, cursing herself for not noticing him standing still when she had started to dig inside her bag for snacks.

"Sorry. It's just I don't really visit London much, maybe once a year. I can never remember to fly on the other side of the road. Cool looking though, huh?" He asked as they both started moving again, a little behind the others that had yet to notice their lagging. Evelyn rolled her eyes as she tightened her scarf and overcoat to keep a rather mean breeze from pulling them away from her.

"I have seen it before, many, many times" She commented boredly. Jack's face lit up, a chance to make some more conversation with the bafflingly surly girl presenting itself.

"You visit here a lot then?" He asked as he switched over onto his back, expertly twirling about his crook in one hand.

"I live near here" Evelyn answered. Just as she did though, she silently cursed herself. What the hell was she doing, sharing information let alone talking so readily? If she continued to converse with him, or anyone, she just might grow used to it, and then, when she had finally won her peace, she would miss it. And that was the last thing she wanted to happen; she had made herself grow to live without others out of…personal reasons, and it would not do well for her to be unmade just because of an overly friendly group of Guardians. Then again, she knew herself stronger than to have her walls even chipped by beings like them so easily, so, was there really any harm in taking part of something that was normal, taking part of a conversation? Before she could question how much humanity she was willing to let herself experience, Jack's voice broke her thoughts.

"Really? Like now or…when you were alive?" Jack asked tenderly in something close to a respectful tone as the back of his mind wondered why she didn't have an accent.

"Both. My family owned a manor house outside of London" Evelyn replied, shrugging her shoulders as both a reaction to what Jack asked and as a somewhat partial agreement in her mind that just a bit of sociability wouldn't hurt so long as she didn't allow herself to become used to it, or become too friendly by any traditional meaning of the word.

"Manor house? Fancy. Must have been nice. I lived in the colonial town of Burgess. I think my family could only afford a little sheep farm" By now the two were nearly caught up with the others, starting to notice the large, looming platform the stairs were leading them all to. Evelyn turned towards Jack, her face falling into mild curiosity.

"Think?"

"Lost the memories of my life when I died. After becoming a Guardian, a few things have come back, but, not enough" Answered Jack as he glanced at his staff, as if hoping it would hint at more about his past other than what might have been his father's occupation, if he even had a father…

"How fortunate for you then" Evelyn commented as she pushed forward, wondering if it was merely Jack's death that purged him of his memories, or Manny's twisted scheming.

"No it wasn't! It's horrible not being able to remember anything, anyone from your life" Jack's tone became troubled and somewhat cross as yet he came across another odd piece to Evelyn, and not liking what it implied about her. By the stern look that set itself on her face once again, it appeared she wasn't about to take back what she said. With a questioning grimace, Jack started to make his way to the others who were just starting to disappear from sight onto the platform. His back turned, he missed her whisper before she too took to the air.

"It would have been blessing for me"

Now having finally reached the top of the tower, the Guardians looked over the unimaginably large, dome roof that covered them, suspended on pillars and interlaced with more stairs, leading into the shadows of the dome. The many colored bricks that had once made up the small building arranged themselves into a pretty pattern of spirals and zags, some forming what surely must be the words of a dead language.

The group gathered themselves into the middle of the dome capped space, some eyes flickering about as if expecting a creature to swoop out of the shadows any moment. Others, like North and Tooth, merely crossed their arms patiently, lips pursed in waiting, knowing that _he_ would come down when he was ready. Just as Sandy seemed about ready to ask if anyone else felt the wind dying away as if frightened, a voice spoke out.

"Who dares encroach on Time?" The voice was echoing, hoarse, and measured, almost as if the speaker was half asleep. It reverberated off every bit of stone around the group that glanced around for the source of the encompassing voice. It seemed that one of them should answer the voice, but another sound stopped them all from doing so.

The scraping of claws. Whatever had spoken, it began to slowly shuffle itself down a set of large stairs placed in front of the group, the sound of dragging talons mixed with the ruffle of feathers and shifting garments growing louder and louder. Finally, after pain staking moments of waiting, a figure emerged from the shadows.

He was huge. He made North look like a puny runt.

What assuredly must be the Father of Time stood above them all as high a two story building, his large, black eyes staring down at them all. He wore a simple robe of gold and white that matched his feathers that were colored the very same. Dangerously peeking out from underneath the hem of the loose fitting cloth were the taloned feet they had heard, owning curved claws that looked sharp enough to cut stone. To add even more bizarreness, not to mention intimidation, to his appearance, the Father of Time had giant wings in the place of arms; his almost human looking face perched on a long neck that swayed side to side. Overall, he looked like an aged barn owl, which made somewhat sense seeing as his sister looked just like a hummingbird. Though what birds had to do with time or memories, who knew.

"Timely?" Asked Tooth finally just as the unfamiliar others wondered if they would live to see another sun rise, the fairy starting to work herself into an excited frenzy as the hooded eyes of her brother turned to look at her "It's me, Tooth!"

The unexpressive face of the Keeper of Time lightened somewhat, but hardly smiled, as he spoke.

"Ah, my dear, little sister. It is good to see you" He said in that abysmal tone of his as he lowered his neck into a bow with unearthly grace. Tooth seemed to be refraining herself somewhat from flying over and hugging her big brother as she returned the gesture, wanting to show her much formal brother the kind of treatment he expected in front of others. But, she gave into the urge anyway.

Jack decided that he would never be able to forget the chuckle the owl like creature produced, its low booming sending waves of sound pounding through his chest to an almost painful degree. Thankfully though, Tooth pulled away with a giggle, flittering about as her brother's still unexpressive face.

"However," He continued as if nothing heartwarming had happened "I doubt that this is a social call. And so, what is it that has brought you," With this he turned towards the others who had somewhat hoped they had gone unnoticed in his eyes "and the Guardians to my domain?"

Jack gulped. He was no coward, by any means. But then again neither was Bunnymund, and yet the two of them very much looked on the verge to run as the Father of Time lowered himself down to look over them all, his black eyes lazily taking their appearances in. Even Evelyn, as indifferent as she was, couldn't help get the feeling that time was against her as Tooth's brother glanced over her, his face more eerily unreadable than hers ever had been.

"As you probably heard, Pitch is trying to free Darkness. We are looking for the Gifts of the Guardians before he can get them. The clue to the Gift of Memory led us here!" Spoke Tooth, flying down so she was once again by her brother's face.

"Did it now? Whatever for?" He asked as if he were merely inquiring about the weather or is Tooth arranged her feathers differently. Tooth's smile looked like it might become stuck on her face it was so brilliant as buzzed about her brother's head.

"The First Memory! It is of our own births and the sights that accompany it that we all loss to, well, time" She spoke, her tail feathers shifting this way and that as her wings swayed her side to side.

"I am afraid I have no knowledge of what you search for" Was the answer Father Time gave, his head sinking low into thought at how he could possibly have no knowledge about this, him obviously very much used to holding all the answers.

"Really? Oh, my. B-but would you mind if we looked around for it still?" Asked Tooth, her chipper expression falling some. She was so sure that her gift was here, and that Timely would be able to help them. Still though, it was worth looking around; maybe there was something else here that would help them find it. The first three lines of the riddle were repeatedly about time after all.

Timely took another bow, the slow movement creating a gust of wind that blew the hair, clothing, or fur of the Guardians back some.

"Not at all sister dear. Please," At this, Father Time straightened himself back up and with his giant wing made a sweeping movement from the Guardians to the stairs he had just come down from "Follow me"

After climbing the stairs that were clearly made for the Father of Time's giant steps rather than normal sized beings, the strange group went through a pair of doors, noticing that it was one out of the many that pierced the walls. The structure of the dome that held the doors though, strongly suggested that there would be nothing beyond the doors except the outside. But, just as the building had surprised them before by springing from the ground, it surprised them all further by having a long, cavernous hall way beyond the door frame. They passed windows that looked out over the city that was far below them now, and doors that led to more rooms, leaving most of them in a state of confusion of just who in the world managed to design this place, and for that matter, who decorated it. Just as he was, the décor of the place was as simply garbed as Father Time, but what was around was just as bizarre as he. Chairs obviously meant for his giant body sat by a window, an end table holding a vase of gigantic flowers the size of road signs; it was like the Guardians had been shrunken down to the size of mice.

"As I would rather not have you touch anything in your search," Spoke Father Time as Jack stopped to look at a rather formal painting of both Tooth and her brother hanging on a wall "I will lead you to the only noteworthy aspect of my domain; it might also prove to be the most useful to you. The Time Stream"

While Jack highly doubted that what Father Time spoke of was really the only place worthy of notice, him being naturally curious as to what the kitchen here looked like if there was one, he took to the air, flying to keep pace besides Bunnymund.

"North. It has been over two hundred years since I last saw you. How is everything?" Asked Father Time of the man who was only somewhat bigger than his clawed foot.

"Good. You must come visit more often friend! I miss your company at my New Year's parties!" Spoke North, his voice unafraid and filled with affability as he talked with his old companion. The gigantic creature let out something closer to a hum, his way of portraying contemplation in the stead of showing it on his face.

"Time waits for no one. Not even me. I cannot afford to leave the Stream long, lest it start to unwind without me here to constantly weave it back together. Or if pesky Time Lords try to mess with it…" With that, Father Time took to talking to Sandy, who had placed himself on a cloud of golden sand to keep pace with the large strides of the owl man who was also his own friend.

"Hey, look" Jack whispered to Bunnymund, pointing to Tooth, Father Time, and then Evelyn, who was walking some distance behind the two "Birds of a feather"

His poor pun managed to get a nervous chuckle out of Bunnymund, but Jack could tell it was as fake and as tense as it could possibly be. Concerned, Jack was about to ask what exactly was bothering his sometimes friend, when it became amusingly obvious. A six foot rabbit, a two story owl; this was even better than the greyhound incident. Before he could start taking advantage of Bunnymund's natural inclination against predators, the group had come to stop in front of a huge pair of bolted doors.

Father Time didn't even need to touch the wooden doors, as just with a wave of his wing, the bolt tossed itself away to allow the doors to open on their own. Timidly following after the measured steps of the gigantic immortal, the Guardians stopped as soon as they had stepped through the door frame, the doors slamming shut behind them.

What lay before them was arguably the most beautiful sight ever to befall even immortal eyes. A room, large and cavernous as the rest of the place, was entirely colored black. The floor, comprised of black marble, threw back the reflections of their figures, matching the surrounding shadows that made determining the true size of the room impossible. And as if that wasn't enough to set some jaws to the floor, then there was the stream of light that floated above their heads.

Like a colossal river, curved and flowing, it came into view only to disappear into the blackness of the room, only a small section of it being shown at a time. It was the only source of light in the room, bright and segregated, as if composed of stars. To Jack, its white light and glittering tendrils made him think that it was a stolen piece of the galaxy itself, trapped in a black room and searching for a way to escape.

"Behold, the Time Stream" Announced Father Time a little redundantly. Turning to look at his guests, his black eyes somehow managing to stand out in the darkness of the room, Father Time's tone became cautionary.

"Please, refrain from touching it. Only those who are used to Time's powerful current can ever hope to keep themselves from being swept away forever…" At this, he reached up with a wing, the tips of his feathers brushing lightly against the rapid stream. In reaction to his touch, the river of time seemed to erupt, strands of stars swirling out as if to grab at the thing that had touched it, making each Guardian wonder if they really saw images of deserted battlefields and crumbling cities in its weaved stars before it recoiled back into its ribbon shape.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jack noticed Tooth, who had lowered herself to the floor; glance up at the Time Stream. In an instant, he didn't like the expression she was wearing, it was too much like his own when he suddenly got a brilliant idea that he knew in the back of his mind was not only incredibly dangerous, but stupid; like the time he tried to take North's sleigh for a joy ride without permission…

"I'm going in!" The fairy queen announced. Her friends reacted accordingly.

"Tooth, are you crazy?!" Shouted Bunnymund, padding over so he, alongside North, Jack, and Sandman were right below her, each beseeching her to explain whatever made her think of such a unwise notion.

"I got a feeling what we're searching for is in the Stream itself, otherwise Timely would have known about it if it was hiding elsewhere in his domain. Besides, I am the only one who can touch the Gift, and I am also the only one here besides Timely who is used to fighting against the current of time in order to preserve memories" She explained, looking up at her brother for support on the matter. Father Time merely dipped his head low in thought, wanting to be supportive of her endeavors, and yet obviously stay within the frame of concerned elder brother.

"That is true," He answered finally after some moments of hummed thinking "it could have avoided my attention in there since it is about memories rather than actual time…memories being mere personal perceptions and time being…something else"

Joining the now pondering group that had gathered themselves at the hem of Father Time's robes and under a flittering Tooth, Evelyn read the faces of the Guardians. They were torn, wanting to both keep their beloved companion away from anything that could possibly harm her and yet wanting to do their duties. She crossed her arms, feeling rather uncomfortable with amount of concern and caring that was going around, like she was caught in the middle of a teary goodbye or heated argument amongst strangers, which actually wasn't that far from the truth. But before she could start to make her way to wait outside for their decision, North let out a heavy sigh.

"Very well, but be careful my friend"

At this, Tooth's face, which had fallen into convicted determination for whatever her friends decided, softened to her usual smile. Glancing at each of their faces as they wished her luck and such, she leaned down to muss the up the hair of a particularly worried young immortal. Jack, in his unvoiced concern for Tooth, managed not to flinch at her touch, and instead graced her with a confident smirk that unfortunately couldn't mask his worry. Tooth was touched by the expression, but never the less, she flew up high, her sharp wings moving so fast they were invisible. Almost timidly, she drew closer to the Time Stream, swaying back and forth as if she was waiting for the opportune moment to dive in to present itself.

Jack, who could take it no more, was about to shout Tooth his apprehension of her going, was too late as Tooth decided to make her own opportune moment, and went in. Just as it had at Father Time's touch, the stream reached out and recoiled, swallowing the tiny fairy queen into its current.

Moments that could have been seconds or hours to the worried group of immortals passed in silence as all watched the continually flowing Time Stream. Searching for hint or feather of their friend, the group hardly noticed Father Time lower his head down to their level.

"Oh, how rude of me. I see that there are some new faces I have yet to introduce myself too" He spoke, spooking the said new faces at his closeness. In particular, the poor rabbit whose wide green eyes the Father of Time was gazing directly at.

"You are E. Aster Bunnymund, I presume?" Bunnymund visibly gulped, and Jack couldn't blame him one bit for not being able to answer or even nod. Drawing a taloned foot close as if to shake one of his grey paws, Father Time stopped half way, a hooting sound escaping him that all had to assume was a teasing chuckle "I have been meaning to have you for dinner since hearing about you through Tooth…as a guest of course"

Okay, Jack had to admit, for as sympathetic as he was for his friend, that was funny. Before he could let out his own chuckle of course, the gigantic creature craned his neck towards him. Knowing full well that Tooth would have never leave him or the others behind with someone who was even remotely dangerous, Jack still couldn't help but become a little bit shaken at seeing his own reflection in the huge, black eyes of the Keeper of Time.

"You are the Jack Frost I have heard so much about" Unlike Bunnymund's introduction, Father Time didn't pose a question, apparently very familiar with Jack through his sister or possibly other immortals. And with the tone he spoke with, Jack could tell that what the powerful being heard about him was not all good.

"And of course, Evelyn Eros" Father Time spoke out, turning to face the girl that had stepped beside Jack. Her face, as usual, was indifferent. But even she was not immune to the darkly colored gaze of one of the most infamous immortal of all, as Sandy and North seemed to be as they chuckled at how shaken Bunnymund still was about the mention of dinner "You, I have heard little about. But what I have heard from my friends does not put you in the best of lights I am afraid"

Evelyn felt a genuine snicker of hers echo out in the hollow room, the small smirk on her face surprising Father Time somewhat.

"Good. Means your friends are being honest" She told him, amused to think that her reputation had reached even the ears of the Keeper of Time himself; if he had ears. This reply sent the head of the feathered immortal back in booming laughter, obviously amused with her answer. As loud as it was, Evelyn had to admit it was a rather pleasant sound to her, like the pounding of bass heavy concert music gently pushing against her ribcage. Just as it seemed he was about to lower his head and reply to her, a terrible sound caught all ears.

Like the sickening smash of a bird colliding against glass, a poor, disorientated Tooth was thrown out of the Time Stream. She couldn't even manage to fly, her body completely at the mercy of gravity and direction as she cruelly collided against the closed set of doors behind the group.

"Tooth?!" Shouted Jack, a horrible retch stuck in his throat as he watched the fairy limply fall onto the marble floor, her body hitting it with a terrible smack. In an instant, he was by her side, not knowing if he had flown or had run to her. Instinctively he bent down to help her sit up, regretting it when he thought he saw her shiver at his ever frozen touch. Her eyes were open, but half-lidded with weariness from fighting against the current of time, her feathers ruffled and some even falling away, a disturbing sight to the now insanely upset boy.

"Tooth! What the hell happened to you?!" Shouted Bunnymund as he, followed by the rest, ran over. All resisted the urge to crowd around her, wanting to give her air, their faces wrinkled in worry over what happened.

"I…I couldn't see it…I heard it, I heard the infants' cries and parents' laughter. I searched, but I couldn't see it!" Tooth exclaimed, able to sit herself up straight with Jack's help. Evelyn, who had stayed behind with the unmoving Father Time, felt herself grimace in sympathy for the poor woman. Father Time himself though didn't even flinch at the sight, but she could tell by the way his talons clenched at the marble floor, scratching it, he was holding himself back from rushing over to his sister. Evelyn briefly wondered why, when the answer came to her in time to see Tooth push herself onto her feet.

He wasn't going to stop her, he was going to let her try again, like she wanted.

"Tooth!" North shouted, his tone begging the woman not to take to the air, her intentions dawning on them all. As if she did not hear him, Tooth flew swiftly and assuredly back to the Time Stream, her face set in grim determination despite the obvious bruises that were on it. Unlike before, where Jack didn't have enough time to call out to her, Jack instead didn't fly fast enough to stop her, having to freeze in place as Tooth once more dived into the river of light, going where he could not follow.

This time, they did not have to wait very long for the poor fairy queen to be thrown out of the Time Stream, crashing against the doorway once more in a sickening slump.

"Al…most…" She huffed wearily as she picked herself up before the other Guardians could even reach her, her wings flattering a bit and nearly dropping her to the floor.

"Tooth, stop this, you're hurting yourself!" Bunnymund's words fell on deaf ears as Tooth, for a third time, headed over to the Time Stream. Jack nearly managed to block her way, but failed as she skillfully dodged and then dove inside the light river that swallowed her eagerly.

The waiting for her no doubt painful return went by agonizingly for Jack, who flew to and fro by the Time Stream in an attempt to see where Tooth was. He hoped that maybe, maybe this time he could catch her before she was thrown at the door so cruelly, stopping her from getting hurt even more. He breathing was hurried, as if it was he that was swimming against the current of time, of which he was strongly tempted to challenge for the sake of joining his friend to help her. From her position far below, Evelyn raptly watched the white haired boy as he actually dared to strike at the Time Stream with his frosted staff in the presence of its formidable keeper. For all his foolish, annoying, and aggravating ways, he was a caring boy…

Finally, the Time Stream erupted as Tooth was once more thrown from it, her form crumpled in on itself as she held on tightly to something. Thankfully, a quick Jack caught her before she could fall against the doorway for a third time. With some difficulty, his gaunt arms managed to carry her down to the awaiting group of concerned friends, setting her down into the stronger and warmer embrace of North's hold.

"Tooth, you alright?" Asked North as he held the comparatively small fairy queen gently, Sandman hovering close by to touch the exhausted woman's forehead with Sleep Sand to help her rest.

"I…I found it!" She whispered triumphantly, revealing what she had wrapped herself around. Held in her tiny hands it looked enormous, an orb of clear glass containing wisps of white smoke that moved as if alive within side its tiny vessel. Drawing close, the others could have sworn they heard the laughter of overjoyed parents and the cries of newborns, causing smiles and pleased smirks to pass by all around. She had done it; Tooth had found her gift.

"Good job Tooth. Good job"

o0o

Tooth was sleeping now, Sandy having graced Tooth with a delightful dream of, what else, teeth. Surprisingly, after she fell into a slumber, Father Time laughed, his neck swaying this way and that at his sister's foolish, but brave antics, her haven't changed one bit over the centuries. Though after a moment, he grew very serious, and made North promise him that his sister would get plenty of rest for a couple of days, and not head straight back to work like he knew she would try, her being her.

Of course North agreed, and with relief that not only was their friend back in their arms and not throwing herself into a stream of time that could have possibly swept her away forever, but also that they had also found the first gift thanks to her valiant efforts, they headed back for the sleigh. Though wanting to quickly get her to her Kingdom so her fairies could care for her, they dared not risk using the Snow Globes out of concern for Pitch catching them one member down; but that concern was minute compared to what they felt for their companion.

Especially for Jack, who, unfortunately due to his frigid touch, had to force himself to sit on the farthest row of North's sleigh in hopes of not chilling Tooth any with his presence. Crouched down on his feet with his staff laying across his lap, he watched the sleeping form of his feathered companion whose head was lain on a pillow of golden sand Sandy made for her. Next to him was Bunnymund, who just as worriedly watched to slumbering Tooth, leaving Evy to sit in the middle with Sandman, all quiet. It's not like Tooth wouldn't recover, and her injuries at most was just a couple of bruises and fatigue from fighting against the current of time for so long, but still, all couldn't help but wish that Tooth would awaken her bright and chipper self soon.

Yes, all. Even Evelyn.

She wasn't exactly cold hearted per say, she just guarded the fragile organ well. Very, very well. But to say that the scene of such loyalty and bravery that both Tooth and the other Guardians had shown didn't touch her, well, that would be a lie. In truth, she was pleased that the group was so tight nit and concerned for each other, but it was also true that while she appreciated it and somewhat valued seeing it herself, she would never willingly take part in it. She would watch, appreciate, but never be a part, as she was for all things now.

Still though, it was nice to see that, though no one would care for her, eternal spirits help them if they did, there were those who cared so much for each other. Guess that's why she laid her overcoat down upon the feathered woman as a shiver over took her upon awakening barely into the long journey to her kingdom in the high clouds placed in the south.

"Take it Tooth. I don't need it" She said as she noticed the surprised face of the fairy, as sleepy as it was, look up at her.

"Thank you Eros" Spoke Tooth softly, thankful for her gesture and words even though they were both handled carelessly by the younger woman. In response, Evelyn merely shrugged, crossed her legs, and watched a passing flock of sparrows fly over what still was England.

Jack on the other hand was watching quite a different bird, one who's every action contradicted what he last thought of her before. Blue eyes narrowed in thought; it did not escape his notice that Evelyn had finally called Tooth by her name rather than by that nickname of Feathers she gave her. Maybe then, Evelyn had come to respect Tooth? If that was the case, then she was clearly not as indifferent as she seemed, her being able to recognize and appreciate the bravery that is and always will be Tooth. Before he could think further on the matter that was Evelyn, and how he could get her to call him by his name rather than Twinkle Toes, Bunnymund hopped down a couple seats to be by Sandman.

"You did a good thing today Tooth. How about you rest for a few days after this huh?" He asked, his ears tilted to one side as Sandy took away the sand pillow Tooth no longer needed as she straightened herself up. The laugh she gave them melted away all their worries about her, the sound bubbly and lively.

"No can do Bunny. Got teeth to collect and gifts to leave. Busy, busy, busy" At this, the two men laughed, North's booming chuckle joining them from the front, all expecting nothing less of their friend and fearing for their necks about how in the world they were going to keep their promise to Father Time. In the midst of this, Jack scooted himself down next to Tooth, uncertain of exactly what he was doing but somehow feeling compelled to do it anyway.

"Hey, Tooth?" He asked as his lips pressed up into a half-hearted smirk.

"Yes Jack?" She instantly replied, the golden feathers that bordered her face swaying with her quick movement to look at him.

"I just wanted to, um, I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do for you?" At this, he reached to touch her shoulder, briefly holding his hand there in an unsure attempt to convey the honesty of his offer. He wanted to do something, anything, to help his friend. And though the way she shrugged her shoulders happily in response made him feel a bit discomfited, he felt very pleased that he managed to make her smile grow wider.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I-"

"What an adorable scene" A voice spoke out above them, sounding as loud as a gunshot yet as hauntingly quiet as a whisper that seemed to slow everything to a stop in midair. Literally.

North, immediately noticing that some, black, horrid, moving shadow like abomination had tangled the hooves of his now panicked reindeer and wings of his sleigh, thus rendering them immovable, jumped up, swords drawn. The others reacted accordingly, Bunnymund pulling out a couple of boomerangs, Sandman shaping at the ready whips, and Evelyn and Jack taking stances with bow and crook. For all the eyes they had on their side, none could spot the easily recognizable source of the voice. That is, until he wanted them to.

Striding confidently out of the murky night as if merely walking down a street instead of on air, a figure coated in grey and colored in black approached. Thin lips pulled into a hideous grin and eyes shining out disturbingly bright, the Guardians glared at the sight. Bunnymund took it upon himself to state the obvious.

"Pitch Black. Can't say it's a pleasure seeing you again"

~o0o~

Now, it is time for the bum-bum-bum. Ahem.

BUM-BUM-BUM-BBBUUUUMMMM! Oh no! What will become of our group of Guardians now? Hehehe, keep reading and you might get to find out!

And yup, I gave you all just a bit more about Evelyn's past. Appears she used to be the daughter of a very wealthy family, but just what made it all go from paradise to hell? Well kiddies, that's a chapter post for another day. And also, good job Jack, he is getting the hang of being around others and showing his true care for his friends. Unfortunately though, it's gonna take more than just plain friendliness for Jack to win his game with Evelyn. Hehe ;P

And a great big round of applause to Timely! This is a character I had been hoping to incorporate into my story from the beginning, for good reasons! One, I really like the design I gave him; him being an owl of only gold and white and his sister Tooth a colorful humming bird. And yes, Timely made a reference to Doctor Who! This Chapter's Coolness award goes to him!

Oh, and I am sorry if I didn't give the Royal Observatory the description it deserves, it has been quite a few years since I've been there (to **anyone** in the United Kingdom who has gone there recently, when I went they had a picture of Disney's Pluto the dog in one of the telescopes that those on tour could look through and go 'Ha, I can see Pluto!' Is that still there? Just wondering…)

Okay then, join me next time in Chapter 8; Losing Battle: Where the Guardians tells off the Nightmare King, Pitch shows off his the army that Darkness put him in command of, Jack needs to be caught, Evelyn and Bunnymund bond somewhat over numbers, and a great loss befalls on the Guardians!


	8. Chapter 8 Losing Battle

Chapter 8; Losing Battle:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, light-ish lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

The song for this chapter is **AWOLNATION's '**_**Burn it Down'**_. Cool song to set the action to (there is going to be a lot of fighting in my story, so I hope the action is entertaining for you all).

Okay, first off, so, so, so sorry for the lack of updating. On the plus side, there are over 250 of you readers, and that makes me very pleased! For those of you who are fans of my Frank's Finest story, I want to say right now that since I am a bit caught up in this and in an Avengers story I am starting, I will be taking a lot longer with its updates (granted, it already has been longer than a month since I have last updated). But, it is my first fic, and I will never abandon it.

Okay, second. **Awesome G**, good to have you back. Totally understand the computer troubles, and I am sorry that you lost all your information (I remember when I forgot to save an entire chapter I had written up for a story, and that was horrible enough!). And your right about Marilyn Manson's Sweet Dreams, I love that version of the song on its own, and plan to recommend it in a future chapter. Glad I continued to make you laugh, and that you enjoyed chapter 7, I liked Father Time a lot and had a ton of fun writing about him and his domain. Also happy that you like the development so far with Evelyn and Jack, their just so cute together and on their own! And, as for the era Evelyn was raised in, in which women were promised to men solely by their parents' choices, I will spoil this for **everyone**; Evelyn was promised to a marry another noble from childhood. As for how that happened and what followed, a lot, I mean a lot, will be revealed in chapter 11. Hehe, I love teasing you guys!

Alright, last, but certainly not least, **CallUsFanGirls**, hi. I don't know if you know, but in the review you mentioned that you made an account just for me (I am flattered beyond what typed words can express), I sent you a private message in response to your review, thanking you as I am now. If you don't want to communicate like that, and prefer this method, I am perfectly happy with that, so, any who. I find it hilarious that in the one review you mention my speedy updates, I suddenly take the longest hiatus from writing, hehe. And while my spelling errors beg to disagree with your flawless comment, I am again flattered beyond the capacity to type (I keep going 'aww…I have fans….and their so sweet' over and over again as I type this). Looking forward to seeing you Katie and Alex around the web!

Okay, wow, long precursor to a chapter…most of you probably don't read any of this and yet it took me five minutes to type it…I have no life. Oh, who am I kidding, of course I do, and its awesome. Enjoy like usual folks!

~o0o~

The sleigh and reindeer were suspended in the air by a mysterious black, shadowy gunk that Jack was willing to bet Pitch was in command of. Tooth was too beat up and weak to barely sit up straight, holding on to the Gift of Memory in a tight embrace. And the Boogeyman they had not seen in a year was staring down at them all, somehow walking in the air of the night, clearly aided by some new powers. Things couldn't possibly get any worse, right?

Wrong thought Jack; for Pitch started talking.

"My, my, so productive. I'm back for only a week at most and already you Guardians have found the first Gift. How fortunate for me that you all are such quick workers" He spoke, his voice carrying across the distance he kept between himself and the sleigh, his arms placed behind his back as he sauntered carelessly closer.

"What do you want Pitch?" Asked Bunnymund in a near growl. The Guardians, as much as they wanted to beat the boogey punk black and blue for once more causing them all trouble, dared not leave the sleigh or attack, for fear of just what the hell was wrapping itself so tightly around the legs of the panicking reindeer. If Pitch was in command of this…_thing_, then at the drop of a hat, he could, well, drop them like a hat, and then they would all be in a world of trouble.

"I thought that was rather obvious rabbit. I want to steal the Gifts from you all, free Darkness, and watch him turn this precious world of yours into a shadowy realm of nightmares. Honestly, such a simple concept should be easy enough for even your small brain to handle" Answered Pitch rather disappointedly, as if he expected to long eared mammal to have grown a bit more intelligent since last they crossed paths. But that feign disappointment gave way to a consuming chuckle as he looked over the irate faces of the Guardians, coming to stop at a particular indifferent glare.

"Oh, Eros" He said with a sigh and a shake of his head, looking at said spreader of love with a warped smirk "I am so disappointed in you. I really thought that you would have been smart enough to take my deal. Pity. Now it seems you must suffer alongside the Guardians"

The Guardians glanced at the impassive Eros, some wondering if she would be tempted to change her mind about her choosing their side, her being a difficult person to read, while others waited for a assuredly crass remark. She didn't disappoint either.

"Blow me"

Jack, for as nervous as he was pretending not to be, laughed earnestly, honestly happy for once that Evelyn was such a cruelly sardonic girl, seeing as how her retort made the King of Nightmares grimace in appalled disbelief. His expression soon reverted back to its usual composition of swaggering confidence, and he stepped closer to the suspended sleigh.

"Now, if you would just hand over the Gift of Memory like good little Guardians, I promise I will not do anything nasty…yet"

"Hang on, I got a question!" Jack shouted, holding up one waving hand as if in class while the other tilted his shepherd's crook to take him up into the air just a bit "If you really wanted to be smart about this whole free Darkness thing, wouldn't you have us do the heavy work when it comes to finding the gifts, and then just steal them once we have gathered them all?" Jack rose a good point in the Guardians minds. Why did Pitch want to take just one gift from them now, and most likely continue the cycle with the other gifts? Why doesn't he just be lazy and steal them all in the end?

But, as pondering as the answer to Jack's question was to the rest of the group, Jack's true intentions were being played out as he drifted down from his position in the air over to the group of reindeer, glancing down at the black gunk still entangling their hooves in a single web. Whatever it was, it was moving, bubbling and shifting like a stringed shadow filled with life. Jack wasn't willing to bet that his plan to deal with it was sure fire, but he was going to try it anyway, as soon as the proper moment presented itself.

"Because," Pitch finally answered, his arms opening up wide with boastful pride as he stepped back some ways "with each Gift I find before you or take from you, it's not only a wonderfully painful blow to all of your bloated egos, but it also makes Darkness grow stronger, each key allowing him to come closer and closer to his freedom. And as he grows stronger…"

Pitch snapped his thin fingers.

It happened so fast.

Shadows, figures, things of all shapes and sizes swooped into the Guardians view, bombarding the Guardians' eyes with sheer numbers. The things gathered, all behind Pitch, and at last stood somewhat still in order to allow the gaping group to identify them.

Immediately recognizable among the creatures were the airborne Wraiths; ghost like abominations with horrid red eyes and shredded, wispy bodies. And of course, there were the Nightmares, sending Sandy into a righteous fume to see that Pitch had once more tainted dreams, but what was riding each one of the black horses was a slightly bigger worry for the rest. Possessing ash grey skin pulled so tight and gaunt on their stretched out, agonizingly thin bodies with lips pulled back to show off sharpened teeth, and dead, hollowed white eyes, each Goblin, laughed, cruelly and shrilly at the Guardians.

"So does his army!" Finished Pitch as he mounted a particularly large Nightmare, his before sickening grin pulling out into a disturbing smirk of triumph. This was the Army of Darkness, born of his own malevolence, creatures and nightmares that had once been driven back by the Man and the Moon after Darkness's defeat. But now that Pitch was out to free their master, the monsters that had once freely fed off of the screams of children had gathered themselves, ready to take back the night that had once belong to them.

None of the Guardians could say anything, each looking over the horrid sight in front of them in absolute revolution and dread as grips on weapons tightened. Well, not quite true, Evelyn, narrow eyed and irritated, managed to let out a rather appropriate utterance for the situation before them.

"…ah, crap…"

With that, the army of Darkness stilled itself as its grey garbed commander raised an arm. With a narrowed gaze hardened by hate and anger, Pitch let out a feral sneer.

"Take the gift from them, by any means necessary" He commanded, bringing down his hand in an execution like motion.

It would be suffice to say that, in the Guardians' point of view, hell then broke down upon them.

Without losing anytime or allowing himself to be overcome with the sight of an army of at least two hundred strong racing towards them, Jack dropped down in between the hysterical reindeer. No thought or worry crossed his mind as he simply acted on the plan he had made earlier, striking down with his staff at the black gunk that coated the animals' legs and the bottom of the sleigh. In an instant, the horrid thing froze, frost devouring every bit of the web in one swift motion. Before the law of gravity could overtake the sleigh and its passengers though, Jack struck at the now frozen shadow once more, his crook smashing into the ice he created.

"Fly on my pets! Fly strong!" Shouted North as he took hold of the reigns and snapped them down at the now free reindeer, the snowflakes that had once been the black thing keeping them falling away in a cloud of white. Jack, just now realizing how tiring attacking the mysterious shadow was to him, also realized that if he didn't move in about one second, he would collide with hooves and metal.

With grace and some panic, Jack managed to dip down in the sky in time as North's sleigh shot forward before any of Pitch's howling army could even touch it. A twist and a couple of turns landed Jack back inside the sleigh, all but North looking back at the horde that chased after them.

"That was some bloody brilliant scheming there Frostbite!" Complimented Bunnymund as he firmly patted the out of breath boy, smiling back at the grin Jack gave him before the two of them turned back to face the vastly approaching Pitch and his groupies. All stood themselves in preparation to deal with the faster individuals of the army that were soon to catch up, except for Evelyn, who crouched herself down.

"Sandy, how's about you and me take back a bit of your dream sand?" She asked as she dove inside her bag, pulling out a whole quiver of black feathered arrows that she immediately slung across her shoulder. Instantly understanding her meaning, the normally smiling man firmly nodded his head, conjuring up a pair of goggles over his golden eyes.

"What are you two going to do?" Shouted Tooth as she held onto the sleigh's rim for dear life, she still far to weary to support herself for very long if she ever fell out. The answer to her question came in the form of a booming voice.

"Bunnymund, guard the rear! Jack, protect Tooth! Eros, Sandy, show them beasties no mercy, they're living shadows that won't give you any!" Commanded North from the front of his sleigh, understanding exactly what the young woman was talking about.

"Wasn't planning to" Evelyn answered back as she tightened her scarf before picking back up her bow, notching it in preparation. Without a word, the others went to do as North commanded, coming to understand what was happening. They weren't going be the prey, but the hunters.

With a nod to the caster of dreams, Evelyn threw herself over the side of the sleigh, pretending that her stomach did not nervously lurch at the sudden drop. With a few beats of her wings, she was riding high off of the strong currents, seeing Sandy shape himself a rather impressive fighter jet next to her.

Turning to face the horde, Evelyn noticed that quite a few of its two hundred something members were missing. They were splitting themselves up to attack. Very well, if they wanted to stretch themselves thin, who was she not to take advantage of the now easily spotted targets?

Pulling back her bow until it creaked in strain, Evelyn allowed some of the flame that consumed her insides to flow out form her finger tips and into the arrow itself, letting it fly once it caught afire. As it always was with her and an arrow, she hit her target, a rather hideous goblin riding a top a Nightmare. The thing screeched, but didn't have time to fall down dead as it should have, instead erupting into shadow and evaporating away into the night.

Good, no mess, no fuss.

She noticed another arrow, gliding herself over to join closer beside Sandman as he lassoed the now rider-less Nightmare, turning the creature of black sand into a beautiful swarm of sparrows that flocked back to him. With a nod to each other, the two airborne immortals headed straight for the midst of the horde coming towards them, their shared confidence escaping in the form of smirks.

Back on the sleigh, things weren't looking as good. Apparently, the throng of Pitch's creatures had split themselves in two, one held back by Evelyn and Sandy and the other flying low to swoop in on the sleigh from all sides. Bunnymund's boomerangs shot out with deadly aim, returning to their master only to be thrown back out again as yet another creature tried to get a hold of the well-defended stern of the sleigh.

As for Jack, he was having a bit of a tough time defending both the right and the left side of the sleigh, sending a jolt of frost through this howling Wraith or freezing this Goblin until it shattered into a million, shadowy pieces. It was bad enough for the winter spirit that he had no idea what he was fighting, but for each creature he managed to fight away, it seemed be to replace itself with two more, as if he had only split it in half. Tooth did her part as well, holding on to the Gift of Memory with a death grip while her razor sharp wings cut apart any monster that got too close for its own good. Normally, the good hearted woman would have liked to avoid this grotesque level of violence, but a fairy's got to do what a fairy's got to do.

"Ahahahaha! That's it! Bring your pretty faces closer to my swords!" North shouted as he let his reindeer go at it alone while he diced and slashed anything unfortunate enough to try and mess with him in the front. Jack smiled at the debatably insane man's laughter as he himself kicked away a Wraith that had managed to get a hold of the sleigh's side, sending the creature whirling out of sight.

"Jack! Help!" Turning around, Jack saw a pair of goblins had managed to get a hold of Tooth's wings, the fairy trying with all her might to kick away the harshly laughing things.

Without hesitation, Jack launched himself at the grey creatures, sending a bolt of blue ice through one with the end of his staff as he punched the face of the other. His not very well thought out strategy worked, one goblin bursting into icy shadow as the other fell out of sight. Shaking out the pain he felt in his hand at the aching reminder that he didn't know how to punch, Jack returned the bright smile of the grateful fairy in front of him. But the beaming grin of his friend was wiped away as she saw something hurtling towards them over Jack's shoulder.

"Jack! Look behind yo-" Too late.

With a sickening amount of force, Jack felt himself thrown off of the sleigh he was defending by a wickedly fast Wraith, feeling gravity treat him as mercilessly as it had treated the creatures he had fought off. Thanks to his frosted crook though, he enlisted the aid of the wind. Spinning and twisting himself back into control, Jack managed to see the howling Wraith make right for him in the nick of time.

Knocking the creature aside with a swing of his staff and a touch of cold for good measure, Jack straightened his blue sweatshirt with a smirk. Spotting the sleight some distance in front of him, trying to make a turn to come back for him, Jack was about to fly over to join in the fray, when something blocked his path.

"Not so fast Jack Frost" Said Pitch, his eerily glowing eyes glaring down as the he dismounted the Nightmare that had swooped him in front of the surprised winter spirit, distantly standing before him in the air with an expression of pure, scathing hate "I have a personal score to settle with you"

The sky, which was teeming with shadowed creatures flying all about, seemed to clear as the army under Pitch's command turned their attentions onto the others, leaving Pitch to deal with Jack alone as he wanted. Realizing that there was no way Boogeyman he had humiliated and defeated but a year ago wouldn't allow him to pass without a fight; Jack steeled his face with a grim frown as he charged.

Before he could even get within twenty feet of Pitch, the same, horrible web of black shadow that had entangled the sleigh before, wrapped itself around Jack. He was right, Pitch was in control of this seemingly living shadow, the black tendrils tightening their grip as Pitch willed them to with a crush of his hands. Jack used his only free hand, which thankfully had ahold of his staff, to do as he did before. Freezing, and then turning the shadow into snow, Jack puffed in irritation as he came to realize he was growing weak. This black shadow was much more difficult to fight off than the nightmare sand Pitch had used to fight with before. Not that he would ever let him know that. And so, once more, he charged at the sneering King of Nightmares.

"I would normally say something corny like evil will never defeat good, or that you don't stand a chance at winning against us Pitch," Taunted Jack as he dodged, ducked and stuck out at the shadowy arms that seem to spring forth from the very hands of Pitch himself "but really, what's the point of me stating the obvious?"

"Oh, Poor Jack," Started Pitch with a mockingly pitiful tone as his hand shot forward to command yet another piece of shadow to grab at the boy "doesn't even know when he is fighting a losing battle. It is you and your friends that will be defeated now, tomorrow, and always"

Jack, though as fast as the wind, found he could not dodge the blows Pitch had sent at him after his gibe, one colliding with his shoulder and another grazing his face, cutting it. Pain immediately rose in spikes, causing the white haired spirit to grit his teeth in anger and ache.

"Then quit the chatter and prove it Oogey Boogey" He challenged as he shot a jolt of frost at Pitch from his staff, the grey cloaked man unable to move out of the way in time as the sparking bolt of blue and white light struck his arm. In an instant, the frost that had gripped him started to climb up, greatly chilling the immortal as he clawed at it. Enveloping his arm in the shadows until the frost was washed away in darkness, Pitch glared at Jack, whose gaze was as incensed as his own. Both immortals had grown stronger in their year apart, but the one who had sold himself to the epitome of fear and hate had just a few more nasty tricks up his sleeve.

With a laugh that was as hollow and as haunting as Jack remembered it to be from a year ago, Pitch charged at him, the shadows that had once resembled arms turning themselves into deadly spikes. Weaving, turning, avoiding, Jack could not get close enough to return the blows from his adversary that kept him on the run. Gasping desperately already for breath as the chase worked its way above the grey clouds, Jack looked around for support. All he could see below him were two tiny figures surrounded by encircling shadows, and a sleigh trying to shake off a trailing horde of fifty strong. His friends were in trouble, he was in trouble, and Pitch was the source of it all.

Speaking of Pitch, the Nightmare King had finally caught up with Jack, but instead of an onslaught of shadowed spikes, he tried something new. In a cloud of black that folded in on him, he was gone, leaving behind a very confused and nervous Jack. Looking all around him, both hands gripping his staff in front of him like a thin shield, Jack spun and twisted in search for Pitch.

"Boo"

Before he could even turn to face the Boogeyman that stood in the air behind him, Jack yelled out in shock and pain as a barrage of shadows struck at his back. But his scream was cut short as the blow quickly forced out all air within him, the pain he felt leaving him unable to move as if Pitch had somehow managed to freeze him. Well, gravity quickly changed that, for as it turned out, the blow from the now cackling Pitch had made Jack loose his firm grip on his staff and drop it.

As if in slow motion, Jack felt himself beginning to plummet, able to get one last look at a sneering Pitch before gravity twirled and twisted his body like a limp rag doll. The winter spirit could no longer tell which way was up, but from the odd flashes of colors that rushed at him, he knew he would soon figure out which way was down. In desperation, his hands reached out, clawing to find his staff as he was continually denied his breath by the force of air cruelly ripping past his face.

Just as he was about to brace himself for what assuredly was going to be a very painful crash landing, his hands caught something. Or rather, something caught his hands.

It took him a moment to catch his breath, and a moment more to realize that what was gripping his hands was also flying him high back up into the sky. Glancing up expecting it to be Sandy or even Tooth, Jack was beyond surprised to see that it was Evelyn.

"I got you Twinkle Toes. Now let's go get your stick" She told him as her grip on his hands became tighter as her wings raked at the air in slow, steady beats. Jack felt his disbelief washing away onto amazement as Evelyn, who he could tell was not as fast a flyer as him or Tooth, avoided every single member of Pitch's army that dove at her with slow, focused grace. Even more amazing than her flying skills, was that her face was as indifferent as ever as she made for a couple of Wraiths that floated before them, like this was just another day for her.

Taking him by complete surprise, Evelyn pulled Jack up from his dangling position below her to her level, face to face. He knew his mind should have been wondering just what the in the world the copper eyed girl in front of him was planning, but all Jack's mind wanted to think on was that Evelyn had yet to shudder at the contact of his hands in hers, as if his cold touch had no effect on her…

His thoughts were ripped out of his mind though, as Evelyn began to spin him about, surprising Jack with the rapid motion. Feeling his out hanging body collide with the Wraiths that were near them, Jack also felt Evelyn let go of his hands finally to immediately place the powerful conduit of his wintery powers that the two creatures had caught when he dropped it before. With a look of great disbelief, Jack glanced up at Evelyn through his disheveled bangs, blinking a couple of times.

Taking off her bow that she had slung across her shoulder in order to catch him, Evelyn shot the gapping boy a small, but smug smirk as she notched her bow with a deadly tipped arrow. Despite wanting to get back into the fray, she couldn't help but notice just how pleasant shocked bewilderment looked on him, seeing as how it made him at loss for words. The expression was shaken away however, as Jack let loose a crooked grin, a plan formulating in his devious mind after looking off into the fight happening above them.

"Hey, how strong is your throwing arm?" Evelyn's smirk lowered itself down into an amused, chiding grin, thinking Jack's question a childish challenge of some sort. Jack however, took her expression as a positive response.

"Mind giving me a boost then?" Jack asked, pointing towards the horde chasing after the sleigh that flew above them, North trying his best to shake off the enemy while trying to get closer to the ground. Looking from the sight above to the boy who gripped his staff with two hands and presented her with it, Evelyn understood what Jack intended to do. Meeting his sly smile full of an unhealthy level of mischief with another smirk, Evelyn let her arrow fly at a passing Goblin before once more slinging her bow onto her shoulders.

Again, Jack knew he should have been thinking on what was going to happen next, but, again, he couldn't. He watched as Evelyn grabbed a hold of the conduit of his power, an action that would normally create a uncomfortable trail of frost up the arms of anyone else who tried while he still had a hold of it. But nothing traveled up the arms of the brown dress she wore, her tanned hands beside his snow pale.

With the same jerking motion as before, Evelyn whipped lashed Jack out of his thoughts as she started to spin him around her, her wings acting as oars as she spun on the spot. Just as before, it barely required much of her strength, Jack being a mere slip of skin and bones; he should really start eating, then he wouldn't be so scrawny looking. Taking aim, she released her grip, her willing projectile of mischief and frost shooting out towards the sleigh like a silver arrow.

Notching her bow in order to deal with the Nightmares that were starting to circle her, Evelyn had to look up when an explosion of light and sound erupted above her head. A flash of blue and white lighted the sky above her as the large horde that was encircling the sleigh was either destroyed or cleared away by the wintery power of Jack. Evelyn had to give the snowflake credit; he was stronger, and smarter, than he looked.

Turning her attention onto the shadowy creatures around her, passively wondering where Pitch was in this fray, Evelyn let her arrows fly. Where ever the commander of this army slithered off to, it was a bad decision, seeing as how the Guardians already had depleted his followers to half its original size thanks to Jack. About to go join beside Sandman, who was zeroing in on a couple of Goblins, a reflective light coming from the forest below caught her eye.

Without hesitation, Evelyn swooped down, soaring over the trees with her bow at the ready. Another wink of light flashed at her, closer this time, and she dived down, landing on the ground. The light, which had seemed so ready to play from before, disappeared, leaving Evelyn at a loss for its whereabouts. Until she smelled rotting meat and decay come from behind her.

Quickly, she spun herself around, and had to gasp at what she saw. It was an ogre. An honest to evilness ogre that was larger than North, had twice as much muscle, and was colored with sickly green skin and wearing a loincloth. Where the hell did Pitch find these creatures? She barely had time to realize that the winking light from before was in fact, a gigantic axe in the roaring creature's raised hands, and even less time to wire her brain to fire her arrow.

Reacting a little too late though, Evelyn prepared herself for the blow, when an echoing sound of wood hitting skull echoed through the forest. Collapsing onto the ground with a loud thud, Evelyn looked past the fallen form of the creature in time to see a boomerang return to the furred paw of its master.

"That's a good aim you got there rodent" Was the only thanks Bunnymund received from the stern faced girl, that, and a small, nearly grateful smirk. The Guardian of Hope though, who had been rudely knocked off the sleigh a while ago by a Wraith and had discovered that the forest ground was teaming with even more members of Pitch's army, felt far from pleased with her thanks.

"It's a hella lot better than yours, that's for sure!" He shouted back. Looking past his fuming form, Evelyn's smirk grew wider.

"Is that so?" She replied before releasing her notched arrow. Bunnymund instantly ducked, just in time as the arrow struck at an ogre that had snuck up behind him, a club raised to bash his brains in. Enveloped in fire for but a moment before erupting into shadow, the rabbit glanced back at the indifferently smug girl.

"That's thirty-two for me Fluffy. Let's see if you can beat that" Bunnymund, for the first time since laying eyes on the temperamental girl, grinned towards her.

"With ease!" He announced as he started to bound away into the forest, disappearing into its shadows. As she rose back up into the air, taking aim at the now easily spotted bulky ogres that chased after the quick rabbit, Evelyn could hear the Guardian call out "Twenty-nine!"

As much as she loathed admitting it, she was starting to see this battle as something rather pleasantly diverting than troublesome. Pitch seriously expected to take away the Gift of Memory with these creatures? She had come to think him more clever and shrewd to know that it would take much more than snarling Goblins and howling Wraiths to take down some of the world's most powerful immortals. Just as her toll count was about to reach forty, a scream reached her ears.

"Jack, he's here!"

Glancing up, she saw Pitch, shrouded by the shadows he controlled appear in the sleigh, immediately knocking off a stunned Jack without so much as batting an eyelash. Before Jack could fly back into the sleigh or North could slash at him with swords, Pitch had several Wraiths grab the fairy queen by the wings. In an instant, they were gone, only to appear higher above them all.

"No!" Tooth shouted as the snickering followers of Pitch started cruelly yanking at her thin wings and upon seeing that Pitch had left some of his shadows behind on the sleigh, once more wrapping its black web around it as if to devour it. North was going down, sleigh and all.

Evelyn looked around, seeing Sandman dive for the plummeting sleigh and Jack race towards where Pitch was, racing for Tooth only to be blocked by an onslaught of creatures that appeared out of nowhere. Where were these creatures coming from, how did they replenish their numbers when Evelyn was so certain they had reduced them to half just moments ago? Things were looking so hopeful for them but in one split second the tide cruelly turned itself against them.

Without indecision, Evelyn raced towards the high above struggling fairy, who tried with all her might to kick away the monsters that were ripping at her feathers. With a death grip, Tooth held onto the glowing orb of the First Memory, but that didn't stop Pitch for even a moment.

"Ah, thank you Tooth" Said the Nightmare King as he took the orb away from the fairy as easily as candy from a babe. Sneering in response to her threats to either give her back the Gift or else she would give him something to have nightmares about, Pitch turned towards the Wraiths that were holding the woman.

"Drop her" Obeying with cruel chuckles, the Wraiths jerked at the fairy's wings one final time, making Tooth scream, she feeling as if her wings were being pulled out like from her body like petals from a flower. Before she could kick or claw at the creatures, they released her. Under normal situations, flying wouldn't be a problem for her, but her wings refused to move, to torn and sore to even flutter.

She fell.

All the poor fairy could think on as she plummeted was the cruel laughter of Pitch high above her, and the empty feeling in her arms from having her gift, the essence of her duty towards children, having been ripped away from her.

Evelyn cursed at her pace, wishing she was faster. Her hulky wings did their best though, and she caught the plunging woman before the threat of crashing became too worrisome. Immediately, the fairy clung to her, grateful for the rescue. Looking around, Evelyn saw the sleigh saved in time by the efforts of Sandy, North, and Bunnymund. Jack though, was racing around, striking at the horde of shadows that had started to gather itself up towards its master.

Their purpose complete, Pitch sent one last final glance towards Jack, the nearest to him. Something nasty twisted his features; Jack thought it could have been a smirk if not for the snarl that curled his lips over grey razor teeth, pouring out more hatred in the form of a cold snicker.

And just like that, with the creatures turning themselves willingly erupting shadows as they circled their leader, Pitch was gone, evaporating into the night as if he had never disturbed it.

Slowly, carefully, Evelyn flew the fairy to the spot she had seen North's sleigh land none to gently. Evelyn knew that the woman in her arms was shaking with unbearable fury and grief, but she dared not try to comfort her; she had no right to even try.

"I…I lost it. I let him take it" Tooth whispered defeatedly.

"You didn't let him take anything. You did what you could" Evelyn whispered back as she finally stepped down onto the ground, the words leaving her mouth without much thought as to how they escaped her. They seemed to comfort the woman some anyway, but then at the sight of North's bashed sleigh and panicked, but thankfully unharmed, reindeer, Tooth's face went from distraught to painfully crushed.

Jack, who had drifted behind the two women, landed close to the circle of Guardians that stood by the sleigh, watching as Evelyn set Tooth on the ground near them as they came forward. North removed his fur coat for the woman, setting the heavy red thing on her thin shoulders. She was pale, paler than what should be allowed for someone as beautiful as her, as kind and brave. They gathered around Tooth, Sandman resting a hand on hers while North crouched down onto his knees.

"We failed you Tooth. I am…so sorry" He said, voice heavy with regret, thinking that there had to be something he could have done to prevent this outcome, something they all could have done. Jack felt a lurch of pained emotion grab at his gut as Tooth looked at them all, giving them a smile full of understanding, forgiveness, and empathy. They failed her, and the children, even though they gave it their all.

"We all are"

The group of friends gathered closer together, Jack completely forgetting his uneasiness about closeness as Bunnymund placed a gentle paw on his shoulder, sharing the same pained look he had. For the longest while, the Guardians tended to their physical wounds and broken confidence, failing to notice the lack of a certain, black winged girl's presence amongst them.

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

Okay, I got to admit. I like Pitch, a lot. I think he is one hell of a cool villain, and I think I treated him right putting him in charge of such a bad-ass scary army. But…I AM SO SORRY TOOTH! I really am, I can't imagine anyone hurting someone as cute and as nice as her! GAH! I am sorry Tooth, things will get better for you, and you won't even be in the next chapter so you can rest up to kick Pitch's ass in the future (BTW, about his powers, basically, instead of needing nightmare sand of the presence of shadows to do what he does best, he _is_ a shadow now, and can summon them up even in the presence of light! Scary, huh?)

And wow, oh wow, even though they lost, the Guardians certainly can kick ass huh? I have been wanting to write an action packed chapter for a while, and boy, was this ever action packed! Poor Jack, he will also need to get another shot at Pitch (who frankly kinda kicked his butt). And hehe, I couldn't help but think of Evelyn and Bunnymund's dysfunctional relationship sort of like Legolas and Gimli from the Lord of the Rings series. Their little competition will defiantly be seen more after this (Not sure how to fit in the 'my axe is embedded in his nervous system' joke, but I will sure as hell try!). As mean as he was though, this chapter's coolness award goes to Pitch, for being the leader of such a bad-ass army! Seriously though, ogres, wraiths, goblins, and nightmares? All that's left is giant spiders and killer clowns and Pitch has every child's fears in his ranks!

Okay then, join me next time in Chapter 9; Working Together: Where North decides that they all need to get to know each other better in order to fight better. Evelyn has to deal with incredibly troublesome Guardians as she tries to do her job (except for Tooth, Tooth will be resting up for a bit, poor dear…), and Jack discovers not only why Evelyn hates being called Cupid, but also that she is not nearly as indifferent as she thinks she is (hint, it includes a cute kitten)!


	9. Chapter 9 Working Together

Chapter 9; Working Together:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, light-ish lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

The song for this chapter is **Mandy Moore's '**_**Stupid Cupid'**_, in honor of Evelyn. And by honor I mean annoyance.

~o0o~

She was in hell. That had to be it, she finally died, and went to hell.

"Um, Eros, bottle labeled 'Song from the Heart' is, empty…"

"And the girl is crying that her boyfriend is singing game show tunes to her in the café, on his knees…"

"I think she might actually laughing Bunny"

"Oh. That's probably worse…"

Yup, she had died and gone to hell. Her punishment; having North, Bunnymund, Sandman, and Jack help her with her duties as Eros, and botching it up completely.

Like she said, hell.

"_Tooth is going to continue rest for a while in her kingdom. She is very tired from her ordeal with getting First Memory and then…losing it, to Pitch" Explained North two days after the Guardians defeat. At his call, they, with the absence of Tooth, had gathered to the frozen keep of the toymaker, wondering on what they should do now that the gift that was to lead them to the next had been stolen from them, leaving them no way to find the second. _

"_What do we do? We tired searching for Pitch, but none of the other immortals have seen him or any of his flunkies since the attack" Spoke Bunnymund. Sandman, as dejected as he looked, glanced that the faces of his friends. Finally, he seemed to come to a decision. Working his magic, he spelled out his plan. _

'_Patience. We grow stronger, together, and wait, till he reveals himself…'_

_Evelyn, from her corner in the large meeting room, nearly felt her jaw go slack in disbelief at seeing the golden words spelled out above the dreamcaster's head. Why the hell hadn't he done that before? It be a lot easier than playing a constant game of charades-_

"_Sandy, you are brilliant!" Boomed North, interrupting not only Evelyn's disbelief, but Jack's as well. His immortal friends were so strange, but that's what made them all the more precious to him. _

"_I got plan! There is an old saying; the more you sweat in practice, the less you bleed in battle"_

"_So what are you saying? That we train together, on how to fight better?" Asked Jack, curious if maybe there was a potential chance for him to learn how to sword fight._

"_In way, yes. We train, by being together! By learning from each other in own field!" Exclaimed North._

"_Um, still not following" Spoke Evelyn as she finally stepped closer to the table the others had gathered themselves around. Bunnymund, who already understood what the giant man was getting at, was more than happy to explain to Eros._

"_Really? You don't get it yet? North's saying we may be able to fight better, if we get to know each other and our respective tasks"_

"_So, you mean, hang out? Like, outside of meetings?" Asked Jack, unsure about how that was going to help them 'train', but almost looking forward to test himself and his boundaries on such matters._

"_Yes. And since she is newest, I believe we should start, with Eros!" Announced North, causing the winged girl to cringe, feathers ruffled as the others looked at her expectantly. _

"_No way in hell"_

"No way in hell. You simply cannot create an ice sculpture of the man she's got her eye on" Evelyn tired patiently explaining to Jack, a day after the events that had set this horrid plan of North's in action. They had been following her around all morning now, and after watching her get just one couple to confess their love by making pouring the smallest amount of her potions on the mortals, the Guardians got the crazy idea that they could help her, in order to 'bond' as they put it. Hell, fresh hell.

"Why not Evy? Have you even seen any of my ice sculptures? People love them" Countered Jack from the branch above her, his legs dangling down lazily. Evelyn shook her head firmly, feeling an exhausted sigh escape her, though it was barely even noon.

"It would be creepy to him. This is their first date together. Try something a little more subtle; follow them around, get her to trip, making sure that he catches her, that will be enough for the girl to realize her feelings, and I'll be able to shoot her heart" Evelyn explained, trying to get a plan ready for the next couple that was her targets, hoping that if she assigned the Guardians their roles, less damage could be done. Though ditching them and taking care of it herself was very tempting, she now knew better than to leave these men alone to their devises now. The café in the distance was still echoing out in laughter, it being the first and last time she ever would.

"Really, that's it? Where's the fun in that?" Asked Jack, a little disappointed in how unimaginative the red hair girl perched in the tree with him could be. Honestly, she wasn't very much fun when she was only focusing on her job, that, and she was much more temperamental with them all too, though that might be their own fault. She was a very reclusive gal, and 'hanging out' with the Guardians was probably a thousand times worse than it could ever be for him.

"Love is a simple thing. One single touch, one single look, can sometimes be all it takes for a person to be consumed by it for another" Evelyn explained, her words sounding sweet, but her tone completely indifferent with a twinge of annoyance.

Jack couldn't tell if the annoyance was at him, the other Guardians still trying to fix the now tap dancing boyfriend back at the café, or for the very thing she spoke of. But, then again, he couldn't really tell much about Evelyn, his game to make her smile having fallen to the wayside the past couple of days to help Tooth as he promised before. He was actually quite proud of himself, he had managed to actually do some good for the fairy, who was still too sore to fly around for longer than a couple of minutes at a time, and had even managed to accept her grateful hug at the end of the day without cringing. Seems on that front, he was making good progress with himself, but with Evelyn, well, he actually no longer wanted to play his game anymore, he instead wanted to-

"Now that you guys have fixed that mess, maybe now we can fix the other ones you've made before moving on" Spoke Evelyn with a surprising about of patience as she flew down to join the other Guardians on the paved path of the park they were operating from, them just coming back from dowsing a boy in 'Reversal' potion to undid what they had caused. Lucky for Evelyn, her little black book was focusing its attentions only one little town today, and of course by lucky, she meant thank goodness for humanity. At least the efforts of the Guardians to destroy Evelyn's good record would only befall this small American town.

How, how did she ever allow them to convince her that the fastest way to get rid of them was to let them join her for one whole day; just, how?

Jack, who felt a bit peeved she took off without him, swooped down to be beside Evelyn as North, Bunnymund, and Sandy finally met them. The tree lined park hid them all well from human eyes, but the Guardians were certain that Evelyn's growling tone could be heard from the other side of town.

"Before something happens, again, I am going to have to lay down some rules. You guys do what I say, when I say it. Until I say it, you all are quiet and still and not in my way. Got it? Oh, and no more sneaking into my bag to grab positions…right, Jack?" Evelyn glared at them all, getting quite sick and tired of the group of men messing with her potions and trying to create bizarre set ups for couples to confess. The group of men, whom have been trying what they thought was romantic all morning, finally nodded sheepishly in agreement. They only wanted to help, but by the looks of things, they were giving love a bad name here.

"Agreed Eros" Spoke North, his voice taking a bit of an apologetic tone to it, looking at her with rounded blue eyes. Evelyn sighed; honestly, it was like dealing with magical empowered toddlers. How Tooth ever managed to put up with these guys for so long, she'd never know.

"We'll, I think we were doing a great job, your just being picky and only just want to do it your way" Started Bunnymund, not willing to comply so easily "The basket of eggs I made for that one gal made her start crying when she thought they were from her beau"

"That's cause she's allergic to eggs! She cried because she thought her boyfriend knew her well enough after two years to remember that about her by now!" Barked Evelyn, making the most powerful immortals jump back, a flock or two of birds scattering themselves from the trees.

"Do. As. I. Say. Or. Go. Away" Evelyn gritted through her teeth, wide eyes looking at her in slight fear for their hair, beards, or tails as some flames started licking at her fingertips hungrily. Evelyn sighed as she forced herself to calm down, pinching the bridge of her nose. Just one day, put up with them for one day as they all agreed to do in order to 'bond' as North put it so that they might work together better on the battlefield.

One day, one day was starting to sound like an eternity to the winged immortal. Bunnymund gulped down his pride, if only for the sake of his tail and surviving this day.

"Okay then, what do we do?" He asked begrudgingly. Evelyn looked around at each other the men gathered around her, glaring. Another sigh was huffed out.

"Alright, Jack, stay with me until it's time to enact the plan we made earlier for the next couple; I don't want to have to go looking for you. Bunnymund, you, North, and Sandy need to get that couple back together. They are meeting today in the park, and that girl will be expecting an explanation, and something to make up for what she thinks is her boyfriend's mistake"

"Alright, if eggs are out of the question, and sand is as you say 'just plain weird' to those who are not trying to sleep, and candy canes out of season…what do we do?" Asked North, for once feeling very much out of his element as he and the others came to realize, there were many things they had forgotten or didn't even know about the courting of mortals. Evelyn once more pinched the bridge of her nose, but then, with a glance towards Bunnymund, a plan came to mind.

"Eggs may not be romantic to any sane couple…" Evelyn started to dig inside her satchel, Jack trying to peer into it in curiosity as he heard the sound of vials, paper, and multiple snack wrappers shuffling around coming from it. Seriously, where did she ever get that unnaturally spacious bag? And why so many snacks?

"But, a large, fluffy, bunny rabbit with a red bow just might be what the doctor ordered" At this, Evelyn finally pulled out a rather large bow tie, her smirk at the same time taunting and threatening towards the rabbit. Bunnymund's eyes widened in fear.

"I hate you all…so much" The gigantic rabbit grumbled as he tired his best to keep still, holding the sign 'Katie, will you be my special some bunny? Love, Matthew' in his paws as he waited for the couple to reach their meeting spot. In the bushes below, Evelyn could see Sandy and North trying their best not to erupt into laughter again. Not that they should have in the first place. Soon she would get her reprisal against them for making her go through this and botching up her day, maybe by having them-

"How do you know that this will work?" Asked Jack from his crouched position next to her on the branch she had perched herself on, after of course he had recovered from his bout of laughter about Bunny in a red bow tie; it was better than the time he was made tiny or when he fell for the 'carrot on a string' gag. She rolled her eyes, groaning in slight exasperation before she answered the curious boy who was tilting his head up at her like a blue eyed puppy.

"I have been doing this for over three hundred years; I think I would know what makes a girl weak at the knees by now. And, my book," At this she waved around the book Jack had noticed she had been keeping by her side all day "gains access to health concerns, likes, dislikes, and other such information about the mortals in order complete my duty, sometimes even their schedules or daily plans. But it leaves the creativity up to me when it comes time to get the target to confess, whether to themselves or to the person they are in infatuated with about their feelings"

Jack's dark eye brows rose in surprise, not just for the astonishing amount of information that book had on, well, everyone in the world, but also that she had just said was possibly the most she had ever talked to him. Maybe he was making progress finally; maybe he should press his luck…

"Evy, can I ask you a question?" Evelyn felt like growling; she answered this boy's other question, what would it take to silence his curiosity? Burning hair, ignoring, talking back in her usual cynical manner, giving him what he wanted in the way of explanations, nothing deterred this slip of a spirit.

"What is it Twinkle Toes?" She replied as she reached into her bag to pull out her bow and arrow, seeing her target starting to round the pathway's corner. She gave up; there was no avoiding the annoying tenacity that was Jack Frost. That boy just didn't know when to quit, an admirable trait to be sure, except when it was applied to questioning her. She would just give in, suffer through it, and bide her time till she could be rid of him and the others and once more, be alone. Jack swallowed his apprehension, gripping his staff in preparation to fly far, far away if need be.

"Why do you hate, now don't burn my scalp off, being called Cupid?" He cringed as her arrow was launched with a formidable twang, hitting the poor mortal girl, who immediately forgave her very confused boyfriend at the sight of Bunny, right in the chest with deadly aim. With a slow turn of her face, which he couldn't help but notice was bordered rather nicely by her slightly waved, short hair; Evelyn lowered her coppery gold eyes down at the boy, whom she swore gulped. With narrowed eyes, she answered.

"Let me answer your question by asking my own. What's the first thing you think about when you hear the word Cupid?"

"Fiery pain" Jack answered immediately, though by the grin he was giving her, he was not as terrified as his words suggested.

"Very funny. To most other people, it is a naked, chubby, fat, male cherub with a red bow shooting couples with heart shaped arrows"

"And?" Jack dared asked her to continue after a short pause of silence and staring, him trying not to chuckle at the imagery she gave him.

"And if your hard work and toil for over three hundred years gets credited to a fat baby-like man in both Hallmark cards and popular songs, you would be a bit pissed off about it too" Jack, in good taste, was trying his very best not to laugh, detecting the dangerous amount of bitter resentment in her voice, but he was also sympathetic. At least when people did speak of him, they got his gender right-

"I'm not even the least bit chubby…" Evelyn muttered under her breath huffily.

Jack couldn't hold it in any longer, his laughter bursting from him; she just sounded so insulted, like it was personal. The glare Evelyn was giving him now though shut him up after a moment, but it didn't stop him from continuing to speak as he stifled his chuckles with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"Ahem, alright, it makes sense now why you wouldn't want to be called that. But was it really necessary to burn my hair, North's beard, and Bunny's tail?" Evelyn's angrily irritated expression fell away as she continued to look at Jack, her face becoming impossible for him to read. Did he cross a line? Was this a touchier subject than the Cupid one?

Before Jack had time to regret his trying to know more about the protectorate of love, she shocked him by crouching down beside him, her eyes level with his.

Her own inquisitiveness holding no reservations, Evelyn took the chance to finally look closer over the boy who wasn't afraid to ask her questions, and was never sated with her answers to shut up. He had thin, pale lips that were always curved up into a smirk or grin, like a taunt bow of mischievousness. His nose was just a nose, plain and buttoned tipped; placed in the middle of a surprisingly strong, yet gentle angled square face. White, wild, and unkempt hair topped his head, long bangs brushing against dark brows. And of course, his eyes were wide and blue, and at the moment, filled with curiosity and slight embarrassment under her close securitization. She had to admit, he was handsome looking by way of face; the rest of him though…

Jack, was more than uncomfortable, he was ready to bolt. Not only her leaning down next to him took him by complete surprise, but her looking straight at him for what felt like dragged out minutes made him almost think that his palms were getting sweaty. But the instant her eyes parted from his, and starting looking up and down the rest of him, from sweatshirt to toes, he wanted nothing more than to hide his face underneath his hood like he often did when uncomfortable.

"You should eat mortal food. You would gain weight, not to mention strength. That will help you next time we fight Pitch" Evelyn spoke, her voice still indifferently toned, she either not caring or not noticing that Jack was fidgeting under her gaze. With that, she launched herself off of the thick branch of the tree they had perched themselves on. Watching her as she landed down besides the other Guardians, the mortal couple having finally moved away, telling them what to do next, Jack gulped.

What happened? Why did she look at him like that? And more importantly, why was he so flustered over it? Sure, he got flustered when Tooth or Jamie hugged him, or when wide eyed Sophie stared at him for minutes on end, but this, was different. Not only did he have no idea what was going through Evelyn's mind, but he didn't know what went through his; it was like all thoughts stopped. With a gruff and a huff, Jack shook out the moment from his mind, slumping himself down on the branch as he observed Sandy and Evelyn starting to chat as Bunnymund sulked on a park bench with North.

In the two days they had last seen each other, Jack came to realize that his interest in playing his game of trying to make her smile no longer seemed as interesting to him. That's because, his inclination to play, was driven off into the wayside, by his curiosity. She touched him, held his hands, and yet did not shiver. She hated the duty the Man in the Moon had given her, and yet she was so devoted to doing it, and to keep the world's children safe she was willing to stand up to Pitch and join beside immortals she herself had called irritating countless times. She made no effort to please or be friendly, yet she had spared Tooth her coat, had rescued him, and left the defeated Guardians to be alone, not needing or wanting any thanks or concern. Why? That single word raked through Jack's brain over and over again until he felt like it would soon be the only one he would be able to speak. Why did she do these things, and more importantly, why did he want to know?

Jack shook his head, standing himself up on the branch he was perched on. It didn't matter why he wanted to know, he just did, and in the end, that's all that mattered to the curiosity driven, mischief causing spirit of wintery fun.

"Okay, you guys handle those couples, and you better follow my instructions to the letter, or use your imaginations. Jack, let's go" Snapping into attention, Jack took off after the girl who didn't even bother to see if he was following her.

o0o

"Temperamental, haughty, goth, soulless ginger" Muttered Jack under his breath as he walked down the busy street that marked the town's shopping district. He weaved his way around the people who wouldn't care if he bumped into them or not, his staff poking at this lamp post or that trash can in juvenile irritation.

She ditched him. They carried out their plan, made the couple fall in love, and then she ditched him.

Apparently, Evelyn was more of a loner than Jack had previously though. Hell, she was a hermit compared to him, handing off jobs to the Guardians to keep them occupied while she flew off to leave them all behind. Well not this winter spirit, he would catch up. She hadn't lost him.

In fact, she never did. Without her knowing, Jack managed to follow after her when she tried to ditch him. It really wasn't hard. Then again, looking for a large winged girl in a small town never seemed like it would be. It was rather amusing how she thought she had lost him, but then maybe she never expected him to follow. Right now, she was shooting up some couple that were looking at rings; poor fella.

Though he was somewhat peeved off at her, Jack had to admit, this did present a unique opportunity to observe the mysterious Eros. Without anyone around to hear, or so she thought, she talked to herself a lot, filling the silence with a sarcastic comment or a snarky observation of the happenings around her, like a commentary. And she was slow; she took her time with everything. Jack had a hard time believing the girl that had such a fiery temper, was in fact, very patient, taking the route of measured and steady; like her flying.

Watching her as she shot yet another lucky in love couple, sending the man whirling into the arms of his thankfully strong armed girlfriend, Jack saw Evelyn put her bow and arrows back into her bag, apparently done for now. Wondering what she would do next, Jack kept himself low behind the set of emergency stairs he now clung too. Spreading her black wings, the red haired girl glided down into the street, right in the middle of it.

Jumping down to be on the same elevation as her, Jack felt something like the spies from the action movies Jamie watched with him as he kept his face hidden underneath his hood, keeping to the shadows as Evelyn started to stroll down the street. It was rather fun; Jack, Jack Frost he kept repeating to himself.

Evelyn too seemed to be enjoying herself. Not outright smiling; but she wasn't exactly scornfully impassive either. She would have looked like any other face in a mortal crowd, except of course, for her large wings. Why were her feathers colored black anyway? With her black clothes that looked down right gothic with her riding coat buttoned vest and turtle neck sweater, she appeared like she was in mourning, not spreading love. The red hair made since for being Eros, but then why not a pair of white wings? Nah, white didn't fit her personality. Maybe silver then…

Jack's brows furrowed down in confusion as he watched Evelyn stop on a street corner, looking down at the pavement. Hiding behind a café table, he saw her bend down, a couple of people passing through her carelessly spread out wings. Straightening back up, Jack scooted closer as he saw that she had something in her hands.

A…kitten?

A pale jaw nearly hit the sidewalk as Jack saw Evelyn look around; stroking the now purring kitten that somehow didn't mind being handled by an invisible being. Seeing her take off on hurried steps, Jack pursued, stepping into the air to give chase. Still unaware of his presence, Evelyn walked swiftly down the street, her face turning everywhere as if she was looking for something. Finally, she seemed to find it.

"Mommy, please! We need to go back for Jane! I know she is around here somewhere!"

"Savannah, I'm sorry. We have looked here for hours, and your brother is too tired to be out much longer" Spoke the sympathetic mother as she cradled the young boy in one arm as her other held the protesting one of her elder daughter. The blonde girl started to sniffle even more, tears tracing down the red tracks on her face; she had been crying for hours.

"But it's my fault I lost her…I…I need to find her mommy"

"We will pumpkin, we will. We'll come back here soon, real…Savannah…look behind you" At the shocked tone of her mother, the little girl's blue eyes opened up to an impossible size as she turned around. A black kitten, mewling and purring, sat on the side walk, looking up at her young owner.

"Jane!" Exclaimed the girl as she picked up her dear fuzzy friend, tears of worry turning into tears of joy.

Evelyn walked away, not looking back as the mother started letting out relieved laugh of disbelief, her daughter running back up to her with a tightly held kitten that continued to purr in contentment. She had just about rounded the corner of an empty alley way, when a voice spoke.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Seems the indifferent, uncaring Eros is really a big softie!" The voice crowed with wicked mischievousness, making Evelyn freeze in mid-step. No, please no, please-aw crap. There, hanging off of the handle of his crook that grabbed at the buildings ledge was a smiling spirit, blue eyes twinkling in pure roguishness. Evelyn looked around, her eyes somewhat wide in surprise, reminding Jack of a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What do you want Twinkle Toes?" She said finally, glad that none of the other immortals were around. It was Jack's turn to be surprise now. Did she think that he was going to use what he had just witnessed as something to be blackmailed with? Well, far be it from him not to take up the opportunity. Landing down on the cement with his usual amount of becoming grace, he let a smirk peek out from underneath his tussled bangs.

"Why did you return the kitten to the girl?" Evelyn rolled her eyes and scoffed, of course he would ask something as trivial as that. But really now, did he think her so cold hearted? It was nice to know that her image had been in grained in his brain, for whatever that was worth, but, still…

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not hate everything. Just most things. Kittens, just happen to be one of the few things I don't" Jack's smirk grew wider, him stopping his confident strut right in front of her, thinking the way she sounded almost, almost, embarrassed to admit that she liked purring balls of fuzz to be adorable. When she looked back up at him, expecting more questions, he shrugged.

"I think that enough for now. Just stop calling me Twinkle Toes, and that whole cutesy scene will be erased forever'" He turned his back to her, starting to work his way back into the street, beginning to wonder whatever had become of other Guardians. Evelyn stayed back, watching him take to the air, a half-smirk forming on her face as she took off after him.

"Deal...Jack"

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

Hiya all! Hope you liked this light hearted chapter, cause the next one's gonna be a sad one! Anywho, let's get discussing. First off, as for the relationship between Jack and Evelyn, please comment about it, I fear I may be taking it too fast. So far, right now what's developing is something positively platonic for both, and just starting to delve a little not-quite-so-platonic for Jack (he is a nineteen year old boy who hasn't been seen/talked to by a girl his own age in three hundred years, I think it is reasonable to assume he just might be a bit interested in the first girl too see/talk to him). Anyway, comment, I like critical feedback!

And, can I just say how awesome you guys are? Though not a lot of you comment or fav, I know that I have a lot of loyal readers, over a consistent two hundred! Yay me! I send out heart shaped waffles to you all! And oh yeah, my cat's name is Jane, and that actually did happen to me once when I was very little, only in a forest instead of in a town. My kitten managed to get outside somehow, and we have really nasty coyotes in my nick of the woods, so I stayed up late looking for her in the dark (she was very small, like size of my hand small). And suddenly, just like that, I heard a meow behind me, and there was Jane, looking at me with her big green eyes!

Okay, join me, Princess LaLaBlue, next time when much of Evelyn's past is revealed! (haha, tricked you guys! You thought it was chapter 11! Mwahahaa! Nah…it was just a typo on my part…sorry) Anywho, we get to see Evelyn as a little girl, play tag in a garden, and decide that things are now personal between her and Pitch!


	10. Chapter 10 Nightmares

Chapter 10; Nightmares:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, light-ish lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

The song for this chapter is either **Eurythmics or Marilyn Manson's '**_**Sweet Dreams'**_. Eurythmics is somewhat more melancholy sounding, but the darker Manson cover hits the more horrific and tragic notes of this chapter's contents. I am sorry to depress you all…eh, not really.

~o0o~

"Evelyn, dearest, do not dawdle"

"I am coming!" Spoke the only child of the Benbow family, picking up her dress with both hands as she ran after her mother and father. She had been looking at some dandelions that had somehow managed to work their way into the estate's garden that was placed in the very center of their large home. She had heard from Nana that they were said to help with stomach aches, and she wanted to pick some for her mother.

"Mother, is your stomach still aching?" She asked as she finally caught up with her parents, whom were walking hand in hand as they always did whenever they took their daily walks. Immediately, the smiles that were on their faces at seeing their daughter run up to them in her typical unladylike fashion were washed away.

"No dearest, I'm fine now" Spoke the lady of the estate, maintaining her dignified composure as her gown trailed after her, the picture of elegance. Her husband, a man of blackest hair and surest confidence, stayed by her side silently, gripping her pale hand in gentle reassurance.

"Are you certain? Nana said that when a woman's belly swells, she will not feel well for a long time until it goes down. But your belly has gone down, and you are still are not well…" Spoke the ignorant child, once more missing the pained flinch that went through her parents. The lady of blue eyes let out a sigh, looking to her husband for help.

"Come my little bird, how about I take you out for a flight?"

"Father, what do you mean – Ahahaha!" The young child's question was interrupted as her father, a gentle giant among men to her, scooped her up in his arms, and lifted her high into the air.

"Spread your wings, you do not wish to fall, do you little bird?" Exclaimed the father as he walked down the gravel path, ignoring the incredulous looks of their servants to see their master act so with his only child.

"But I cannot fly! Put me down, I do not like heights! I will fall!" Protested the girl, whom never the less spread out her arms, laughing as her father lifted her above his head.

"You will never fall, I will always catch you. See?" With that, Master Benbow lifted his daughter higher into the air, releasing her for but a moment to catch her. Evelyn's laughter stopped for a delighted squeal, clutching to the dark embroidered coat of her father to prevent him from doing it again, though she did enjoy it.

Their time continued like that, mother sometimes speaking on behalf of her daughter's need to act as a composed lady as her father then would merely chase after her with what Evelyn heard her accuse of being a 'wicked look'. It was a good day, her mother laughing, her father spending the whole time with them rather than with the other delegates of the court. Made the child almost forget that her parents promise that she would be an elder sister still had yet to be fulfilled.

o0o

"My lady, please, have patience with the cloth"

"Why? What's the purpose of my learning how to embroider?"

"So you may be able to make momentous for your children, just as your mother had for you"

"Children? Me? Nana, please, I am but thirteen"

"Well my lady, you never know when you may have to change your life from one of a daughter, to that of wife and mother" The young lady fell into pouting silence, turning back to concentrate on the handkerchief in her hands. Wife? Her? Not if she could help it. She cared not that her older friends bragged about their fiancées and their approaching weddings, she would not allow such a thing come to pass. Well, maybe, if the man was someone like her father; strong, brave, kind-

Evelyn shook her head, sitting herself up from the wooden chair her Nana had placed by the window. She took a turn about the room, outright ignoring her loyal caretakers protest to come back and learn how to embroider initials into a piece of cloth one blows their noses in. Useless. She wanted to learn other things, like why she couldn't ride like the boys did, why father did not take her hunting with him anymore, why she and mother went for walks in the garden alone now…

They all told her that this was what it meant to be a lady, to stay indoors and learn to do this or that for the soon be whims of her husband. She hated it. It felt like just yesterday she was dressing her dolls and chasing after her favorite ball…wait, it was just yesterday.

"My lady, your mother and father wish to see you" Turning to see Mr. Overland, her favorite butler, bowing to her with the due respect of her station, Evelyn's face brightened up into a smile.

"Thank you Overland, I shall be with them presently. If I may, how is your brother? Has he and his wife arrived to the Colonies yet?" The humble man smiled as he stood back up to his full height. The young girl was certainly different from the other nobles he had served, so caring and curious. Like his young nephew, whom he feared he may never see now for the sea separating him and his brother's family.

"Yes my lady. Now, please, your parents await you, along with some guests who wish to meet you…"

It took some time for Evelyn to make her way to one of the many rooms her family used to entertain visitors, mostly because she still lost her way after all this time. Their home was needlessly large, meant to impress and flaunt her family's persuasive power in, and over, the royal court. But, upon entering the room, before straightening out her favorite dress of blue, she was rather happy to have gone through the trouble.

Awaiting her were of course her parents, the two of them sitting opposite each other by the fireside. But they were not alone; two adults, both dressed in what Evelyn considered outlandish finery, shared a couch, staring at her as she entered, judging.

"Evelyn, dearest, please come forth and meet the Tristrams" Obeying as was expected of her in front of guests, the girl bowed, keeping her gaze lowered in respect though she wished to continue to observe the strange couple.

"And this is their eldest son, Darren" Seeing her mother raise a hand to gesture behind where she stood, Evelyn turned.

He was tall, with hair as golden as the sun, and a strongly framed face. So different from her father, yet just as handsome. Very handsome.

"I…I am pleased to meet you" She bowed, but knew that she had yet to avert her eyes, wanting nothing more than to continue to look at the fifteen year old boy in front of her, who was looking at her with a most becoming, shy smile.

"And I you Lady Evelyn" He spoke, voice deep and controlled, with just a hint of nervousness to it. Immediately, the adults started to talk about this or that, all the gossip and happenings of court, leaving the two youngsters to their own devises. More specifically, Evelyn.

Darren did nothing; staring down at the floor and fiddling with the sleeves of his green jacket. Evelyn knew that if she did not do something, she would be in for a very boring afternoon. But, she was as her mother said, a very forthright and initiative girl.

"Lord Darren, I fear that if you continue to shuffle your feet and stare at the carpeting, a large, unbecoming hole shall be made in it. Come, how about you take me for a walk?" Without giving him time to speak, Evelyn wrapped her arm around his, smiling as she observed it was very firm. The poor lad did not know what to think, never have met a girl so outspoken, but without protest, he followed her lead.

As she and the flustered boy left the room together, Evelyn could not help but over hear the last bit of conversation between her parents and Darren's.

"Yes, they do seem like a perfect match for each other. Not to mention, the union between our two families will certainly…"

Mmh, maybe, just maybe, it was time to put away her dolls, and learn how to embroider a bloody handkerchief… and, maybe, the trade would be worth her while…

o0o

"Never! You hear me! Never!" Evelyn shouted defiantly as she continued to run, her breath coming out in hurried huffs. She had been running for what felt like forever, but she could not stop, she could not let him win.

"You say never, but we both know that it is inevitable" Called out a voice not far behind her. He was gaining. Hiking up her dress as far as she could, Evelyn turned down one of the less used paths of her family's garden, hoping to lose her pursuer in its thick. Her long, black hair fell out of her bun, flowing after her as she ducked, jumped, and did everything within her power to outrun the footsteps that always seemed to be just behind her…

She had to stop, it was too much. Crouching down, Evelyn took shelter in between the high lilac and rose bushes, gulping down the air she needed so much. Soon enough, she began to quiet herself down, not wanting to be caught by him. With a smirk, she began to straighten out her dress, knowing that mother would be upset that she had once again muddied another. Then again, the slightest thing set off mother now, father just sitting in his chair by the fire, silent-

"I have you now!" Shouted a voice full of boasting triumph as Evelyn felt arms snake around her waist. Before she could even scream, he had her pinned, his body trapping hers.

"Darren! Darren, get off of me! I cannot breathe!" Evelyn protested, exaggerating just a tad as she laughed and playfully tried to push her fiancée off of her.

"I think not my dear. I rather like the position I am in now!" Retorted the blonde boy as he propped himself up on his arms, unashamedly on top of the now red faced girl.

"Of all the impertinence! I warn you, if you try anything I shall…w-wait, what are you doing?!" Evelyn's face flushed even more as Darren, freshly returned to her from one of England's many wars, felt the need to remind himself of just how soft her skin was. His hand, his troublesome, licentious hand wandered over her cheek, down her neck, coming to rest on the strings that tied the front of her exposed petticoat. Darren sent her a sly, frisky smile, leading the girl underneath him to finally understand what her mother always meant by a man's 'wicked look'. Wicked, but welcomed.

"Do you not think we are a little old for games of chase?" Evelyn asked huffily as she turned her face away so as not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her blush. He had changed much over these five years, becoming more bold and arduous, not that the change was unsolicited by any means, but it needed sometime for her to become used to.

"When the prize is catching a beautiful bird like you? Never" Said Darren as he traced his hand back up to her face, purposely brushing the tips of his fingers ever so slightly against her bottom lip. His words didn't have quite the effect he wanted, as Evelyn shot him a gruff glare.

"Catch? You make it sound like you want to put this bird in a cage"

"Well, if the cage is gilded and keeps you safe, would it be so bad a fate?" He asked as he busied his wandering hand by playing with her loose locks of hair. He was pushed back however, as Evelyn propped herself up on her elbows, still sending him that wonderful, but taxing glare of hers.

"Darren, I have told you before. I am not some prize that you won and get to lock away in the lordly estate you are to inherit. I care not that our parents brought us together, only that I choose to be with you. And," At this, she allowed a few tussles of hair to drift in front of her face, biting her bottom lip in a manner she knew to be irresistible "if you do not treat me right, I will have no choice but to but to keep you chasing"

Darren said nothing, and merely gawked at the outright stubborn and unyielding girl before him. She was a strange one, and he would have to get her to see that her forthright ways do not do her well in society or as his wife. But, for the moment.

He lowered his head to rest on her stomach, surprising the paradoxically forthright and yet unalloyed woman of fresh eighteen, making her let out a cry of surprise. He always tried to win their arguments this way, taking advantage of her weak resolve against his touches. That would have to change, she wanted theirs to be a happy and fair marriage in which they talked to one another, relied on one another, unlike the one her parents had fallen into…

"Tell me something Evelyn" Spoke the man who was unashamedly kissing the cloth that separated him from the soft skin he so wanted to touch. Falling back to lay herself down, allowing a hand to entwine itself in the ever kempt golden locks of her lover's hair, Evelyn laughed.

"Tell you what exactly?" She laughed louder as she felt Darren try to untie the strings of her petticoat, all the while keeping his head on her stomach. Mother warned her that men only have one thing on their minds, but frankly, Evelyn did not mind that her fiancée thought that one thing around her. Whatever the one thing was, for no one ever clearly explained it in full to her; prudes.

"Anything, tell me anything. A poem, your favorite saying, song, a promise. Just speak, I want to hear your voice. I missed it during these two years away" Evelyn's lips pursed in thoughts, his last suggestion striking a cord in her. A moment passed, one in which she had to pry away Darren's ever explorative hands, but she finally propped herself up to gaze into his brown eyes with her blue.

"I promise, here and now, forever, that I shall look after you. And when you die, I shall look after your children, and your children's children. Never shall I stop looking after you, protecting you, time be damned"

Once more, the young girl had managed to send the man who thought himself too old to be taken by surprise, especially by a woman, into a state of confusion. But, as mixed as he was about that, he smiled. So different, so rare, and though she would protest all his.

"Hmm, and here, all I was expecting was a memorized poem or a sonnet about flowers or birds. But that, was much, much better" Evelyn's smile twisted itself in to a proud smirk.

"Then, do I not get a reward for my efforts to please?" Darren gulped, eyes instantly traveling down to the partly opened corset that lay mere inches from his face. Evelyn's smirk grew, she being the bold one now as she lifted a lazy hand towards his shirt front.

"E-Evelyn, I know that we are to be married within the month, and that I haven't exactly been as what my mother would label a 'goodly man' when I am around you, but I do not think-"

"Do not think what? We are to be married, and, I know that you love me, and so," With this, she tilted her head to one side, looking up at him through her dark lashes "why can we not?"

Darren's eyes narrowed. No, this had to be too good to be true.

"Evelyn, are you sure you want to go through with this? Here? Now?" Evelyn pouted her lips in irritation, honestly, what did she have to do, beg?

"Yes. Why are you so opposed to it? We did it yesterday, or do you not remember?" the boy thought back to the last evening, recalling the events the girl had spoken about. Now it all made sense; ah, so innocent.

"Dearest, that was mere kissing"

"Mmh-hmm" Nodded the girl "And touching, yes"

"Yes" Spoke the lad, now musing some addition to their usual bout of, urhm, physical interaction. His resistance to be the responsible of the two now driven out of his young mind at the sight of his beautiful, doe-eyed fiancée trapped underneath him, Darren set to work "But, then again, we could try something new. Something…"

"Something…" Spoke Evelyn, becoming quite confused at Darren's knowing hesitancy.

"Something, that, completes" He finished, looking up at her with that wicked look again. Evelyn knew not what he was speaking about in such a roundabout manner, but was curious.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you speak of Darren. Would you mind showing me then?" The boy's lips drew up into a smirk of uninhibited desire as he leaned forward to give his wife-to-be a hungry kiss.

"With pleasure" He whispered to the furiously blushing girl as he worked to free her from her bothersome petticoat once and for all.

o0o

"Darren, you do not need to carry me in, I am quite alright" Spoke a huffed Evelyn from within the arms of the warrior lord.

"You cannot expect me to do otherwise, what with you having fallen off during our evening ride" Countered the lad, liking the way the rain dripped out of her long hair. Not only had the poor girl fallen, which was an extreme rarity, but it had started to down pour on them on their way back to the estate of her family. He lent her his black overcoat to keep her from catching cold, her being a rather impetuous thing and forgetting to take one for herself, and, she looked rather fetching in it, though it was far too large for her.

"I only fell off because I am sore!" Protested the girl, her trying her best to worm out of his strong grip so that she could walk. But at her words, the boy gave her the trade marked 'wicked look' as he held on only tighter.

"Oh, and just from what activity made you so sore my dearest?" The girl stopped in her struggles as a blush colored her face.

"Y-you know, yesterday…in, the garden" She mumbled her words, making the boy smirk in victory.

"Well dearest, if you expect us to do such an activity again, you will need to build up your endurance!" He teased as he finally set her down half way to the main room of the estate, guiding her with a strong arm down the hallway. Evelyn stayed silent, not wanting to reply, for she was not sure how to reply.

She was not still certain of what they had done, but, it was done. Besides, she should not have any regrets. They were to be married, and so, it was not wrong. Still though, she felt somewhat tentative about the whole affair, like there just wasn't something right, like it was, rushed. No, she shouldn't be so silly, she loved Darren and he her, and that was what truly mattered in the end. It was all that mattered.

"You make it sound like I am one of your fresh recruits for war" She finally teased back, causing Darren to further wind his grip around her waist.

"Yes, and just like them, I shall have to train you to be more resilient to reach my standards of performance. I fear you falling asleep after one round is not wholly satisfactory to this desire driven man" Once more Darren sent the girl into a furious blush, one she feared would forever taint her face. She smiled however as Darren started to chuckle, kissing her wet hair. She was about to send him one of her own witty retorts, when she caught sight of a commotion up ahead.

"My lady, please, do not enter, we, we…" It was Overland, looking so pale and distressed that Evelyn immediately felt her gut twist into a sickening knot.

"Overland, what is the matter?" She asked, slipping out of Darren's arms, leaving him behind. The loyal butler looked around at the other servants, some with tears in their eyes and some far paler then the brown haired man before her. They were blocking the doors that led to the main room she and her fiancée where headed towards, a dozen in between them. She could see more people through the opened crack of the door however, catching a particular face.

"Overland, what is Dr. Harrison doing here? Where are my mother and father?"

"My, my lady, please, go to your room. You do not wish to enter here-"

"Move aside!" Shouted the girl, surprising all with her panicked strength as she pushed past them all, entering the room against their will.

"I demand to know what is going on in…here…" Evelyn felt, single, thread of her being freeze in horror at the sight before her. It could not be true, this had to be an illusion.

"Mother, father" She felt her feet move forward, but her sense stayed back, everything closing in on her in a torrent of dread. No one dared stop her as she came closer to the fireside, looking over the two, silhouetted figures that lay on the cold stone floor. She fell to her knees, somewhat aware that Overland was beside her, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder as she continued to come closer, crawling.

Something wet grabbed at her hair that trailed over the floor as she grabbed at her mother's hand, hoping that maybe if she touched it, it would allow her to believe that she was fine. She could not bring herself to speak, could not even breath, just look as her hair drifted in front of her face, the strands end colored a horrid, sickening red. It was blood, their blood…

Finally, something, some cruel something allowed Evelyn to believe what she was seeing, what had happened. She could not stop crying, screaming, even as Overland and Darren dragged her away as Harrison covered the bodies with stained, white sheets.

o0o

Evelyn shot up, gasping.

She looked around, feeling her hands shake as she gripped at the blanket that lay on top of her as if it was her only life line to reality.

Dirt floor, drawing covered walls, wobbly table laden with potion ingredients. Needing more proof, Evelyn grabbed at the short strands of her hair.

Red. That awful, horrid color she kept her hair short just so she didn't have to see it. Glancing behind, she saw her black wings that enveloped her, taking up most of the large bed.

She was immortal, she was in the 21st century, and she was still cursed.

As always, she was unimaginably warm, even though she wore nothing save a loose fitting tee-shirt. The fire of love's damned eternal flame replaced her blood the moment she died, rarely allowing her to feel the joy of the unfeeling cold. Sliding out of bed, bare feet settling onto the dirt floor, Evelyn went over to her favorite chair by the still going fire, wanting nothing more than to curl up within it, and forget what her mind made her recollect.

Before she could make half way over, a flash of movement was caught in the corner of her eye. Quickly, as her honed instincts of three hundred years had graced her with, her hand shot out to catch whatever tried to slip past her and to the stairs that led to the only door.

A small, volatile horse of black sand and pitiless golden eyes thrashed about in her hands. Evelyn felt her lips curl up into a sneer, throwing the flaying animal towards the door is so badly wanted to flee out of.

So, this night's recollection of her life was brought to her by a certain Boogeyman? One who probably wanted to get her back for not taking him up on his deal to wipe out said memories of her life in return for her absence in matters? Evelyn let out a low, snarling growl as she went over to slip on a pair of pants and the black overcoat she had been given three hundred years ago. Grabbing her bow and quiver that hanging on the stand by the hatch door.

"Alright Pitch, you pointy nosed, shadowy bastard, now you made this personal" She growled as she took off to follow after the small nightmare, visions of arrows sticking out of sinister backsides filling her mind…

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

I am so sorry. I really am. I am so sorry Evelyn! God, I am so horrible to my characters! Her life is so tragic! Gah! Anywho, I hope this snippet of Evelyn's life was able to sate your guys' curiosity of Evelyn's life for a bit. More, especially about what happened after where her nightmare left off, will be explained in full in a future chapter (estimate Chapter 20, but eh, I am never entirely sure).

BTW, the name Benbow is a old English name that means "bend the bow", a short of tribute to archers. How clever am I? Also, hehe, as some of us know, Overland was the real last name of Jack Frost (Jackson Overland), so, ehehehe, small world huh?

Okay, join me next time when Evelyn and Tooth go shopping for shoes, Jack and Pitch play hopscotch, Bunnymund learns how to mamba, Sandy cruises down New York city in a Cadillac, and North is arrested for tax evasion…April Fools! Hehe, no seriously, the next chapter is going to be pretty awesome! Though, is it just me, or does anyone else want to see Bunnymund mamba? See ya kiddies, be awesome!


	11. Chapter 11 Tested

Chapter 11; Tested:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, light-ish lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

The Song for this chapter is **Alicia Keys ****_'Girl On Fire'_**in honor of Evelyn. I got to admit, I didn't like this song for the longest time whenever I heard it on the radio, but now that I connected it with Evelyn, it really seems to fit her. Also, for this chapter, it is a bitterly ironic, as this is song is really how others see Evelyn and how she acts rather than how she feels/really is.

And thank you all so much for your reviews, I love every single one of them (**Purple Pancakes**, I regret to say that your wish won't be granted quite yet, but fear not, it shall be granted eventually! Awesome name by the way…). Also, you guys are pretty chillin, and if any of you like Avengers, specifically Loki, I just started publishing a fic about the green eyed god, and an OC who is the niece of Stark and gets kidnapped by Loki and roped into becoming his henchwoman. It's M, and titled **Loki's Henchwoman**, check it out if you're interested! Lots of hearts to you all!

~o0o~

"Hey, you sure that you saw Pitch here?" Asked Bunnymund as he shivered in the biting Antarctic wind that ripped past North's sleigh.

"I followed the Nightmare here all through the night. Yeah rodent, pretty sure I'm pretty sure" Tartly replied Evelyn as she reclined back, eyes closed. She was tired, she was cranky, and she was very short on patience for anyone, let alone a complaining rabbit. After throwing the nightmare from her home, she followed after it, intending to pay back Pitch with pointy arrows. But, rather than lead her to a creepy fortress or an underground lair, it led her to the freakin' Antarctic. With some stealth, she tracked through the snow to find the Nightmare meeting up with a couple of goblins and Wraiths.

Then, the big man himself came, in all his shadowy, smug glory. She overheard much as he chatted to himself and his underlings, but what really stuck itself into her mind was the Nightmare King complaining that some barrier or something was keeping him from attaining the Gift of Wonder, though why the hell he shouted to himself so much, Evelyn didn't really want to know. Now, Evelyn was no dummy. This was too convenient and to happy coincidental for her; but, if Pitch took the time to set up a trap for them, who were the Guardians to pass up his efforts?

"Remember, this obviously is trap, so be careful" Called out North redundantly from the front of the sleigh. Though they were aware that Pitch may be in wait for them, the Guardians went for quickness over safety, using the Snow Globes to get close to the ice land mass with just a bit of distance between them so as to make certain the area was safe before they flew to the ice cave Evelyn had tracked the Nightmare to. Though Pitch's dark magic might be able to detect them, they at least would be able to make a quick escape and return when he did show up.

"By the way, Evelyn, how did you come across the Nightmare? None of us have seen one since Pitch took away the Gift of Memory" Spoke a fully recovered and smiling Tooth from beside the black winged girl, who flinched in outright annoyance at being spoken to. This caught the attention of a certain winter spirit that was hanging out on the left wing of the sleigh, him glancing at the girls through the corner of his eye.

"Got lucky" She simply retorted with, her tone filled with exasperation for the kind fairy. This of course, sent a rabbit into a right rage.

"Hey carrot top, we believed you when you said that you found Pitch. But I think we need a better explanation for how you came across this bit of luck" Bunnymund said, Sandy shaking his head in disappointment over the suspicion of his furry friend. All fell silent however, as Evelyn finally opened her burning, copper-gold eyes.

She said nothing, but something in the way she glared at them all as if she wished to put in arrow in every single one of them made the Guardians cringe back. And that was really all she had to patience for. Spreading her wings, allowing them to be filled with the cold wind, she was pushed back off of the sleigh in a single, powerful gust.

Watching her glide far behind the Guardians now with an indifferent scowl, Jack was once more reminded of his curiosity for the glowering girl, and his want to befriend. Yes, after sitting up in the rafters of North's home with nothing better to do while they tried to figure out what they should do about Pitch, Jack had come to a final decision. He wanted to be friends with Evelyn, like the Guardians were for him, it stemming from his want to help her as they helped him.

In a way, it would be killing two birds with one stone, no pun intended. He would be pushing himself further with his timidity with all things sociable, and sate his unbounded curiosity about the only girl in the world his age that could see, and better yet, actually talked to him on occasion. Jack let out a smirk as a plan of mischief started to form in his mind, passively thinking how once upon a time he refused to be limited by the idiosyncrasies of things like companionship, and was now trying to confine a similar spirit in like the Guardians had to him. In his own Jack Frost way of course.

Evelyn ran a hand through her hair as she glided slowly after the sleigh that made its way over the freezing ocean, the other making certain her red scarf properly covered all of her neck. She was so close, so dangerously close to letting down her guard. In some backwards, twisted way, she was grateful to Pitch and the Nightmare he sent her. It reminded her of exactly the reasons she needed to get this 'search for the gifts' gig over with, so that she could return to her solitude.

They had gotten close, too close. She didn't blame the Guardians, they were just being their insipid, overfriendly selves. No, she blamed herself. Her being alone for over three hundred years, sometimes going decades without speaking to another immortal, had given her the illusion that she would be able to resist the temptation of company. Her walls were not as thick as she had thought, the nightmare having allowed her to recognize that without her knowledge, the Guardians were creeping into her life.

Never again though. Never would she allow anyone to be near her. Everyone who ever was in her life betrayed her, left her after years of proclamations that they loved her, that they would always be there for her, that they would protect her.

But it was no wonder she let the Guardians get close in some small way, even if she wasn't aware of it until now. Since the moment she died, it felt like her heart was made of steel, it was just so heavy, and she was so tired and wanted to give up on guarding it against everything. But she needed to. If she was going to outlive eternity, she would need to…

"Here's a thought, how ironic is it that a girl who can shot fire from her fingers gives the iciest glares?" Spoke a mischievous voice from underneath her. Surprised, Evelyn looked below her, her surprise twisting into an infuriated glare.

But a couple yards below her, was Jack Frost, flying on his back with his arms folded behind his head. His stubborn tenacity would not get her anymore, and so, Evelyn let out a scoff as she stared straight out ahead of her. They would be reaching the land soon, and then they would finally get to see what was in the ice cave Pitch was so interested about-

"Ah, I love that super cute thing you do when you don't answer me back when I talk" Evelyn nearly gasped in shock as she looked below her, Jack sending her a rascally smirk at his being able to get such a reaction from her, the comment made in childish jest. Must…resist…to…set…hair…on fire.

"So adorable" He continued while he had her attention, his tone teasing but not meant to mock by any means. That said however, he did receive a spiteful glare before Evelyn returned her attentions to ignoring him. And, was that a blush? Nah, he decided, must have been a touch of frost.

Evelyn felt her resolve to fully ignore the troublesome boy weaken as he just continued to fly underneath her, as so, she tilted herself to the right. The wind she glided on allowed her to shift her position just enough so that Jack was now too far away for her to see his face, and thank goodness too, that smirk of his was just begging to be burnt off-

"But then again, now that I think about it, I really miss your sarcastic comments. Bunnymund really can't take a joke, and Sandy, well…but you? You're alright. Got to say, it's nice to have someone in the gang to banter with" Evelyn did not allow herself to look down at the boy who was now flying close to her left, having drifted lazily over on the wind that was at his command. Jack just kept grinning though, and never flattered in his tenacious efforts.

"Oh, come on. I just gave you a wonderful opening there, 'Jack, with your I.Q., it's not bantering, it's taking advantage'. Or how about, 'I only talk to you as my good deed for the day; someone has to humor you'" Prattled on the wild, white haired boy, knowing that he was really tempting his luck as he flew in closer to Evelyn's side.

Immediately, she created distance with a beat of her wings, flying higher. Not one to ever be left behind, Jack joined her, stopping his talk to give her a crooked smirk. She huffed, her glare becoming less infuriated and more annoyed.

Another beat of her wings, she was higher. Lifting his staff, he joined her again.

It went on like this for a while, Evelyn always the one to start by trying to create space between her and the annoying boy, said annoying boy followed after her.

As the sleigh became further and further below them, their game of one upping went higher as Evelyn didn't bother to pause anymore to allow Jack the chance to catch up, rather, she flew straight up for the grey sky. Being the faster of the two, Jack merely kept pace with her, smirks and glares passed between them as soon they started racing closer and closer to the clouds. It didn't even occur to Evelyn that what she was doing was foolish, giving the troublesome spirit exactly what she wanted, only that she couldn't allow him to win the game he started. She was very competitive.

Bursting through the grey clouds, her black wings scattering the wispy, fragile things, Evelyn took advantage of Jack's foolish presumption that she would continue to fly up. Twisting herself quickly, she dove for the ocean far below them.

Her trick worked, for a few seconds. Soon Evelyn was very aware of an upside down smirk in front of her, white hair pushed back in the sheer of the wind that whipped past them. Like always, Jack had a few tricks of his own, coming closer to the left side of the winged girl, causing her to move opposite. Without her knowing, until it was too late of course, Jack had gotten her into a torrent of movement, the two of them circling as they plummeted. She was far from amused, but, she did feel the need to make sure that a chuckle wouldn't escape her by pressing her lips into a firm line. Guess the promotion to Guardian of Fun was rightly earned by the winter spirit after all.

As much as Jack wanted to continue this little dance of theirs, his need to show off got the better of him. Bending his legs to his chest only to push against an invisible spring board, he shot forth faster than a bullet. The ocean was rapidly approaching, but he didn't slow or hesitate for one second.

Closer…closer…closer…now.

With centuries of skill and practice, Jack pulled up at the last, desperate second, teasing the cold waves that lapped at his toes. Grasping his staff with both hands, he brought down the end of the crook into the water, sending out a shock wave of frost. It took a bit of concentration, but the effort was worth it as where nothing but black waves rolled, was now a gigantic creation of ice in the shape of a snowflake.

"Ha! Beat that!" Jack crowed as he finally looked up towards the sky, where he left Evelyn far behind. Seemingly though, she didn't hear him, as she came closer…and closer…and, oh no.

Without even an attempt to brake or spread her wings to slow, Evelyn dived into the water, straight as an arrow, barely a ripple forming as the ocean swallowed her up. Immediately, Jack started panicking, flying over to hover where she crashed. Was she hurt? Did racing him push her too far? Was she still conscious?

Worry knotted every bit of Jack's guts, his chest huffing in horror. He couldn't go after her, he couldn't swim, but he wished now more than ever that he could. He was about to scream out to the Guardians, fearing that they may be too far away to do anything when, turning to face the direction the sleigh flew in, when something interrupted him.

An eruption of fire and white water took place not three feet in front of Jack's face, causing him to take a gigantic leap back in the air, nearly falling into the water. A figure shrouded in flame broke through the middle of the ice float he had made but a few seconds ago, shattering it as easily as a hammer would a mirror. Hungry flames licked to consume anything near, but at the wave of a calm hand, died down, leaving behind a dry, composed, and roguishly smirking girl.

"I'm sorry Jack, but, beat what exactly?" She asked the outright gasping boy in front of her, her tone only passing as somewhat indifferent thanks to the note of triumph that slipped out.

No thought really crossed Jack's mind, leaving his face a dumbfounded expression of surprise and awe. Well, two things did. One, he had just lost a game of showing off, a wonder in itself. Two, with her lips turned up in a proud smirk, and hands placed on her well curved hips, Evelyn looked down right…well, nice…

o0o

"You know, we never really stated that we were racing or competing. So, I don't think this is really fair"

"Life's not fair. And immortal life down right cheats. Get used to it" Retorted Evelyn as she followed after the other Guardians, Jack right behind her. The poor boy, whether he agreed to it or not, was being treated every bit the loser he was in Evelyn's judgment of their little flight. And so, the unfortunate lad had come to know the three words that were solely geared towards humiliating male species when Evelyn claimed her reward for besting Frost; 'hold my purse'.

Well, really it was a satchel, but that didn't help Jack's pride any as he hoisted up the strap of the incredibly heavy bag. What was in this thing? And furthermore, how did Evelyn's slender shoulders ever keep from bulking up to that of body builders while lugging this thing around?

"I bet this thing is filled with nothing but snacks too. How can something so small eat so much?" He grumbled, noticing that Evelyn was staring at him in that indifferent manner now.

She said nothing, but let out a very pleased 'humph', stating the end of the discussion as they continued after the Guardians, having landed some time ago and now retracing Evelyn's steps. After a few minutes of trekking through the snow, they came across the cave.

Jack often thought that sometimes nature liked to be funny and mess with people. Forming clouds in the shapes of Ferris wheels, tree knots that resembled human faces, but this, this was downright sadistic. It was like an open mouth leading to a dismal netherworld, the entrance wide and cragged with icicles rimming all around the opening, like sharp, white teeth. No one spoke, Jack guessing that they all had such formidable imagery in their minds as well.

"Okay. Who wants to go into the creepy cave inside the ice first?" He called out after a moment, getting irked glances. When no one stepped forward, some worried about Pitch lying in wait for them inside, others trying to form an escape plan should something happen, Jack decided to set things in motion.

Stepping over the dangerous spikes of ice and into the dark cave, Jack realized it wasn't so bad inside. Scary still, but not so bad. Amazingly enough, it was actually somewhat lit, the ice walls tinted blue like they were aglow. He heard the others right behind him, North taking the lead form him with gigantic, but cautious steps. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Evelyn walking right beside him.

"Spooky" She whispered as she took her bag back from him, her tone sarcastic than genuinely frightened. Jack was of the same mind as her, though more intrigued with the surrounding than dismissive.

"That's an understatement" The two fell into a tense silence as everyone looked around them, expecting a Boogeyman or at least a chackling goblin to hop out at them. Only the sound of snow being crunched under their footsteps and Tooth's flittering wings filled the expansive cave that acted more like an spacious tunnel than anything else, clumps of ice scattered here or there, forcing the group to zig zag some.

"You don't think there'll be booby traps, do you?" Started Jack after a moment, causing Evelyn to roll her eyes "Things like spring doors, falling spikes, trip wires attached to axes…" He trailed in his out loud wondering, the whole group stopping before a gigantic wall of ice that blocked their path, from ceiling to floor, wall to wall. Tooth and Sandy flew about, trying to find an opening, while Bunnymund tried to see if he could summon a hole so as to pass under. He grew somewhat disturbed when he couldn't, something blocking his magic.

"You've been watching too many Indiana Jones movies" Finally commented Evelyn as she watched North and Bunnymund start whispering, fearing that this may be Pitch's doing.

"Who?" Asked Jack, dark eye brows twisting up in confusion. Evelyn gave him an incredulous look before rolling her eyes again.

"You don't get out much, do you?"

"I do to" Jack protested immediately "I just don't pay much attention to, well, most things" At this, he leaned himself back against the side of the cave, feelings something being pushed back into the wall the instant he placed all his weight on it. With a rumble and a start, the wall of ice that was blocking the Guardians path parted down the middle, spooking them all as they jumped back. Like a doorway, the wall of ice opened, revealing more cave.

"Now might be a good time to start…" Evelyn told Jack, who skittered away from the cave wall before he found the level that activated the trip wire axe. Again, the group continued on in tense silence, the cave slowly widening before finally opening up into a cavern of nightmarish proportions.

To say it was large would an understatement; it was unimaginably large, with a ceiling of blue ice and a gaping hole for a floor that descended past darkness. In the middle, was an aloof, large pedestal of ice, a precarious bridge of blue connecting it to the rest of the cave. Bunnymund, the surest and quickest of foot, inched forward to peer over the edge.

"What do you see?" North asked in a whisper.

"Darkness and a really sharp drop. Mostly sharp drop. Uh, I mean a little darkness, the in the end. But yeah, mostly a hard, sudden drop" Bunnymund answered, his paws twitching for his boomerangs in case some flunky of Pitch's tried to pull him into the black crevasse of ice.

"Uh, fellas, you might want to take a look at this" Spoke Tooth, flittering over to where Sandy was pointing in an excited manner. It was a section of wall, etched into the ice as if by a knife. All gathered around to read, silently pondering the meaning.

_Behold the Wonder that is You_

_For if you believe in what you do_

_This task shall be one you will pass_

_Without fear of falling into the crevasse'_

"Am I the only one here wondering who the hell wrote these riddles?" Muttered Jack, a little frustrated with all these obscure enigmas. After listening to the echo of his words for a few moments, North suddenly jumped.

"Ah-ha! Wonder that is you! Wonder! Me! This is my gift! We all have to cross bridge to middle, and we pass and get my gift!" The jolly, red nosed man shouted, causing a dew to cringe as the loud sound bounced off of the rather reverberant ice walls.

"And how do you figure all that from four lines of mediocre poetry?" Asked Evelyn, folding her arms with a skeptical look on her face. North looked at her, in dead seriousness, and patted his stomach.

"Cause. I feel it, in my belly"

Evelyn said nothing, but looked at Jack, who just smirked and shrugged. As a group, the Guardians, and Eros, made their way to the start of the bridge, peering over the edge tentatively. Tooth though was more bold, and went to fly over the gap, when by invisible hands, she was thrown back, gently, as if pushed. She gasped in surprise, but North nodded his head in thought.

"This is test for us. Maybe why Pitch was angry; he probably didn't pass. We cannot fly, and we cannot use magic, only us"

"So, we have to cross…this?" Asked Bunnymund, looking at the now very flimsy looking bridge of ice before them all. North only beamed his ever confident grin, chuckling some.

"No worries. It says so long as we have faith, trust-"

"And pixie dust?" Interrupted Evelyn, her eyebrows twisting up in amused sardonicism, causing Jack to stifle a laugh.

"…in what we do as Guardians, I am certain nothing will befall us" Finished North, not deterred in the slightest by the winged girl's suspicion. Bunnymund, with a gulp, decided to get this over with as soon as possible, and went to the foot of the bridge.

"Yeah, no reason to be worried. It's just a plummet to certain death, is all" He said as he set a furred foot on the slippery looking passage. Lucky foot over lucky foot, he slowly made his way over, gaining confidence half way through as he crouched down and hopped over to the middle of the cavern, stopping in the middle of the ice platform. Throwing back an assuring grin to the gang that all seemed relatively safe on the other side, Sandy strutted his way down with a smile.

It continued like this for a while, one by one the Guardians crossing over successfully, for each had unfathomably faith in what they protected, what was the very core of their being. Even Jack, with only a year of Guardianhood to him, crossed without a worry, though the thought that he could not fly was somewhat distressing to him; he and the wind normally being inseparable. Finally, there was only one who had yet to cross, and as indifferent as her face was to the others that awaited on the other side, she was petrified.

Evelyn did not want to be afraid, but, she was. Not because she would have to go without flying for a bit, she was perfectly alright with that, but, her, believe in power of love? She did believe in its existence, it was obvious to her with her line of work, but, she had no faith in it, for she knew exactly what it was, it was cruel as well as pleasant, even more so. Wait, if that was the case then, if that was what love truly was and she believed it to wholly be, then, why was she afraid? With that, her doubts passed, and before Bunnymund could tease or North call her over, Evelyn stepped onto the bridge.

It was very thin, she observed, and rather slippery. But as worrisome as that was, Evelyn was rather surprised how uncomfortable she was with the idea that the two great, black hulky things on her back wouldn't move. Not an inch, as if frozen. Everything seemed to be going rather well, her black riding boots gently resounding against the ice, but as it always was with her…

At first, there was a sound, a sickening one, like a hungry howl of wolves when alone in the woods or a gun shot in the neighborhood. Only this one was far, far worse; it was a crack, and a crunch. Following quickly, was the visual evidence, a thin fissure in the bridge, running from one end to the other.

Evelyn, half-way through her long cross over, froze to the spot. Nothing save her chest, heaving panicked breaths, moved.

"Eros, get out of there!"

"Move!"

"Run Evy!" Shouted the Guardians, none daring to step onto the bridge for fear of their added weight crumbling it. Tooth, with all her might tried to get her wings to move, but not even a twitch of movement was to be detected. Evelyn couldn't hear them, she couldn't even see them, only the crack that was beneath her boots.

"Evy, come on! Please! You got to-agh, forget it!" Shouted Jack as he rushed past all the Guardians, and ran right onto the bridge. He was light enough, he hoped. Jack ran fast, thinking that maybe the wind was still adding him even though it could not pick him up. Evelyn stayed motionless, unmoving even as Jack came to where she stood.

He grabbed her, pulling her to him with a hand around her waist as he tried to pull her from the spot. It was as if his touch triggered her back to life, for then Evelyn started to run, her and Jack making for where the Guardians stood fearfully waiting.

Another crack, like a crash of thunder echoed through the cavern.

Jack thought that they could make it, that he was light enough, apparently not. The bridge started to collapse, chunks tearing themselves away to fall into the darkness below, causing the two immortals to weave around so as not to fall. Nearly there, so close that Jack could see the color of his friends' eyes, the whole bridge gave way. Without a thought, Jack leaped, holding on tight to both Evelyn and his staff.

They wouldn't make it. They were falling, Jack somewhat aware that Evelyn was holding onto him like he was the last thing in the world that mattered now. He closed his eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted Bunnymund as he grabbed onto the hooked end of Jack's staff, yanking the two up onto the pedestal of ice with panicked strength. Yanked out of both their descend and thoughts, Jack and Evelyn fell onto the ground, Bunnymund letting go of the staff Jack had lost his grip on.

Jack didn't want to move, he was afraid that if he did something would break and he would start falling again. Still, after a few moments of just breathing, he looked up, giving Bunnymund the biggest, most heartfelt, grateful grin he could muster. The rabbit returned the look, his concern over losing an admittedly dear friend passed. The other Guardians as well, were grinning and sighing their relief, turning their attention to the girl in the young immortal's arms.

Looking down to see that he had wrapped both his arms around her, Jack stared at the worrisomely still form of Evelyn, her face downcast and hidden behind a curtain of thick, red hair.

"Evy, are you alright?" He asked in a whisper, fearing the worst. Like his touch before prompted her to move, his voice did now as suddenly Evelyn started to shake, but whether because she was hurt or still afraid of their near death experience, Jack didn't know.

"Come on Evy," He continued, bringing a hand to her face to push back her hair, seeing that her eyes where shut tight "talk to me, is anything hurt?"

"Let…me…go" She whispered.

"What?" Jack asked, happy that she was now speaking but confused by her request. Before he could loosen his grip for her and back away to give her air, Jack felt a hand grab his shoulder. An incomprehensibly scorching hand. With a shout of pain, Jack pushed himself away, grabbing at the now burned section of shoulder as he looked at Evelyn in pure shock.

"Don't you dare touch me damn it!" She screamed at him, looking at him with such hate and anger.

"Eros, what are you-" Started North as he came forward, but was interrupted as Evelyn stood up, backing as far away from them all as possible as if they meant to hurt her.

"Don't touch me, any of you! No one will ever touch me again! Ever!" She shouted, her voice echoing off of the walls of the cavern, filling it with the sound of her anger, her fear. The Guardians stayed were they were, not afraid, but regarding at the girl with wide eyed, troubled looks. Before anyone could say a word or even bat an eyelash, something else happened.

In the middle of the very island of ice they now found themselves upon, a small hole opened up in the very center, allowing a small pedestal of ice to rise up. Stopping at chest height, the stand held up a straw weaved reindeer, a red bow extravagantly tied around its neck; the Gift of Wonder. All eyes upon it, no one noticed that Tooth was now flittering about in the air as was natural for her, and no one noticed the change of expression on Evelyn.

They did however, when they turned back to glance at her, seeing the absolute disgust and guilt she felt for herself and her actions.

"Jack…I…" She tried to start, wrapping her arms and wings around herself as she looked at the boy who was still holding his burned, aching shoulder. Jack's expression went from one of understandable anger to soft sympathy as Evelyn struggled on, she for the first time since he had met her looking scared, vulnerable "I…all of you, just get out of here. I'll catch up with you later"

She finished as she turned away, sitting herself on the edge of the island of ice as she tried to steady her shaking form. Jack glanced from her turned back to the Guardians beside him, their expressions showing only resolve and sympathy for the unfortunate, mysterious girl. As he turned back to look at Evelyn, from whom Jack swore he heard the sound of muffled, dry sobs, North spoke.

"We'll wait"

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

Well, sorry to end on another sad note here folks, but trust me, the next few chapters are going to be quite happy and heartfelt! Ah, poor Jack, just when he thought he was making good process with Evelyn, her fears get in the way. Will Jack be able to forgive her? Will Evelyn be able to forgive herself and eventually, forget her fears? Who knows…(well, obviously I do, since the whole plot is written up, but I love teasing you guys!)

Okay, join me next time when Evelyn watches over a family in her home town of London, Jack gets her to play a game, and Jack manages to win a smile from her! (These next five chapters are ones that I have been looking forward to writing since figuring out the plot, actually, from this point on its just only going to get better and more exciting! So really, I'm looking forward to writing all of it and your guys' reactions to it!) K kiddies, see ya'll around the web soon enough!


	12. Chapter 12 Getting to Know You

Chapter 12; Getting to Know You:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, light-ish lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

The song for this chapter is **Bon Jovi's ****_'You Give Love A Bad Name'_** . I got to admit, after vixen1991 inspired me to do a Rise of the Guardians fanfic, I was listening to this song, and it hit me. This is the song the created Evelyn, but the one that refined her personality will be recommended soon (it's a favorite of mine by a really underappreciated woman)! Thanks again to you all for being awesome!

To the reviewer signed in as guest, I love that song too! Love it, love Pink! I thought of Evelyn too when I first heard it, so it will defiantly be suggested later in this story! Sniff, all these feels...

~o0o~

Spring had found its way into the northern hemisphere, giving the city of London a day of blue skies and blossoming buds. Just outside the city, far enough so that the white noise couldn't be heard but not to deny the haze of smog, sat a little home.

Brick and mortar made up the house, the antique architecture surrounded by a garden of wet grass and budding trees. And in one of these trees, specifically one in a corner of the backyard sat a curious figure of red hair and black feathers, alone as she wished to be.

Evelyn rested her chin on her drawn up knees, her arms and wings wrapping around the front of her as she looked off at the doorway that led into the back of the house whose property she was perched on. She let out a sigh, on pressed her back up against the trunk of the wide girthed tree, wishing that her thoughts would just cease and let her possibly enjoy the gentle breeze that played with the long stemmed flowers that covered nearly every inch of the garden.

But her thoughts didn't cease, if anything, grew more persistent in her attempts to be rid of them. Her thoughts of course, were concentrated on the recent incident with the Guardians over a week ago, more specifically, it's blue eyed winter wonder.

Evelyn sighed again, this time lowering her forehead to rest on her knees, rubbing it against the black jeans in an attempt to rub away the feelings that went through her. But to say the least, it didn't help any.

He had been nothing but good and friendly to her since the beginning, though his reasons were unfathomably unknowable and annoying to her. He even managed to get her to have a bit of fun flying around when her mood had gone sour thanks the Pitch's Nightmare. He rescued her when she froze like a coward on the ice bridge, risking his life to save hers.

And how did she thank him?

She didn't.

She didn't say anything, not a thank you, not even a 'good catch Twinkle Toes'. Instead, she burned his shoulder and screamed at him, like he was just another face that haunted her past. She didn't even apologize for her hurting him, didn't thank the Guardians as they waited for her to compose herself before they left to store the newly acquired Gift of Wonder in North's factory vault.

And for all that, it wouldn't be so bad. She wouldn't mind all of this except for two facts.

One, she felt so fucking guilty that she didn't thank the selfless spirit or apologize for hurting him. She wasn't used to feeling guilty, she made a point never to regret anything, yet here she was.

Two, when he rescued her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her away from danger, she felt…safe, and believed that he would succeed in rescuing her from a plummet into icy darkness. That he would save her when she couldn't.

And it was these two facts that terrified her more than a thousand of Pitch's Nightmares ever could. It was what caused her to panic when Jack didn't let go, when she wanted nothing more than to recover her breath as he hugged her like he cared. It was that which now caused her to be up a budding tree, moping. Her heart was guarded and protected as much as she could bring herself to, and it still wasn't enough. They were slipping in, and, she didn't mind it…

She needed to be alone, she needed to figure things out, and even though that last seven days hadn't produced anything, she had no other choice-

"I wonder, is it because of the wings you like to sit up in trees like a bird, or is it just an Evy thing?" Asked a voice from nowhere and yet everywhere. Standing herself up, about to pull out her bow and an arrow, Evelyn felt her instinctive tension disappear as Jack stepped out of the sky as lazily as he pleased.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, voice and face indifferent, but underneath she was struggling to keep herself composed thusly. She may feel guilty about what she did and didn't do concerning Jack, but if she wanted to keep him and the Guardians from getting any closer, she would have to step up her game a lot. That and she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Jack or the Guardians since finding the gift of wonder, them having to wait for a full moon to reveal the next clue; something about them being in tune with it or some bullshit. So to say the least she was cautious as to why he sought her out a week early than when they planned to meet.

"Oh, was just flying about the neighborhood, getting ready to spread a bit of morning frost" Jack lied coolly as he perched himself on the same, thick branch Evelyn was on, her now leaning up against the trunk. She frowned.

"It's noon" Retorted Evelyn, calling his pitiful bluff. Jack, unsurprised, merely shrugged, sending her a playful smirk.

"Okay, you caught me. I really wanted to see you actually" Evelyn's indifferent expression fell, shocked disbelief on her face as she blinked some. The boy didn't seem to notice her reaction, thank goodness, busy tapping at a few budding blossoms with his fingers, but still Evelyn hurried to compose herself.

"Why?" Now it was Jack's turn to look disbelieving. He stared at her for a moment, thinking on how scary and yet beguiling she looked dressed in all black, again.

"The Guardians were worried about you after you took off last week. We never really got to ask you if you were alright after…well, you know" Jack finally told her, muttering some as he lowered his blue eyes to tug at his hood, pulling it over his face some. After all this time, he was still uncomfortable admitting to worry for another, even if that someone was rather, for lack of a better word, important, to him.

Yeah, she burned him, hair and shoulder now, screamed at him in fear and anger, and didn't say a single word to him until now after the fact, not even to apologize, but Jack was still Jack. And Jack wanted to befriend the only girl in the world that could show him up at flying and do it with an indifferent air bordering on cutely cocky. And he and the other Guardians were worried about her, despite her telling them that she was fine and didn't need anything. While the others respected her wishes, Jack was a winter spirit, and winter has a tendency to stick around far longer than anyone wanted it to, it being a rather stubborn season.

The two fell into silence, uncomfortable and tense. But, neither made a move to leave or make effort to relieve the tension, only shifting about on the branch, boots and bare feet shuffling. Evelyn really, really didn't know what to do with the information Jack had just revealed to her, and she rather not deal with it. But, in a way, she owed it to them, or, to him at the very least to make some sort of apology. She was just about to explain, to a degree, why she had behaved the way she did when, Jack looked up at her with a smirk of smirks.

"Hey, how about we play a game?"

Evelyn blinked for a minute, as if she didn't hear him. Jack was about to repeat himself, when the red haired girl's face, surprised at his question at first, turned impassive.

"How about not?" She told him in that ever indifferent tone, but by now Jack could tell when she was truly disinterested, or when a bit of sarcasm slipped through, hinting at true interest. Now was one of the times of the latter, and so, sitting himself down, he pressed on.

"No, trust me on this, you'll like this game" He wouldn't take no for an answer, and for a second, it looked like Evelyn wasn't going to say it. She sat down, back pressed up against the trunk, knees bent, wings out, like a lazy bird perching.

"I'm all ears" She muttered, maybe in an attempt to make the sarcastic quip less, well, sarcastic. Jack took it as a good sign though, and trudged on.

"I ask you ten questions, you answer honestly. You ask ten questions, I answer honestly, and in the end, my curiosity is sated for a bit and I will leave you alone for the rest of the day" Evelyn nearly smirked at his proposition. Oh, he was good. This wasn't a game, it was a deal masked as one, a deal in which she would get exactly what she wanted and so would he. Still, with that said, she wasn't one to play games, or, whatever, so willingly.

"Or, I could just set your hair on fire and be rid of you now" Jack flinched a little, a hand pulling up his hood further to protect his white hair. He may not care for it as he should, but he didn't fancy another burnt off lock.

"Come on, you know you want to play!" He protested impishly, resting on his haunches as he crawled a little closer, but keeping Evelyn's painful lesson of personal space on the fore front of his mind.

"Oh, do I now?" Evelyn threw back, expression losing some of its already little amount of softness as she became more annoyed at Jack's persistence. He didn't hesitate for a second, his smirk wide and confident.

"Yes, of course you do. No one can resist playing a game with Jack Frost" Evelyn grimaced in the face of Jack's wide, excited, blue eyes. Damn it, trying to get rid of him was like kicking a puppy, especially after the way she treated him last week. Couldn't he see that she felt guilty and leave it at that, not ask her if she was okay or try to make her play a stupid game of questions? His innocent expression hinted at a strong no, and Evelyn was about to tell him to frost off, but, something refused to let her speak. Said guilt was wanting to make up for the burn mark on the blue sweatshirt, shoulder obviously healed, but only recently so. In a way, she owed it to him, she was in debt for his rescue of her and for putting up with her harsh treatment only to come back and still give her that stupid, friendly smirk. And Evelyn hated being in debt.

"Fine" She finally answered, spooking Jack some. She smirked at making his jaw drop at her rather unexpected acceptance "Ladies first then"

Jack frowned as she gestured to him, her smirk growing more noticeable as he forced a laugh.

"Oh, haha" He replied dryly, sitting himself down once more. He paused, brows furrowing as his staff tapped against the branches beneath them. He in all honesty expected Evelyn to just keep saying no until she drove him off or something, and while very happy he had won her over, he was also surprised that she accepted. He actually couldn't think up a single question, having none lined up. Knowing it wise to stay far away from anything personal, he started simple.

"Alright. What's your favorite dessert?"

Evelyn's smirk fell away into cynical incredulity as her eye brows quirked up. Jack gulped. He, he didn't know why, but, he felt nervous all of the sudden, and it was all Evelyn's fault. Damn it, he was the Guardian of Fun, he shouldn't loss his cool when playing a game, especially when it was just started.

"Seriously?" She scoffed, not harsh, but enough to make Jack frown more. She continued to look at him, and after a moment, her expression softened. A lot. She looked down at the buckles of her boots, cursing her guilt that forced her to accept playing this game as she muttered her answer.

"Raspberry Jello"

Now it was Jack's turn to look at Evelyn in incredulity, his expression taken up by a mischievous grin however, and a chuckle. He knew she didn't like sweet things, her snacks being the plainest of the plain except when spicy, but, Jello?

"For real?" Evelyn gave him a half-hearted smirk, and she shrugged, admittedly embarrassed.

"It tastes good and it's fun to eat, easy to make" She mumbled, hoping Jack didn't hear her lame explanation. He did, and  
his grin grew to a face splitting grin.

"I'm sorry, did you just say the word fun?" Evelyn rolled her eyes as Jack's brows furrowed into feign disbelief, him still chuckling at her, oddly enough, adorable response to his first question.

"Look, believe what you want to, but on occasion I do like to have fun. Like watching movies, drawing or reading" She told him, stretching her legs out in front of her, Jack settling himself on the branch more comfortably. He was still laughing, obviously enjoying himself, which lessened the guilt Evelyn felt, some, and the tension that was between the two of them.

"Hm, pardon if I am but a bit skeptical still" He replied back, taking on a snotty accent she thought was meant to mock Evelyn's homeland, very poorly. A small smirk quirked up the corners of her lips as she realized it was her turn at the silly questions game. She may have been forced to play this game due to guilt, but she was going to take full advantage of it, and ask something that had been on her mind for a long time.

"Okay, my turn. What is with the sweatshirt and ratty pants look?" She pointed with a lazy hand at his overall outfit, adjusting the straps of the satchel she still kept on her shoulders. Jack's chest puffed out in wounded pride, but he was still grinning, so, not really wounded then.

"Hey! I'll have you know that these pants are the ones I had on when I became Jack Frost. And this sweatshirt was in a for free pile in front of a thrift shop in the seventies, so it's, what's the word, vintage" Evelyn's expression fell into confusion along with a wrinkled up nose, and Jack once more was left to wonder what the red haired girl was thinking.

"Wait, are you saying that those are the only clothes you have?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Ah-ah-uh! It's my turn to ask now, you'll have to wait" At his teasing answer, Evelyn glared at him most annoyedly, making Jack want to continue in his tease. But, it was his turn now, and her question made him very curious about her black, expensive, and rather new looking apparel.

"Where do you get your clothes from?" Evelyn shrugged at Jack's question, her shoulders protesting this repetitive movement because of the friction with the unforgiving bark she leaned back on. Something of a smirk came onto her face as she thought about her last shopping spree across Europe.

"Oh, you know, little shop in Paris, couple of fashion boutiques here in London. I go to Italy for all my shoes though-"

"Whoa! Hold up!" Interrupted Jack, something akin to panic in his voice "Are you saying you _steal_ your clothes?"

"Ah-ah-uh! It's my turn to ask now" Jack blinked at her reply, but then sulked. Turnabout, however annoying whenever applied to him, was fair game. Knowing what was next question was most defiantly going to be, Jack waited to hear Evelyn ask him hers.

Her face was passive again, but contemplatively so as she looked the winter spirit up and down, making him fidget uncomfortably just in the slightest. Silence was the only thing to be heard for a moment as copper gold eyes unabashedly observed a now a confused Jack, before Evelyn spoke finally.

"Have you taken my advice to start eating mortal food?" Jack ducked his head further into his blue hood, worried that his blush might be seen by the indifferent girl that was waiting for his answer. Gulping, he tried to answer.

"Uh, yeah. How, how did you know?" Evelyn started swinging her legs boredly, not noticing Jack peer out from under his hood almost bashfully.

"You filled out some already" She noted. It was true, he didn't seem as stick skinny as he did a week ago. Even in that short of time, his arms and shoulders gained more mass, looking more muscular, though far from buff. Evelyn crinkled her nose at the thought of a completely beefed up Jack; no, slender and toned muscles suited him far better in her opinion.

"Okay," She finally continued on "I know what you're going to ask. And yes, I do steal, clothes, food, art supplies, everything really"

Evelyn stopped as Jack pushed back his hood, looking at her with wide eyes and a slacked jaw. Like the thought of him being built like a tank, her nose scrounged up in dislike for this look, one filled with disappointment and dismay, at all on Jack.

"Don't look at me like that. I pay the mortals back, in a way"

"How?" Evelyn chuckled, thinking that this so called games rules of taking turns asking questions might have been taken more seriously by the both of them. Oh well, what did it matter in the end; Jack seemed to be so far enjoying himself some. And, honestly, so was Evelyn as she smirked in anticipation for the winter spirit's reaction to her answer.

"I give them a kiss" She told him unabashedly, voice light with amusement as she winked at Jack, who nearly lost his perch on the tree, causing her to chuckle some.

"W-what?!" He shouted, mortified. Evelyn's smirk calmed itself some as she sighed in preparation for a long explanation.

"You can make anyone feel the joy of fun with a bit of frost, Sandy can send anyone to the land of their wildest dreams with a bit of sand. With the blow of a kiss, I can make anyone remember their loved ones, and that either puts them into an incredibly good mood, or makes them have a long cry in which they feel tons better afterwards"

Jack nodded as Evelyn finished her short speech, intrigued with her answer. The blowing of kisses made much more sense than the fire in his opinion, not to mention sounded much more pleasanter. Over his flustered state some at having her both look over him and then wink at him, Jack cleared his throat.

"Wow. How did you learn that you could do tha-"

"No force on this Earth will ever get me to tell you that" Immediately interrupted Evelyn, suppressing the memories of the discovery of her strange power with all her might. It involved Rudolph Valentino, a fuzzy boa, and a load of beer, not proud day for her.

"Really, cause-"

"No force on this Earth. Besides, my turn"

Looking back, Evelyn didn't really know when the game turned into something like a conversation, or when the ten question limit was forgetting, but, she couldn't bring herself to care. Things went on quite pleasantly for a while, and soon, she and Jack were just taking turns. It was odd, the guilt she felt for hurting him and not apologizing or thanking him was waning some, but it was still there, even though she on several occasions made him smile. She hated feeling guilty, so maybe that was why she kept asking questions, continued to show interest? Maybe, or maybe was really enjoying herself, sitting in a tree with a winter spirit, talking, asking.

When was the last time someone asked her what her favorite book was? Or her favorite color? Or whether she liked rainy days or sunny days?

She pushed such thoughts aside, allowing herself, for a moment, to just enjoy, no questions. She would steel back up her walls as soon as her guilt left her, and forget about this. The sun was hanging quite low now, and the wind was starting to pick up, much to Jack's delight as he swung his legs, listening to Evelyn.

"What about a hot tub?"

"Nope. Soon as I get in, it freezes"

"Huh. Ever try bathing without the staff?"

"…no"

"Well, there's your problem" Stated Evelyn with some triumph in her voice as she watched Jack become disgruntled for not thinking of something so simple. Seeing her smirk at him, the winter spirit chuckled. He was very much enjoying this game, more so because it seemed that Evelyn was as well. She was relaxed, her legs out in front of her, her bag hanging off of a distant branch. Even her eyes, normally steely and glaring, were warmer, making the unique copper gold color stand out all the more. Feeling confident with his success so far, he dared to bring up a fiery subject.

"Alright, I understand that Bunnymund and I called you, well, you know. But what did North ever do?"

Rather than react with irritation or smirk at his question, Evelyn's face fell back into its indifferent composure, breaking the spell of contentment she had allowed herself under. Her gaze met Jack's and she could see that he regretted asking his question, and for that matter, so did she. With a sigh, she started straightening herself. She would be leaving soon, whether her guilt felt lightened or not. But, she would answer his questions, she would do that much.

"As you probably guessed by now, I have a thing for personal space" Jack shifted his position as she gestured to his shoulder. She was as impassive as she usually was, but something made him believe that there was slight guilt hanging from her words.

"I met him some Christmas back in the beginning of the 19th century, can't really remember exactly. He came out of nowhere, out of this chimney, invited me to a New Year's Eve party, and then just hugged me! I, I panicked, it was a complete accident!"

Even though his question rose tension, Jack laughed, seeing the very rare pouting huff of Evelyn work its way out through her indifference. She was unaffected by the sound that usually made her glare in irritation, and continued, more for herself now.

"I never really apologized to him. He was the first immortal to ever talk to me…"

Jack gulped as he cut his laughter short, Evelyn's eyes trained down on her riding boots, her hair falling to hide her face. She sounded just like she had when he first meet her, indifferently frustrated with a hint of sadness to it that he might only be imagining. But when she looked up at him, through the red strands of her hair, he could tell it was real, and that she sorry for what she did, and that she wanted to tell him, but-

The sound of a door slamming itself open rang out through the silence Jack and Evelyn let fall between them. In an instant, the sound of laughter and shuffling shoes overtook the area. Looking over, the two immortals watched a group of children, obviously siblings, start playing in the backyard of their home. Following them with plates of food was a woman, a man right behind her. A family was about to enjoy their evening meal outside in their garden. The winter spirit continued to keep his eyes busy on the joyous chaos that was meal time for any family, noting that the painted name above their back door was Tristam, and that the mother was obviously of her tulips and the youngest hated broccoli, all the while he waited for Evelyn to fly off.

But, when she didn't, instead observing the family as he was, he worked up his courage to ask the one question that had been on his mind since meeting her. He needed to ask, because he needed to know. Not for him or his curiosity, but, for some other reason…

"Hey, why…why do you go about spreading love and stuff, when, you don't…believe in it?"

He didn't look her way, afraid that she was still wearing that indifferent expression, or worse, with that sad glance from before, one that panicked him at how painful it was for him to look at. He heard a sigh, a shifting of feathers, and his shoulders drooped as he knew that she was preparing to take off.

"I want to protect children from ending up like me. So bitter and cold towards the one thing that should only bring joy to their lives"

Shocked, Jack turned quickly to see Evelyn standing up above him, face unreadable, but not daunting. He stood himself up, keeping his eyes trained on the ones that now refused to meet his.

"What do you mean should?" Another sigh was let out, and black wings spread themselves out. Evelyn would answer, like before, and then she would leave. That was the plan in the beginning, wasn't it? The point of the game they had started but forgotten about? Sate her guilt, sate Jack's curiosity? Well, she was still feeling guilty and Jack was still curious, so, this last question, and then game over.

"Like everything in this world Jack, love has its dark side, has its cruelty. I have seen that part of it, and I want to keep others from seeing it. That's why I do my job, even though I despise it"

She stretched her wings out further, grabbing her satchel and slinging it across her shoulder. He knew she wanted to leave, and he knew that he should let things be, she obviously now upset and wanting to end this. But, he didn't want to.

"Last question"

Evelyn turned to face Jack, the two of them meeting eyes, contradicting colors clashing. She swore she saw him gulp and tucked his head beneath his hood, assuredly for what must have been the hundredth time this day. It finally dawned on her that was his response for when he was nervous or flustered, and it was, endearing. He seemed to be working up his courage, and she waited, surprisingly patient even though a moment ago she wanted nothing but to fly off.

Finally, he spoke.

"Would you like to go sledding with me sometime?"

And then, Evelyn did something Jack would have never, never thought her capable of.

She smiled. It was small, barely upturning the corners of her mouth, but it was there. And, it was completely genuine.

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

Hurray! More progress! Yeah! This chapter was a bit happier than the last, no? And now Jack has gained some great info into the workings of Evelyn's mind and sadness! And Evelyn, well, will she leave her defense up despite her guilt? Or will she keep them lowered enough so that maybe a winter spirit might be able to slip inside?

K folks, you have all been so wonderful and supportive, and I send heart shaped waffles to you all! Join me next time when Jack wakes a sleeping Evelyn, blushes like mad, takes the red haired girl on a side trip to his home town, and even, manages to hold her hand?! (next one is gonna be fun folks, trust me!)

And ORMEGOSHE! Evelyn smiled!? Run! It's the apocalypse!


	13. Chapter 13 On Being Seen

Chapter 13; On Being Seen:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, light-ish lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

The song this chapter is in honor of Evelyn, and it is the one I promised you guys, the one that fine-tuned her personality! It is a wonderful number done by Miss **Madelynn Rae** titled **_'Scarlett Scorpio'_** It is a song created for Poison Ivy from the Batman series, but it suits Evelyn just as much! Please, if you haven't given any of the other songs a chance, give this one, Miss Rae's songs are very, very lovely, and so is her voice!

And to the reviewer signed in as Guest (the one who posted 'I won't say I'm in love', or maybe your name is Wizbef? IDK), you, made, me, laugh, so, hard! The instant I saw your review, I had to sing every lyric, bursting into chuckles as I imagined Evelyn filling in the role of Megara. Got to admit, they are very, very alike, and that song really suits her! And, as for your question about Jack still being interested in Evelyn after solving her mysterious ways, well, this chapter just might clarify, a little (don't want to spoil much, sorry)! BTW, you are now dubbed Wizbef whether that is your name or not (I have no clue what it means if it is not…sigh, so out of date…)

Hey, one last thing. I kind of always wanted a nice drawing of my characters, and now more than ever, I have been pining for a picture of Jack and Evelyn together (there is a specific moment in this one I have in mind, see if you guys can guess!). If any of you want to take up the task, so long as you are okay with showing it to other who read this story, I give my blessing and wish for you to do so, please! Pretty please with a cherry on top?

~o0o~

How long had it been since she dreamed? Nightmares, that was not uncommon, but dreams?

And why were they about sleighs in snow with her mother and father? Mmh, sledding, that reminded her of something. Something blue, and, smirking…

Evelyn felt herself slowly being dragged into consciousness, her senses bringing her into awareness of her overheated body and the softness of the sheets beneath her. Oh, today was going to be a good day. She had no business with the Guardians for another three days for the full moon, and she didn't have to fly off anywhere to spread love, it managing to take care of itself for a full day. What should she do? Watching the latest Evil Dead came to mind, but so did going to New York and just window shop, and for some reason the sound of bare feet treading lightly over a dirt floor…

Wait, what?

In an instant, Evelyn was out of bed, and without even allowing her eyes to become accustomed to the light, threw a well-aimed pillow at the first thing that moved. This thing was sent down onto the ground immediately, and she took advantage of the moment and tossed another pillow at it as she then made to grab her bow.

"Hey! Hold your fire Evy! It's me!" Shouted the figure form the other side of the small hovel, Evelyn setting back down her notched bow.

"Jack?" She asked in great confusion "What the hell are you doing here?"

The winter spirit, whose hands were held up in defense, straightened himself up, a very, very sheepish look on his face. Before he had time to open his mouth to reply, Evelyn cut him off, voice curt and expression frustrated.

"Scratch that, how the hell do you know where I live?" Jack's shoulder slouched. He had hoped that maybe after what had happened four days ago might have changed things a bit so as he might be welcomed a bit more warmly by the red haired immortal. He was quite surprised to see how much her indifferent, but understandably irked, expression irritated him in turn. It wasn't his fault he stumbled in only to find her still sleeping, failing to sneak back out and wait for her outside. But, still smiling that sheepish smile, he replied.

"I uh, might have taken a sneak peek into North's lists to find your address. Hey, turns out, you are on the nice list!" He ended with a smirk, leaning himself up against a rather wobbly table. Evelyn let out a sigh of exhaustion. She really didn't want to deal with this, not on her day off. She had hoped to leave things be, even though the last time she left him she did smile and tell him maybe to his last question, she blaming her guilt for making her act so open. But she needed to close things off, especially if she wanted to go catch the matinee for Evil Dead.

"What do you want Jack? This is the first day in over twelve years where I don't have to…what is that thing?" She ended, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as she stared at a creature that was perched on Jack's shoulder, chirping. It took Jack a minute to figure out what he was talking about, but with a glance at his small, jeweled feathered companion, he smiled.

"That, is Baby Tooth" He said with a gesture of his hand that motioned between Evelyn and the small fairy.

"Baby Tooth, meet Eros. Evy, Baby Tooth" The creature chirped more, seemingly excited as it came over to flitter before Evelyn's face, and she could do nothing but blink. This was one of Tooth's helper fairies, that was obvious, yet, she had never seen one personally. It was, kind of, cute, the way it smiled at her, flittering about like the fairy leader so often did.

"Nice, nice to meet you" Evelyn finally managed to mutter, composing herself as the fairy fluttered back over to the shoulder of the winter spirit she loved so much. Jack, who had watched the whole scene with a smile, chuckled as Baby Tooth nuzzled against his cheek, chittering happily. The fairy liked her, and that made him very happy for some reason.

"Why are you here Jack?" The Guardian of Fun sighed; leave it to Evelyn to ruin a moment with that ever gruff and unaffected tone of hers. Taking a deep breath though, he set to work on his plan…

"There is something you need to see" Evelyn rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. Great, just great.

"Is it Guardian business?"

A moment of silence passed as Jack gulped, the nervous habit thankfully missed by a drowsy eyed Eros.

"Yeah, um, just about"

Another moment of silence. The fire that never died crackled in its hearth. Finally, an exasperated sigh escaped.

"Fine" Jack smiled; she bought it. Now, to get to the destination. Standing himself up straight, his staff pointing to the door, he smirked.

"Great! Let's go!" He immediately started heading towards the door, Baby Tooth beating him to it, when a not so subtle throat cleared itself.

"Uh, Jack?" The impish immortal turned himself around, very confused by the tone Evelyn took. It sounded familiar, in a good way. When did she use it again, when she, answered his first question of their game right? Raspberry Jello; she was self-conscious to admit that was the answer.

"Yeah, what is it?" He finally asked, tilting his head to one side as he looked at her. Evelyn's lips pursed in annoyance, cursing the unobservant spirit.

"I have to get dress still. I'm in nothing but a tee shirt"

Nothing, but, a, tee, shirt?

Jack's eyes were commanded by some strange impulse to confirm what Evelyn had just told him. And, well, she wasn't lying. Black wings were kept close to a light, beige colored body, contrasting the loose folds of the white tee shirt that barely managed to reach curved hips, arms crossing to cover a near exposed, and quite well rounded, chest.

Evelyn blinked but once, and suddenly found Jack standing in the farthest corner of her hovel, his back towards her, a dizzy Baby Tooth left in the space he had just been seconds ago.

"S-s-sorry. I, I will just leave. Sorry, sorry. So sorry" He muttered, his head ducked underneath his hood even though there was no way Evelyn would be able to see his embarrassed mortification. His cheeks felt like they were about to catch fire and his lips felt dry like he had just survived a drought, and all that went through his mind was tee shirts, all much to his dismay and confusion.

"Nah. Just stay there, it won't take me long to change" Jack flinched, becoming more flustered even though all he could see was a brick corner covered by a couple of sketches. Right, well, maybe he should actually observe the sketches, and ignore the sound of a tee shirt being thrown carelessly into a pile of dirty clothes. Okay, let's see here, we got a sketch of a butterfly, a little boy playing with a wooden sword, and an intricate snowflake that was beautifully detailed…

"Alright, you can turn around" Evelyn finally said after what Jack felt like was a couple of minutes of him looking at the drawings that plastered the walls of her admittedly cozy home. Feeling that he had plenty of time to recover himself from whatever came over, he turned.

Only to have his eyes bug out some.

Okay, Jack had it engrained in his mind pretty early on that Evelyn was a bit of gothic when it came to her choice of fashion. And this outfit wasn't really all that different, being mostly black or grey. She also was pretty modest, wearing turtle neck sweaters covered with a silver buttoned vest, like she was right now. But as 'Evelyn' as the top half of the outfit was, the bottom was, uncharacteristically not.

Red shorts that only just reached the swell hips were met by a pair of patterned black stockings that were then met by high heeled boots, accentuating every dip and curve of the obviously toned pair of legs.

"Are we going to the factory, or Tooth's place? Jack? Jack, I said you could turn around already" Scoffed Evelyn as she saw that Jack had turned himself around to face the corner again. A wide hood only nodded some as he began to shuffle his way towards the door, Baby Tooth flying over to perch herself on his shoulders.

"Just follow me" He said without looking back, not waiting as Evelyn put on her overcoat and grabbed her satchel. She rolled her eyes; whatever had gotten into him?

o0o

"Jack, where the hell are we going?"

"It's just over this hill, just wait" Said Jack, finally able to meet the scorching pair of copper eyes as the two immortals drew closer to their destination. He was anxious, not over his odd panic about Evelyn's state of dress, but because he hoped that she wouldn't react too negatively when she found out the real reason he took her here.

"Fine. But what is this meeting exactly about, I thought we weren't going to meet up until the full moon?" Jack only shrugged, irritating Evelyn. He had been avoiding her questions since they took flight, from where they were going to what this whole meeting was about. She had an idea where they were, but its significance was lost to her for why the Guardians would be meeting here.

Like Jack said, the little town he had been escorting her too was just over the hill, finally revealing itself in the early morning light of a warm spring sun. It was a quint looking town, small, but not tightknit, with many houses with spacious backyards and avenues of store fronts. Jack though, kept guiding her on, not showing any signs of slowing until they reached the beginnings of a forest. Nearing the thick of it, he finally lowered himself, right onto a small, clear lake surrounded by blossoming trees.

Landing himself right on the edge of the water, stepping out onto it as his bare feet froze a path for him to walk on, Jack spread his arms.

"Welcome, to the town of Burgess, my home"

Evelyn, from the branch she perched herself on, felt all irritation disappear as Jack looked up at her with a smile that showed off his white teeth happily. Jack's home? She looked on at him, confused, but as she saw him start to spread more ice around so as the skate himself about, the corners of her lips twitched up without her knowledge.

As soon as she heard the winter spirit chuckle at seeing Baby Tooth try to mimic his ice skating techniques, Evelyn shook her head.

"What do you mean your home? Is this where the meeting with the Guardians is gonna take place?" Jack kept on skating, but Evelyn could see the nervous flinch that went through him as he avoided her gaze.

"Uh, about that. I never really said that we were going to a meeting. I just said it was Guardian business, of sorts" Evelyn's eyes narrowed themselves into dangerous slits. This, was her day off. She, had put on her favorite pair of boots to honor of Sam Raimi. And, she was not in the mood for playing games.

Landing herself swiftly on the thin ice Jack had created, making him halt as it cracked some under her force, Evelyn glared at the now wide eyed spirit.

"Why the hell did you drag me out to your place? And what the fuck do you mean by Guardian business 'of sorts'? Answer" She demanded, taking some satisfaction in seeing Jack swallow uneasily. He didn't show any other signs of nervousness though, much to her irritation, as soon he looked away to poke at the lake water beneath with his staff, spreading more ice in delicate patterns.

"You may not want to be a Guardian, but you are working with us now. And, because you are, you, well, deserve something for your trouble" Jack said confidently, almost cheerfully as he looked back up at Evelyn with the same toothy smile.

Damn it.

It was that puppy face again. She didn't even like dogs all that much, and yet, it somehow had an effect on her. That, and the way he smiled when he said she deserved something. Talk about a fucking guilt trip, Evelyn glancing at his still crisped sweatshirt shoulder.

He started skating around her, arms out like he was flying as his bare feet defied logic and allowed him to guild on the ice, creating more and more until every inch of the lake was covered in it. Jack looked, happy, and that made Evelyn's irritation calm itself, a lot.

Jack brought her here to give her something? But, she didn't deserve anything, or for that matter, want anything. What gave him the right to think that he could start acting this way around her anyway? So friendly, smiling. Happy.

Damn it, now he was chuckling as Baby Tooth soared after him, buzzing about like a hummingbird. Her curiosity about what he wanted to show her was starting getting the better of her as she tapped her foot against the ice. And her guilt, her damned guilt that refused to go away even though she should be over it. With a sigh that dropped her wings low, she let her defeat in the matter of opposing Jack's efforts be known.

"If it something stupid like a snow fort or ice sculpture, you're gonna learn just how quickly a full head of hair can ignite" Lightly threatened Evelyn as she turned to fully face Jack as he went on skating. His smile grew wider, and Evelyn could once more feel the corners of her lips climb up, and she allowed herself to forget to make a conscious effort to suppress it.

"Trust me, you're gonna like my surprise" Boasted Jack as he did a graceful leap into the air only to land back down upon the ice again, skating backwards around Evelyn. She only rolled her eyes, but watched him as he continued to enjoy himself, chuckling some even as Baby Tooth chased after him.

Jack couldn't believe his luck! She was going to stay, and, for the moment at least, looked somewhat happy too. He felt his smile become wider and wider as Evelyn continued to watch him skate around, finding that he very much liked it. Even though he was a bit at a loss for why she was watching him, his need to show off started to get the better of him. Soon, he was tossing and flipping into the air, creating ice figures as he landed and launched.

"I got to know, is it because of the ice powers that you like showing off, or is it just a Jack thing?" Muttered Evelyn, the other immortal sensing that she was getting bored. His promise to surprise her coming back to him, Jack made to end his little show right in front of the now impatient girl. But then, something caught his attention, and his head tilted to one side in confusion.

"Hey, Evy? You're immortal, right? Forever this age kind of deal?" He asked, Baby Tooth chirping in surprise when she came to see what Jack was seeing, both their eyes trained on Evelyn's right wing.

"Yes" She answered, almost worried by the expressions the other two were giving her.

"Then why is one of your feathers turning grey?"

"What?!" Evelyn nearly shouted, turning to look over her wing that they staring at. They were right, on her wing, specifically in the secondary coverts feather region, was one, single, greying feather. It was a mix of charcoal and silver, a unique color that was made even more so by being surrounded by black. Without hesitation, but with slight wincing, Evelyn plucked out the discolored feather, staring at it in slight amazement.

This, in over her three hundred years of immortality, had never happened before.

"Are, are you okay?" Asked Jack, becoming worried as Evelyn remained silent, staring at the feather still.

"I _feel _okay. But, this is kind of new for me" She muttered back before letting the feather drop to the ice below her, putting on her usual taciturn face as she composed her surprised sate. Turning away to think about what this meant for her, Evelyn missed the quick flick of movement as Jack picked up the feather to look at it himself, astonished to discover how soft it was. Still seeing her back facing him, the winter spirit shrugged.

"Guess you're body is finally turning into the grumpy scrooge you are on the inside. First grey feathers, next grey hair, then wrinkles-"

In a flash, Jack had to skitter away from Evelyn, a bit of fire chasing after him. Smiling, he skated and dodged the purposefully slow shots, swearing he heard something else besides Baby Tooth's excited cheeps. Something, like a soft chuckle.

o0o

He planned this moment for four days. He built up his courage and even asked Tooth for help. He wanted to turn himself more into the Guardians he knew to not only be rid of his lonely ways. And also, he wanted to do something for Evelyn. Why? Because he was curious to see how she would react to what he was about to do, and, because she deserved it. And, he wanted her to get what she deserved…that's all. Right? Not because he liked the way she smiled that one time, and told him maybe to sledding? Curiosity, change, deserving? Nothing else? Right? Right.

Then why the hell did he keep envisioning that damned white tee shirt?!

Jack's thoughts were literally knocked out of him as Evelyn, flying low beside him, kicked at his exposed shin lightly, making him chuckle at her near childish way of getting his attention. Not that he minded getting his attention distracted, seeing as it was going back into that unfamiliar area of his mind that made him uncomfortable, through no fault of his own.

"Okay, so are you finally going to show me what this so called 'surprise' is?" She grumbled to him.

"In a minute, in a minute. Geez, for an immortal, you sure are impatient"

"Ha, you're one to talk" Evelyn threw back as she landed beside Jack in what appeared to be a cozy and restful back yard belonging to a small home back in the streets of Burgess, garden in full bloom of the spring season. It was quaint, but not like the small homes she was used to in England, not possessing the quality age brought to a house's structure over time.

With a spring in his step and a fairy by his ear, Jack nimbly climbed up onto the porch railing, his staff tapping against the glass door. As expected, patterns of frost appeared, but what surprised Evelyn, was that someone answered the rapping.

A boy, young, no more than eleven, with wide brown eyes and unruly brown hair, came running up to the sliding door, throwing it open with all his strength. Immediately, the boy, smiling wider than Evelyn thought possible, threw himself at the spirit perched on his porch, sending them both reeling back onto the grass lawn, Jack managing to not flinch even once as the boy hugged him dearly.

"Jack!"

"Jamie!"

"You came to visit! Are you gonna stay long? Doesn't the heat bother you? You brought Baby Tooth! Are the other Guardians here? Oh, wait! Sophie will want to see you too! Sophie! Sophie, Jack's here!" The boy rushed out in a single breath, wrestling with the chuckling immortal one minute to go running back inside the next. In a second, he brought out a little girl, about three, back outside with him, blonde hair hiding most of her beaming face.

"Frost! Frost here!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down some as her rain boots sloshed about in the slight mud of the yard.

"Bunny?" She asked suddenly, looking up at Jack with wide, glowing green eyes as she grabbed at his leg.

"Sorry Sophie, Bunny has been a bit busy lately. But I will tell him to come visit you soon, okay?" Jack told her as he made a little replica of said immortal the little girl was especially fond out, making her squeal in delight as it started hopping around. Sophie, along with Jamie, pleasantly distracted for the moment, Jack turned to face Evelyn.

She looked like she had been hit with a truck, sitting on the ground, eyes and mouth wide open in a state of absolute shock. They could see him. They could see him. How? How was it possible? Was it because he was a Guardian? No, then all the other times they were in public, he would have been noticed. So then how-

"They were the first to believe in me" Jack started to explain, chuckling as he found himself very much enjoying the look of stunned surprise on the girl.

"They're among the few. The very few. But, they…they remind me why I became a Guardian" He spoke softly, reaching out a hand to help the winged girl up. She glanced that the outstretched limb, seeming for a moment more surprised at his gesture than the fact that someone could see what to most was invisible, but looked like she was about to take it when…

"Hey Jack? Who are you talking to?" Asked Jamie, coming over to kneel beside his favorite immortal. The winter spirit laughed, having forgotten his manners.

"Oh, right. Jamie, meet Eros, the winged protectorate of love. Evy, meet Jamie and Sophie, the true defeaters of Pitch" Jamie looked at the empty space his friend pointed to, a very confused look on his face.

"Who's Eros?" Evelyn flinched in irritation, suddenly standing herself up. She didn't know what Jack was playing at, but she found herself quickly not liking this surprise. Jack though, stayed knelt down in front of her, sitting himself comfortably on the grass.

"She's, well, she's Cupid. But don't call her that, or else she'll burn off your hair" He answered, watching a happy Sophie chase after a cheeping Baby Tooth next to him.

"What?" Jamie asked, somewhat frightened, but very interested. Jack kept on talking, his hands moving wildly as he started describing the girl that was right in front of the both of them, she sending them glares.

"She's not very tall, but she is strong. Her hair is red, almost like fire, with eyes that shine like copper. She's tanned, hmm, more like sun kissed actually. And her wings! She has giant, huge, great black wings that, while they can't keep up with me, obviously, they can create powerful gusts that I've seen blow away Nightmares!" Jack went on, growing excited as Jamie pictured all he was telling him, eager about the possibility of meeting another immortal. As the two of them went on, soon joined by an equally exuberant Sophie, they all missed the small, but very much real blush that over took Evelyn's cheeks, all at Jack's somewhat fond words as he described her to the children. That blush quickly became more noticeable however, as Jack went on, relaying trivial details.

"Evy's not very nice to strangers, but once you get to know her, she is actually a bit fun, even a bit of a show off. She's really sarcastic, and loves bland and spicy food. Oh yeah, her favorite dessert is raspberry Jello"

"Seriously?" Asked Jamie, brows knotted in amusement.

"Yeah, serious. And, she dresses all in black. I think it's because she's kinda likes dark things like horror movies, or thinks it makes her look scary, but either way, she looks good in it-"

"Does she have powers like you?" Jamie interrupted, thankfully making Jack miss Evelyn plopping herself back down onto the ground, hair covering her face that was unreadable.

"Yeah! She can summon fire and shot arrows that make people fall in love or blast monsters into a million pieces!"

"Cool!"

"I know, right? Plus, she is a great shot, got me with a pillow this morning! Me!"

"Can we meet her?!" Jack laughed more, bright and loud, watching as Sophie and Jamie began to jump from their positions next to him on the grass, him somewhat bouncing on his heels with them.

"Sure, she's right in front of you!" The children looked to the space Jack pointed to, turning back to look at him.

"There's nothing" Jamie whispered confused, missing the sneer Evelyn gave him, wanting to flick the back of his head. Jack didn't miss it though, and he chuckled.

"Yes there is. She is right in front of us. Evy…is right…here" He crawled close to Jamie, taking his and his sister's hands in both of his, having let go of his staff when Jamie tackled him. With a glance to Evelyn, one begging for permission, Jack edged the children closer to the sitting girl, bringing their searching hands towards to her wings. Evelyn looked down at the grass, not knowing if she should slap Jack or punch him for pulling this cruel prank on her and the children. She decided a punch would hurt more, when…

Tiny fingers brushed up against her feathers.

Shocked beyond what reason could fathom, Evelyn looked up. Eyes darting left and right in panic, she saw the thin contact of the children's hands on her wings, the wide, shocked, and wonder filled amazement in their eyes as suddenly, they saw the being that Jack had described to them, sitting right in front of them with a shock that rivaled their own.

This was Jack's surprise for her.

He made her believed in.

"Wow! She's, she's right here! Her wings are huge!"

"Pretty angel!"

"Cupid is real! And a girl! Ha! I knew it! Well, not really, but I never believed a baby man could make anyone fall in love! I bet that's what happened to Joey last week when he brought cookies for Cynthia! He must have been shot by her! Ouch, does that hurt? Does she shot them in the heart or does anywhere count?" Jamie went rambling on to himself as he laughed and happily fidgeted about, Sophie still petting black, soft feathers that reminded her of her mom's favorite silk dress.

Jack and Evelyn though, didn't move, barely blinked. In his effort to bring the children close, he himself had gotten close to the girl in front of him, now kneeling but a few feet in front of her. It was the closest he had ever been to her since the Gift of Wonder incident, but he could tell that none of what followed that time would now. The way she stared at him, eyes fully open, and having none of the indifference cloud her expression that, to him, looked the very definition of wonderment.

He wanted to speak, and after clenching his jaw, he was about to find the resolve to, when Evelyn stood up. Without a word, eyes finally tearing away from his, she flew off, leaving behind a very confused pair of kids and a distressed Jack.

"Angel mad?" Grumbled Sophie, lips pouting.

"Was, was it something I said?" Asked the boy, the winter spirit rustling his hair as he ran over to pick up his staff, taking off after the girl.

He thought he was doing something good for once in her opinion. Sure, she never said she wanted to be believed in, and seemed perfectly happy in not having her presence known in the human world, besides the whole Cupid thing. But he thought that she maybe, like him, wanted to be believed in, even if it was just by a couple of kids.

But right now, he was mad. Jamie and Sophie were upset by her leaving to be by herself, and so was he. He didn't expect gratitude, but he didn't think he wasn't doing anything wrong, and the kids certainly didn't. A grimace worked its way on Jack as he finally found Evelyn, in a tree of course, thinking of how hypocritical he was being for chiding her for being a rude loner when he had not been just like her mere months ago. Still, he never made any children frown, like she did. Just his friends…

"Why did you fly off like that? Sophie looked like she was about to cry!" Jack spoke, louder than necessary as he perched himself in front of Evelyn, whose face was covered by her brought up knees and folded wings, a tight ball of feathers and red hair.

"Jamie thought you were mad at him for asking questions, and I only wanted to give you something in return for your work with the Guardians and as a, as a…f-friend. But then you flew off! And-"

"Did they really see me?" A voice broke Jack's somewhat panicked rant that he hoped with all his heart Evelyn wasn't paying any attention to, him not really sure what he was saying anymore himself. The spirit blinked, looking down at the girl sitting in front of him.

"What?"

"Do…do they really see me?" Came the voice again out from the tucked in limbs, head not lifting. All of the sudden, all of Jack's anger left, leaving nothing but shock and slight guilt as he continued to just stare at the suddenly frail looking immortal before him.

"Yes" He whispered.

"All this time, no one had ever seen me, no one. I would be right in front of their faces, telling them to confess their love or chase after the boy, or get off my wings. Yet no matter what, I was invisible. I gave up centuries ago that I would ever be seen again by…"

The sadness in her voice was painfully familiar to Jack, him feeling like a ton of bricks had hit him as he realized that, like he had guessed long ago, they were the same. More than he ever thought.

They did, at one point, search to be believed in, and had given up in disappear. Evelyn just hid it better. A lot better. But now, as she finally lifted her head, signs of threatening droplets causing her eyes to blink in order to hold them back, she couldn't hide a single thing from the winter spirit, including her smile.

One mystery about the girl that had bothered Jack's curiosity had been solved. She didn't really want to be invisible; she wanted to be seen, like him. As to why she had the most roundabout way of never showing it yet obviously wanting it, Jack couldn't care, the only thing that mattered for the moment was making that smile of hers bigger.

"You know, Jamie and Sophie are still waiting up. I bet they would love it if we both, maybe, flew them around? Just for a little while" The winter spirit felt his chest swell in both pride and happiness as he did succeed in making the becoming expression on the red haired girl wider, even managing a chuckle too.

"Sure. Sounds like…fun…"

She reached up to take the pale hand offered to her, both immortals noticing the mild mixing of warmth and chill, balancing out at the simple touch.

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

Aaaaaawwwwww! So cute! Aw, and cheesy, really cheesy, but I like a bit of cheese every once in a while, don't you guys? Anyway, don't get used to it, cause even though Evelyn and Jack have become a bit closer, they are by no means out of the sea of confusion and sadness that surrounds their feelings and pasts! Yeah, rough waters ahead kiddies, so in other words, enjoy this cheese! (Its kinda like a ride, Evelyn's decent into friendliness. First the nightmare she had pushed her back from being acquaintances with the Guardians, and now she is working her way towards friendship in these next few chapters, but something else will push her right back to square one! Hehe, this is gonna be one heck of a ride!)

K, join me next time as the Guardians (all of them, yeah, seems so long since they all been together) go visit one of the most powerful immortals of all, she having a connection with a certain hopeful rabbit, and in the mix of it all, Jack discovers that he really likes Evelyn in green! Hehe, tata kiddies!


	14. Chapter 14 Mother Nature

Chapter 14; Mother Nature:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, light-ish lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

If you couldn't guess by now, this chapter's song will be dedicated to the newest character to be introduced, Mother Nature herself! The song is titled **_'Mother Earth and Father Time'_**, though I am not sure who sang it originally. However, it is immensely popular for a good reason, so give it a try.

Hey **Wizbef** (now that I know that is your name, I shall address you as such, also, cute backstory to go with it! For years I said lemonade as lemon-lade. And don't get me started on anemone!). I love cheese too! Hehe, can be scrumptious on pizzas and with this fanfic, hehe. As for the beta reader, I'll look into it (grammar and spelling are not my forte, without Word I would be dead! (hell, took me two minutes to get forte right…)). And, thank you, I am so happy that you enjoy my story so much, and delight in trying to find the hidden bits within it (which shall all be revealed and explained in good time!).

K, now I am confused, there are so many Guest replies that I can't tell one from the other, so if you all could sign something at the end of your comments, like a silly name (General Snowfluff, Buster Bob, Hank for example), it would make it easier for me when I reply to you all with my thanks and also to address your questions. I love all your comments, and thank you for the encouragement to get going, the personal stories, and trying to wrangle more readers for me! I send out heart shaped cookies to you all!

(Also, to Call Us Fan Girls, I sent you a PM, but if you didn't get it, let me know in your comment and I'll just reply to you guys this way!)

Wow, these things are getting longer…enjoy the chapter kiddies! Also, 50 favs! Ya-hoo!

~o0o~

_Rose leaf and pine, it is the time_

_Of eternal rebirth, and children's mirth_

_Born of the iris, it is what ties us _

_In celebration of nature, protected by her nurture_

_She guards the greenest petals, for that is the gift of the gentles _

_It was easy to solve the riddle the Gift of Wonder had finally revealed to them all on the night of the full moon. Took three minutes tops. Rose leaf, pine, iris, together they meant hope in the language of flowers. That of course meant Bunnymund. But as to the location of the gift, well, that was just as easy. Who else was the guardian of nature and nurture alike, petals, flowers, all that was green and young? _

_Mother Nature of course._

_Bunnymund nearly fainted then and there. _

o0o

"Come on, you watch horror movies!"'

"Yeah, horror, not sci-fi. I have seen enough lonely geeks and nerds to know that the genre isn't all they crack it up to be. I ain't watching it"

"It's a good movie! And the original TV series is pretty cool too, managed to keep my attention at least"

"I thought you didn't pay much attention to stuff like human movies and shows?"

"Well, normally no, but Jamie is a huge fan and he watched them with me" Evelyn let out a short chuckle, rolling her eyes as she and Jack followed after the other Guardians in the thick of the tamed jungle they traveled to.

"Who would have guessed it; Jack Frost, a Treky" Jack laughed, he himself finding the amusing oddity in it all. But, he couldn't keep up his smile for long though, the heat of the evening making him uncomfortable as he tried to shade his face with an outstretched hand.

Turns out, Bunnymund knows where Mother Nature lives, at least, where she stays. This immortal apparently has a thing for national botanical gardens, her recent favorite being a place called Kirstenbosch in the country of South Africa, a large, vegetation thick place at the foot of Table Mountain in Cape Town. The winter spirit had to admit, it was a beautiful place, but it would be more beautiful if it was covered in a foot of snow, if just so he wouldn't feel like an ice cube in a microwave.

"What's the matter Jack?" Asked Evelyn with a small smirk, noticing a few beads of sweat on Jack's brow "Can't take the heat?"

"As a matter of fact, no. I burn like a marshmallow in a campfire when in the sun. Never understood the appeal of tanning…" Grumbled back Jack, rolling up the sleeves of his sweatshirt for the first time since he accidently found himself in the Sahara Desert. Evelyn didn't answer, but her small smirk hinted that she was amused enough. They were both dressed in their usual attire, Evelyn going somewhat light on the layers with a black silk scarf, but still bearing her heavy satchel and overcoat, the heat not getting to her as much as it was Jack. But in any case, she hoped wherever they were headed had shade and chilled drinks.

Where the hell were they going anyway?

"Hey, Fluffy, where are we headed? We got a melting winter spirit back here" Called out Evelyn as she picked herself up into the air, making her way to the nervous looking Guardian that led the small pack. He scowled up at her, but that didn't do anything to lessen the anxious fidget of his paws.

"It's just around the bend carrot top, keep your feathers on" Replied the rabbit as he led the gang onto a secluded path that turned into a denser part of the park, trees with vines and blooming flowers of all kinds and colors thickly surrounding them.

Just as he promised, their destination was just around the bend, a small fountain made of old stones and over flooding with water so clear Evelyn swore it would be possible to see her reflection with perfect precision. Bunnymund kept on marching forward, nervous, but determined to get his Gift. Stopping at the edge of the fountain, the other Guardians right behind him, the bunny took a pebble from the ground.

With a flick of his wrist, the simple stone fell into the water, and then, nothing happened.

Until the vegetation that surrounded them seem to come to life and encircled them in vines and flowers, dragging the screaming Guardians, plus a swearing Evelyn, down into the water of the fountain.

"Damn it! I hate it when she does that! I told her that she should just get a door, but no, have to give her guests heart attacks!" Swore Bunnymund as he straightened himself up, the other Guardians needing more time after being dragged through a watery portal into the underground of the world. They were in what looked like a cave of warm earth, lighted by pools of golden, almost glowing, water. Everything else was covered in vegetation, moss, vines, flowers, all fresh and green and teaming with life.

Evelyn spat out a daisy before checking to make sure that her wings were intact. Standing up, she noticed that Sandman was a bit wobbly, having the misfortune of a very apologetic North land on top of him. Jack and Tooth somehow managed to take to the air already, but both of them looked a bit dizzy.

"Well, come on then" Called out Bunnymund, already marching forward down the tunnel that hinted at an increased brightness further along "Let's get this over with"

A few minutes of trudging down a tunnel of lively plants and even some bugs and birds, the Guardians found the space opening up in front of them to reveal a cavern of green. Unlike the one they had to go into for North's gift, this cave was one of truly welcoming wonderment, even Evelyn feeling herself affected by the sight in a positive way, a crooked smile on her face.

Everything was covered in green, dragonflies and butterflies flittering about, one landing on Jack's nose. The spirit laughed, watching as the beautiful insect flew away to land on one of the thousands of flowering plants that seemed to shift and sigh in a warm breeze. It was paradise, it was Eden, it was Mother Nature's personal garden. Speaking of the infamous immortal…

"I welcome you, immortal children of the Earth, to my home" Spoke a voice, full of melody and sweetness, a tone that could only belong to the original mother of all things. All looked around for the source of the voice, quickly pinpointing it to directly in front of them.

With the parting of trees, bushes, flowers, and other such flora, there she was.

She was tall, rivaling Bunnymund in height. Her body was lithe, but very well curved, full of life and movement as she slowly came forward with grace befitting the royals Evelyn once was acquainted with. The immortal's skin was colored a soft green, like that of sun shining through thin leaves, and was barely covered in a dress comprised of grasses and blossoms, her brown, long, wavy hair capped with a crown of thorns. And despite the distance, all the Guardians could tell that she had large hazel eyes, a perfect blend of warm earth and jade life.

Mother Nature was the very picture of beauty, grace, and loveliness, soothing in her presence alone as any mother would with smiles and soft eyes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having the Guardians waltz in uninvited?" She asked, expression that of teasing amusement. The Guardians, save Jack and Evelyn, greeted their old friend.

"Oh, Nat! Nat, it's been centuries!" Chirped Tooth, flying over to hug the human looking woman, the two of them squealing in happiness as Nature revealed her less dignified self with a near goofy grin.

"Tooth! You look good! How are the fairies treatin' you? Sandy! Been ages, when are you gonna show me your Dream Castle? I'm dyin' to see the new renovations! North, I distinctly remember that you promised to take me for a romantic sleigh ride! Oh, well, that was before you went and got yourself hitched, which, by the way, congratulations! Sorry to have missed the wedding, but Mother of all living things and such" The woman chatted in nearly one breath, hugging and jumping in her excitement. Jack didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or hide, kind of intimidated by the overly social woman, and a glance to his right showed him that Evelyn was in the same predicament. But the warm, happy smile on Mother Nature fell harshly away as she finally seemed to notice a certain bunny.

"Uh…hi, Nat. It's, it's been a long time-" In an instant, Bunnymund was hanging upside down, tangled in constricting vines, an angry green woman right up in his face with a glare that could whither a mountain down to size.

"You? What the hell do you think you're doing here? I thought I told you if I ever saw you in my gardens again that I would feed you to my Venus fly trap! You got a death wish?"

"Damn it Nat! Put me down! Let's just talk about this for once!"

"No! You put horrible holes in my precious Earth!"

"I close them back up! Besides, they're only open for a minute! And you never protested to my gettin' around before you ran off!"

"Don't make me the villain here! You ran off first, and I then needed space to recompose myself!"

"Oh yeah! Space, and a block for brains Groundhog!"

"You leave George out of this! He's a good friend!"

"A friend?! You practically threw yourself at him, on Easter no less!"

"Well, I never!"

North, Sandy, and Tooth rolled their eyes. They had heard this conversation too many times to be affected. But Jack and Evelyn stood on the side lines, mouths hanging open. The poor winter spirit took longer to recover than the winged girl though, she already coming to understand what was happening. Still, didn't make the screeched conversation happening in front of them all any less puzzling, not to mention hilarious.

"Ahem" Loudly 'coughed' out North, bringing the green woman and upside-down bunny's attention on to him.

"I know none of my business, but can you continue conversation later? We need to ask you about something Nature" At his kindly put request, Nat seemed to calm down back into that smiley immortal she was before she saw Bunnymund, chuckling some too.

"Of course North, anything for you. Why don't we make ourselves more comfortable?" She gestured to a group of trees and bushes that then suddenly moved out of the way, slithering on their roots. Now left was a green field, every kind of wildflower imaginable blooming in it, a large, smooth tree stump and some stones acting as table and chairs.

Skipping her way to the stump, snapping her fingers to command some vines to bring forth cupped leaves filled with sweet nectar, Mother Nature seated her guests.

Except for Bunnymund, who was having to gnaw his way through the vines in an attempt to get his feet back on the ground. Damn woman, she never could let go of anything, stubborn as mule and twice as thick in the head!

"Oh my, it appears there are some faces I am not familiar with. That will simply not do" Spoke Nature in a sing song voice as she flittered over to Jack and Evelyn, both of whom had kept next to one another in their shared confusion.

"Just who might this handsome young man be?" Nature asked as she took a hold of Jack's face with both her hands, lashes fluttering as she peered closely at him with a smile that would have to be labeled as seductive. The winter spirit kept his panic down enough so as not to offend the immortal as he took a step away from her, putting on a flustered, but charming smile.

"Jack Frost ma'am, Guardian of Fun and Frost" He bowed, practically feeling Evelyn's eyes roll. He did however hear Bunnymund's grumbling accusations about how a certain green immortal was an incredible flirt and that once he got down he was gonna put so many holes in this garden one would think there was a mole the size of a lion-

"Lovely name, and lovely eyes. Ah, I do so love when I get to see the beautiful things in this world…that I create of course! Ahaha!" Tittered Nature happily as she turned away from an embarrassed Jack, who ducked his head underneath his hood, to face Evelyn, her expression falling into its usual indifferent composure.

"Oh, such wonderful hair! I must say, you my dear are quite a beauty! Why are you all dressed up in black though? Tsk, it is very unbecoming for one such as you, with your skin tone and ruddy locks! Accentuate, emphasize, flaunt my dear!" Evelyn kept back her urge to growl, thinking it not a very wise thing to get on Mother Nature's nerves, Bunnymund just now managing to fall onto the ground with a thud. She was sort of starting to like the green immortal too, until she batted her eyes at Jack and somewhat insulted her fashion sense that is. Both somehow ticked her off, though she didn't have any time to think as to why when North spoke.

"That is Eros. She has joined us on quest to stop Pitch from freeing Darkness"

"Oh! I have heard of your work my dear! I like your style, shoot first, ask questions later, ahaha! And oh, don't you get me started about Pitch! That troublesome shadow has been sneaking around in the deepest parts of my precious Earth!" Simultaneously complimented and complained Nature as she sat herself down, sipping on some nectar as she outright ignored an approaching Bunnymund.

"Do you think you could locate him?" Asked Tooth, she too treating herself to a sip as Jack and Evelyn finally seated themselves.

"No, he moves to fast for even me to track, flittering about like the horrid shadow he is" Sighed Nature, serving Sandy a plate full of string beans "But he has yet to give me any trouble, unlike you Guardians I suppose?"

"We search for the Gifts of the Guardians before he can find them" North started to explain, wiping a film of sweat off his brow, taking off his red coat or cossack "Last gift gave clue that led us to you"

"Oh, pray tell, whatever for?"

"For the Gift of Hope" Spoke out Bunnymund as he and Nature then glared at each other from across the stump, the other Guardians flinching in preparation for another fight to break out. Jack, deeply confused form before as well as by the strange tea party atmosphere, wished that he was somewhere icy and frigid now more than ever, especially since the glare between Nat and Bunny seemed to heat up the underground cave with ire.

"The clue spoke about flowers a lot, so I think it might be a flower in your garden. Something about green petals, so I was thinking something like a Kermit Mum might be what we're looking for…" Bunnymund trailed off as Nature's glare turned pensive as she took in the information he gave her, nodding some. Glad that she was holding back her resentment and looking like she wanted to help despite it all being for Bunnymund, the Guardians waited as Nature came to a decision.

"Alrighty, I'll help. The minute you hand over your tribute"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Seriously?"

"Nat, don't kid with me! Since when do you ask for tribute?!"

"…?"

Each elder Guardian spoke on their confusion and protest, but with a raised hand, was silenced.

"I just want something in return. Just something a little…fun" Proposed Nature, Bunnymund becoming unsettled. But, this was for the children, he was willing to do anything for them. With a sigh, he resigned himself to the horrid fate that no doubt the green woman had cooked up for him.

"Fine Nat, what do you want-"

"I want to give Eros a makeover!"

"-from me?...what?"

"What?" Asked Evelyn, looking up from the cup of golden nectar she was eyeing suspiciously. Before she could manage to speak again, Bunnymund leapt at the chance to save his hide, and also pay back a certain immortal that once upon a time burned his tail.

"She'll do it!"

"Great!" Cheered Nature, standing herself up to walk over to Evelyn, who was quite frozen in great confusion and shock for the audacity of some bunnies "Instant I saw her, I wanted to accentuate that beauty of hers! Just a doll, all wrapped up in nasty black like she's in mourning! Something as cute and pretty as this creation needs to show off what I gave her! Hehe"

Evelyn was jolted out of her undignified shock as she felt a couple of vines wrap themselves around her waist, lifting her up from the stone she had sat on. She gave a wide eyed look at Jack, who frankly was at war with himself whether to speak up, but getting a glare from the other Guardians, particularly Bunnymund, shrank back in his seat. Besides, he wanted to see what Nature meant by 'make over' on Evelyn, unlike a she, as Evelyn began struggling and shouting as Nature left the other immortals to get to work.

"I swear Bunnymund! I will burn you so crisp, you'll be a rabbit fricassee served with a Greek salad! And as for the rest of you, you'll find out how painful acupuncture can be when done with arrows! You hear me! You'll be the first to go to Jack-"

Thankfully for the Guardians, Evelyn was silenced as she disappeared behind some moving trees and shrubs with Nature, but not before a chill went through them all.

"Was it wise to do that to Eros?" Asked North, Jack and Sandy both shaking their heads to give their answers.

"I'll take Eros's temper over Nat's any day of the week…" Grumbled Bunnymund, folding his arms across his chest.

Time went on, too silently much to everyone's worried nerves, but soon, the curtain of green parted, and out came Nature, looking very pleased with herself.

"Ah, there, I feel so much better! Now she looks the pretty picture she was meant to be…" Nat trailed off as Evelyn, huffing her exasperation with a growl as she passed by the woman who she allowed to torment her with makeup and magic. Turns out one of Nat's powers was to make things grow, big surprise. But that included hair for some reason, and Evelyn wasn't pleased with her new extensions. But beside that, she was, okay-ish, with the rest of it despite being forced into it against her will, especially when Jack nearly fell of the stone he was perched on when he turned to look at her.

The winter spirit scrambled to stand up, but his sense of balance took an extended vacation as he could do nothing but stare at the winged girl coming towards him and the Guardians.

Her hair had been lengthened, to her shoulders it seemed, though it was hard to tell since it was swept up into a loose bun tied and weaved with small flowers. She kept her black scarf covering her neck, but the deep V shaped neck line of the tight, long sleeved, green dress revealed much, along with its slit sides down her legs. Her boots had been replaced by black, strapped sandals, dusky make up accentuating her lips and lashes, her eyes two copper coins accented by dusky shadow.

Sophie was wrong. Evelyn was far prettier than any mere angel could ever be. She was, in every sense, Eros.

Jack gulped as he tried to figure out where the pounding in his ears came from, narrowing his options down to his sporadic heart rate or Bunnymund's foot tapping. In the end, he didn't really care, but he needed something to divert his attention from the hypnotic swish of Evelyn's dress as she came to stand beside him.

"Wow Eros, you look so beautiful! Not that you weren't before, but now, you look like so nice!" Complimented Tooth, Sandman nodding vigorously in agreement.

"Yeah, like an actual approachable person for once" Bunnymund threw out, a very small smile betraying the slight geniality put into his otherwise gruff words. Evelyn though, only glared out at them all, though it lost some of its 'oomph' underneath the rosy powered blush on her cheeks that her own true embarrassment wasn't helping any. She turned to face Jack, expecting a quip from him as well, and her eyes widened at the sight of his face.

He looked like he had been hit with a truck, more flabbergasted than a fish just yanked out of its aquatic home, gasping for breath. She smirked, liking the look on him far better than that damned puppy face, especially with the way his jaw was slack in shock, eyes large pools of blue peeking out from underneath his hood.

"Ho, ho! Seems like someone likes my work! I must say, I am quite proud of how this one turned out. I call it 'Green Guardian', fitting, no?" Spoke Nature to Jack as she nudged him with her elbow, speaking as if she were talking about a painting rather than a girl. Evelyn was about to tell her off, when the woman continued, rising above all of them on a pedestal of vines and other such.

"Very well then, I have had my fun, so now I guess it's time to help you all out. Personally, I have no such knowledge of a flower that could be the Gift of Hope, but then again, this garden is so large that even I get lost in it sometimes. So, I propose we split up into teams, and look for it. Might take ages, but, unfortunately, that is all I can think of to do" She explained, causing some grumbles from the Guardians, namely Evelyn and Bunnymund. Nat's next move however, caused more than a grumble from the winged girl.

"I pick Jack to be on my team! I want to get to know how well frost mixes with the rest of nature" Nat called out, moving her pedestal of vines towards Jack, who was shocked out of his state of surprise by Nat's declaration. Before he could politely decline however, a jolt of someone grabbing a hold of his blue hood yanked him away from the flutter of Nature's eyelashes.

"Jack and I will take to the air, why don't you lead the others on the ground?" Put forth Evelyn, dragging Jack back some to stand beside her, his brows furrowed into deep confusion. He was beyond discombobulated as to what was happening, but to Evelyn, it was pure logic. She and Jack would take the air, as Tooth would be more comfortable with Nature than the winter spirit would be.

"Uh, oh, okay. That sounds good too" Agreed Nature, turning away from the two of them as they started walking away together already "Come on, we'll split up. Tooth, you're with me, North and Sandy can head towards the lagoon, and Bunnymund can take the Venus Fly pit. I'm sure that they won't bother you, they were fed yesterday…"

Walking side by side, Evelyn and Jack left the others behind, them splitting up to head to the places Nature directed them too. The winged girl cursed as she nearly tripped over the trailing of her dress, wondering what kind of sadist Nature truly was to have placed her in this contraption of cloth.

"Come on," She told Jack with a nudge of her elbow "I'm gonna grab my coat and bag, and we'll go join the others in the air"

She knew that to others, this would look friendly, she rescuing Jack from having to partner up with an overly flirtatious woman that made him uncomfortable. But it wasn't. It would be best to keep Jack comfortable so that he would be usual, not flustered. Besides, she did owe him, much. For all that he did with Sophie and Jamie, it was the least she could do besides extend a bit more polite cordiality to him. And, he did call her his…friend…the frosted fool. And the way he looked at her before, when she came out all done up by Nature, it was like he was, happy, no, what was that word? Becoming infuriated with her own thoughts that started to trouble her with the path they took, Evelyn scoffed them away.

"Sounds good" Was all Jack muttered in reply after a moment, lost in thought.

Two minutes passed as Evelyn searched for her satchel, finding it and her jacket under a bush that Nature had tossed them into when she stripped her. That caused her a bit of panic, but thankfully she convinced the enthusiastic immortal to allow her to dress herself. Knowing Jack was following, Evelyn made her way back to the table stump in order to drop off her stuff, as much as Nature seemed to so far like her, she doubted that the Mother of Earth would take kindly to her flying around with a bag containing fire arrows in her personal garden. The two were heading back in comfortable silence, when a distant conversation came to their attention.

"You know, you…you're looking great, Nat" The sight of Bunnymund quickly followed the sound of his voice, Evelyn and Jack rounding a tree to see him, standing beside a cross armed Nature, looking far more nervous than either of them had ever seen. Interested, Evelyn ducked back behind the tree, pulling Jack back with her by his hood.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He whispered, getting irritatedly flustered as she made him crouch down with her, out of sight from the other two immortals.

"I'm curious. I never thought Bunnymund was the type to up and leave a girl, and I want to know if there is something else at play here. Romance is my gig, remember?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jack, confused, causing Evelyn to give him a look of disbelief.

"Seriously, you haven't figured it out yet? Bunnymund and Nature used to an item" Jack's eyes widened to the size of dish plates.

"Re-really?" Evelyn only rolled her eyes, turning her attention back onto the dysfunctional ex-couple. Jack was too oblivious for his own good when it came to relationships, especially of the romantic persuasions. Unlike her, of course, who could spot a bubbling romance a mile away.

"You never were very good a flattery Bunnymund" Replied Nature finally, placing a hand on her hip as she addressed the rabbit that had yet to take the hint to leave. Bunnymund seemed to be holding back a sarcastic quip of his own, letting out a distraught sigh instead as his expression softened.

"Yeah, I know. And I was never really good at telling you how I truly felt about you" That comment took everyone by surprise, especially Nature, whose demeanor turned from teasingly sour to shocked.

"Now, it's too late" He continued, Evelyn's eyes widening as a foreboding feeling came over her. A slight tingling of the tips of her feathers, an old, familiar sensation that meant only one thing. Without a word, she started to dig into her satchel, searching for something in specific as Bunnymund continued, coming closer to where Nature was standing.

"But now, I got to know, why did you leave me? Why was it when I came back, you already had moved on?"

Silence took over the garden, two of the most powerful immortals struggling to look each other in the eye, a mixture of shame and embarrassment for past mistakes and feelings conflicting and keeping back the words they wanted to say, the truth they both wanted to admit. To Jack and Evelyn, it was only a couple of seconds, to Bunnymund, it felt like Father Time had slowed the flow of moments, dragging them tortuously long as Nature took a step away from him.

"I never moved on…but I, was afraid of your silence. Still am…"

Jack watched as Bunnymund, with an expression more melancholy than he had seen on him in the longest while, took Nature's hand, squeezed it, and turned to join the others. The Mother of all things stayed still, head cast down as she took a moment to recover herself. Meanwhile, Evelyn had found what she was looking for in her satchel.

Taking out her black book, Jack now watching her over her shoulder curiously, she flipped through the pages, heading striaght for the Bs. Finding the name she had in mind, and seeing what she feared to see, she moved on to the Ns, managing only to further confirm the situation that built dread up within her.

Bunnymund and Nature were each other's true loves.

She needed to make two immortals realize their mistakes and confess the strong feelings they still had for each other despite it all. She needed to make the Easter Bunny and Mother Nature fall back in love with each other.

She hated her job…

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

Hehe, well, that certainly is a bit of a twist, no? Poor Bunnymund, Mother Nature can be a vindictive ex can't she? Not that he was entirely blameless, but hopefully, with a bit of luck and Frost, Evelyn might just get them back together again! And Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack, what are we gonna do with you? He just can't seem to get it into his head just what he is feeling for Evelyn. We have just heard him confess that he sees her as a friend, but, as we know, there's something a little more at work. Hehe, poor boy. Oh, btw, Eros, besides meaning the Greek god of love, also means desire/yearning, so, yeah, you learned something today!

Anywho, join me next time, as Jack and Evelyn collect the ingredients to the strongest potion Evelyn has yet to even attempt, getting themselves a little stuck as they try to avoid something Nightmarish, and, surprise of all surprises, Jack feels the inclination to give Evelyn a thimble, which leads to a immortal life altering discovery (if you don't get that, you need to see/read Peter Pan, stat)!


	15. Chapter 15 Love's Ingredients

Chapter 15; Love's Ingredients:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, light-ish lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

**Wizbef**; hiya! Glad you love the idea of Nature and Bunnymund as lovers, Jack actually wonders if he is in Evelyn's book. Yes I love being a author, and I love how I get to toy with others' fangirl hearts, as I am a bit on the mischievous side. Your threoy is 100% true in my case, and I love hearing about your friends! Hehe, love that the name of Evelyn is being used as a term in life, and I wish you the best to get the ignorant love birds together! As for being compared to Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, I blush, deeply and humbly. Answer for the response; my favorite color is dark blue, second black. Have nice feelers!

**FanficMobileRead**; YO! Okay, I got to admit something here. My ego is small. Seriously, I don't expect much positive feedback from others and I never try to get my hopes up. But your comment has inflated it past what I like to think is healthy, I blame you. Your review sounded like the comments of critics on the back of movies and books, hyping me up to read my own fanfic! I reassure you that Evelyn, while becoming more open and happier than from in the beginning of the story, will defiantly not be undergoing a major personality change (I can't write for main heroines that aren't sarcastic and basically mean. Wonder what that says about me). Anywho, I am just itching to hear from you again, and thank you so much for your elegant and ego inflating words!

As for the rest of you, hopefully I replied to you all with my thanks, if not, I am sorry and tell me so I may correct such a grievous mistake! I love you all and wish heart shapes waffles to shower you in syrupy goodness with strawberries on top! Damn, now I'm hungry…

Alrighty, the song for this chapter is actually a tribute video to Jack Frost made by **Fandefan68 **titled **_'Jack Frost, Gonna Make You Scream'_**. This made video tribute made me blush and squeal over a fictional character folks, a wonderful combination. Trust me, this video tribute is worth every second, including close ups of Jack's oh so mischievously sexy smirk!

~o0o~

"What?"

"I told you; Bunnymund and Nature are each other's true loves. I need to get them to confess their feelings for each other"

"I heard you, but…what?"

"Will you stop saying that?!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just, a bit to take in, you know?" Jack defended himself with, watching Evelyn pace in front of him, her face set grimly as she thought over the situation before her. Black sandals flattened wet grass that surrounded the tree stump table the two immortals snuck back to after Nature left to join up with Tooth, as Evelyn needed some time.

"Yeah, it is. I never thought that, well, I never thought that Bunnymund…"

"…and Nature" Continued Jack for her, she slumping down to join beside him on the grass "Would be each other's true loves…"

"Yeah" She agreed, smirking a bit as she fought back the urge to laugh at how fate was a funny thing and now she would have to help Bunnymund with his romance problem. While it would be no picnic for her, she would do it. Except…

"There's one thing though. I never actually, hm, I never actually made immortals fall in love before" She confessed, glancing at Jack curiously to see what his reaction would be. His face went slack in disbelief for a second, then brightened with realization.

"Wait, what about North and his wife? Didn't you make them fall in love?" He put forth, but Evelyn, fiddling with the folds of the extravagant green dress Nature dressed her in, only shook her head.

"First off, I never make anyone fall in love; they make that foolish choice on their own. Second, North and his wife fell in love before I was even born by about two hundred years Jack" She explained rather patiently, for her at least.

"Oh" replied Jack, joining Evelyn in her state of slump. Though why he was put out, he didn't know. Not like love was his department, unlike fun. Still, seeing Evelyn look bothered about the whole thing the instant she saw that Bunnymund and Nature were listed in that black book of hers as true loves, it put him out his usual mood of jest and jovialness. More than the strangeness of his reaction over the makeover Nature put her through, which still confused him by the way. Thankfully, his curiosity on whether he was in Evelyn's black book as well distracted him long enough for Eros to concoct a plan of action.

"Alright," She said, standing herself to sling her satchel over her shoulders "Tell the others I went away on business; I'm leaving to collect some ingredients"

"For what?" Jack asked, fallowing suit in her actions and standing up. She didn't reply as she first took a swig of one of the left out cups of nectar, her face scrunching up at the sickly sweetness that surely would give her the much needed sugar for the tasks ahead of her.

"Since I never made immortals fall in love before, I'm gonna pull out all the stops, and dowse them with the most powerful potion I have ever created" Seeing his blue eyes widen in curiosity, Evelyn decided to indulge him.

"Made it only once before. It was an idea of mine to collect the world's finest honey, which is a very potent aphrodisiac by the way, then crush the petals of single red rose, a bluebell, and a honeysuckle, all meaning love in some form or other, devotional, undying, etcetera. Mix all together at a low boil, add in a bit of moon light, and bingo, Love's equivalent of a nuclear warhead"

Jack nodded his head as Evelyn spoke, taking all of what she said in, but not understanding much. There was one thing he got though as she started to walk towards the way they had entered Nature's garden. She was going alone. Well, not on his watch, metaphorically speaking.

"Sounds like a plan, except for one thing. No way are you going by yourself" Evelyn, in mid-step, stopped, and turned to face the spirit that had followed after her. Her expression was scoffing, but not harshly so.

"Uh, no, you're not. I work alone. Besides, you remember what happened the last time the Guardians tried to help me? I still think that girl has yet to recover fully from her boyfriend tap dancing to Flipper's theme song-"

"I'm not talking about all the Guardians," Interrupted Jack, twirling his staff in one hand as his posture became that of determination "Just me. You're gonna need someone with you, what with Pitch around and on the prowl. Can't take chances, and you know that"

Evelyn huffed as she saw how right he was. Damn it. She just worked better when she was alone, actually, she was just better when she was alone. She didn't need him to get any closer than he was now, friendliness and debts besides…but he was right, for once.

"Fine" Jack perked up at her answer, excited to get going, but pretended to have his confidence shrunk when Evelyn glared at him "Tell the others that I got called away for business and that you're coming with. Do not dare mention anything about Bunnymund and Nature, got it?"

"Yes ma'am" He saluted, twirling his staff in one hand as a crooked smirk began to grow. Evelyn let out a scoff, but by the small smile on her face, it must have been meant as a chuckle.

o0o

"So why do you like cats so much?"

"Because they're not dogs. Never really liked the hunting hounds my father kept. They took every opportunity to chase anything smaller than them, me included" Replied Evelyn as both she and Jack landed at their first stop, the wind kind enough to swiftly guide them there after Jack asked politely. It was strange to Evelyn that the winter spirit had such a strong bond with a normally unforgiving element, but it was odd to him that Evelyn left her overcoat behind, not feeling the need to wear it for some reason. It had been the first time he had seen her outside without it, and it was a good change.

"Really? Well, how about small dogs then?" Jack continued, glancing this way and that way to take in the landscape before them. It was the place Evelyn said the finest honey could be found, which turned out was a little town in the midst of Scotland, surrounded by lush green on all sides. On the outskirts was a small farm with a barn comprised of dark stone, which the two of them were headed straight for.

"Don't like them either" Replied Evelyn as they jumped over a wooden fence, she cursing under her breath as the damned green dress nearly got caught on a splinter "I once got chased by a bunch of Chihuahuas in the Sahara in the middle of summer, trying to shoot a couple of ritzy tourists"

Jack chuckled, the image of Evelyn bombarding Hawaiian shirt wearing tourists while avoiding yipping, tiny dogs. His mind drifted back from the bizarre imagery however, as they finally made it to their target; a line of white wood boxes, standing up on stills as buzzing insects busied themselves about it. Manmade bee hives.

"Well, start collecting" Commanded Evelyn as she handed Jack a glass flask and a cork, turning away to get going before Jack could protest to her face. He settled for a chuckle instead as he set to work, making for the wooden homes of the bees.

It took him a minute to get the box open, and a minute more to find out how to transfer the raw honey into the vial, but Jack quickly learned. Being set to a somewhat mundane task would normally be something he would be opposed to, but this gave him the opportunity to think. And what else was he to think of other than that which had been plaguing his mind of late, filling it with questions whose answers were harder to find than snowman in June. Evelyn of course.

She was friendlier to him, ever since he took her to see Jamie and Sophie.

She smiled more, and looked a bit happier, in her own grimacing way of course.

She was still as sarcastic as ever though, and still kept her distance, though of late she had been not opposed to grabbing his sweatshirt to none to gently guide him where she wanted him to go.

Did this mean, that maybe, she saw him as a friend?

He certainly saw her as such, and even voiced it out loud. As she had of yet to tell him off for it, or even make fun of him with a sarcastic quip, then maybe his hope that she returned the feeling was not all unfounded.

Still, now that he thought about it, something else was at work, and he had no idea what is was. That something, whatever it was, made him want more. Maybe out loud confirmation that they were friends, was that what he was looking for? Maybe; but then what about when she came into view wearing that green dress and her hair up in flowers, or when she grabbed his hand?

Was it just friendship that made him gulp nervously every time she smiled at him? Duck under his hood when she looked at him?

The answer could be staring Jack right in the face, and yet he still felt that he might not ever find it. What was worse, he wondered if he really wanted to…

"Are you done yet Jack?" Interrupted Evelyn as she came over, tone gruff and agitated.

"Yeah, just about" Replied Jack, shaking away his thoughts to replace his contemplative expression with a care free smile. Evelyn huffed in frustration, lightly batting at the buzzing insects that followed her.

"Well hurry it up, these damned bees keep chasing after me" She grumbled, wondering how it was possible that the insects where perusing her with accuracy even though animals usually were not inclined to pay immortals much mind. Jack closed the wooden box he had been collecting out of, and set his uncapped vial down upon it to turn to the winged girl, wiping his fingers clean of the liquid gold with raggedy handkerchief that resided in his pockets.

"That's cause you have flowers in your hair" He noted with a smirk. Evelyn's agitation fell a bit as she tried to not look sheepish for not realizing the root of the problem sooner.

"Oh" She mumbled as she set to work on her hair, trying to unweave the long stems of the flowers stuck in her hair. A few moments of tugging at the flowers that she could reach did not deter the insects, and they continued to fly for the flora still left in her hair.

"Damn it, they're still after me" Evelyn complained once more, getting quite fed up with Mother Nature's decision to make her hair a floral arrangement.

"Maybe cause they think you're sweet" Jack told her, smirk growing wider as Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Haha, very funny" She replied gruffly back, in no mood for his jokes as she decided to do what she should have done in the first place. Making for the ties that held up her hair in the loose bun that managed to keep the flowers tightly in place, Evelyn was about to free her hair, when Jack frowned.

"Hey, wait, don't do that" He told her, a hand reaching out to stop her only to be pulled back as if the action had surprised him, like it was not of his own accord. Evelyn kept her hands still, but did not remove them from the hair tie they had just found.

"Why not?" Her tone was gruffer than she meant it to be, and Jack's face fell as he suddenly couldn't find it within him to look her in the eye.

"Cause it looks really nice up like that. Your hair I mean" He muttered, twisting his staff about in his hands as he returned his gaze to gauge Evelyn's reaction. Her face was unreadable, blank, but her hands lowered themselves to her sides.

For a moment, Jack wondered if she was going to reply with sarcasm, or with the all too real threat of a scorched haircut. Then, and Jack couldn't help but chuckle in surprise at this, Evelyn smiled, rather sweetly, begrudgingly flattered. The winter spirit was just about to call out this rather un-Eros like behavior, when Evelyn frowned at a bee that nearly got tangled in her bangs to get at a rather fragrant rose bud.

"Here, let me" Jack spoke out as Evelyn made to continue on removing the flowers. Before either of them knew it, Jack's fingers were working away at the few remaining blossoms, bringing the space between them in tight.

Jack knew that what he was doing was something that normally was punishable by flame, but, seeing as how differently things have been going between them lately, he wanted to test boundaries. Maybe in that he might find his answer to the question he himself wasn't really sure of. While he worked though, his mind did not stray farther than trying to untangle stems from hair, admiring how soft the red strands were.

After a few minutes, he had successfully removed all the flowers while keeping the loose updo intact. Almost immediately, the insects flew away, no longer interested. Jack however, was slow to take a step away, wondering why Evelyn was being so quiet.

She was blushing.

Jack could do nothing but blink as he looked on at the reddening girl in front of him, her copper eyes refusing to meet his in her state of embarrassment. Nothing like the pounding sound from when he first saw Nature's handiwork on her or the nervous gulping from when she used looked at him came. There was nothing but a pleasant knotting in his chest, the kind that forms itself before the sharp dive or welcomed plummet from the sky to the endlessly far away ground below.

A smile, small, but confident, spread itself out on Jack's face as he reached out towards the girl in front of him once more, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear. Evelyn looked up to meet his gaze, his fingers taking moment longer than need be to secure the strand of hair, barely grazing the side of her face.

"Red suits you" He told her, smile changing into a crooked smirk as he noticed the color of the winded girl's cheeks turned another shade darker. The corners of Evelyn's own lips seemed to want to form a smile, but she quickly turned away to grab the vial of honey Jack had collected.

In the blink of an eye, she took a swipe of fresh honey from within the glass, and wiped it across Jack's cheek, effectively sicking the insects that once bothered her on him.

"Hey!" Jack shouted as he started to run after the girl that made to fly away from him, she loudly chuckling as he battled against the bees that perused him.

o0o

It took them both a while, but with the help of the wind, they made it to their final destination within three hours.

It was a small village in the snowy regions of northern Russia, a land Jack was very familiar with as it was one of the few places in the world to keep its snow almost year round. It made for a harsh environment, but to Jack, the sight of icicles and white snow drifts was a very welcoming one.

Evelyn led him to a rather large, impressive home of varnished lumber, making for a green house in the back garden. As to why they didn't stop on their way at a florist to grab the last few ingredients, well, seems that no ordinary flowers would do for her potion, only those grown with great love and care she told him cynically.

Forty years ago, there was a very happy man and his wife. She loved her husband very much, and he her. The woman loved flowers as well, and kept a greenhouse in the back of their home, tending to the plants every day. This was the very greenhouse they were now in. Sadly, the woman died one day in giving birth to their first child, leaving behind her husband and newborn. The child lived, and the husband loved the son his wife left behind, as well as her flowers. Every day, even now that the child has grown and has a family of his own, the husband tends to the plants his wife once so loved that only seemed to grow more beautiful with each passing year.

Jack didn't know what to say after Evelyn had told him the story of the old man they were invisible to as they explored the green house for the flowers they needed. Was love always this tragic? He himself had no memory if he had ever been _in_ love per say, but could remember the pain and fear he felt when his sister was in danger of falling through the ice that fateful day. That had been scarring enough for him when he first remembered it. Jack had no idea how he would react if he ever found himself feeling something that deep for someone now.

Maybe it would be worth it though, being in love, depending on who…

They were finished now, having collected the flowers. Jack and Evelyn were now walking in the whitened woods besides the old man's home, night having taken over. She said she needed to collect moonlight, though how she was going to do that, he had no idea.

Jack knew that Evelyn was not speaking to him out of having sensed his oddly ponderous mood since having heard the mortal's story, but she was content with the silence it seemed. Actually, she was very content, smiling more in a day than Jack had ever seen her do before. Sure, she was her sarcastic and sometimes cruel self, what with him having several bee stings to show for it, but she seemed more, open. Was it all because it was just the two of them? Did he affect her as she did him?

Too many questions went through Jack's mind, and he forced them down as Evelyn capped the vial she had just gathered moonlight in, scooping it up from the sky like one might with a bucket and water. It glowed bright silver, and bounced about angrily at being captured. Tucking it into her satchel, she turned to face the winter spirit that balanced on the thick branch with her.

"Well, we did it. We got all the ingredients"

"About time too" Jack teased, stretching his limbs out with a groan. He was actually tired, and was very tempted to fall asleep in the snow drifts below them for a quick nap.

"I never forced you to come along you know," Evelyn told him with a stern stare as she dusted off the green dress, not shivering as a cold breeze blew right through the material "You insisted, being the stubborn frostbitten spirit you are"

"Oh, I'm stubborn?" Jack replied with a laugh, taking a swipe that the icicles hanging above them, making them grow "I'm sorry, who was the one that refused to take the shortcut over the Kjolen Mountains, and ended up making us take the scenic route to Russia, via Greenland?"

Evelyn said nothing, but grumbled something about a know it all spirit, effectively making said spirit chuckle more as he followed after her. The two of them flew from tree to tree, done with collecting ingredients, but neither really thinking it the highest of importance to return immediately.

Jack wondered if it was because she too didn't want to go back. Did friends want to make friends stay longer? Well, yes. That's what the Guardians were trying to get him to do so they could be with him more, but was that it with Evelyn? Why did he want to try to stay here in this quiet forest longer with her as she started to call him names when normally he would be wanting to find someplace to himself to recover from an exhaustedly social day? Well, for the moment, it didn't matter much, not like one upping Evelyn as the oh so unloved nickname of Twinkle Toes came into their conversation.

Suddenly, a noise, the brisk snort of an animal, came to their attention.

In an instant, both Jack and Evelyn fell silent, crouching down on the branch they had perched themselves on as they spied down at the creature below them. Fortunately, it had yet to notice them despite how loud they had been in their name calling. But most unfortunately, they knew this creature all to well.

"What's a Nightmare doing here?" Evelyn asked in a low whisper, coming closer to Jack.

"No idea. Maybe it followed us, maybe it's looking for something" He whispered back.

"Whatever it's up to," At this, Evelyn grabbed at Jack's sleeve, turning his attention to behind him "it's not alone"

The sky above them, once grey with overhanging clouds, turned a dangerous shade darker as a sweeping horde of black Nightmares and their cackling riders overtook it. Immediately, the option of defending themselves was put out of the two immortals minds; they were laughably outnumbered. Still, the advantage was to them as they had yet to be noticed, hopefully. Maybe Pitch's cronies weren't here for them then.

"Come on, we need to get out of here" Jack told Evelyn, him taking a hold of the hand that had tugged at his sleeve.

"There's too many, we'll be noticed" She scolded back lowly, keeping a firm grip on his hand to keep him from taking to the air like he was about to "We need to hide. They don't seem to be looking for us"

Jack took a moment to think on what she said, deciding it was for the best; they might even be able to figure out why the Army of Darkness was in this desolate place if they stuck around too. With a nod, he let her take the lead; she gripping his hand firmly as she took flew them down. She landed before a hollowed tree, and Jack took it from there.

Cramping herself inside, getting only a little resistance from her wings, Evelyn waited as Jack brushed away their tracks with a sweep of his staff before joining her inside. Tilting the end of his staff up to bring it back down to the ground, Jack commanded his element to block the slim entrance into the thankfully large tree's hollowed trunk, shielding them from sight.

A moment was spent in stiff, unflinching listening as the two immortals hoped that they were not spotted, daring to scarcely breath for fearing being heard. It appears that Evelyn's plan on hiding was best, for in the following seconds, the sound of heavy hooves and the snarling grunts of ogres was barely muffled by the thin wall of snow between them and the horde.

What were they doing here? Was Pitch here? Why was there so many of them?

Well, it appears that they wouldn't get an answer to that, as the horde continued on its hasty march. The sound of stomping and chackling went as fast as it came, but wanting to be safe, Jack and Evelyn made no move to leave their hide away.

They did however, relax some. Or at least Jack did, letting out the breath he had been holding, releasing a puff of white. Relaxing his grip on his staff, he glanced around, noticing finally that given the tight space of the hollowed trunk, Evelyn's wings were wrapped around him, insulating him from the rough wood lining the tree's insides with soft feathers of black.

Jack couldn't remember the last time he was comfortable being surrounded by warmth, but then maybe, that was because of its source.

Having managed to avoid it so far, Jack finally glanced up at the girl that was now barely a foot away from him, feeling the folds of her dress brush against his legs. She was facing away from him, watching the snow covered entrance cryptically, as if still expecting to be caught. Expression stern in concentration, Evelyn didn't notice as the winter spirit slowly traced his gaze over her.

Her hair was escaping the loose bun Nature had worked it into, locks of red brushing against toned skin. As always, her eyes were like two polished coins shining out with a most bewildering glimmer to them in the scarce light their hide away allowed. The ripples of the green dress wrapped her body tightly, clashing with the red of her hair and the black of the scarf that hid all of her neck. Every bit of her was the same as it had been since the first day he met her, and yet, something was different, something that made the winter spirit continue to glance her over again and again, searching.

Jack's azure eyes widened as a sharp inhale of breath was taken, something finally clicking inside his mind.

He never thought it before, and certainly never spoke it, but, Evelyn was very, well, pretty. More than that in fact, but he was just so astounded at the discovery that he was a bit at a loss for words.

Call him dense, call him oblivious, but now that he learned the beautifully obvious, something else came to him. That knotting, gripping in his chest came back tenfold, almost to the point where it hurt. It was like someone was tugging at him, like how Evelyn would often tug at his sleeve, which even now she continued to keep her grip on in her worry of being caught by Pitch's army.

Jack couldn't look away from her, no, he didn't want to look away from her. He wanted, he wanted…well, he didn't know what the hell he wanted, but he knew that it involved getting closer to Evelyn. And that's just what he was doing, leaning down toward the girl in front of him, wanting nothing but to get closer, wanting nothing but to…

"They're gone" Whispered Evelyn, effectively causing Jack to pull away from her face, which he was mere inches from. He panicked for a moment, thinking that she noticed him, but seeing her stab at the wall of snow beside them, he knew she didn't. She was all too blissfully annoyed as some snow fell down her dress.

"Damn it Jack, help me get us out of here. I'm suffocating"

"Yeah, sure, me too" He answered mindlessly. With a push from them both, the snow drift crumbled away and a breath of cool air washed over them both, the wind welcoming them back.

"Come on, we got to hurry and tell the others that the shadowy bastard is up here in Russia" Evelyn didn't look back at the unusually expressionless boy, taking a large dip of her wings to launch herself into the air.

"Uh-hu" Jack nodded, following after her.

The two were in the clouds in a matter of seconds, wanting to take extra care so as not to be seen as they headed back to South Africa. While Evelyn's mind was on the matters of Pitch and his Army of creeps, Jack's was anything but.

What was he thinking? No, really, what was he thinking? He had no clue what he was about to do back there, only that he wanted to get closer to Evelyn. Damn it, if only he had all his memories back, if only he could remember what it was like to be human. Then everything would make sense, he was sure of it.

But, he had little memories, and none of them helped with what he was more than at a loss over. So, then he would have to guess, like a game. He was good at games.

He wanted to get closer to Evelyn. Okay. Why?

Well, because she was his friend. No, that wasn't it. Friends don't try to, try to…damn it. Try to what?

Try to…kiss…

Wait, what?

Jack felt like the wind had suddenly dropped him, but in reality it was him dropping his staff in his utter shock that made him nearly crash back down to earth. For a gut wrenching moment, he thought he wouldn't be able to keep himself up in the air, but thankfully, his panic helped him to act swiftly, and he recaptured his staff in his grip.

"Hey, Jack? You okay? You look, paler than usual" Spoke Evelyn as she drifted closer to the spirit that almost made a fatal nose dive for the ground, genuine concern on her face and in her tone.

"Uh-hu" He grunted, his alarmed gape not meeting hers as his hands worked to hide his face beneath his hood. She rolled her eyes, and went back to concentrating on a way to manipulate the wind currents so as to get them to their destination sooner.

He…wanted to kiss  
Evelyn…

Everything made complete, terrifying sense now to Jack.

In the beginning, it had been a game. After a while, the game turned into concern for her as his duty as a Guardian. His concern turned into care for a friend, which he still wasn't sure he was reciprocated as.

Now, without his knowledge, one of the most petrifying and yet somehow the most entirely significant occurrence of his immortal life had happened.

He wanted to kiss Evelyn…because he had fallen in love with her…

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

Say. Come on, say it. I, am, awesome! Okay, okay, I'm kidding.

Now, OREMEGOSH! It happened, it finally happened! Jack is no longer blissfully ignorant! All the blushing, all the gulping, all the little games and cute conversations have been leading him up to this moment! Jack Frost is in love with Evelyn Eros! Sound out the bells, strike up the band, and capitalize all your words in your comments, we've got something to celebrate!

You guys have no idea how long I have been wanting to write that last sentence in this chapter. Since the very beginning, when I decided to make this fic, and I am just so happy to have made it this far and with such completely awesome fans!

Okay, now I would like your guys' input. Nothing major, and nothing you're gonna see for a while, but here it goes. **What immortals do you guys want to see?** Not to spoil anything, but let's just say that there is going to be a gathering of immortals, and so, which ones do you want to see? I got a few obvious ones lined up, like the Groundhog, Halloween, even April Fools, but what are some others you want to see? Guardians that are important to your culture, that effected your childhood, tell me, and I shall do my best to have them involved, and as the way you pictured them.

Thank you, all of you, and now, I ask you to join me next time, as Jack seeks help in straightening out his newly discovered feelings from a dear friend and Evelyn thinks over how much she is willing to let down her walls. Ending with a certain bunny getting shot and a shocking ending that will make you guys hate me for leaving you all on a cliff, the next chapter is gonna be one fun ride none of you will want to miss!


	16. Chapter 16 Bunnies and Flowers

Chapter 16; Bunnies and Flowers:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, light-ish lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

**FanficMobileRead**; yo yo! I just loved your reaction! It was a lot like mine actually, as I wrote the damn thing! And no idea or suggestion from my readers is stupid! Input is always valued, for inspiration has a way of coming from the weirdest of places for me! I got to say, I am looking forward to writing the Halloween spirit too, I got a cute character lined up for her (hehe, spoilers)! And no pressure about changing character's personalities, it is your duty as a reviewer to help keep me, the author, in mind of staying clear of anything that would not make the story enjoyable (and no concentration was ever broken, if anything, it made me feel very proud and flattered)! I will check out the story when I can, but with college and all that, I barely have time for writing my own…sigh…anyway, what is your native language, if not English (tip, you could have fooled me; my grammar/spelling is unstomachable without spell check, and I only know English!). ~Lots of heart shaped waffles, LaLaBlue!

**Wizbef**; Hehehe, glad that you liked the chapter so much! While I liked that chapter as well, I got to say, I love this chapter the most so far (you'll see why!). Don't worry, we will be getting a full explanation of Evelyn's back story soon enough, like within the next four or five chapters (sorry to make you wait so long, but all questions will be answered!). Oh, wind spirit, got it! Hehe, maybe the wind spirit will be sweet on Jack, seeing as how the wind likes him so much already…oh, drama and jealousy on the horizon! Answer for the upload; I have a fat, black cat named Jane that is really sweet and lazy, and a spazzy, always happy fawn colored Doberman named Isabel, or Izzy for short (Jane is mine, and Izzy is the family dog; I am off at college and they are at home with parents and brother). I love dogs, but I happen to like the quiet, smug nature of cats. Guess Evelyn and I have that in common. ~Lots of yumminess and goodies, LaLaBlue!

The song for this chapter is **Queen's ****_'Crazy Little Thing Called Love'_** in honor of poor Bunnymund and Jack, both of who have fallen for with girls that don't know the meaning of 'tender' love and care. Long chapter me lovelies, enjoy!

~o0o~

Love.

An easy four letter word. Two syllables; two vowels and two letters alternating within themselves, forming pairs. Love. Not even a particularly difficult word to enunciate. A smooth, soft sound, shortly uttered. Love.

It was this that would kill Jack in the end. He knew that now.

Evelyn was off mixing her potion in secret, the both of them having told the other Guardians what they had learned from their outing. Certain that Pitch in no way had followed them, the other immortals worked faster to find the Gift of Hope in the vast garden of Mother Nature in light of the horde in the far north.

And Jack was enjoying his last day on Earth. Trying to at least.

He kept wandering around, trying to look for what could be the Gift of Hope, but really, his mind was not on the many flowers that bloomed in Nature's garden.

He wanted to kiss Evelyn.

He was in love with her.

And he was gonna die.

Yeah, this was it. It wasn't going to be Pitch or even this Darkness guy that would end up getting him. Nope, it was going to be Evelyn, shooting him in the chest with an arrow.

He expected it any minute now. She would swoop in the moment she looked in the little black book of hers, mad as hell that he dare fall in love with her, but she would still do her duty as the protectorate of love, and shot him.

And it would not be done with mercy. Twang; right in the heart.

He was too young to die. Well, he was over three hundred years old, but he didn't want to be killed by the girl he had just fallen for. Not when he just learned that he thought of her that way.

No, this was all going too fast. Just a few hours ago he discovered that he himself was in love with Evelyn. He wasn't ready for her to know yet, not while he still needed to figure a few things out for himself.

He just wasn't ready, and he needed time. Time he wouldn't have if he didn't shake off this dazed state and actually do something. Anything, all he needed was time.

Time, and answers.

o0o

It had been easy. Really easy.

Evelyn was rather unsuspecting despite her apprehensive nature. She must have just become so used to never having anyone around, that she never suspected that anyone would be trying to sneak around her. Either that or she was confident that no one would be stupid enough to mess with a girl that controlled Love's fire in the midst of preforming her job. Jack assumed the latter.

Either way, he had managed what most might conceive as impossible. Not for Jack Frost and his ever quickness of foot and mischief. This trick though, was not to stir mirth, but rather to save his hide and give him much needed time.

Now for the answers.

"Jack! Thank Easter you're here; feels like I've been wandering in this forsaken jungle for ages! How was the outing with Evelyn, by the way?" Greeted Bunnymund, rather happy to see the winter spirit end the monotony of tedious searching through a patch of flowers that looked like a cross between Venus Fly Trap and Buttercups. Damned demented Nat and her experiments.

Jack met his friend's smile with one of his own, but by the way it didn't quite reach his iced eyes, Bunnymund knew it wasn't truly genuine.

"Fun actually. But who knew shooting hormonal teenagers could be so much work?" He joked as he perched himself on his staff near plod of grass that Bunnymund was beside, looking like a blue bird on a frosted branch in midst of all this green.

The immortal bunny crinkled his nose at the evasiveness of Jack's gaze at the mention of Eros. But, with a roll of his green eyes, he went back to shifting through the plot of flowers, muttering curses over the aloofness of the particular one he was looking for. It hadn't been this hard to find North's gift; why did finding his have to turn into an Easter egg hunt through Mother Nature's deadly wonders?

"Um, Bunnymund, can I…talk to you?" Jack spoke after several minutes, trying to relax some as he apprehensively swung a leg. He needed to know, there were so many questions and few answers thanks to the lack of precious memories.

"What about mate?" The rabbit replied as he hopped over to a nearby bush, a little annoyed that Jack was lazing about at a time like this.

"Well, you, you've been around for a while" The winter spirit strained out, as if it was something difficult for him to say. Bunnymund turned to look at the perched Guardian of Fun, his expression somewhat exasperated; he had no time for Jack's games.

"Jack, I'm immortal. Being 'around' kinda comes with the territory. You're gonna have to be more specific"

The spirit nodded as if in agreement, and so, pressed on with much difficulty to clarify, avoiding his friend's eyes as if his life depended on it.

"I meant you have experience with…girls"

There was a dense silence that followed after Jack's words. The winter spirit worried that his simple statement might have been the preverbal equivalent of dumping a bucket of ice water on his friend; something he once found out through personal experience to provoke this sort of quiet from him. Finally though, Bunnymund seemed to find his voice.

"Jaaaaaaaack, what are you on about?"

"There's this, girl I know and-"

It was like a light bulb had suddenly clicked on inside the Guardian of Hope's head, and Bunnymund came trudging over with a toothy smile.

"Ahaha! Congrats, you sly Frostbite you!" He said as he gave the winter spirit's shoulder a manly punch, nearly knocking him off of his perch "Someone has finally caught your eye then, eh? Cheeky! Who is she then, mortal, immortal, anyone I know?"

"Oh, you know her" Jack breathed out with a knowing smirk as he decided to join Bunnymund on the ground.

"Well come on Jack, don't keep me in the dark!" The Guardian of Hope beamed a crooked smile on his furred face.

Now the winter spirit became nervous once more. This was it, he was going to say it out loud.

"Her name is…um. She, well, she's got," He started, finding that while it was easy for him to look straight at Bunnymund, it was not so easy to get the right words out. He continued though, almost sheepishly.

"and…she…has, red…hair"

Again, a light bulb went off in Bunnymund's mind, only this time, it brought terror.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO!"

"Bunny, be quiet!" Jack panicked at his friend's state of shock and rejection, grey paws thrown up in the air as Bunnymund started to pace.

"You can't be serious! Jack, she tried to burn your head off for calling her Cupid! If she heard that you liked her, well, imagine!"

"I know, I know!" Jack replied with a harsh whisper, getting agitated with Bunnymund's reaction. He needed to get him to be on his side though, needed to convince the thick headed rabbit that what he felt was real.

"But she also saved Tooth, she is incredible at flying, she smiled at me, really smiled, when Jamie and Sophie saw her! And when we were hiding from the Nightmare, I wanted to, I wanted to…she just, I don't know, just…"

He trailed off, more so for the memories he had just stirred for himself than the almost parenting stare Bunnymund was giving him. Having calmed down some from his shock, and also having been taken a bit by surprise by the way the winter spirit almost admiringly described the girl, Bunnymund tried to reason with the boy.

"Jack, you're a boy, and she's a girl, the only one your age I think you ever really talked to. And that's it! You just got to meet others-"

"No"

Jack's interruption was followed by a rustling of paper, and a yellowed page was tossed to Bunnymund from the pocket of the winter spirit's sweatshirt.

It was a torn page from Evelyn's black book. On it was Jack Frost's name and impish face. The box by first love had been crossed off long ago, probably when he was a regular mortal.

And highlighted underneath in blaring red, unmarked, was the listing of true love. Target for said affection, none other than Evelyn Eros.

Bunnymund's eyes grew to the size of dish plates.

Jack had stolen the only material evidence of his infatuation towards the winged girl, not only hiding and thus preserving the secret that was his feelings, but also confirming them further.

Not that he needed confirmation, but then again, he didn't mind that the slip of paper agreed with him. In fact, it brought something to light. He not only _was_ in love with Evelyn, but, he _wanted_ to be in love with Evelyn.

And to the winter spirit, that was a discovery in itself. That the literal book of love could have said in black bold that these feelings were not meant to be, and he wouldn't have given a care as if it was a scribble on a post-it note.

"The way she smiles, her red hair, how she tries so hard at everything she does, even the way she is sarcastic. She just…I, I'm" Jack started rambling, if just to fill the silence and help his friend along with his slow thinking process, but he found himself stuttering on the subject that was Evelyn.

"Done for" Bunnymund finished for him with a sigh, reminded of his own past mistakes and pained hopes in the ways of love.

Jack didn't like the not so uplifting comment. But just like the slip of paper, he couldn't bring himself to be disheartened.

However, when Bunnymund started grinning down at him, resigning and accepting the facts that Jack had proved, the winter spirit was glad. The Guardian of Hope was proud of the mischievous slip of frost for the determination he showed, the conviction despite his not so supportive reaction. And, though he believed he would never be able to fathom what the spirit saw in the fiery girl, for that beam in Jack's grin that he never saw before, Bunnymund full heartedly approved.

"Got any advice for me then?" Jack asked after a round of friendly shoulder punching and chuckles were exchanged. Bunnymund shrugged.

"Faint heart never won fair maiden" At this, the Guardian of Hope pulled Jack's blue hood over his face.

"That, and dump the sweatshirt for a button down. You look like a right bum" The two immortals chuckled, all tension from the shocking reveal gone now between them. Bunnymund, thinking he had done his part, was about to get back to the task of searching for his Gift, hoping it might distract him from this rather strange piece of news, when Jack spoke hurriedly.

"Uh…I was kind of hoping for something a bit more, detailed"

The words were awkward, embarrassed even. For good reason.

Jack, well, he had so few memories. And the few he had were about his family, specifically his sister. The page from Evelyn's black book clearly stated that he at some point had been in love with a girl before. But Jack, to his shame, couldn't even dig up a face to put to the fact! He didn't even know if he ever had lain…or, uh, kiss-um, if he ever even held a girl's hand! He needed information damn it, and right now, the only one he was willing to ask for such from was his friend.

Much to their both everlasting embarrassment.

Bunnymund regard the boy before him with both fascination and near horrified confusion. Well, he can certainly say he never thought he would have to give _the_ talk. No one mentioned it in the job description when he became an immortal.

But, with a sigh and a roll of eyes, the Guardian of Hope, aka, Spring, decided to enlighten the spirit about what the blossoming season was all about.

"Crickey, the things I do for friends. Right me boy, sit down. This is gonna take a while…"

o0o

That had surprised her.

His compliment. His help. His touch.

It surprised her.

But, then again, maybe it shouldn't have.

After all, she had not had a being she could remotely call a friend in over three hundred years.

Evelyn let something that could have been mistaken for a distraught sigh if not for the scowl on her face as she added a bit more moonlight into her potion. With the safety of a green canopy above and around her, she worked diligently to perfect that which would bring down two mighty immortals with the shackles of love. Her work however, was not the only thing to preoccupy her mind.

She was much more open to things she noticed. Indifference for things like children's odd habits and Jack's pranks thinned as she found herself laughing more, if laughing included quiet chuckling covered with both hands that is. In a way, it worried her that her defenses were slipping again. But, she was also beginning to question; would it be so bad?

Jack had proven time and time again that he, well, thought of her as a friend, and treated her rightly so. And, it had been over three hundred years since she last had one, so, would it hurt her to give at least friendship, a chance?

Maybe, maybe not. Right now, she needed to think on other things. Like not letting the bubbling pot of her most potent potion over boil.

A few curses were muttered as she once more focused on her work, hardly noticing the winter spirit whom she still did not know what to think of come into the small clearing. Seeing a slow approach of blue though, Evelyn looked up.

"Oh, there you are. I was about to come looking for you. The potion is almost ready. Now, do you think you could somehow lure Bunnymund to…"

Evelyn trailed off as Jack came to a stop before her, his balance unsteady as he leaned against his staff. He looked like an empty husk of pale white, blue eyes rounded in absolute shock. It was like he had been hit by a bus whose passengers then proceeded to flash him as they drove away.

Considering all that Jack had learned from Bunnymund's lecture, that wasn't too far from the truth of how he felt actually. He would never look at birds and bees in the same way again.

"Jack, what the hell? You look pale…er. Like friggin' Snow White would be jealous of you" Evelyn said, a smirk covering her concern as she got back to work.

"Hm?" Spoke a dazed Jack, as if just noticing her for the first time "Oh, no. It's nothing"

At the discovery that his feet had dragged him to Evelyn, of all people, after his scarring talk with Bunnymund, Jack shook his head. No more of this insecure and confused stuff. No more of ducking back into his hood if he could help it.

Bunnymund told him that faint heart didn't win…uh, whatever, but he interpreted that as saying he needed to be more confident and trust his instincts. And right now, his instincts were telling him to lean up close against the tree Evelyn was working under, her green dress splayed out as she stirred the small pot set before her. Oh, the way her copper eyes narrowed in concentration, the near absentminded way she ignored any loose strand of hair that drifted in front of her face as she worked…

"Nothing at all" He repeated, hoping Evelyn didn't catch the sighing tone put into the words as the welcomed knotting in his chest started up, somehow managing to further his confidence.

"Whatever. Just don't give what you got to me" She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Now, about luring Bunnymund" She continued with a huff, bemoaning the task of attacking two immortals with love ahead of her still "I saw a patch of nice looking Kermit Mums by one of the streams Nature has weaved about in here. If you could get him there, I'll take care of the rest"

She glanced up to face him, but her brows furrowed when she noticed that he was staring at her with a look she had never seen before on him. Dazed she would label it. Like he had just woken up from a long nap, and was trying to focus his eyes on the first object he saw; namely her. It was uncomfortably fixating.

"Jack?" Evelyn spoke quietly, cursing herself for it.

"Yeah?"

"Blink or something. You're staring" She proceeded with a scowl. The winter spirit didn't seem to mind her gruffness, and shrugged, an assured smirk twitching to life.

"I suppose I am" Evelyn was about to roll her eyes, when Jack went on, gesturing to the annoyingly long train of the dress around her.

"Green looks nice on you"

That surprised her. But not nearly so much as the sensation of a damned blush creep over her cheeks as her body became ever so rigid in surprise. She wasn't used to praises, however silly; three hundred years of being a colossal, unsociable crank did that to you.

What was with him of late, tossing out all these compliments; about her hair, her dress? Was that how he showed friendliness? Before she could think on it much though, Jack continued, kneeling to sit down on the plot of grass beside her, gesturing to her neck.

"Why do you always keep your neck covered?"

Evelyn visibly stiffened at his question, more so than his compliment. Jack didn't catch the numbed gaze in her eyes as she tightened the scarf that covered the whole of her neck as she went on with an uncaring shrug.

"Eh, force of habit" She lied expertly "I was an eighteenth century, aristocratic gal I'll have you know. Despite being invisible to everyone, it took a while to get comfortable with showing off my bare ankle, let alone things like my neck and chest"

At that last mention, Jack gulped, and felt betrayed by his eyes as they wandered over said part of anatomy that the green dress oh-so teasingly hinted at beneath its loose collar. Damn it. How was he supposed to concentrate around her now?

Before it was his confusion about what he was feeling, but now that he knew, he could hardly think of anything else but his fixation for her! Guess that included her body as well then, her lithe legs crossed in front of her, her dark lashes boarding her cast down eyes…if this is what normally plagued a mortal boy of his age, he was indeed damned to a cruel fate forever being stuck at nineteen!

"Surprisingly, most cultures still find the showing of neck and loosened hair to be quite seductive" Evelyn continued, now just because she was bored and wanted to fill the silence that was usually rare Jack was around.

"Really?" He asked, actually intrigued, an almost impish look on his face as he scooted closer to the girl that was ignoring him as she grabbed a couple of vials out of her satchel beside her.

"Hm-mh. Rather silly if you ask me" She added inattentively as she poured some of the red tinted potion into a glass container, corking it.

She was about to stand up to stretch, her potion making complete, when she froze.

A light, feather touch of fingers traced over her cheek, sweeping away the locks that fell over her face. So nimble a touch it might have not actually been real, but it left a wonderfully rare chill on Evelyn's skin as the hand quickly retreated once having secured the stands behind her ear.

"Oh, I'd have to disagree" Spoke Jack in a near whisper. Evelyn blinked, noticing for the first time how smooth, yet surprisingly raucous the winter spirit's tone was, how near it was.

As quick as she could, she turned to stand up, chuckling.

"Watch it Jack, that sounded dangerously close to charming" Her tone was teasing, and Jack chuckled with her as he stood up, feeling rather free for the first time, having done what was suggested and acted on instinct. It was like giving up on a plate of sour pills in place of sweets.

It seemed to have a positive effect on Evelyn as well, as she continued to hide her face from him as she cleaned, a deeper shade of red as never seen before on her face. He chuckled once more, turning to lean up against the tree behind him, waiting for Evelyn to finish up.

If he had seen her whole face, Jack would have seen something other than the blush. There was no denying the hardness in her eyes, the threatening of walls building up to blockade. That went away however, with the shake of her head.

There was nothing harmful in the teasing of friends now, was there?

No. No there was not, she decided with a small smirk as she went to go set her plans in motion.

o0o

"Jack, I've searched this area already" Complained Bunnymund as he followed after Jack into the designated spot. Seeing Evelyn peek out from her perch in a nearby heavily leafed tree, the winter spirit shrugged.

"Yeah, well, we're running out of places to look! Time to start taking second glances" The rabbit did nothing tap his foot against the ground, reluctantly agreeing.

"Fine" With that, the two immortals set themselves to file through nearby rhododendrons, though one was not so fixated on the flowers as he waited.

The crunching of grass came to Bunnymund's attention as he spotted the garden's keeper he had not seen since splitting up. Yeah, she just oh so continently wondered in on this secluded place of her garden, under the assumption that she was meeting Evelyn to help her in the search. Oh, darn coincidences.

"…Nat"

Said Mother of all things green was looking as stoically beautiful as ever, her dress of leaves and flowers trailing after her with unearthly grace. Looking at Jack with a winking smile before sending a frown towards Bunnymund, Nature made to continue with her search for Evelyn, seemingly too busy for words.

"Wait, do you think you and I could have a word? Alone?" Asked Bunnymund hurriedly, making Nature stop and turn. The last part was directed towards Jack, who didn't waste any time high tailing it out of the scene. With speed that surprised himself, he wound up hidden in the tree a branch above Evelyn, spying on the immortals that were unaware of their presence.

"Fine, but make it quick" Finally answered Nat once she was over the shock of the disappearing winter spirit.

A silence thicker than any swelled between Bunnymund and Nature, the furred of the two suddenly glancing down at his padded toes.

"So…"

"So…" Replied Nature, with the same churlish attitude Bunnymund had grown to fear.

"You're not gonna feed me to your meat eating plants are you?" He asked, almost smirking as he chuckled to himself.

"Bunnymund-"

"Nature, I got to be honest about something" The woman's face fell as Bunnymund's face became serious, paws clenched at his side. Too taken aback to retort with a snide comment, Nature couldn't do anything as he continued, his gaze locked with hers.

"A dear friend of mine just admitted something that, well, not only was a bit shocking, but also took a lot of courage. If a damned Frostbite could do it, then, I should to"

"What's he talking about?" Whispered Evelyn from her perch in the tree, nearly knocking Jack from his branch.

"Uh…nothing…" He managed to stutter out, silently cursing the furred Guardian for nearly giving up his secret. Evelyn accepted the weak answer, as she went back to watch as Nature took a hesitant step towards Bunnymund, wanting him to go on.

"Yes?"

Bunnymund's chest seemed to stop moving as his breaths stilled, his green eyes piercing with emotion.

"I never thought it was possible, not after what happened to me in life"

At this, he took a step forward, shortening the distance between him and the very motionless Nature, her face unreadable.

"I, I used to have a wife, and a child. I lost all hope when they were taken from me. I was made immortal to keep alive that which, for a time, I couldn't feel. I was numb"

He let out a sigh, clearly still effected by the memories of his life. But, a smile came over his desolate expression, brightening.

"But, with each day, with each spring, I started to feel it once more. Then, you happened. You knocked the wind outta me. You made me have hope again, the kind I hadn't felt since Abigail and Laura…and that terrified me"

Before that despairing expression could return, Bunnymund closed the distance between him and took hold of the now shaking hands of Nature, green eyes clashing with hazel.

"I was a coward, only thinking about myself, when I ran from you"

From her spot in the distant tree, Evelyn let out an aggravated sigh, tucking away the red vial in her satchel, exchanging it for a bow and a deadly tipped arrow. She started to take aim, balancing on the branch as she sighted her lining up targets.

"I won't ever be that selfish again" Bunnymund whispered, so low that Nature wasn't even sure she had heard it. Her heart, an organ so practiced in its calm rhythm, began to dance itself into a pleasant panic. She smiled, gracing the immortal before with her true sweetness as she gripped his hands, as they were her life line.

"Bunnymund, I'm not blameless either. If I took the time to understand your feelings, and hadn't been so-" She never finished, for Bunnymund cut her off with a kiss, one that left all thoughts of how to speak behind for the woman.

"I love you Nat" he whispered, his hands letting go of hers only to wrap around her.

Nature didn't need to reply. Her smiling tears were enough. The couple seemed to be about to partake in a second kiss, when…

Twang!

"What the bloody hell is this?!" Shouted Bunnymund as a single, impossibly long arrow was suddenly sticking out of his back and Nature's chest, only to disappear in a blast of gentle fire, leaving no pain but certainly confusion behind.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but business is business" Spoke a voice that caused the two immortals to turn to see both Evelyn and Jack climb out of the tree they had been hiding in. Before Bunny could glare at either of them, the winged girl flipped out her book, scribbling something in it.

"Congrats, be sure to invite me to the wedding" Her tone was heavy with sarcasm, and Bunnymund about to chew her out for it, when he noticed a small, barely noticeable, but truly genuine smile on her face as she looked up from her book.

Ah, now he saw it. That was the smile that hooked Jack in. No wonder, poor lad.

"So, shooting hormonal teenagers, huh?" Jack shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the amused glare Bunnymund was giving him, as well as the blushing Mother Nature who was looking form face to face for some explanation for what was going on. She took satisfaction in the fact that Bunnymund had yet to let go of her waist though.

"Hey, Nature? Did you ever make a glowing flower?" Asked Evelyn out of the blue, ruining the air of mirth as Nat slide out of her lover's hold to follow after the winged girl.

"What the…I didn't make that"

All turned to face the small bush that Evelyn had pointed out, seeing a pulse of light emit from one of the flowers. Immediately, Bunnymund was crouching beside the small thing, his paws gentle as he looked over it.

"The Gift of Hope…"

Indeed, the modest, jade green flower had finally decided to reveal its true worth as the representation of hope. And why not?

For what in this world is more hopeful than that of a flourishing love between two souls?

o0o

"No, you shot Bunny?! Bwahahaha!" Laughed North from the front of his sleigh, listening intently to the tale Evelyn was retelling for the other mortals at Jack and Bunnymund's prods as they made their way to store the Gift of Hope in his abode, his reindeer flying at full speed.

"And Nature. In the chest, end of story" She huffed from her position next to a positively bouncing Sandy. He took the news of Bunnymund's and Nature's reunion with a toothy smile that could have melted a glacier, his happiness rather infectious to Evelyn's great annoyance.

"Oh, to think, it was right under our noses the whole time" Spoke Tooth with a giggle, remembering how blushing Nat looked when she kissed Bunnymund goodbye.

"All it took was to get Bunnymund to fess up to Nature" Teased Jack as he lightly smacked Bunnymund with the blunt end of his staff, making the rabbit scowl in mild annoyance.

"Hey, don't go teasing me Frostbite!" He warned half serious, but then, he leaned in close to the winter spirit sitting next to him "Don't forget, you owe me. Big time"

At this, green flashed over to the reclined form of Evelyn, who sat not three feet away from them. Jack's eyes widened, some in worry, but mostly in amusement.

"You seriously aren't considering black mailing me, are you?"

"I don't know, are you ever gonna freeze my feet to the floor of a toy shop again?" Retorted Bunnymund, a smirk growing as Jack suddenly began to consider the gravity of the situation.

"Fine" He huffed with a smile. His friend laughed loudly, bringing the attention of a chatty Tooth and Sandy on him for moment. Bunnymund then leaned in once more, ruffling up Jack's white mop of hair.

"Okay, one last free tip" He pointed a paw towards Evelyn, who was gazing out over the setting sun with an expressionless face. Bunnymund's tone became solemn, his words coaching.

"A girl like that deserves the truth"

Jack looked up at his friend as he leaned away, his face set stern. The winter spirit felt like this was a command, and almost wanted to protest to having to fess up so soon. Almost, as that knotting in his chest came as he found himself sliding near to Evelyn, not ready in the least bit, but taking the dive anyway.

"Hey" He muttered once he settled next to her on the bench.

"Hey" She replied, tired from her long day. Jack nearly lost heart to complete what he set out seconds ago to do as she didn't turn to look at him, seemingly bored. He forced himself to gulp away that hindrance, and went on with a chuckle.

"All those bee stings for nothing"

"Damn, you're right. What the hell am I gonna do with that potion now?" Complained Evelyn as she turned to face him, her face scrunched up with irritation. A whole day of potion gathering, wasted. Well, not entirely wasted if memory serves.

"I'm sure you'll think of something" Shrugged Jack, forcing himself to remain calm as Evelyn leaned back on her hands, her fingers grazing the sides of his accidently. It slipped out so quick, almost like the words had a mind of their own.

"Do you…do you like this Evelyn?"

The winged girl blinked, turning away from the dying sun to fully face the spirit next to her, brows knitted in confusion.

"Being with us, the Guardians?" Jack continued, feeling his confidence grow at the sight of Evelyn's copper eyes so close to his, relaxed despite the small space between them.

"Maybe" She told him curtly. And just like that, he nearly lost all assurance at her brisk, unfeeling answer. But then he noticed how soft her expression was, how she was looking at everything except him in embarrassment. The smile that grew on Jack's face was full of exhilaration, of hope, and surprisingly warm even to him.

"Do you, maybe, like me-"

…it came out of nowhere, and left just as quickly. A flash of black against blue sky, and then, the firm grip of gravity. As they fell, the Guardians could hear it, the cruel laughter of Pitch Black.

That was all Evelyn could remember before her eyes closed themselves, leaving her in darkness as the Earth pulled her down into its harsh embrace.

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

Mwahahahahahaha! Hehe, I, am, evil! And I am not sorry in the least that I left you all on this cliff, dangling for dear life! But, okay, seriously, I loved writing this chapter! I kept giggling over what exactly poor Jack and Bunnymund had to discuss, hehe, but we all know it had something to do with the birds and the bees! ;)

Oh, Jack. Just, oh, poor Jack! How I love tormenting him! And now that Jack knows what he is feeling for Evelyn, he has become quite confident. Don't worry, he won't be out of character, in fact, what will happen in a couple of chapters will shatter that confidence (hehe, I love teasing you guys).

And Bunnymund and Nature! Oh, just too cute! I just love coming up with the Guardian's back stories, their pasts! Hopefully now though, Bunnymund and Nature will get the happily ever after they deserve!

Okay kiddies, join me next time, when Evelyn awakens alone to a not so welcomed surprise. Hint; boo!


	17. Chapter 17 Left Behind

Chapter 17; Left Behind:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

To the **first guest** to review for the last chapter (I believe you are **FanficMoblieRead**, but correct me if I am wrong!); Hehe, glad you like Jack's reaction. Might be TMI, but I had the same look on my face when my dear mother passed down her knowledge *shudders* And oh, yes my dear, this fic is rated M for a very good reason. I mean, really good, like you will…damn it…I'm getting a nose bleed just thinking about it. Yes, poor Evelyn, and unfortunately, things are not going to get better for her for a while (and no, she doesn't know about Jack taking a page from her book…yet!) ~ See you my lovely, LaLaBlue

**Wizbef**, just, dear, dear Wizbef. I know of your pain. The problem is not seeing the spider per say, the problem is when it disappears. I shall pass down my spider dealing technique to you. First, take a tissue, and then, very, very carefully, you burn the whole house down. Use this knowledge wisely, and make sure you're insured. So anyway, your review was just so gosh darn cute! Hehe, yeah, if Jack ever hung out with my friends, he would get the scaring of a lifetime (poor boy). Aw, thank you! Glad you think your literature teacher would approve, makes me tickled pink! And I am sure your fanfic is amazing, trust me, I have plenty of stories that were cast into the realm of 'only going to be published over my dead body' before I wrote this one, all it takes is a ton of practice, trust me! Hehe, you remind me of my friend Tangereen (legit name), she loves to ship real people and create drama for her entertainment. Hope everything works out for your friends! Answer for the update; I like climbing up trees and jumping into the water. Hehe. And I like flowy ankle dresses/skirts cause I love to twirl while I dance and long skirts look so pretty when you spin really fast in them! ~ Enjoy the chapter, LaLaBlue

The song for this chapter is **Breaking Benjamin's ****_'Dance with the Devil' _**It's interesting because you think Pitch would be the Devil Evelyn is trying to escape, but no. Instead, he is the one that sees through her empty lies and tries to show her that he knows what she has been through. Not a really happy chapter folks, just thought I outta warn you. Also it's short, sorry.

Oh, and excuse me, but, ahem…OVER ONE HUNDRED COMMENTS! BOOYEAH! Thank you everybody, I love ya all!

~o0o~

Everything hurt.

Everything hurt, but her right wing hurt the most, but everything else was a close second. Even without opening her eyes, Evelyn could tell that the feathered limb was dislocated, as well as her wrist sprained, and leg bleeding. Damn it all to hell.

Having only just regained consciousness, Evelyn wisely kept her eyes closed, judging her surroundings slowly as her other senses hesitantly returned to her.

She was leaning against a tree, its damp bark scratching at her back, cold dirt underneath her. It was night, she could tell by the ineffective chill that clung to the skin her tattered dress failed to cover, but thankfully her black overcoat was still on her shoulders. Something was wrapped around her left hand, and she realized it was a bandage for the bloodied sprain it experienced. Everything was still, all quiet.

And she was alone.

"Boo"

Never mind.

With a grunt of pure irritation, Evelyn forced her eyes to open. She was right, she was leaning against a gnarled tree, bare as if dead. Before her was a little alcove of jagged rocks, one of which she was certain was the one she landed on when she crashed from North's sleigh.

North…

Where were the others?

She didn't have time to ponder over this, as a shadow crept out from the darkest roots of the tree she was against, moving and twisting. Many joined it, collecting into a shape of jagged hair and thin nose in the middle of the small clearing.

"You and your bloody theatrics" Evelyn muttered as she placed her hands against the ground, trying to sit up. More aches and several cuts came to her attention in sharp pangs as she moved, but somehow she managed to ignore them as Pitch let loose a serrated toothed smirk.

"So, sleeping beauty has finally decided to awaken" He greeted with his whispering, curiously echoing voice.

Evelyn said nothing, but growled as a single feather of her right wing grazed the tree she was supporting herself against, sending a jolt of pain through her. Damn, if it was that sensitive, she was going to have a hell of a time fighting off the shadowy prick.

"Oh, don't look so venomous. I'm not going to hurt you" Said Pitch, exasperated at Evelyn's attempts to take a defensive fighting stance. He disappeared from her view, melting into the shadows the moon produced at his feet, only to reappear closer, standing on one of the out stretched roots of the tree.

"Then what do you want?" Asked Evelyn, looking around for her satchel, for any member of Pitch's army, for the Guardians…

She shook her head, focusing on the smirking form of Pitch, leaning himself against the tree as he nonchalantly shrugged his pointed shoulders.

"Just a chat"

"Funny way of getting someone's attention for a chat. Do you always knock your conversational partners unconscious?" She bit back, trying herself to recall just how long ago Pitch did knocked her and the Guardians out of the sky. It was late evening when it happened, she remembered the setting sun, but now it looked well into the night. Where were the other Guardians? Were any of them hurt? Was Jack…stop it, think on the now.

"Well, a chat, and the Gift of Hope" Pitch admitted, his smirk growing till it reached his eclipsing eyes. Something in the way a corner twisted itself though told Evelyn that he didn't quite accomplish that second goal. Good.

"Did you enjoy my present?" He immediately changed subjects before a satisfied smirk could come to life on Evelyn's face, a scowl taking its stead as she tried to take a step forward. She was clutching to her right shoulder, trying to squeeze the pain when more was brought upon her by her attempt to walk. His present? Ah, yes, the nightmare. Shadowy, smug, sadistic prick.

"Immensely. Allow me repay you for it" She didn't hold back the growl brought forth by her stinging agony, but rather than be intimidated by the malicious sound, Pitch only chuckled.

"Now, now dear. Let's not forget, I'm not the one grounded at the moment" He spoke from beside her, pointing to the one wing of hers that was nearly dragging itself along the ground as she made her way towards the middle of the small clearing. She would need space when the fight began, but so far, Pitch made no indication that he would start one with her. Never hurt to be prepared though, especially when he had an army of freaks at his beck and call.

"Live long and suck it"

"I would show a bit more gratitude. I could have left you in the pieces I found you in" At this, Evelyn's eyes flickered down to the bandage around her sprained wrist. Was he the one that put that there? Maybe, but then what was he playing at?

"I would gladly curtsy, but I am out of practice" She told him as she finally turned to face him, seeing him still leaning up against the tree, still smirking.

"You're very spirited for someone who is weaponless. Defenseless"

"Let's not go jumping to conclusions here Pitch. Just cause I don't have my bow and my wings don't work, doesn't mean I can't kick your scrawny ass" He chuckled more, disappearing like a whisper of smoke.

"Like I said, very spirited" Evelyn tensed, hearing his voice pick up directly behind her, closer.

"You said you wanted to chat" She muttered, not daring to turn around and give him the satisfaction of knowing he had her on edge. She wasn't scared per say, but then again, she was cut, sore, bleeding, and alone…with no sign of help coming anytime soon. It annoyed her how much that last part affected her even more than the others.

"Yes" He sounded like he was almost reluctant to get to the point of this little exhibition of his. But like they say, the show must go on. Folding his arms behind his back, he began to walk into her line of sight.

"Now, about our deal-"

"Our deal? We made no deal" Interrupted Evelyn harshly as Pitch tried to get started, she glancing down to notice that she still had her scarf wrapped around her neck, and her dress was ripped up to her knees in shreds. Nature would kill her.

"No, but now, I am offering it again. Only this time, Darkness is willing to increase your reward" Spoke up Pitch to her left, and Evelyn dared to look over at him. He was wearing the same grey jacket he had worn the first time she met him, looking still very much the commander of the army he had been put in charge of. It suited him, all black and grey, with yellow eyes. It suited him like eerie quiet suited a graveyard.

"Why do you need my cooperation so much? I hardly believe it's because I'm impeccable company" She hissed as she experimentally rolled her right shoulder, regretting it as nothing but a scorch of pain racked through her. That was gonna be sore in the morning.

"The Gift of Love is unfortunately…more difficult to attain than previously thought" Pitch dragged out, his smirk faltering for a moment into something, well, remorseful. It took Evelyn aback some, but she didn't show it, as she took in the meaning of his words.

"So, instead of standing on the side lines, you expect me to help you get my gift?" She concluded, rewarded with a pointed toothed smirk for her correct deduction. She shook her head "For the payment of a forgotten life time? Sorry, but that hardly sounds tempting in exchange for the children of the world. Even I'm not that much of a bitch"

Now standing in front of her, towering over her despite the distance of several yards, Pitch's smirk stretched itself into a knowing sneer. There was something about this expression that made it very hard for Evelyn to resist the urge to shrink back, but she did, as curiosity took over as the boogeyman raised a hand. Long fingers snapped, and for a moment Evelyn expected a horde to crash on her, smother the life out of her before she could have a chance to scream. But nothing of the sort happened, nothing happened in fact.

About to toss out a snide comment, Evelyn noticed something missing from her peripheral vision.

Her wings.

They were gone.

She turned around, in childish hope that maybe they were just hiding out of sight. But as she moved, she noticed that her pain, the shooting agony in her shoulder was gone as well, no trace left. Turning back to swiftly face Pitch, about to demand what was going on, she finally spotted the black she had been looking for.

Only, it wasn't her wings. It was hair, long and ebony, like it used to be when she was alive.

"I told you the reward had increased" Spoke Pitch as he began his pacing once more, circling as he watched Evelyn continue to stare at him in disbelief. He too, had a difficult time not to be distracted by the change in her appearance. She looked just like…_her_.

"You help us," He continued, shaking away those pesky memories "you not only get the pleasure of a carefree mind, but your own mortality back. You'll be exactly like how you were in life. A regular girl all around"

Her head shook in horror, wrapping her now pale arms around her as her wings usually would to brace herself as she began to tremble.

"Stop it" She whispered, hating herself for how helpless she sounded. She felt destitute, and horrified, but worst of all, she felt tempted. She couldn't deal with this, she couldn't go back, no matter how tempting it was. She couldn't…change, no matter how much she wanted to. She had to stay the way she became. She had to.

She had to survive.

"Why? Don't tell me that you never wanted a chance to go back" Growled Pitch from her right, making his way behind her, closer, her black hair falling across her face as she continued to shake her head.

"Back to when you were happy, innocent, unafraid…" He continued, seeing that each word he spoke only provoked more shuddering from her, her hands gripping her shoulders with white knuckles. She looked so small without her powerful wings, naked with no sign that she ever was that fiery immortal from before.

"Never" She said, voice barely above a whisper. It sounded so afraid, so helpless, like a child calling out in the dark for any kind hand to take pity on it. It made Pitch stop in his circling, right in front of her, face expressionless.

Drawing in one, long, steady breath, all shuddering of the girl's form ceased, and she looked up. Her eyes, serenely blue as they had once been in life, darkened. Almost with regret, Pitch watched as her hair shortened and blazed once more with red, her wings returning as if they had never been gone.

"I will never be an ignorant victim again" She spoke louder, more confident with burning eyes.

A moment passed, as the grey cloaked immortal regarded the proud, younger, more foolish one before him. His expressionlessness did not last long though, as a sneer and a haunting, lingering snicker broke the stillness.

"A victim hm? Is that what you are? Perhaps," He mused with a crooked expression, seeing Evelyn stiffen as he continued "but a willing one, considering you serve the very thing that victimized you in the first place"

"I help children transgress from ignorance," Evelyn bit back, feeling her hate for the horrifying temptation the damned shadow man placed before her wipe away her fear "I don't serve love"

"Now that is to laugh" Dismissed Pitch, once more beginning his circling, her gaze following him this time "You are its slave, its foot stool. It uses you and tosses you aside just as it had when you were but a mortal girl. Love has used you, still is, and now the Guardians are using you"

"You're wrong. They may not like me much, but we both fight for the same thing, and so-"

"No!" Shouted Pitch in anger, Evelyn's wings jolting forward to guard herself "I am right, and you know it! The instant they get what they need from you, they will cast you aside! They will cast you out as did your family, your friends, your lover"

Evelyn stood her ground, finger nails creating red indents in her sides as she resisted screaming at him to stop, hating that he knew everything. He came forward as he paused, shortening the already uncomfortably close distance that she took a few steps back to restore. His anger though, his ire at her seemed to wash away as his eyes almost forced hers to look into his own, expression softening.

"But I won't. I know what it is like, to be tossed aside by those you thought were friends, banished from their hearts and minds just because something had changed in me…"

Pitch looked away from her as his voice trailed off, riddled with betraying sadness. Evelyn's own guarded expression softened, watching fixedly as yellowed eyes traced themselves up to the grey sky, looking for the one to blame. But the white face was too cowardly to shine now on them.

"Changed in you?" The question slipped out, seeing the same hate and confusion that often painted her face every time she searched for the moon.

"Changed you into what you are now?" Pitch finally tore his gaze away from his pointless searching, focusing back on Evelyn, surprised to see that she took a step forward. He nodded.

"And that is why I understand that which the others will never about you. Betrayal. We both have been betrayed by those who we once thought as friends"

Evelyn eyes looked away, thoughts riddling her mind. Someone, like her? Someone who knew? Who lived with the mistakes, unfair judgments, and hate of others?

Did he know, like she knew?

There was no doubt that Pitch was a master of deceit, a being of deceptive shadows not only in form but in mind as well. But there was no way to fake that kind of hate in his voice. It was like hers. Were they the same…

No. He might have gone through the same pain, might know of hers, but he only wanted to use her. His words, his offers and temptations, she had seen before, though in gentler form, goodness disguising true wants. He perhaps came from similar origins, but now, he was just like them, like every falsely charming smile that tricked her into trusting them, or that she could trust again.

"I was betrayed by more than just friends. You said it yourself; my family, my fiancée, even strangers who wouldn't let me take the edge off my hunger or cold in their homes" A sharp inhale was taken, and with a tight grip on her right shoulder, Evelyn rolled her arm back, effectively snapping her limp wing back in place with a swallowed scream. Pitch flinched at the sight of her shutting her eyes tightly, only to open them with a renewed hate toward him.

"Which is why I don't trust anyone, come to rely on anyone. I haven't for more than three hundred years, and I'm sure as hell am not going to start now"

She started to walk away, clearly ready for this conversation to be over as she searched for her satchel, stretching her wings out and forcing away the pain. Pitch's eyes narrowed as he stayed put, watching her as she favored her bleeding leg.

"Your words are hollow Eros. Even now, you are wondering where the Guardians are, why they're not here tending to your wounds in my place. Would you like to know?"

Evelyn didn't turn to look at him as she finally spotted a familiar leather bag, loathing herself for the hesitance in her step when he changed to topic to that of the missing Guardians. Focus on the now, focus on getting out of here, don't listen to him.

"They are flying back to North's factory, to heal him" He sneered out, noticing a glance back at him from the girl, one that betrayed her brave lies of uncaring. So willing to lie, even to herself, for the sake of appearing strong. So desperate, so pitiful. And so familiar.

"The instant one of their own got hurt; they left to take care of him, not even noticing that you were being left behind. You, who everyone leaves behind"

All it took was one sigh, and she was resigned.

Picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulders that were now stiffening up in an attempt to start healing, she turned, her face inexpressive as even her hate and anger disappeared. Her walls were building, and this time, she wouldn't even let rage or abhorrence enter her, nothing would now. Not a single thing. It was too risky.

"You say this like I should be surprised or something" Her voice was deadpan, not a hint of the spirited sarcasm even Pitch had come to expect from her. But, he continued on, keeping up his own smirking mask.

"No, not surprised. Shocked. You may have been able to fool others with that indifferent façade, but not me. I can see it, you're hurt. You expected better treatment from them, thought you were finding a place in their hearts just as they had in yours"

It was true, she was hurt. Of that, there was no lie. She didn't think they would leave her behind. At least, not like this. Not him.

But she would use that as she used her pain from before. It was a reminder of that she couldn't ever find herself defenseless again. In that way, she was almost grateful to Pitch, even though it was boogeyman's troublesome presence that made her meet him in the first place.

And with that, her face still unhindered with emotion, she spread her wings, preparing to take off.

"I care for no one, for no one cares for me. That's the way has been, and that is the way it shall be"

She didn't know why she waited, but upon seeing the cruel, chiding expression of Pitch change into that softness from before, the softness that almost fooled her, she allowed him to have the last word.

"It doesn't have to be Eros…come with me and you'll see that" A grey, pale hand stretched towards her, somehow now right in front of her. Evelyn watched it, but whether she even considered this offer was not apparent, there was no evidence in her eyes or expression. In the end, her wings lifted her away, and out of sight, leaving behind a shadow that forced itself to disappear in the approaching morning light.

Never again. She could never trust, never change.

Because she could never take being betrayed again, dying alone again…no matter how tempting and sweet their words were.

No exceptions.

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

Aww….this was a sad chapter, wasn't it? Ah, I just love Pitch, almost as much as I love Jack (his voice, oh, me gusta!) . Anyway, poor Evelyn, nothing ever seems to stay happy and peachy for her for long, does it? And what about Pitch? He seems more interested in Evelyn more than just making a deal with her (keep your minds clean kiddies, I don't mean that!). It might have to do with something about his own past (hint, hint, has to do with his real origin!)

Anyway, tell me what you think, I value your thoughts, and I'll give you a warning kiddies, it's gonna be a bit sad and angsty for a while. But don't worry, eventually, this story will be wonderfully happy (kind of, still a lot of drama to be had still!) and, well, I will be starting to earn that M rating…mwahahaha.

Wait! Don't leave just yet! I got a special treat for you all! Some drawings of Evelyn!

First up is a drawing from the lovely Breezy Days! It is a headshot of Evelyn as interpreted by her mind's eye! The eyes she gave Evelyn are spot on perfect, and I love learning how my character looks like to you readers! Please give her a look and a thank you as well, she's a lovely person! So, just go to Breezydayz at Devianart and check out her entry titled Evelyn Eros!

This is the image was created by someone I don't know, but it helped inspire the creation of Evelyn when I first started thinking about her (I was looking up angel girls to see if I really wanted to give Evelyn wings). It's actually what made me think to make hers a sad tale…and the image I had in mind when she first became an immortal, when she woke up from being dead, scared and alone. So, head to digital ink: Angel Wings, and enjoy!

K me lovelies, join me next time as Jack tries to show Evelyn how happy he is to see her returned and unharmed (relatively), but then she burns him in a way he never thought possible.


	18. Chapter 18 Keep Away

Chapter 18; Keep Away:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, light-ish lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

Wizbef; hello me lovely! Yeah, I feel ya when it comes to homework, got a damn philosophy paper due on Monday, sigh. And nothing good does ever seem to happen to Evelyn, does it? As for a happy ending, well, that is not up to me, rather Evelyn and Jack. But, seeing how amazing they both are, I think something like a happy ending might be manageable ;) Oh, shopping trip! Hehe, love skirts! And aw, thank you! But if you think that is angsty, just wait, it gets worse (or better, however you look at it!). Sorry if this advice has come too late, but your friend sounds like she looks exactly like me, except I am a pasty white, hehe. I like being odd by wearing tight shirts with flowy skirts/pants to accentuate movement. I like dark colors but for this, I suggest a lighter toned top to bring attraction to the simple top while the skirt/pants are dark but loose material shows it off well enough. I like sandals a lot, or shoes that make me feel like a dancer, helps me feel more graceful than I actually am. Hope this helps! Answer for the Update; I do plan on setting up a tumbler page soon, so give me time and I will announce it on one of the upcoming chapters! ~ A hungry LaLaBlue (literally, I'm gonna go get dinner now, have fun and enjoy the chapter!).

The song for this chapter is **Kerli's ****_'Love is Dead'_**. This chapter is mostly from Jack's perspective, but this song describes what Evelyn knows. That to her, love is truly dead.

Geez, sorry to go all depressing on you folks. Just live through it, and through the shortness of this chapter as well. I believe that when it comes to chapters solely based off of the emotions of the characters, such as this is, less is more. Don't worry though, the next one will knock your socks off (in a good way) and be really long! And spoilers to make you all feel special, in chapter 20 I will be revealing everything about Evelyn's past, or rather, she will! Enjoy me lovelies

~o0o~

An ever glowing fire crackled in its hearth, a strange notion considering there was never any wood in it to burn. As usual, the dimly lit home of Evelyn Eros was warm, and as usual, Evelyn was sitting in her favorite arm chair, her wings curled around her body.

What was unusual was the tattered state of the green dress she wore, busies on her body and the odd angle of her right wing accompanied by a bandaged wrist.

But oh so tragically familiar, was the expression empty look Evelyn had on her face as she looked at the fire.

She had come to her decision. No exceptions, and no more chances. She couldn't even bring herself to hate the fact that it was Pitch who had to remind her of that. Hate was dangerous. Any feeling was dangerous.

But he especially was.

She didn't know how he did it. But three times, he managed to get her to open up, even if just a little.

Her first meeting with him, the incident after the nightmare, the game and children after the ice bridge. Somehow, he managed to make her both angry and happy. Either was now hazardous, and so was he. Just how did he do it too? Where had he succeeded where others failed? She didn't know. All she did know was that he was dangerous, and so, that danger to her needed to be dealt with. Harshly.

Jack Frost had a power, and it was a power that Evelyn feared. He could make her open herself up, talk, and share even the most trivial of things.

No more though.

Now feeling somewhat rested after her long, exhausted flight back to her home, Evelyn stood herself up. A hiss escaped her as her tender wing decided to let out a jolt of pain after being still for so long. Now that she had time and breathed a little, she looked at it closely since first snapping it back into place.

It hurt, but it would be fine. Every other feather was a bit at an odd angle, and she would have to attend to that later. There was something else that caught her eye though, something white.

Another greying feather. Beside it, another, and another.

Despite her resolve, Evelyn felt something bubble in her, and she tore at the mismatching color zealously. It didn't hurt compared to everything else, but the shaking of her hands made the task difficult as she moved on to her other wing, noticing more.

Soon she was once more black, but her hands didn't stop as she gathered the dropped feathers, ripped off the now horrid green dress, and threw them into the fire. Without watching, she went over to her dresser, garbing herself in what she was used to.

Hearing a satisfactory crackle by the fire that this time had something to fuel itself with, Evelyn calmed down, the feelings inside her matching the expressionlessness she still had managed to keep. There, done. Back to her old self again, inside and out. Numb, up and down.

She grabbed her satchel and jacket, and, rather than take the basement doors out, she used a hidden door that led to the inside of the church, needing to see it. Needing the reminder that was there as one last armament to help build her walls before she would risk seeing him.

Sliding back on of the many curtains that coated the dirt walls, Evelyn slipped out behind one of her bookcases, just missing the slam of the other doors being thrown open by a panicked hand.

o0o

A palace was hanging in the air suspended, as if thousand spindles of tangled colored yarn fell down and were left dangling to show off their ornateness. Clouds whispered around the kingdom of fairies, never blocking the ever present and soft sun, as if cold was a merely a figment of the imagination.

It was because of this reason that Jack, though he loved and held Tooth in the highest regard, couldn't ever really feel comfortable in her kingdom like he could in North's or Sandy's. He never could last here for more than a couple of hours before it became unbearable, and he would leave to start a blizzard to recompense. Everything here was at peace and warm, an eternal spring that Bunnymund or Nature would enjoy.

And now, more than ever, Jack felt so uneasy in the palace. But this time, it wasn't the weather.

Evelyn was lost still.

In the humiliatingly short fight against Pitch, North received a wound from one of the ogres that swept over the area they crash landed in. Jack had never seen a Guardian bleed before. It was common knowledge that immortals couldn't die of physical wounds or sickness like mortals without the aid of magic, but he never wanted to see blood ever again. Ever.

Bunnymund was quick on his feet, and grabbed one of North's snow globes, putting the Gift of Hope in a secret place before coming over to aid the others in fighting off the black coated horde. It took many bruises and blows, but they managed to get the sleigh up right again, and launch themselves into the air, Jack driving as North reclined against Sandy's shoulder, barely conscious.

It was then that Jack noticed that Evelyn wasn't among them. In the tangle of panic, he lost sight of her, only to see her getting on the upright sleigh with them, even helping him up onto it to drive them away.

He should have suspected something then, when her hand wasn't as warm as he remembered it to be the last time he touched it, but he was too occupied with getting them away from the chasing horde.

When far away enough to use another globe without fear of the army of Pitch following them through it, it happened. Jack glanced to see Evelyn smiling, wide and face splitting. That image was terrifying enough, but when she disappeared in a cloud of wispy black, the Guardians knew the truth.

Pitch's goal wasn't just only snatching the Gift of Hope. He wanted Evelyn. And he got her.

Bunnymund and Tooth immediately went back to search for her, trying to avoid Pitch's army at all costs, Jack still driving the sleigh, him being the only one skilled enough among them to handle the still panicking reindeer. Using a snow globe, Jack took North back to his home, breaking through the seldom used front door, sleigh and all, to leave him and Sandy with the capable yetis.

Few times had he ever flown so fast. Imagines of when Sandy was taken from them by Pitch, for a time becoming dead, kept playing through Jack's mind as he searched the forest with Tooth and Bunnymund, all while trying to avoid being spotted by the roaming nightmares that searched for them.

It became morning all too quickly, and they hadn't even seen a scrap of Evelyn's black overcoat.

Tooth went to go check on North thinking that maybe she had gone there, Bunnymund returning to Nature with the hope that maybe Evelyn retreated to her garden. Jack went to her home in England.

Nothing.

The fire in Evelyn's home was burning as it always seemed to, and for a moment, Jack thought that she was there, eating some spicy take out, mixing a couple of potions and mumbling to herself about damn love struck teenagers and their whims. It almost hurt when none of that greeted him. What hurt more was that his mind made him think that maybe she had been here recently, a couple of sweaters and scarves having been tossed about. But if she was alright, then why hadn't she been found yet?

That's what gnawed at him as the hours increased.

It was now noon of the following day, and Evelyn was still lost, and Jack, desperate, was coming to Tooth's kingdom, hoping that she or Bunnymund had news. They agreed that they would regroup at Tooth's home the next day, North and Sandy remaining in the artic factory to heal and guard the latest addition to the Gifts in the toy vault.

Clouds were ripped apart by the wind that carried Jack, a swarm of fairies coming upon him to greet the instant he entered the suspended kingdom. Their usually cheerful chirps were hurried and somehow managed to relay the message their mistress had given them to tell him when he finally arrived.

Evelyn had been found. She was awaiting him and the other Guardians right now in Tooth's palace.

Jack would like to say that he flew as fast as the wind could take him to see Evelyn, but all put off fatigue came upon him as his panic that had been driving him for the past hours gave way to exhausted relief. Worry hadn't been a heavy stone on his chest, it was the fire beneath his feet that made him fly, but now, he and that fire were all but extinguished. Still, Evelyn.

Few times had he ever flown any slower, and it nearly drove him crazy. The swarm of fairies helped as much as they could, nudging the exhausted spirit towards the palace, leading him right to where their mistress and Bunnymund were. And by them, a figure all in black with dark, hulking wings and an indifferent expression that seemed to just have landed. He had never seen a more cheery sight.

"Evy!" Jack shouted as he used some of his remaining energy to land himself clumsily on the platform comprised of teal tile, smiling breathlessly. Tooth and Bunnymund turned on him with relieved grins, but Evelyn merely glanced at him as he approached at a full sprint.

Had his long legs not made him stumble a bit, Jack might have knocked Evelyn over as he dropped his staff to grab her shoulders, shaking his head in relief.

"Evy, you'll never know how worried I was! Are you hurt? How are you? Did Pitch do anything to hurt you?" He let out in one breath, needing to take a gulp to calm the burning in his lungs after he spoke. His blue eyes looked over Evelyn everywhere, noting the bandages wrapped over her wrist and the awkward way she favored one of her legs.

Her right wing slumped a little, as if it was painful for her to hold it upright. As much as it angered him that she had gotten hurt thanks to Pitch, he still couldn't get over the fact that she was right in front of him after hours of thinking that maybe…no. She was here now, and that's all that mattered.

"I'm fine Jack"

All relief left the winter spirit as his chest paused in heaving its exhausted breaths.

Cold.

He was completely still for a moment, staring into the copper eyes of Evelyn right before him, disbelieving what he had heard, what he was seeing.

"But it looks like you need to sit down. You must be exhausted" Evelyn continued, her face and voice composed, deadpan. For a couple seconds, all Jack could do was blink, but soon he felt his fingers loosen their tight hold of the sleeves of the black overcoat, his head nodding resignedly.

"Uh, y-yeah. Good idea" He spoke, so quiet. Evelyn only stared as he took a step back, picking up his staff, forgetting his exhaustion from before as worry began to light itself again in him.

Taking up the quiet that followed was a stillness that could have awoken the heaviest of sleepers it was so disturbingly silent. Tooth's feathers ruffled unpleasantly in discomfort, glancing between Jack and Evelyn, not liking what she was seeing. She needed to stop this, before it got more painfully awkward.

"So, Eros, it is so good to see you here, and unharmed" She begin, bringing the other winged girl's attention on her with a slow turn of her head "Well, mostly. Do you want me to take a look at that wrist-"

"Where the hell have you been?" Bunnymund interrupted Tooth angrily, tiring to hide his worry and relief horribly as he took several steps closer. Evelyn's impassive expression didn't flinch in face of the livid flash of green eyes before her, unaffected, unbothered.

"I was delayed by Pitch, and stopped by my home to change before heading to North's place. Sandy told me you all were going to meet here. Guess we just kept on missing each other"

"You went to go change first?!" Shouted Bunnymund, his paws throwing themselves in the air "How, how could you, we've been looking everywhere for you and you went home to change outfits?!"

"I apologize for the inconvenience" She stated solemnly, like she was reciting a horribly dull footnote from an instruction manual. Tooth shook her head.

"Eros, it's not like that, we have been so worried about you"

Jack, still behind the turned girl's back, having not moved an inch, watch fixedly, expression nearly as unreadable as hers.

Cold.

"Again, I apologize. You don't ever have to worry about me though. I have a way of taking care of myself" Evelyn told them, readjusting the strap of her satchel on her shoulder, her unfeeling demeanour falling to let out a winch of pain, but that quickly was hidden.

"What happened with Pitch? Are you alright?" Tooth asked, her flittering wings bringing her hesitantly closer to Evelyn, her deep eyes once more taking in the bandages and taunt limbs.

"Pitch reoffered his former deal with me, but I refused. I am fine, just scrapes from the fall" She explained simply, earning looks of surprise mixed with great worry.

"You don't look fine. Anything but in fact" Bunnymund muttered, knowing that Evelyn heard it when her copper eyes flickered over to him for the briefest of moments. With that though, she turned away from them all to face the edge of the suspended platform, walking forward.

"Call me when it is time to look for the next gift. Until then, you will leave me alone as I am rather busy"

It was like she was never here, dropping off the edge to leave them, not caring that Tooth called out to her to stop. For a moment, the only evidence that she entered this realm was the slow beat of heavy wings, the sound becoming quickly distant as she weaved her way out of the suspended rooms. Three confused and concerned immortals were whittled down to two as Jack ran after Evelyn.

He was in the air before he knew it, soaring after her retreating form.

"Evy?" Jack called out, trying to keep himself calm despite the worry that twisted his gut. She didn't turn, only kept flying for the edge of the variegated kingdom, her black overcoat and scarf trailing after her.

"Evelyn, wait!" He shouted as he flew faster, pulling to a stop in midair right in front of her. Not even a look of surprise came over her face when he stretched his arms out as if to block her from escaping.

"What happened?"

Evelyn only looked at him, her copper eyes seemingly refusing to let any sort of answer out as they stared out lifelessly. Jack's resolve strengthened, his expression becoming stern. He was not going to let her get away until he had all the answers, until he knew that she was alright. He worried over her for hours, horrible thoughts and what ifs plaguing him, and now she shows up, wounded, severe, and wanting to leave without one reassuring word. Something had happened, and he needed to know.

"What did Pitch say to you? Did he hurt you?"

Finally, she reacted. It was only a sigh, but it was enough to rile Jack up with how annoyed it sounded.

"Nothing, and no"

"Evelyn, please-"

"Nothing happened"

"Don't lie to me!" He shouted at her, coming forward as he clutched his staff with two hands, wringing the wood to try to calm himself down. He didn't want to be angry at Evelyn, but her uncaring attitude and fixed expression unfortunately made it easy, especially when all he wanted to know was what happened to her, if there was anything he could do. But in order to fix whatever ailed her, he needed to know what was wrong first.

"…we found common ground"

The words were quitter than a whisper, and Jack was pretty sure that he hadn't heard them

"What?" He asked, daring to come closer in the suspended space between them. Evelyn didn't seem to mind, more precisely, didn't care as she continued on, looking into his eyes unafraid.

"Nothing, forget it Jack"

At this, she sighed again. Not the agitated sigh from before, more like that of resignation. It hurt Jack to hear it, the sound of admitted defeat, welcomed surrender.

"Forget everything. It won't be hard to, trust me"

Cold.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, blue eyes narrowing themselves as he couldn't help but dread where this conversation was headed towards. This time, she didn't answer Jack, almost as if she didn't want to. Something happened between her and Pitch, maybe, just maybe, something he could fix.

He could do that much for the girl he loved, right?

"Look, I know Pitch. His words hurt more than anything else. Because most of the time, he's only telling the truth"

Jack crept closer, Evelyn not distancing herself, only staring.

"But whatever he told you, you forget it. Whatever he said, that's not you"

His eyes were so serene. So honest. Evelyn could tell that he believed what he was saying. But she couldn't be affected. She couldn't, not if she was going to be pretending to be numb on the hope that one day she really would be.

"I am so sorry. If, if I joined Bunnymund and Tooth right off from the start, or maybe if I didn't let him trick me in the first place…"

He trailed off as he glanced away, expression hurt, confused, and troubled. He obviously wanted to help and felt guilty for what was not his fault, but she couldn't let him closer. In fact, she needed to push him away. No exceptions, that's what she decided.

Her only regret was that it had gotten to the point where she felt sorry for the winter spirit.

"I'm sorry Evy, I really am. I looked for hours, we looked, but-"

"It doesn't matter. Forget it" Her voice seemed to cut, Jack flinching as he looked up at her, eyes widening.

"You don't get it, I was worried that if I stopped-"

"No" She interpreted again, harshly.

"It's you who doesn't get it, _Jack Frost_"

Jack never thought he would ever dislike the way Evelyn would say his name. He liked how she would often say it with that cynical tone of hers, with the hint of a smirk behind it. But right now, with it coated with unfeeling lifelessness, he absolutely hated it. Was it possible to love someone and yet hate something, anything about them even for a moment? Jack wasn't sure.

"I don't care" She continued, compassionless "You could have searched that forest for days without rest, and I wouldn't have ever cared"

"I didn't ask anything of you or anyone" Evelyn's tone became crueler than she intended it to be as she went on, but maybe that for the best. She only wanted to do this once. For anyone else, she wouldn't even bother with once, but for Jack, for all he done and all she owed him, once would be managed. Barely.

He wasn't the only one hurting after all. He wasn't the only fool here.

"Want to know why? Because I don't need it, or want it. All I want is to stop Pitch, as it is my duty. And then, I am going back to being by myself. Being alone, just as I want to be"

Jack's head slowly began to shake, not wanting to hear anymore. His grip on his staff became unbearable, so tight that he thought he might snap the twisted wood. He didn't want to hear this, he didn't want to believe that it was Evelyn that was saying this to him. It had to be another copy made by Pitch.

"No you don't!" He accused, thankful that Evelyn was at least still before him despite how much he wished her words to disappear, to be taken back "I heard the way you laughed when you and I played with Jamie and Sophie, seen the way you smile when we are around you! You don't want to be alone!"

"Yes I do!" Evelyn screamed at Jack, making him jolt away in alarmed surprise "Those where just moments of weakness, stupid wishes that I could trust again! But I refuse to be tricked by anyone again, especially by someone like you!"

It took over, for one moment, but that was enough. Evelyn became angry, feeling irritation for the stubborn spirit take over. She should have figured that he would still be able to do this to her, she should have known. Damn him. Emotions were risky, even negative ones. Any was a sign that she could be accessed, and she promised, no exceptions.

"None of this is any of your fault Jack" She whispered, calming down into her unfeeling mask, hating that the look of shock on his face made her feel a pang of guilt. No, no guilt, no hate, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"It's just, I can't. I can't afford to give my hopes up on the risk that I'll get hurt again, even unintentionally. Pitch reminded me of that"

"Why not?" Spoke Jack, his chest rising and falling as his expression fell into anger and confusion. This wasn't supposed to happen when he finally found Evelyn. She was supposed to smirk and tease him about how worried he was over her. He was supposed to finally tell her how he felt. This, this cold from her, was almost too much.

How could Evelyn Eros ever become cold? It seemed impossible, and yet…

"You risk yourself defending the children," He continued, coming closer, shortening the distance to a few feet "fighting against Pitch, why not risk taking a chance with the Guardians?"

His eyes met hers, blue warmed with worry and fear clashing with numbed, unfeeling copper.

"…with, me?"

For one second, it was there again, emotion came to life in Evelyn. A mere flicker, but it was there. What it was though, whether sadness, fear, hate, happiness, who could knew? Evelyn herself couldn't tell. And she never wanted to figure it out exactly what it was he made her feel…

She couldn't, just couldn't. No matter how sweet, how tempting their words were. No exceptions. Pretend to be numb on the hope of one day actually becoming it.

"Because I am not strong enough to survive being betrayed a second time Jack"

The despairing winter spirit shook his head.

"Evy, we would never-"

She left, one beat of her wings and she seemed to be miles above him, breaking through the weak clouds to disappear.

Jack stayed behind, eyes shutting themselves tight as he pulled up his hood to hide his face. All his life he felt a constant freezing on his skin, but now, something else chilled him, made him shiver.

So cold, it burned.

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

I wrote this while I was taking a charter bus back to my college. I as typed, I kept sniffling and saying "Oh, my readers are going to hate me", getting weird looks from the woman sitting next to me. She even asked me if I was okay. I told her I would be, but I wasn't so sure about my readers, or my characters…

I would say I am sorry, but I am not. There are no real happy go lucky stories, none that are enjoyable anyway. Each tale has its sadness, and this is the grief that permeates My Lovely Guardian. That said, hold on, for as much sadness there is here, there is just as much happiness that will be coming soon! I mean it, and you all can be assured that I shall make good on this promise!

If this hasn't sent you into your emo corner permanently, please join me next time, when Jack and Evelyn are paired up to find a part of the Gift of Dreams. Fainting spells, embraces in a dark cave riddled with nightmarish peril, and finally, Evelyn faces her fears and finds what she truly always wanted…all this and more to be found in the next chapter of My Lovely Guardian.


	19. Chapter 19 Inner Workings

Chapter 19; Inner Workings:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, light-ish lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

**FanficMobileRead**: Yeah, school work can be killer, and congrats on your last year of high school (also, so glad to have you back, I missed you!)! I'm personally just finished with my first year of college (whew! Only…seven more years to go…gaaa…) So happy that you really like this story of mine, gives me warm fuzzies every time! Wow, my fans are diverse! I'm heavily Irish living in America, like my dad and mom literally just stepped off the boat. And of course, I friggin' love ROTG! The gift of dreams is up for its part here, and Evelyn will be telling her life's tale in the next chapter! Hehe, enjoy!

**Wizbef**: Your roof? Hehe, that's so cute! I write from my bunk bed (yes, you are allowed to have those in college, so fun!). It is a good thing your emo corner has wifi, that way you can read this chapter and cheer up! So sorry to have made you tear up my dear, but your tears were not shed in vain! As for Evelyn's breakdown and Jack being there for her…shh…just read the chapter ;) And oh my gosh! Your sim is perfect! It's Evelyn Eros come to life, and I am loving the green dress! Such good taste my dear (P.S. I will fav you tumblr account as soon as I get my own, patience!) Hehe, well, I hope by the end of this chapter, you will just decide to love me and give me cookies, cause this chapter my dear is going to be (to quote North" EPIC! AOTU; I have dived with Sand Tiger, White Tip Reef, and Great White Sharks, been a snowboarder for years, canoed many rivers, and got lost in Disneyland with my brother for four hours when only ten and lived to tell the tale. And yet, the most dangerous thing I have ever done was fall off a gymnastics balance beam and break my foot. Cause I'm weird like that. Keep lovely my dear!

The song for this chapter is actually two! First, **MS MR's ****_'Bones'_** and then their song **_'Hurricane'_**. Most of the other songs have been a little off in setting the tone of the chapters, but these song seems to have been made for this chapter. Hell, the title was inspired by the song lyrics in Hurricane! This is going to be the chapter that really changes everything folks, and for the full effect, I really suggest these songs as it is word for word what Evelyn is feeling. Please enjoy, and try not to tear up.

Sorry, no riddle for the Gift of Dreams, I kept getting stumped…sorry for the lack of creativity. May the rest of the chapter and its gigantic length make up for that (Literally, like, the longest chapter yet, took me a whole week to write)! Things are really gonna be shaken up and turned upside down in this chapter folks, so enjoy me lovelies! (Oh, some parts might be cheesy, but what can I say? I like cheese).

Oh, and pardon me but…over 100,000 words me lovelies! I have all you to thank for the success of this fic, I love you all!

~o0o~

A month.

Nearly a whole month of sleet, snow, hail, and ice as the world had never seen. Some thought the immortal Mother Nature had lost her mind.

They were wrong. But not entirely so. An immortal was to blame.

Jack's unhappiness unfortunately came out through his powers, and he felt helpless to stop it. Thankfully, little damage was done to the world, though a lot of confusion was created thanks to the fast moving storm that dared travel to places from Brazil to Libya.

He was exhausted, angry, and confused.

And he was ashamed to say that the world of mortals took the brunt of those feelings, rather than the immortal that was the root of all this, the immortal that avoided him for a whole month.

The Guardians did their best to comfort him without encroaching on the sensitive subject. Sandy especially tired his best to help, distracting Jack with having him help spread dream sand. That unfortunately brought on more nights of white storms, and children waking up to unexpected snow days. The only comfort to be found for Jack by his friends' efforts was that he was often not off by himself, as he normally would be. He managed to find some sort of ease in their company, but despite all their help, it was Bunnymund that Jack confided in, sometimes. Bunnymund the only one who knew just how hurt Jack was, and could sympathize.

He knew how it was like to be hurt in this particular way.

Jack though, as time went on without any sighting of Evelyn, was becoming frustrated. How could just a few words from a girl make him feel so pathetic, and helpless, and for so long? He had survived Pitch and his speeches to join him in combining cold and dark, and yet it was Evelyn that made him torment the world with ice.

Well, it was because he loved Evelyn he guessed. Was it always this easy to get mad at the person you loved, this easy to be hurt by them? Were you supposed to forgive them even when they made it clear they didn't regret hurting you?

Jack didn't know.

And now, he wasn't so sure he wanted to anymore. Not if it was ever going to hurt this much again.

It was the streak of opal color in the night sky that finally tore his gaze off of the patterns of frost he was spreading on his lake at Burgess. The signal to gather had finally been sent by North. It was probably time to find the next gift then.

Whether he wanted to or not, Jack was going to know one thing very soon.

He was going to know how happy Evelyn was to be one step closer to having him and the Guardians out of her life forever.

And for the first time ever, Jack Frost dreaded the cold.

o0o

"Right" Spoke North from the bed he was tucked into, a red night cap trailing one side of his face "Gift of Hope has revealed that the next gift is that of Dreams"

Sandy, from his position next to Bunnymund, cheered, jumping into the air with a twirl. The Guardians laughed, filling the space of North's bedroom with the sound.

"It happened last night, flower opened" North went on, his arms spreading out as he told his tale, pushing back the green comforter on him somewhat "And with scattering petals, spelled out the next clue!"

Tooth clapped happily along with Sandy, beaming their ever cheerful smiles. Bunnymund, as happy as he was, took a glance at the slim, blue figure sitting on the window seat opposite them.

The others weren't oblivious, they knew the mood their winter spirit friend was in, but unfortunately, there was only so much they could do for him. But the Guardian of Hope hadn't seen Jack look this despairing since the day he told them all how he became an immortal, wanting them to know as his friends.

Even worse, was that he was pretending to be cheerful. Even right now, despite distancing himself, he was smiling, laughing along as Sandy started to rub his hands together in anticipation. He didn't want to worry his friends about him anymore, and was trying to get over whatever was exchanged between him and Eros that day, rather bravely.

Bunnymund was not one to easily forgive, being an admittedly stubborn rabbit. Yet he took it upon himself to be a compassionate being, to never lose sight that sometimes creatures needed a second chance, like the chance Nature was giving him now that they were back together. But this could be said with absolute certainty; it would take a miracle for Eros to ever be forgiven in his eyes for whatever she did to Jack.

"Mrs. N helped me solve riddle while signal was sent," Continued North, rubbing his head as the wound he received a month ago thanks to Pitch acted up a bit. He continued on however, smiling "and we found that Gift of Dreams is not like other gifts. It is in pieces. Like puzzle, scattered all over world!"

"What? Like a scavenger hunt? Great" Spoke Jack from his corner, earning a few chuckles that hid the surprise to hear him speak.

"Sort of," North went on "Only pieces are pieces of dreams supposedly. As Sandy knows, dreams of people are connected, as dreams affect not only our life, but others when we strive to make them real. And so, there three pieces to find, each in caves in deserts. Why? Probably to do with sand theme. Also, pieces are protected and we must pass some sort of test, like we did mine. Something about facing opposing forces of mind. But then we get piece! We meet up later, and we put it together!"

After his long winded speech, North beamed at his friends only to be met with slack jaws and irritation.

"…?!" Protested Sandy, wondering why his gift had to be so difficult. North only shrugged.

"That is what riddle said. Least, that what Mrs. North said it said. I didn't argue with her" All the Guardians shuddered at the very thought of disagreeing with the infamous woman. Jack though couldn't help the amused look of incredulity at their reactions, having never seen the woman.

"So let me get this right, we split up into teams, each taking a piece, that is in deserts mind you, and eventually, we put it all together? Why is this beginning to sound like a wild goose chase?" Bunnymund grumbled, Tooth rolling her eyes.

"Come on guys, it won't be that difficult"

"I'm not saying it is. But with Pitch around, and what with most of us still bruised," Bunnymund gestured to North, who huffed in exasperation "I don't think it would be wise to do this just yet"

North, letting out a muttered flurry of Russian curses, kicked the sheets off of him, and jumped onto the floor, standing in nothing but a night gown with candy canes on it. Only he could still pull off intimidating in that outfit has he put his hands on his hips, expression confident.

"If we don't find pieces now, than Pitch will get to them. Maybe he has already. It is risk we must take for children"

"No argument here on that mate," Said Bunnymund, holding his paws up "I just don't want any more of our own getting hurt again"

At this he glanced at Jack, his gaze followed by the others as they say the double meaning in his words. Jack though, missed this, as his attention was caught by something moving outside the window he had decorated in frost.

All outward attempts to appear unaffected and cheerful were gone on the winter spirit's face as a figure, cloaked in black with a red scarf, started marching through the snow towards the factory.

"Evy's here"

o0o

Evelyn knew what it felt like to be dead. Hell, at one point, she was it, even if it was for just a second. The cold seeping into her bones and closing off the world she wanted to escape from gently. It was that unfeeling cold she wanted.

What she was striving for was nothing like that.

That was peaceful, still, quiet. This, this numbness she wanted, it was frustrating, confusing, and damned near impossible to keep striving for daily. It was a limbo that came and went at its leisure, an insane state of faux amity.

It was like stepping slowly into icy waters, gradually continuing deeper as the parts of your body became accustomed to the chill. It was tortuously slow. One would think an immortal of three hundred years like her would have more patience. But she wanted the detachment now, she wanted to stop thinking and feeling now.

Cause if not now, then something was bound to happen that would pull her out of the waters she was working her way deeper into, and she would have to start all over again. She would be making no exceptions, she would not be giving others a chance to grab her arm and yank her back. But that didn't mean it wouldn't happen if she wasn't careful.

So, for the past month, she took every precaution. She stayed away from drawing, as art was composed of thoughts and emotions. She didn't watch movies, for those tried to connect people to fictional characters for an hour and a half. She didn't read any books, listen to music, or walk among the mortals to enjoy the dull routine of their lives, trying with all her might to fall into one of her own.

It was this that was frustrating her. With everything being a risk to her rebuilding walls, her mind faced a daily tedium. Every fucking minute. Minds were not made to be kept bored. Minds were meant to be entertained, and hers betrayed her constantly with thoughts of Guardians and the smile of a winter spirit when given nothing else. The forbidden was always fascinating and frequent to the bored mind.

Damn those pathetic blue eyes of his.

It was worse when she tried to sleep, not even having potion making or shooting idiots to keep her occupied. Recently made memoires would bother her, things that made her want to chuckle at how silly they were in retrospect. She didn't of course, and would chide herself for wanting. Evelyn had actually given up on sleep two weeks ago, falling out of the mortal habit with great difficulty in order to avoid the temptation.

She was just so frustrated, and very, very tired. This whole business was exhausting.

The numbness was coming over her slower than death on crutches, and it was driving her insane as it approached, teasing her, while in the background she could hear Jack say her name, calling her back.

No, wait a minute. He was calling her name.

Jack Frost walked over to the corner of North's factory she leaned again, and explained with a smiling face what was going on.

Sandy paired them up to search for the cave that held one of the pieces to the Gift of Dreams in the cold desert known as the Turkestan. There was a mountainous region, some of the tops even capped with snow, so Sandy thought it best if they took that one, the two of them being the only ones strong and reliant enough to trudging through the snow.

She highly doubted that was the reason Sandy paired her with Jack. The Guardians took after their founder, always scheming, thinking their plans are for the good of all. Well, this plan would fail. It already was.

Evelyn couldn't even hear Jack as he spoke, but she listened to the dulled voice that talked to her. It was like there was a filter, a wonderful filter that was separating her from others, a curtain as she bathed deeper into the cold bath. Not even the hurt confusion Jack tried to hide from her with a smile could even bother her.

Finally, she was making progress.

"Alright then," Evelyn spoke, as unrifled, indifferent as she had been for a whole month, not faltering the slightest as Jack looked at her with those pathetic blue eyes "Let's get going. It's noon now, so hopefully with the time distance, we will be missing the hottest time of day in the desert. That said, we should…"

So numb, it gave her hope to be it fully yet.

o0o

They traveled fast. The wind carried them like it had for when they collected potion ingredients together. Somehow though, the wind seemed sluggish, like it was tired.

She had heard the mortals talking. Jack must have worked the wind pretty hard in his little temper tantrum storm. Well, if that was the easiest way for him to get over the fact that she wasn't going to sit beside him and the other Guardians to sing kumbaya, then may it be.

The Turkestan Desert was thankfully split up into two parts. There was the part that was often associated with the Silk Trade, the classic sand dune landscape with searing blue skies, and then the part with high, craggy rocked mountains so high that they were covered with cold snow yearly, yet still crawling with patches of desert heat. They were meant to search the latter for the supposed cave that held a portion of the Gift of Dreams.

How Mrs. N managed to deduce so much from the riddle the Gift of Hope spit out, Evelyn would never know. She was pretty sure this whole thing was just a figment of North's bonked brain, like the still unseen Mrs. N.

Well, what did it matter in the end? If anything, it was a chance to exercise herself against Jack. Out of all things, it was still him that Evelyn was the most worried about. He had a tendency to mess things up for her. No exceptions this time though, not even for him.

Hours they had been scaling shaded cliffs, peaks of sharp, cruelly sharp rocks, searching for the damned entrance to the cave the Gift of Dreams was supposed to be. There were signs, little arrows carved into the mountain faces that mere mortals would have missed, lined with golden dream sand. Seriously, nobody had ever stumbled onto the Gifts before? Maybe someone did, and Manny had them silenced, that possibility was never too farfetched for Evelyn.

"We are nearly there by the looks of things" She spoke as she grabbed a cliff edge with one hand as she perched herself on its face "We should have you out of here before you even remember how to sweat"

"Good. This sun is so intense; I'm afraid it might ruin my attractive, sickly pale complexion" Jack replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He had been like that the whole day. Smiling, laughing, and talking like he always did as they searched.

Evelyn had to admit, his mask was coming along great for a first timer. He must have been practicing that on his friends the Guardians while she had been gone. That's probably why she humored him.

"You know, people can complain all they want about winter, but at least snow doesn't get stuck in between your toes like sand does" Complained Jack as he leapt after spotting another golden arrow, Evelyn following after him.

Landing next to one another, Evelyn noticed Jack flinch almost in pain as they were suddenly closer than they have been all day, which he was not expecting. Guess that's why the next blurt that came out of his mouth was not something Evelyn herself was expecting from him.

"I meant what I said before. We would never do anything to hurt you" He muttered, knowing that Evelyn heard him, even if he refused to meet her eyes.

"Not now Jack-" Surprisingly, it wasn't the winter spirit that cut off Evelyn. Rather it was her, not liking how his name slipped out so easily when she spoke. Jack though didn't seem to notice, and went on.

"Let me finish, and I'll never bring it up again" He took a breath, and as if that somehow gave him the strength, he meet the cold copper gaze of Evelyn. His mask of joy crumbled completely away, and Evelyn was forced to once more see his raw emotions.

"I care for you. A lot. You're my friend. And because you are, I would never hurt you. None of the Guardians would either"

A scoff went out before Evelyn could stop herself, and her angry slip up made Jack cast his eyes down.

"Are you done?" She glared at him, settling back down usual mask of indifference. The winter spirit surprised her when he smiled up at her, that smile that didn't reach his eyes. He was very good for a beginner. Maybe he wasn't one then.

"Good" she continued as she turned around "Now let's concentrate on finding the part of the Gift of Dreams. If we don't hurry, we may be spending the night-"

Like that, everything turned red before Evelyn's eyes.

No, not this. Not now. Anything but this…not with him here.

"Evy?!" Jack shouted as he saw Evelyn become consumed by fire, he taking a couple of steps back to avoid getting burned. She didn't respond, her head shaking as if she didn't want to believe what was happening to her. Flames, hungry and blazing were wrapping themselves around her body, shrouding her in red.

Jack recognized the blaze as the flame that Evelyn controlled, normally. But at this moment, as she sank to her knees, there was none of that control as the flames only grew hungrier, lashing out at Jack as if to consume him as well.

Trapped between not wanting to get burned and his concern for Evelyn, Jack summoned his powers. It was hard, being not only in the middle of a rocky desert but also by the heat of Evelyn's powers, but sparks of blue came to life at the end of his crook. Sending a bolt of frost at the cage of fire that surrounded Evelyn, Jack managed to overbear the flame with his frost just as it all became too much for her and her eyes closed.

"Evy? Evy are you all right?" He asked as he knelt beside her collapsed form. Jack hesitated for a second, but then he turned her over so he could see her face.

If he didn't know any better, he would say she was asleep. But her skin, her cheeks, they were scorching as if the fire that had burst from her a moment ago was now just trapped under her skin. Jack felt a terrible clutch at his stomach as he saw several beads of sweat on her brows. She told him, heat never got to her. But then, what was this?

Jack had no idea how he did it, but somehow, he managed to lift Evelyn onto his back, and fly. The nullifying warmth her skin once had against his own was now over powering, and Jack feared that if he didn't hurry, he, a powerful winter spirit, might suffer from a heat stroke.

It took time, and many stumbles, but he kept following the golden arrows, stopping every once in a while to catch his breath and check on Evelyn. She was looking worse and worse every time he did, and every time he looked, he made himself catch his breath faster. He still may be angry and confused over all she had done to him, but if she…no, it took more to make an immortal weak enough to be afraid of that possibility. Still.

Sooner than he thought considering he was carrying an unexpectedly heavy Evelyn on his back, Jack found the entrance to the cave. Or rather, the cavernous maze.

The entrance itself looked like every other crag within the mountainous region, but the instant Jack turned down its tight corner, his blue eyes widened. Before him, was path upon path seemingly suspended in the air of the black area, disappearing into the cragged walls. It almost reminded him of Pitch's old hideout, only much, much larger, and much, much less creepy. Almost. At least this cave seemed to have a light source, silver, almost moon like streaks of light coming down here and there.

Managing to make it down to at least one of the lower levels of bridges, Jack relished in the cool of the stone that had for centuries went without seeing the harsh sunlight outside.

He felt weak, and as partially concerned that his hands were clammy. But even so, Evelyn still looked far, far worse. She was shivering now, but that was just a reaction to the uncomfortable pitch of the fever she was under. At least, Jack believed it was a fever, even though immortals couldn't ever really be sick. Still, her flushed face, trembling, cold sweats, it was the very same symptoms that plagued mortal children sometimes.

Coming closer to where he leaned Evelyn against the side of the path, Jack's brows furrowed, worry clashing with concern for what would happen. She did tell him to leave her alone, that she didn't need or want anyone's help. But as she continued to shiver, Jack made up his mind.

She lied, partly. She may not want it, but at this moment she needed help and care. And he cared enough to override his anger and frustration at her, for her.

o0o

Damn.

Evelyn really hated whenever that happened. It was a rare occurrence, but still, hurt every single freakin' time.

Love's a bitch. And sometimes it feels forgotten, neglected by the immortal being that spreads it whenever it needs a bit of help. It happened every other decade or so, when love had enough of Evelyn's pushing it aside, bottling it up within her. Love liked attention, liked getting recognized by everyone, including the one it cursed.

And just like that, no matter where she was, whether flying or sleeping, it would take over her body, keeping her in a state of cationic control for countless hours until its high fever fit ran its course, and calmed down enough for Evelyn to once more be in control.

Yeah. Love is really that big of a hissy bitch. And its timing was always the worst. Right in the middle of a desert this time, wasn't it? Normally, heat couldn't bother her unless she was asleep, when love could take over just a little bit in its frustrations. But, unconscious, in the desert, and having one of her fevers, that was a near deadly combination.

She should be burning. Right now. She should be the most blistering she's ever been in her immortal life.

So…why wasn't she?

It wasn't like she was cold, she doubt she could ever be that, but, something kept her…normal. Something kept her temperature balanced, and every few minutes, she felt herself come closer and closer to the temperature of a regular mortal.

And it felt so wonderful. She wanted to keep it. She shouldn't be enjoying any dream, she gave up sleep to avoid that sort of thing. But, this was such a good dream, it couldn't hurt too much, just this once. It felt so, nice.

It felt safe. She wanted to keep it going. Besides, no one can control their dreams. She couldn't be at fault for enjoying something she couldn't control, could she?

But perhaps this was the numbness she was looking for? Maybe. But, it felt better than she imagined. Like she was being pulled away from the numb, and led somewhere better…somewhere that had exactly what she wanted…

Her eyes opened slowly, and at first, all she could see was blue. She kept staring the sky, vision still blurred. Even though she knew she was waking up, she still had that serene feeling, and dared think of just falling back asleep to keep it. But, soon she found out it wasn't the sky she was staring at. Cause you can't touch the sky.

Tanned hands were clutching at the blue before her, her hands holding onto the…fabric, it had to be. It looked familiar too, and that somehow that thought made the feeling grow, as if she was remembering something, but couldn't for the life of her properly place it.

It was when the fabric tried to move away from her that Evelyn snapped back into full alertness. With a panicked strength, she sat up, staring at the blue she was still clutching in shock.

"…Jack?"

"Hm?" Spoke the blue, turning itself over to reveal a patch of wild, white hair, and eyes bluer than the sweatshirt she'd mistaken for the sky.

Jack let out a lazy, faux smile, feeling Evelyn finally let go of his sweatshirt for the first time since he lay down beside her, his back turned from her. It had shocked him at first when all he was trying to do was keep the area around her cold to soothe her fever, and get a bit of rest himself.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when her hands clutched at his sweatshirt with a death like grip. He didn't know how to feel about it, whether he should be happy that she reached out for him in her sleep, or even angrier that she was feeding him hope. Either way, he was now glad that she was up, the air around her no longer stifling with heat.

"You're finally awake. Are you feeling better?" He asked as he sat himself up, giving both himself and Evelyn the space they wanted from each other now that she was conscious "You passed out, and I flew you to the cave. I think it might have been the heat, but I'm not-"

"Where is my jacket and satchel? My scarf?" Interrupted Evelyn, having looked down at herself only to clutch at her neck to cover herself. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she was wearing a turtle neck with long sleeves. She shouldn't care, but for some reason, she dreaded the possibility that he might have seen…no, she didn't care.

"There" Jack pointed to a pile of folded clothes nearby "I had to take them off. You were too overheated. I, I also made a bed of ice for you and…I was beside you"

The winter spirit wanted to crawl into some place dark and far away when Evelyn looked at him in a fear he hadn't seen since she was tested for the Gift of Wonder. She looked at him as if he had just slapped her in the face and was laughing at the bruise that formed on her cheek.

"You helped me? You…touched me?" Evelyn whispered. He nodded, feeling guilty despite knowing that his actions were only to help her.

"Yeah, sort of, I guess. I am sorry, but I had to or else your fire might have burned you from the inside out. You were sweating"

"You, touched, me?" She repeated, her breathing becoming strangely calm as her slight shaking suddenly stopped, like a piece of a puzzle just snapped into place in her mind, and she didn't like the picture it showed.

"I'm really sorry, I know how you don't like being touched, but it helped cool you down. What was that by the way? Do you catch on fire regularly or-"

Jack was sent flying back several feet, clutching the side of his chest in pain as he over at Evelyn in breathless disbelief. She had kicked him away from her, and was now looking at him with that cold hate from before. Only now, it was more seething than her pitched fever as she shook in violent anger.

"How dare you!" She screamed as she stood herself up, copper eyes burning down into Jack's "How dare you touch me after I told you not to! How dare you save me!"

Evelyn came forward, making Jack madly scramble onto his feet, glancing over to find where he laid his staff in case he needed it. And he did, but he made do with blocking the swing the enflamed winged girl tried to deliver to the side of his face with his arms.

"What are you talking about? Would you just stop and talk to me?!" He yelled at her, refusing to let go of the hand that had tried to hit him, only to be hit by the other.

"No! You stop it! You stop saving me, stop being so nice! Just stop, everything!"

In a panic to save his face from more scratches, Jack pushed Evelyn away, thankfully not hard enough to even cause her to stumble. He could feel his panic and confusion wear away into his own anger as Evelyn continued to stare at him with that loathsomely freezing, burning hate.

"Why? Why should I stop?"

"Because I have to start all over every time you do something stupid like save me, or make children believe in me! So just stop!" She screamed as she came at him once more, but this time, Jack caught her clawing, striking hands in his own. Her strength sapped from the fever and his from carrying her, the two were locked in an exhausted struggle that went nowhere.

"Start what all over again? Evy, just talk to me! Tell me what's going on, please!" He let her go, and for some reason, she started to back away from him. The look on his face, damn him, so sincere. She hated him. He made her feel safe, even for just a few moments. He did it to her again, why was it him, how? Damn him, she hated him!

She was going to shout that again, when a flash of gold behind Jack caught her attention. He must have caught the movement as well as he turned to face an oddity that made his blue eyes widen in incredulity of his senses.

Before them, standing on the same winding, suspended stone path, was a horse of gold. Not the metal, no, of golden sand, much like Sandy's dream sand. And it was gigantic. Rivaled North's reindeer in fact, its size doubled in comparison. Its shape was firm, yet shifting like the slightest breeze could tear it apart. And its large eyes bore down at them, a rolling, deep black.

On its back, weaved and glowing, could be only what the two immortals could suppose was a piece of the Gift of Dreams. It was like a stitching of a blanket, delicately swirling patterns changing and shifting like the being that wore it.

Jack blinked a couple of times, and was vaguely aware that Evelyn was now standing beside him. The horse, if it could be called that, stood still, and feeling the need to not only move on from the argument he was just in but to address the strange creature caused Jack to clear his throat.

"We are Guardians, and we've come to collect the Gift of Dreams"

His voice unexpectedly echoed throughout the labyrinth like cavern, and went on unanswered by the golden sand creature that didn't so much flinch let alone blink. Jack's brows furrowed in confusion. This was the cave, it had to be, this…uh, dream horse thing proved it. And this obviously had to be the protection that North was talking about. Did Sandy know that these things were prancing about?

"So, uh, may we have it? Please?" He tried again, catching the roll of Evelyn's eyes.

_'No…'_ At the whispering voice, both immortals jumped, and stared at the ethereal creature take a step towards them.

"Talking dream sand horse. How could I not see this coming?" Jack muttered to himself, earning a glare from the girl next to him until he took a step towards the advancing creation of sand. He was vaguely aware of Evelyn leaving his side to grab her bow and arrows as he pressed on.

"Anyway, what do you mean 'no'?"

The horse seemed to bow its head, as if introducing itself.

_'We are the Protectors of the Gift, the Dream Stallions. Those who stink of fear may not possess it…'_

Both Jack and Evelyn flinched at the charge, the later denying that she ever felt such a thing, becoming angry at the so called Dream Stallion for accusing her of such. Jack only frowned, meeting the stare of the golden creature.

_'Dreams can only be attained by those who rid themselves of fear, who don't succumb to their nightmares…'_ Went on the Dream Stallion, advancing a few steps closer.

_'You must prove that you can conquer your own fears in order to reach your dreams…all must…'_

"Look" Jack interjected, shrugging to hide his building annoyance and concern "I'm sure you spent centuries coming up with this speech and all, but we're in a bit of a hurry. So if we could just have it, that would be-"

One of the stallion's forelegs rose up, and with a strength that could crush skulls, brought it down to the stone ground. An echo of the hoof pawing went out, and Evelyn and Jack felt the urge to look around them.

In a flash of shadow that Pitch would almost be jealous of, two more golden horses appeared, smaller than the first but still quite large. And glaring, right at them.

"Okay, this is gonna be a lot harder than I thought" Muttered Jack, his eyes darting between the Dream Stallions and his crook leaning up against the side of the path.

_'Face the truth of your fears…and reach your dreams…'_

And like that, all three Dream Stallions pawed at the ground, reared, kicked. In the dust they unsettled in their jerking movements, a familiar black rose. The same black of the Nightmares Pitch controlled. Like a horde of flies, it circled, grew, and then came at them.

It drowned them.

Jack struck at nothing, but his body panicked as everything around him became black, shifting and striking him back. The black sand beat against him, pushing him down until he was pressed against the stone ground.

_'You said you wanted to be alone. So be alone!' _A voice shouted at him from everywhere, the voice of Pitch.

_'Jack…I'm scared' _Jack had to resist the urge to look up as the voice of his sister sobbed around him, sounding so near. That was what she said when the ice was cracking underneath her, the day he died. What was going on? Why…

_'I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left' _

_'Who are you, Jack Frost? What is your center?'_

_'It's the one thing I always know, people's greatest fears. Yours that is no one will ever believe in you'_

_'Jack!' _The winter spirit wanted to shout to silence everything as the voice of his sister screamed at him in despair, the final word he heard before the icy water took him away from her and the world of mortals forever. Why? Why were they doing this to him, making him relive…these…nightmares?

_'Why did you end up like this? Unseen, unable to reach out to anyone'_

_'Because I am not strong enough to survive being betrayed a second time Jack'_

"No!" He finally screamed back, arms trying to push him up right. He wanted to refuse these words getting to him, block himself off with a chuckle and a shrug like he always did when uncomfortable, or at the very least hide beneath his blue hood. They were dragging out the words that had always been kept in the back of his mind, still hurting after all this time.

"Stop it!" Jack stood himself up, protecting his face with his hands. He needed to think of something, anything to stop this. But what could stop this-

_'Jack!' _

It was like the shattering crack of a window. Her voice, calling out to him with a light laugh. His sister.

And just like that, thoughts, smiles, memories, laughter flooded into his mind, drowning out the screams.

_'Oooh, you don't wanna race a rabbit mate!'_

_'It is our job to protect the children of the world. For as long as they believe in us, we will guard them with our lives…'_

_'You just made it snow!'_

_'Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies! You guys have been leaving gifts, right?' _

_'Sure. Sounds like…fun…'_

_'Then you are now and forever more, a Guardian'_

And he still was.

He was Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun. He wasn't alone anymore, he had friends. He remembered his sister's smile and the happiness he felt knowing that he caused that smile, her laughter.

And he remembered that he was a powerful immortal with ice and frost at his beck and call, with his crook or without.

Blue sparks or frozen lighting struck out, obliterating the swirl of black around Jack, shattering it. Fresh air rushed at him, and he greedily breathed it in, almost collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. But he kept himself up right to glare at the Dream Stallions, their black eyes staring back, unflinching.

It was when they looked away to a stop next to him that Jack finally turned to see Evelyn.

_'You can't help her…'_ The Stallions told him as he ran closer to the hurricane of black that had Evelyn caged off, pinned. He turned around to look back at them, expression a mixture of disbelief and disgust that they were making Evelyn crawl to try to reach for air.

_'She must fight off her own nightmares…'_

Jack ignored them as he ran for his crook, bolts of frost coming off him in his anger.

_'Catherine, I can't do this anymore'_

_'Your father and I, we have come to an agreement…'_

_'He killed her in cold blood!'_

_'I'm sorry Evelyn, you won't be a sister'_

_'Foolish child'_

_'My lady, they took everything'_

_'Evelyn…I, I can't…I'm so sorry'_

_'You're the daughter of a murderer and coward, the very likeness of your ill-reputed mother' _

_'Get out! No beggars wanted!'_

_'How can I marry a disgraced harlot?' _

Evelyn was suffocating. She knew death from before, and in many ways she wanted to peace it brought.

But this, surrounded by their screams, their hate and accusations. She didn't want to die like this. But she couldn't fight it off either. She couldn't even stand herself up; only curl her wings around her to save her skin the feeling of the black sand ripping against it. Her throat was closing, filling with screams she couldn't let out for fear of letting the sand get in her, affecting her even deeper. If that was even possible.

This was it perhaps? She might be immortal, but she could die. Right now, she could die. It could all be over forever, and she would never be hurt or feel again. It might not be as peaceful a death as freezing, but it would end. Right now, this second.

Why did that suddenly bother her?

Why did she want…something else…

_'I really thought I made a good choice when I picked you. But here you are, giving up again' _

This voice was new, and yet familiar. It wasn't screaming at her, but it wasn't comforting either, only whispering. She couldn't speak, but she could tell the voice sensed her confusion.

_'So weak, that you live by their words, three hundred years later. I thought you would have learned better by now Evelyn'_

The Man in the Moon. God damn, she hated that lunar twit. Couldn't he let her die without him monologuing in her ear constantly?

_'All you do to defend yourself is because of what they said, what they did. Are you really so weak to allow them that kind of power over you?'_

Somehow, and she wasn't quite sure how, but she managed to unfurl herself from her wings, sitting up some. Her eyes were shut tight against the shearing sand, but she didn't want to give Manny the pleasure of seeing her crawl around.

_'To forever be ruled by your fear of coming across more people like them? People who on the slightest of chances could hurt you?'_

His voice became louder, building to that towering, commanding voice she knew from over three hundred years ago, the voice of the first immortal. She almost preferred the screams.

_'You'll sacrifice everything you feel, want, need, in order to be safe from your fears? Do you want them to have that kind of power over you, Evelyn Eros? Do you want me, Pitch, or even Jack Frost to have that power you fear? ' _

"…no" She whispered, voice chocking with effort to speak out against the sand beating against her, still blinding her.

_'No? Then prove it! You're stubborn and unmovable for everything else, where is that stubbornness now? Fight for what you want!'_

"I…I want…to…be numb"

_'Oh, you do, do you? Then why aren't you? Why aren't you numb now, what is taking so long to get you to truly not care, to not feel? It took you a whole of three minutes for that cold to take you the first time, to stain you with unfeeling and anger to guard against your suffering. What's taking you so long this time Evelyn?'_

Her head was shaking, her hair falling about her face as her wings once more started to close in around her. But the Man in the Moon wouldn't let her close herself off again.

_'Think. There is something holding you back, holding you back from completely being ruled by your fears. Something that wasn't there the first time. Even I can see it, why can't you? Think!'_

"I don't know. I don't know so leave me alone!" Evelyn screamed, truly and completely lost.

_'You felt it in Nature's garden, in the snow, on the ice. You felt it when the children laughed and whenever you raced him. You gave up all you truly enjoyed to avoid it; you tried to beat and scare him away to refuse facing it. Feel it now. Fight for it now…' _

As if someone had brushed a finger over her cheek to tuck away a strand of hair, Evelyn's vision cleared, and allowed her to see. The sand seemed to part some, and she saw.

On the other side of the black, shifting wall of sand, there was a face. Eyes of blue and pale, shouting at her wordlessly, obviously concerned, maybe almost scared. Sparks of azure lightening attacked the sand, only to be thrown back in his face.

Him, Jack Frost.

The Guardian of Fun. Fun.

Evelyn looked away, down at her hands clutching the stone slabs of the path beneath her in inspired thought.

What she wanted? She did want something. She hated it with all her heart to admit that Manny, for once, was right about something. She did, she knew she did. This time was different, because this time, she wanted something. She admitted it herself just a moment ago.

And that was exactly what was keeping her from the numb. That's what was different this time around. This time, she wanted…

_'Fight for what you want Evelyn…truly want…'_

"I want…I want…"

Jack, as he was about to strike the swirl of sand that caged Evelyn, was thrown back across the cavern in a surge of fire and black. For a moment, he feared he was going to be incinerated. But like the push and pull of a wave of water, the heat drew him back to the ground, crashing with a gasp.

The signature 'twang' of an arrow being shot and hitting its mark went out, and Jack looked up to see the Gift of Dreams, once perched on the back of the largest Dream Stallion, pinned against a stone wall by a black and red arrow.

"I want you to get the fuck out of here before I do something _you'll_ regret" Evelyn announced heavily, every word carrying across the very real threat she made to both the Stallions and the unwelcomed lunar party.

Wisely, the Dream Stallions bowed their heads. And it might have been a spell of dizziness that washed over Jack as he stood himself up, but the cave seemed to get darker as the moon light streaks dimmed some.

A moment was spent in silence as the Dream Stallions shifted away to wherever they had been holding themselves up for the past hundreds of years, and Jack put forth all his efforts to catching his breath. It was when a quiver full of arrows fell to the floor that he decided to get back up.

"Evy, are you alright?" Jack asked as he took careful steps towards Evelyn. She looked somewhat okay. Beat up and heaving for air like he was, but standing.

"Do I look alright to you?" She nearly growled. Jack knew he should be angry at that tone, but really, he was just so glad hear her voice. He kept coming closer, but stopped when she backed away from him.

"Jack, just leave me alone"

"I'm not going to leave" He told her firmly, becoming a bit agitated himself that she was still insisting that she didn't need anyone or anything after a near death experience. But this was the final straw. If she was going to be stubborn, then so was he. He was a Guardian; he wouldn't give up that easily, not over some girl's temper. Not while she needed him, even if she never wanted him.

"Please"

"Never"

"I hate you! I hate you so just go!" She screamed, taking her bow in both hands and swinging it at him, aiming at his chest. Somehow Jack managed to lift his crook in time to block the hit, the contact of their weapons creating a spark of blue and red. Evelyn still had some fight left in her, and she was going to fight as long as she could to avoid the inevitable, even if she wanted…she shook her head.

"I told you not to save me! Why don't you ever listen?!"

Jack was about to shout back at her when he looked up and saw her face. Every part of her expression was twisted with hate, anger, but most of all, fear. Fear of him. He should have felt pity for her, but Jack only felt his own anger rise. How dare she be afraid of him, after all he had done for her? After all he was still willing to put up with form her?

"I hate you! You make me want, and I hate you for it!" Evelyn pushed against him, their weapons locked as Jack was forced to take a couple of steps back. She broke their contact, only to try and hit his side. Jumping into the air, Jack avoided the hit, landing behind Evelyn to capture her between his body and staff, pinning her arms to her sides.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you can keep on hating, because I am not sorry that I care about you!" He said firmly, amazed that he was able to contain Evelyn's struggles rather easily thanks to her exhaustion. His hold became stronger until Evelyn had no choice but to drop her bow, her elbows trying to dig into his side as her wings started to sink down.

"Look at me" Jack said as calmly as he could as Evelyn's struggles became weak shakes, her breathing unsteady.

"Look at me Evelyn!"

"I can't…I just can't" She nearly sobbed out, sounding far more helpless than Jack ever wanted to hear her be. His grip loosened considerably, and he expected Evelyn to immediately fly back a couple steps to create space. When she didn't, instead choosing to wearily lean against his chest, Jack knew something was very, very wrong. Or possibly very right.

"Please Evy"

Seeing her head shake no, Jack let go of his staff. Taking a hold of her shoulders, he turned her around, trying to meet the cast down gaze of her copper eyes. She wasn't crying, but everything about her expression led Jack to believe that she almost wanted to.

"Do I at least get to know why you hate me? Cause if it was for that one time I hit you with a snowball, in my defense I was aiming for Bunnymund" He made the joke hoping to make her smile. Just a little bit, she needs to right now. He needed her too. Jack didn't expect her to answer, but she managed to surprise him. It surprised her as well to be truthful.

"I hate you because you make me remember what it was like to be happy. And you make it feel easy to think I could stay happy, and I hate you for it cause I know I can't be. It's not possible for me anymore"

That was the whole problem. That's what was different this time around. That's what she has been trying to avoid admitting for the past month, when she tried to scare, hurt, and beat Jack Frost away.

What she wants…

It is just that. A want. Before, she had nothing, not even the desire to live. She had tasted everything from joy to bitterness. But she wanted none of either when she let the cold take her. Only empty peace, numbness. She had nothing holding her back from dying.

Now, there was something. Want, desire to…try again and want again. To try everything all over, and this time, fight to keep it no matter what. Her thoughts had kept betraying her by leading her back to the moments she felt that want be the most attainable it had been in centuries. When she raced Jack, when she met Sophie and Jamie. Hell, even when she was with the Guardians on those unholy long, crowded sleigh rides.

A plain and simple want. It's small, and she didn't believe she could keep it, but it's there none the less. That's it.

That's what she had been resisting this time around, that is what has been holding her back from the numbness that before came so easily. She had to own up to that now; Manny made her own up to it. Meddling lunar twit.

Well, it really wasn't all his fault. No. It was mostly Jack's. He was the one that managed to get to her, make it harder than ever imaginable to let go, make the effort to become numb so slow and painstakingly hard. How come it was him? After all these centuries, why this slip of a spirit?

Evelyn had a couple theories. Most of them having to do with the fact that he was…well, him.

"You made me remember what it was like to have fun. And I want more" She chuckled weakly, finally looking up to meet his swirling blue gaze. He looked like he had been mauled, or rather, had just survived several attacks from a furious Eros, and his expression was the epitome of disbelief.

"Fun?"

She nodded after a couple of silent moments, and a snort of laughter came out. It wasn't a cruel sound, but it was full of complete shock and happy surprise.

"I do tend to have that effect on people. Guess I should come with a warning label, huh?" Jack said as he finally let go of her shoulders. His own exhaustion suddenly seemed to catch up with him, and it was a struggle to make his way to the edge of the path, and sit down with his back against the stone.

Evelyn though kept still, fighting with herself to say more. But she already admitted far too much. She was cautious whether she should continue. There was a point of no return somewhere in this, and she didn't know if she had crossed it already or not, if she wanted to or not. She was just so confused. But one thing confused her above all else in the mix of it all. And on that one point she did want to know the truth.

"Why did you do this to me? Why did you hang around me, be kind to me when all I've ever done was hurt you?"

Jack looked up, seeing Evelyn stare at him, ready to hang on every word of what he was about to say. It put a strong pressure on him, and he nearly squirmed at the thought of saying something wrong. And he was not exactly at his best, being exhausted black and blue, his mind a barrage of muddles thanks to the winged girl. But he was a Guardian, and the friend she never wanted. He had to try something.

"I…was a lot like you. Not as bad, mind you, but," He started, looking away from Evelyn to make it easier to speak "angry. And alone" He noticed that she was coming closer, her steps heavy and hesitant. Jack forced himself to continue on.

"It took me three hundred years and a rather painful adventure with the Guardians to get it through my thick head that I wasn't alone. That I had a reason and I could have friends" Jack chuckled then, crossing his arms over his chest as Evelyn sat herself down beside him. She let out a fatigued sigh while he chuckled.

"Then, you. Oh, you made my anger look like a spark against a bonfire. I don't know why you're that way, and truth be told, I didn't care when I started to hang around you"

Sensing her discomfort at the honest admittance, Jack glanced over Evelyn. Her face was disturbingly unreadable all of the sudden and he nearly wanted to take back what he said. But he was too tired to dance around delicately, and chose not to hide underneath his hood but instead smile as he went on.

"At first, it was a game to make you smile. And then because I wanted to be a better Guardian. And then because I found out the obvious" He paused. This might burn him, or it might send her away. But Jack was sick of the confusion and anger between them. He was weary, and frankly, he didn't care what might happen later, only that he had to say it now. And he did.

"You're lovely"

Like he predicted, Evelyn's expression fell into complete astonishment. His smile grew into a genuine one as he chuckled at the lost look on her.

"What? You didn't think anyone would notice? You're not that good of an actor Evy" Jack's long legs stretched themselves out as he leaned his head back against the stone wall, looking up at the blackness of the cavern that surrounded them "Returning kittens to their owners when you think no one is looking. Fiery, sarcastic temper. A competitive and stubbornness streak the length of the equator, and a smile that freezes Frost"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her still looking at him with that look of astonishment. He went on, hoping to make that expression stay and keep the cold hate away for longer. Jack didn't know if it would come, but he wasn't willing to hope for sunshine and roses from Evelyn any time soon.

"You and I, we, should never be alone. Cause I'm an insufferable loner whose bad moods can cause worldwide snow days and, you're too lovely to be. That's why I stuck around" He finished, looking back up at the ceiling that had to be there despite being invisible to the naked eye. Only a few seconds of silence lasted when Jack expected to be hours.

"That, or you're just a sucker for punishment"

The two of them chuckled weakly, but honestly before Evelyn pushed herself to move on before she could think to stop herself. If there was a point of no return here, Jack must have shoved her over it a long, long time ago. Possibly when she first met those pathetic blue eyes. And right now she was just too tired to resist any more. He wore her out, and she ran out of material to rebuild her walls back up.

"I don't think I can be around others like you. I don't think I can be happy, have fun. I may want it now, but…I don't know anymore. I'm so confused Jack. I mean, I own up to wanting it, but I know I can't have it, and yet-"

"Hey, don't give me that" He interrupted with a chuckle. Before she could look up, Evelyn felt a hand on her head, fingers becoming entangled with her grown locks. She glanced over at Jack, passively wondering why she didn't feel the need to push away his hand.

"Who do you think you're talking to here? I'm the Guardian of Fun. If I could get you to want it, don't you think I can help you keep it?" Jack told her in complete honesty with a charming wink.

And it was almost that easy for Evelyn to believe him; his words, he made it almost that easy.

Almost.

She knew what she was. She was a lost cause, broken and bitter to an unfixable degree. Jack might have taken down her walls and Manny might have gotten her to admit, but that was only the sugar coating that hid the raw. Just because she wasn't fortified like she used to be at the moment, just because some part of her has come to want something else other than protection and meager survival, didn't mean she was going to change. Want was not change, sometimes it wasn't even the beginning of change. Merely the longing to change.

But almost was the best she ever had in centuries. Longing was the most feeling she had in an eternity. And it felt so good, so much more tempting than the cold numb she had been struggling with. And sometimes, it did feel safe. Jack showed her that much. She could take a risk on sometimes. She's done stupider and far more dangerous things before.

"Oh, what the hell. Why not?" She finally sighed out, a small grin breaking out as she met Jack's smiling gaze "I'll try it. I don't have much to lose anyways"

Again, the both of them chuckled, and neither had any energy to think about much else as Evelyn leaned her head against Jack's shoulders, sinking against him. Jack, in all his personal turmoil, felt something finally clearing for him. In his pure exhaustion, he saw something akin to hope for the two of them.

Maybe it was a fool's hope, and maybe he was just projecting a bit more into Evelyn's words than she meant. But, then again, that cold hate seemed to have been completely drained from her, leaving only this raw, frail honesty that was probably ripping her up inside to admit. He had to wonder whatever brought on this change, and whether he could trust the effect to stay. And if he, despite all that he said, was willing to stick around her to find out, he himself risking getting burned.

The answer was yes. Even though doubt was allowed to grow in him about Evelyn now, the answer was still always yes. He guessed he was a sucker for punishment after all. Or more likely, her.

"If…if you repeat this to anyone Jack," Evelyn suddenly spoke up as she tugged at a lock of his hair "I'll burn off all your hair and it will never grow back. You'll be a bald spirit and get frostbite on your permanently shiny head"

Jack's weak smile grew till it hurt the corners of his eyes, managing one last drained chuckle for the both of them.

"That's my Evy"

"…Jack?" Evelyn whispered after a few minutes of silence that Jack had spent resisting the urge to shut his eyes.

"Hm?"

"I don't really hate you"

And that was the last thing Jack heard as he, exhausted, drained, and content, closed his eyes, and slept for possibly the first time in centuries, his head gently leaning against Evelyn's.

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

All…these…feels. They hurt so good! Jack was so cute and brave, and Evelyn so adorable and courageous for letting out her feelings and allowing herself to be pulled away from the numbness. Ahh, just too much for me to take!

Congrats Jack. You did it. You finally did it. You made Evelyn Eros want to have fun! Booyeah! You like how I tied that all in together? Makes me giggle with the knowledge as an author off all the little things that were in the beginning that would play a part in the ending and big turn abouts! Oh! Just too much! And they're both still hurt, and still aching from wounds received in the past and from each other, but there is hope for the two of them still!

And oh yeah, points to me for tying in the title to the story. Get it now? Lovely? My Lovely Guardian? Eh? Yeeaaahhhh. Oh, so hyped up for this! Just, oh! All these feels (should an author enjoy her own story this much? I don't know, but I sure am loving this feeling!)!

*takes a deep breath*

Very well my eager, lovely kiddies, join me next time as Evelyn reveals everything. Every horrid, scarring detail of her life and death, and Jack does only what he can do in this sort of situation. Listen. (AH! I know right, about time! You've guys have been waiting for this for so long! Trust me, it will be epic! Eek! I am getting excited just thinking about it, and I already know what happed!) In other words me lovelies, the next chapter is one you don't want to miss!


	20. Chapter 20 Our Scars

Chapter 20; Our Scars:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

**FanficMobileRead: **It's okay, getting into college is important, don't I know it! I wish you tons of luck, but it might be too late for that now! Aw, sorry that not many people understand your love of ROTG, but good thing your best friend does! And take comfort that I do as well, I love it enough to write this fic for it at any rate :P So happy that you liked the last chapter, and may this one please you just as much! ~ LaLaBlue!

**Wizbef:** Finger knitting? Sounds cool! Aw, thank you so much, so, so glad you liked the last chapter that much! Evelyn is a rather relatable character, probably because we all have a cynic in our minds. Now I have an image of this adorable girl sitting in a movie theater, knitting while she fangirls over the Iron Man movie. So cute. Good luck with the blanket! I think Jack would love to have a blanket. Not so sure about Evelyn though…the feels feel so good! I agree, I was jumping up and down as I wrote the chapter, and I'm the author. AOTU: I haven't watched Charmed, but since you suggest it, I will give it a chance! Keep on being lovely, but seeing as you are you, that shouldn't be hard! ~LaLaBlue!

**I dedicate** this chapter to everyone. In some degree, we have all felt pain, and have been changed by it in order to keep from feeling it ever again. It takes a certain person to resist that, and I want all to take reassurance that sometimes, even creatures like immortals aren't even strong enough. Our pain is our own, and no one will know of it but ourselves. But, if we share, open up, and risk willingly take our walls apart; someone might just join us in taking it all down brick by brick, smiling as they work. I mean it with complete sincerity when I say you are all lovely, try to stay that way ~ LaLaBlue.

The song for this chapter is **Siouxsie's****_ 'If It Doesn't Kill You'_**. Lovely song that really helps interoperats the thoughts behind Evelyn's actions when she gave up and became cold. And here, for your viewing pleasures, me lovelies, is exactly the very thoughts and actions that made Evelyn Eros what she is today. And try not to get tears on your keyboards, tends to mess up the wiring. And sorry for the cheesiness at the end, but with Evelyn's story being so friggin sad, I figure I'd treat you guys to a bit of it!

~o0o~

The first thing Evelyn noticed as she woke up was that her back was killing her. Three hundred years of sleeping in a feather comforter will do that, make your spine protest at the slightest of hard, rocky surfaces.

The second thing that Evelyn noticed was that she was alone. If she wasn't mistaken, she believed that she had fallen asleep, completely drained, against the shoulder of a winter spirit. It really bothered her how suddenly she jolted awake when she realized that. Still, where was Jack?

Refusing to call out for him, Evelyn stood herself up, taking a moment to look around at the cavern that surrounded her. It was dark, of course, so she had no conception of what the time was, or how long she had been asleep. Her satchel, clothes, and bow were strewn where she left them, and in an effort to do something to keep herself busy, she went over. She was just about to put on her scarf, when she stopped.

The events of when she was last awake came back to the forefront of her mind, reminding her of all that had happened. It was safe to assume she got a headache just thinking about it all. More than that, she felt damn near sick.

It was like she had ridden a doomed ship that hit rapids and then several waterfalls, including the Victoria and Niagara, and it has just now stopped, giving Evelyn a moment to breathe. And reflect. And maybe possibly, regret. What exactly she was regretting, she wasn't sure. Could be any number of things; hitting Jack, realizing that she couldn't have the numbness, admitting that she wanted something else, opening up to a being for the first time in over three hundred years, falling asleep practically glued the Jack's side.

The ride was over, and things were finally allowed to settle themselves. Thoughts mixed with memories and regrets turned over revelations. And in the thick of it all, Evelyn came to a decision. One that she feared would take her for another topsy turvy ride, and she still had to recover from the last. Well, she was a now or never kind of girl, all or nothing.

"Good morning sleepy head" Announced a voice from above, one that could only belong to Jack Frost. No matter what his tone, Evelyn noticed that it always carried a drop of mischief in it.

Jumping out of the shadows, twirling his staff, Jack landed next to her, smiling as she dropped her scarf back down to the ground.

"And yes, it is morning" He went on before he placed a hand on his lower back, face scrunching up in discomfort for a moment "You know, that was the first time in I think one hundred and twelve years that I had a full night's sleep"

A couple creaks and cracks went out before Jack's expression became relaxed, smiling once more, crookedly "I really don't see what the big deal about it"

"Well, normally sleep involves less stones and more fluffy pillows and comforters" Evelyn spoke up as she came to stand closer to him, making sure not to allow her eyes to connect to his. Her gaze snapped up though when she heard him chuckle rather loudly.

"What?" Jack seemed to near gulp at her glare, but his crooked smile didn't go away.

"Sorry. You saying fluffy. Kinda funny" Somehow, Evelyn's glare managed to get more intense, and yet, Jack couldn't bring himself to dislike how intently she was glaring at him, even if it was out of annoyance.

"Or, not I guess" He added after a moment with a shrug "Anyway, the Dream Stallions are guarding the entrance to the cave, and one of them is flying off to tell the other Guardians that we have our piece and we need to be picked up. I don't know about you, but I am in no condition to fly"

Jack didn't need to see Evelyn's expression, as he practically felt the guilt roll off her in waves as she looked him over. As much as he disliked admitting it, being a proud male in all, but Evelyn nearly wiped the floor with him yesterday, and he had the bruises and scuffs to prove it. That said, he wished he knew what the winged girl was thinking. She had a bad habit of turning sarcastically sweet one minute to a raging flame the next. She was unpredictable like that. Not like that had managed to discourage him yet.

"Now, where is that Gift of Dreams? Oh yeah" Jack spoke to break the silence, glancing over to the stone wall where the stitching of gold blanket still hung, chuckling some.

"Don't think I said it yesterday, but that was a nice shot" He turned back to face Evelyn in time to see a small smile. He was glad he missed most of it though, seeing as how it was fake. Perhaps not unpredictable, just unreadable.

"So…how about we play a game to pass the time?" Jack made his way over to the stone edge of the path, sitting himself down on top of it, knee propped up so he could lean a casual elbow over it. He was rewarded by a scoff from Evelyn.

"How about not?"

"I spy with my little eye something-"

"Soon to be dead" She interjected sternly, looking right at Jack. He managed not to lose his cool, miraculously and ironically enough. Maybe because he recognized the sarcasm in Evelyn's voice, that sarcasm that for a whole month he missed.

"I was going to say grey actually, but good guess"

And just like that, another silence broke out between them. Jack had no idea whether it was uncomfortable, or soothing. He was actually still rather muddled how to feel after what happened yesterday. Oh, certainly, hope and new layers about Evelyn and their, dare he say, relationship had been brought into the light, but still. In the wake of the events, confusion abounded, and nagging curiosity came.

He wished for that frail honesty she spilled out yesterday to return, maybe then he would know where to go from here then. Jack didn't want to make any move without knowing more, not while Evelyn was still looking shaken up. He didn't want to push her any more than she had pushed herself already.

"I don't want to play any games" Evelyn finally spoke out, surprising Jack some.

"Oh, well, that's just fine by me. We got a while to kill before the Guardians come by, so I think I'll just count the stones in the wall for-"

"I want to tell you something" She harshly interrupted. Not coldly, but her tone commanded attention. Jack could only blink for a moment, but then offered her a soft smile.

"Okay. I'm listening" Evelyn shook her head, taking a couple steps closer to where he sat.

"You've got to be sure Jack. Do you want to listen? Do you want to hear what I am about to say, whatever it may be? I won't stop until I've said everything, and I won't spare your feelings as I go"

That phrase, be careful what you wish for and what not, instantly rang through Jack's head as that honesty from Evelyn he had just a moment ago been wishing for came. And he kicked himself mentally as he saw the raw that was Evelyn's real emotions. But that guilt was shockingly small compared to the shock and relief that she was opening up to him again. Like yesterday was not a dream, as some part of him feared still.

"Yes" He told her, his words and serious expression honest.

"Be sure. It will make you look at me different, and you'll never be able to forget about it. So please, be sure" At hearing her say please, Jack motioned to the spot next to him, smiling as Evelyn did as he silently asked, and sat down next to him.

"I am" Jack told her, his confident voice covering the twisting knot of keenness and apprehension tightening within him. But he would worry about what he was getting himself into later. Right now, Evelyn needed him to listen, and he was more than willing to do that.

Evelyn let out a sigh that was mixed with relief and anxious anticipation. She was an all or nothing sort of gal, and she had come to a decision to go all. She didn't believe it would help any, she didn't expect there to be a revelation when she stopped, or even a deeper yearning of the want she felt. She only wanted Jack to listen, and maybe at the end of all this, pass judgment.

Here it went. For the first time in three hundred years, she was going all out. She was going to share her darkest secrets, and she wasn't even sure if the person she chose to be the first to hear would even stick around after.

But Jack Frost managed to make her feel like the decision was safe, that it was a gamble worth making with him. He was making her start a bloody heart to heart. She blamed it on those eyes of his.

Damn that pathetic, pleasing blue. How good were those eyes at judging? She was about to find out.

"Alright then. There are no take backs and no refunds for this…"

_My name, Evelyn, means life in one language, and desired in another. Yet the funny thing is, I died because I was no longer desired. But let's not spoil the ending too much. _

_The name I was given by my parents was Evelyn Hestia Benbow. Stop laughing Jack._

_I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth while other children only had a tongue. I had everything. _

_My father was an advisor to the King of England. He was a trusted nobleman and fellow warrior. He was very handsome, with black hair and pale skin, standing tall and poised every moment of the day._

_My mother first saw him at a local festival. She was young, and managed to survive to the age of fifteen without her rich, merchant parents tying her to another yet. They told me once that in order to get my father's attention, my mother literally fell into his arms, having fallen down from a tower of barrels. What she was doing on a pile of barrels, I have no idea still. _

_Oddly enough, that was all it took, and they fell in…well, love. _

_I think it's time I told you what love really is Jack. It will help explain a couple of things. About this story, about me._

_Love is just like a fire. _

_At first, it's warm, gentle. And as you feed it, it grows until it becomes a wild blaze that banishes all shadows and doubt. That's the part about love that's wonderful. Even I got to admit that._

_But then, when you no longer have anything left to feed it with, it starts to die, slowly, giving you hope that it just might revive if you fan it, if you sacrifice yourself to its hunger. But eventually, it becomes nothing but smoldering ashes, leaving you behind, burnt and cold._

_That's love._

_At least, that's the love I knew. The love my parents knew. Apples don't fall far from trees and what not. _

_I digress. _

_At first, they were so happy. Everything just seemed better when they were around, together. And then when I was born, people thought that my family was blessed by the saints, we were so happy. Idiots._

_People said I looked like my mother, having only my father's hair to prove that I was of his lineage as well. I may have looked like my mother, but I acted far more like my father than people wanted. I was a stubborn, disappointing beauty people said. _

_No. I'm not full of myself. But that's what they said. Used to anyway. Beautiful. I never believed them. Still don't. But I was happy that people compared me to my mother, for she really was beautiful. _

_I had no idea how happy and lucky I was, until it all went wrong of course. That's how appreciation works, always more fond in your memories._

_As much as I was loved by both my mother and father as their first child, the estate needed a true heir. Male, to be specific. I didn't mind, and mother didn't oppose to the idea of more children, and my father, well, he was positively obsessed with the notion of having a dozen siblings for me. He used to tell me over and over again with a smile that I would make the perfect older sister._

_It never happened. My mother and father tried, but after me, there was only miscarriages. And pain. _

_That's why they stopped taking walks together in the gardens with me. They couldn't bare it. My father would look at my mother and see her crying over another lost child, sobbing while still drenched in her own blood and sweat. And my mother would look at my father and would see the pain he felt for being pressured to still produce a true heir, his humiliation at court for being with a woman that could only give him girls and stillborns. _

_They should have talked. They would have found out how much they both hurt, but how much they still loved. _

_They did the opposite. _

_I was thirteen when I first suspected something really wrong with my family. But things kept me distracted from it._

_Being a young noblewoman, my playtime was soon subsided for activities such as sewing, drawing, dancing, hostess lessons and etiquette. Yeah, I was learning how to be a real fucking lady. Guess that's why I'm so crude now, repression and all is not very healthy for a growing girl. Moving on._

_In the midst of my lessons and wondering why my parents had to tell me that they would be dining separately from now on, I met him. _

_His name was Darren Tristram. He was fifteen then, with golden hair and eyes that shone like the sun through thin leaves._

_To my shame, I admit. I fell hard and fast, and before I even knew it…I was in love with him. _

_Anyway, it was a good thing I was in love with him. Because my parents and his had already arranged that we would be each other's intended. And just like that, I forgot all about my parents' troubles and my concern over them. I was lost in my own little world._

_For three years, I was the happiest a dolt of a girl could be. Darren would visit regularly and I had many female friends to chatter with about my far in the future wedding, which was marked to take place after I turned eighteen. Rather late back then for a girl to be married, but Darren's family planned on him establishing himself in career first._

_And Darren's profession, was his father's. He was a General in the King's Royal Army._

_He went away when I was sixteen, to start his military career. All I got was letters. Sloppy letters, his handwriting had always been near illegible. _

_His absence made me notice things though. Things like how angry my parents were becoming towards one another._

_Absence, in their case, did not make hearts grow fonder. _

_During the years, the pain they felt for each other became pain they felt from one another. Sympathy switched to their selves, and it became their goals to avoid the other so as to spare themselves pain. And when they did come across each other, anger came._

_I would sometimes come across them, in the drawing room, shouting. _

_Why don't you look at me? Why do you hang around Lord Garret so much? Why haven't we shared a meal in three years? _

_Why do you let Evelyn ride around like a young lad when she should be focused on her lessons? _

_You're too indulgent of the girl. You're too harsh on her. _

_You're hurting me. _

_Let go. _

_…oh, forget it._

_When I turned eighteen, Darren finally returned from war in time to be with me several months before the wedding. _

_It took me a bit by surprise to see that the shy boy that would always blush like mad whenever I held his hand changed some. Well, maybe not changed. Grown is more like it. _

_Darren had become bolder, smarter, stronger, and…in some odd way, strict. Years of military service will do that do you I suppose._

_He confessed to me before he left that he liked how I was different from other girls. How I would argue against annoying traditions like needing an escort at all times. How I would come up with clever retorts that would shatter the foundation of his arguments. He said the list went on for ages. _

_In years of war though, he had come to crave something else. Softness, compliancy. He no longer wanted a girl who liked to fight. He only wanted peace and normalcy. He wanted our relationship to be more like the other nobles, unquestioning on his part for the sake of society._

_I didn't blame him. I was a lot to handle considering I was ahead of the times. I was every bit the bitch I am now back then. Maybe a bit nicer. Just a bit._

_So I did what any stupid girl in love did would do. I tried to contain myself for him. Key word, tried. But I was just so happy to have him back; I was willing to do anything to make him stay. A wise man once said that love is a disease all humans catch. And once you catch it, you can never be rid of it. Well, I had love real bad. _

_It wasn't like he completely changed. There were still many things about him that were the same. Like the way he managed to drive me crazy and blissful at the same time. He even indulged my more childish side, playing games with me in the garden and such. _

_During one of these particular games, a month before the wedding and the night after I overheard one of my mother and father's many arguments that Darren managed to catch me for once._

_And he didn't let me go. Not that I wanted him to._

_We…went further into our…we, well…fuck it. There's no use beating around the bush. We had sex, right there in the garden. Rather embarrassing for a first actually. Sorry if this scars you for life Jack. _

_Well, what was done was done. I…I wasn't completely sure about it afterwards. Just something, felt off. I guess it was because I was a bit of a prude back then and had misgivings about not waiting till after the wedding._

_Whatever. _

_The next day, we went riding. It was raining when we started to make our way back, and I remember falling off my horse, and Darren carrying me in. He even gave me his jacket. He guided me inside, and we were on our way to the main room to warm up by the fire. _

_Then…ah, damn it …in…_

_In our short absence, my father had discovered that my mother was having…relations, with another lord. And that she soon planned to run away with said lord, leaving us both behind to make a new life in another country. He confronted her. _

_Despite all evidence to the contrary, I think there was still some small part of her that loved him and me. That's probably why she was waiting until after my wedding to leave. _

_Didn't stop my father from killing her though. _

_He must have snapped, been over stricken with grief or gone insane from whatever she said to him after confessing that he knew. The instant he had done it, the minute he saw her lie down, dead, he started to shout. That's what made the servants come running, but it was too late. _

_My father had killed himself in recompense for what he had done to his wife. _

_They said it took the doctor, Darren, and our butler Overland to drag me away to my room, I was putting up such a fight to be with them. _

_It took days for me to just stop screaming, crying. And even then it was only because my voice gave out._

_Doctors looked me over afterwards, to make sure I didn't harm myself. One of them must have been the personal physician of Lady Tristram, because he checked…well…_

_The next day I was powdered and primped, and taken to see the Tristrams. If I could have back then, I would have burned the whole place to the ground to avoid seeing them. Anyone. _

_Lady Tristram didn't even let me sit down before she started calling me a whore. How dare I give myself away to some vagabond, how dare I dishonor the agreement to be Darren's, yadda, yadda. _

_I really hated that bitch, even before she started the name calling. Always snooty, and the most outlandish sense of fashion. Have you ever seen mustard yellow on a woman of forty? Not pretty. _

_Anyway, I tired telling her that I only gave myself over to Darren, and I looked for him to back me up. We knew his mother was looking for an excuse, any to break our agreement now that my family name came with murder and shame, despite how much money I was still worth. It would not do them well to have me become one of them with that sort of baggage. _

_You know, Jack…honor, family honor, is a powerful thing. Upholding the name, pleasing the parents, making right by your ancestors. It was the way of life back then, now still even for some._

_I was eighteen, an old maid to be starting a family by those centuries' standards. My father committed murder and suicide, and my mother was an adulteress. I was no longer a virgin and for all anyone knew, I could have slept with a thousand men. I had no proof to tell them otherwise._

_At least Darren said he was sorry to me before he claimed to have never done such thing with me. That he never laid his hands on me, and that he couldn't bring himself to marry a 'disgraced harlot'. That's a direct quote by the way. _

_You'll be happy to know that I managed to break his nose before the servants could drag me away. That, and spill a whole case of sherry on Lady Tristram's dress. _

_From then on, things went by in a bit of a blur._

_Creditors are like vultures I found out. Only much more ugly, and much more greedy. There was no way they would let a silly, disgraced eighteen year old hold onto things they could take. They didn't stop until they had everything that should have been mine. The furniture, the estate, even the servants. Even Overland, who I saw a friend, but they dragged him away to serve some other family._

_He said he was going to come back for me, get me a passage to live with his brother and his family in the colonies. He never came back. Or rather he couldn't. _

_The creditors said I could stick around. Sort of, a lady of the household so to speak. Rather more like a set piece that came with the sofa. _

_I couldn't stand it. That house, their smiling, polite faces that were hiding their scorn for what they supposed I was. I nearly snapped when the lord that moved in was the same one that was going to run away with my mother. _

_So I ran._

_Not far mind you. Back then I was only a pathetic mortal girl. I only made it to London. _

_I tried to survive on my own. But, being a disgraced noblewoman, I had no way making it in the world. Have you ever slept in a gutter? As a human I mean? It leaves you with a hell of a lot worse than just a back ache like this bridge we're on Jack, I'll tell you that much. _

_Having no money, I tried to get something that would qualify as a job. _

_You see, all I had…was my looks. I didn't think I was beautiful, but other people seemed to. And I nearly…well, I damn near sold myself on the street like the harlot that son of a bitch accused me of being. In the end though, I couldn't do it. Couldn't bring myself to make Darren's false accusations real. So I ran again. _

_I ran until there was no more city, no more houses around me. Not that anyone would take me in. Apparently they found my smell offensive. Got to a point where I would sneak into barns just to wash up using the buckets the horses drank out of. _

_At one point I got so fed up with it all. I took a bit of rope, tied it to a beam, and jumped. _

_The jump wasn't high enough to break my neck, and the beam wasn't strong enough to hold me up until I suffocated. But it did hold me long enough to give me a permanent raw, red ribbon around my neck. Now at least you know why I have such a fetish about scarves and turtle necks. _

_Finally, fucking finally in the dead of winter, in the middle of a white covered field, alone and starving, I froze to death._

_Do you know what is the most precious, most coveted thing in the whole wide world, Jack? _

_Love? Power? I'll tell you a secret. It's neither those things. _

_No. _

_It's a second chance. _

_And out of all the people screaming out in the world to get one, a chance to undue the things they did or a chance to make their lives better, out of all of them, I was the one that got that second chance. Me. _

_Me, who wanted to die, who wanted to forget, everything. _

_The Man in the Moon, 'saved' me he put it. He didn't save me. He extended the length of my story. A story I wanted to end because it had turned into a bloody tragedy that not even after school specials would want to show, it's so cliché and distasteful. _

_So, now you know everything. _

_What do you think?_

"What do you think Jack?" Evelyn repeated after a moment of silence.

She refused to look at him. Right now, he was thinking. Right now he was judging. That's what this whole thing had been about. That's why she told him her story. She wanted him to judge if she had a chance. After all she had been through, if she had a chance to turn this pathetic want, longing for happiness and a real second chance into actual happiness. Evelyn's own judgment was bias, and well, pessimistic really. She needed Jack to decide.

It was almost sickly ironic that after all this time she had been pushing him away, she would suddenly need him come closer than he probably ever wanted to be. That he alone was the one that held the knowledge only she and the long dead had. It was probably selfish of her as well as uncaring to have done this to him, give him the naked of what happened instead of the short and wrapped up version.

But she needed to make a decision right now. She was an all or nothing girl. Either he would tell her it was impossible after what had happened so she could try to go back to the numbness, if it wasn't too late of course, or if she stood a chance of trying to grow that want. She was three hundred years behind the current concept of happiness, so whether it was even possible or not was a decision that was out of her league. So that meant Jack needed to do it for her. Damn it, she needed to know now and what was taking him so long to speak?

Evelyn didn't know how fast she was breathing until her lungs froze the instant she felt fingers brush against her cheek. Stilling herself and resisting the urge to look his way, Evelyn allowed Jack's hand to travel down to her jaw, and to her neck. She nearly flinched when he came to the fabric of her sweater, slowly pulling it down.

She knew what he was doing, looking for proof that this story she told him was hers. And when he saw the raw red of the scar around her neck, he no doubt knew for sure.

Evelyn had jumped into telling her story so when she started, she couldn't stop herself. She didn't want to, not when the truth started to spill itself so willingly, like it wanted to be told. Not until she managed to get it all out of her once and for all. That's why she didn't take a deep breath before the plunge, that's why she just jumped without thinking. Now it was time to face the consequences of her actions. Now it was time to see his reaction. She turned to face him finally.

Damn him.

He was smiling. Sweetly and softly. Full of sympathy. Thank God he showed no pity, or else Evelyn would have had to smack him. Somehow though, his expression hurt, like being stuck in a dark room for hours on end, only to have the door be opened, spilling in a blinding light. Damn him again, he was making her go all sappy and poetic.

Gently, she shrugged his hand away, but didn't stop him as he leaned in closer to see behind her curtain of red hair.

"I think that, sometimes people with the worst pasts, can have the brightest futures"

She couldn't stop the chuckle until it became an echo throughout the cavern around them.

"And what fortune cookie company did you steal that one from?" Jack followed her chuckle with his own, but Evelyn could tell it was a bit strained. Well, what did she expect him to be after hearing her life's story? Well, she expected him to actually be a bit more depressed looking. But no, he was…understanding. Strangely, disturbingly understanding. It was as if he was being hesitant to speak for her sake rather than his, like he didn't want to upset her. Well, that's not what she needed at the moment. She needed answers, and he had yet to really give her a good one yet.

"I want to be happy" Went on Evelyn, ignoring that Jack was still staring at her "I want to have fun, to not get hurt, but to also not let my fear stop me this time. But I don't think it's possible. Not after all that happened. Now that you know, what do you think?"

There was a pause. An awful, silent, horrid pause. And it went on for what felt like forever to the impatient Evelyn. She didn't exactly want to rush Jack, but if he didn't hurry up with an answer, she was going to take off and find someway to go back to being numb, even if it was impossible.

"Maybe the longing for happiness is the beginning of happiness" Finally, fucking finally spoke Jack, every word he spoke serious. Still, Evelyn couldn't help but scoff.

"Is that so?"

"Yes" He immediately retorted, and Evelyn was compelled to finally meet the blue that were his eyes "We all have to start somewhere. This is where you begin"

Every syllable he uttered was layered with nothing but honesty and optimism. Optimism that was somewhat infectious as Evelyn felt the corners of her lips twitch up ever so slightly. This made Jack's smile break out into a full grown grin as he nudged his shoulder against Evelyn's, she nudging back as if out of instinct.

She knew that this wasn't going to be the walk in the park Jack was making it sound like it was for her to be happy. Evelyn was out of time and way out of practice when it came to being satisfied enough to continue surviving, let alone happy. But, hell, like she said before, she didn't have much to lose. Besides, seemed like every time she tried to be numb, some stupid moon or winter spirit stopped her. So hopefully this would work out, or she might never be left alone. Not that she really wanted to be anymore…alone that is. Not completely at least.

"You know," Jack spoke up after a couple minutes of the two of them just nudging back and forth as if they were in preschool of something "the tragic heroine act isn't going to work if you want to start having, to quote 'fun'. So, maybe you should start being more like, oh, I don't know. More like me?"

For a moment, Evelyn graced Jack with one of her glares. But after seeing that he was being serious, or at least mildly so, she rolled her eyes, too exhausted from the events of the past twenty four hours to really argue with him. She just spilled her life's story, she was not up for a debate. That said, she wasn't so tired as to not offer a sarcastic comment.

"What, you mean like an idiot?" Jack chuckled, and draped an arm around Evelyn shoulders, somehow knowing that she wouldn't push him away.

"Maybe. But at least I am a happy idiot, you gotta give me that"

The two of them chuckled, making Evelyn become uncomfortably aware of how, well, comfortable she was. Almost as if the heavy walls that she had built off were being slowly carted away, leaving her lighter. Somewhat. But still, somewhat was the best she's had in a long while.

"How's this?" Went on Jack, not giving Evelyn time to sink back into her thoughts "If you want to later, I'll tell you the story about a boy who fell through the ice, and woke up with no memories soon, and you can see for yourself that maybe, just maybe, you can be happy like that boy is now"

Evelyn could only blink for a moment or two before she allowed herself to believe what she was hearing. Jack was going to open up to her? Somehow, the thought of that made her nervous. Post retelling of her tragic life story jitters she decided it was, but still, why did Jack want to turn this into share time?

She looked at him, really looked. His expression was smiling, happy, and maybe even a bit relieved. But she couldn't see any deeper than that. Maybe there was nothing more to see. But no, there had to be. For this winter spirit to have gotten to her the way he did, there defiantly had to be more.

And Evelyn found herself suddenly wanting to know what that more was. She found herself wanting to know more about Jack, the damn blue eyed boy that got to her. Geez, give her one day of admitting she wants and longs, and suddenly she's wanting things right and left. Well, after all she put him through, listening to his story in turn was the least she could do. And want to do.

"Can't I hear it now?" Jack's smile fell a little at her question, as if he was surprised. But he answered her just the same, his voice low.

"Depends. Do you really want to?"

"Yes" Evelyn whispered back, passively wondering why they were being so quiet now. Jack's grin came back to life in full force, and Evelyn felt his hand on her shoulder ruffle her hair some. She was not so opposed to him touching her like this, for now at least, but did he have to treat her like a brother would his little sister? Well, she hoped he didn't see her as that, that would be…undesired. Just like this moment between them ending was.

"Alright, but there are no refunds for this..."

As she listened to Jack start his tale, Evelyn knew that hers was not the saddest story out there. Other girls and boys had much worse things happen to them. Horrible things that would pale her story. But to put it selfishly, so what? This pain was hers, and it hurt so much, and it wasn't going to get any better any time soon. Probably never. That's all that mattered when it took so much effort just to breath, a weight crushing her.

But right now, she was going to try to make it better. She wasn't going to stick to the lukewarm safety of the numbness and indifference. She was going to try out the hot and cold of life and feeling once more.

It was in this moment, this small moment, that Evelyn felt that her story wasn't going to be sad anymore. Not if she could help it. She was going to make her story more like Jack's, or at least how his story was now at any rate. She was going to make her story happy, if at all possible.

Little did she know that Jack was making that exact same promise himself.

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

Fire, fire, fire. Fire from the tongues of liars. That line from the Flyleaf song titled 'Fire Fire' kept playing through my mind as I wrote this. The fire that is in Evelyn is from the words, the actions of the many liars in her life.

And now you all know. You all have been wanting to for some time, and as much as I wanted to oblige you all, I wanted to spare your for as long as possible. Evelyn's story is not the saddest it could be, but truthfully, it is real. Somewhere, numerous girls and boys, have gone through what Evelyn has in some degree. A lying lover, broken parents, attempts to end it all. I did not make these a part of Evelyn's past for shock value. I would never sink so low. Evelyn past is merely a mixture of all the worst things that had happened to people in the name of love and its heart breaking repercussions. That's why she was chosen to become a Guardian.

Now, on to lighter things, hmm? Oh, Jack. How I love that dear, sweet boy. He is now burdened with the knowledge of Evelyn's past. And she is right, it's gonna change him and make him look at her in a different light. But, I think that it is for the better. He understands her now like no one will ever. His perspective about Evelyn's story will be in the next chapter which will be more from Jack's point of view, I just wanted this to be focused on Evelyn!

I also wanted Evelyn to be the one to tell you guys what happened to her. Not me, not the author's omnipresent point of view. It's all she thought, her reactions, her point of view, for in the end that's all matter. What she thought as she experienced is what changed her. I wanted you guys to see exactly what she saw. Rather she did, she kind of took over this chapter (she's rather bossy like that, if you guys haven't noticed)

Alright, I've had enough of this depressing story arch, haven't you? Join me next time as things brighten up as Jack makes good on his promise to teach Evelyn how to have actual fun. Ice skating, horror movies, and night time swims are ahead. Laughs, smiles, and holding hands are defiantly the things needed to lift not only Jack and Evy's moods, but my dear readers as well. But, with Jack swearing that he will be only what Evelyn needs him to be, will romance ever blossom between them? TTFN kiddies, I love you all!


	21. Chapter 21 Holding Hands

Chapter 21; Holding Hands:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes :P

Hiya! Sorry it took me a while to update, but I was working on my first fic (which I hadn't updated in two months), so I apologize that in the mean time you all had to suffer! **Also Readers**, I will be interning at a pathology lab for two weeks starting tomorrow, and I don't know how often I will be able to work on the next chapter. I'll try my best, but after that, I will be getting four wisdom teeth removed, and will probably be high off of pain killers for a week. AND after that, I will be at a Girl Scout Camp for a week teaching girls about canoeing, so no computer time for me then at all (I run the boat dock, we have over 130 girls going this year!). So, in other words, I'm gonna be busy for a long while, but I will try my best to update as often as I can! Anyhoo, on to the guest reviews!

**Wizbef;** You're review had me laughing so hard; I can only imagine your pain of trying to enjoy the last chapter while also not disturbing your family. It's a fine line for fangirls to walk, I'll tell you. Jack making a necklace for Evelyn would be incredibly sweet, and I do have something like that in mind…but you'll have to wait, hehe. Yes, hug Evelyn and adopted her, goodness knows she needs all the love she can get (even if she doesn't want it) That this fic is better than some books your read gives me hope that I may be a writer (as a hobby) yet, so thank you! Whoa, little miss busy body! Hoped you enjoyed your party, and said that Collin and Alyssa didn't go together. AOTU; I do have one sibling, a brother younger by about four years by the name of Jacob He is a sweet, nerdy kind of boy that is more sarcastic than me, teases and taunts me constantly, and yet makes me snacks whenever I get sick. I find it bizarre when people say they hate their siblings, because I have the best one (Seriously, we get along so well, people think we're not related!) ~LaLaBlue

**FanficMobileRead;** Aw, thanks! And dream big girl, cause I am cheering you on for that prestigious school you want! Just be happy whatever you do though! I loved every time you said EVERY in your review! I had to shout each one as I read it, it made me so happy. And I hope that this chapter does make you feel like you're falling in love and having fun while doing it. It's certainly how Evelyn feels throughout – oops. Spoilers. Hehe. May this chapter also lift you up from the doldrums that is school. ~LaLa

**Guest **(I'm gonna call you Wedding Crasher for reasons of clarity and awesomeness); Whoa. I am impressed! A wedding, packing, flight, and a car ride AND reading this fic within two days?! That's more than I do in a week (now that it's summer and I am usually incredibly lazy)! And your mention of the True Love section in Evelyn's book flattered my not only because that you say this fic is there, but that you remember that detail from my fic! I apologize for not updating sooner, but like I said, I will try my best. And I will be bringing the fun damn it! Oh, I mean, sure, yeah. Fun times ahoy ~Blue

**Other Guest;** Thanks for the incentive to hurry up with this chapter! So sorry to have kept you waiting!

The song for this chapter is **Pink ****_'Just Give Me a Reason'_**. The chorus fits both Jack and Evelyn, and as for the 'Just give me a reason part', well, I see that as Jack and Evelyn asking each other to give a reason _not_ to fall in love with the other. Aw. And please, hold all fiery arrows and accusations that I am denying you guys spicy lemon until the end (in which you might want to give this song a listen to if the radio stations haven't beat the tune into your head yet). Just trust me, you won't be disappointed ;)

~o0o~

Jack was never the pensive type. Self-scrutiny and looking into the inner workings of his mind were not his favorite pass times. It was kind of boring actually. He was more of fly through the skies and cause snowy mischief type in the end; it was one of the few things that could hold his short lived attention.

But perched in a tree near his lake in the sleepy town of Burgess, well, it seemed all he could do was think these days. It was like a spell had been cast and it forced him to slow down and contemplate everything since that incident with Evelyn four days ago. The day when she shared more than her feelings, but her past as well.

The day he found out how much Evelyn had been holding back.

She was rich, she had everything. Her parents loved her, she had a handsome fiancé, and then…everything happened. With every word she continued on with, Jack just kept on listening, though inside he felt like screaming at her to pause, like it was all a sad movie he could just skip over. But he couldn't do that, not when he promised to listen.

And listening was about all he could do as she went on and told him that she had been in love with that Darren, which stung. He should have known that she had loved someone; she was the protectorate of love after all. But still, that name, Darren. Jack felt like he would rather kiss Pitch then ever be forced to say that name out loud, or hear Evelyn speak it with such tenderness despite what that mortal did to her.

What it seemed everyone did to her. Her parents murdered and killed by each other's hands in their grief? How could they do that to each other, to her, and leave her behind with the title of being the child of a murderer and a cheat? How could those Tristrams accuse her and close her off like that?

How could Darren say _that_ to her face when he was lucky enough to have her love? How could anyone leave her out in the cold, how could Evelyn sink so low to try and leave by hanging from the end of the rope. How could– Argh!

Jack felt like knocking his head against the trunk of the tree, if just to get the images Evelyn's words created in his mind out. Everything she told him was pure pain, and it just kept building and growing until Jack was pretty sure he was feeling it. It kept him awake when he felt tired, it made him sigh when he was used to laughing. It made him hesitate in visiting Evelyn for he was sure his shock was written across his face.

Who would have ever thought to look at Evelyn's indifferent expression that she had been keeping in all…that?

Who would ever think to look at him he had the audacity to fall in love with a girl before taking the time to learn that she had too much to then deal with his selfishness? That he had fallen in love with someone that was too broken to possibly catch him, dead weight he was.

Fallen in love?

No. Now that he took the time to think on it, he never had fallen in love with Evelyn Eros. He only wanted to be in love with her. And why had he ever wanted to be in love with Evelyn?

Having done nothing but think for the past couple of days, Jack had come to the conclusion that he might have only wanted it because it was something that, at the time, seemed so right. So beautiful, seeing as how Evelyn was a part of it.

But now, it was clear, he shouldn't want what he can't have. That was just petty. How could he ever say he wanted to be in love with her? Wanted it. Love was not about want. Love is about need, desperate need. He knew that know. He needed her as a friend. She needed him as a friend too.

But love? Only he wanted love.

And that not the same as being _in_ love. He only wanted it because he never knew anyone like Evelyn before, and so, thought that maybe what he felt around her had to be love, so much so that even the book of love agreed with him.

But no, want was not need. You could live without getting the things you wanted.

And so, Jack would live without it, for her sake, and his own. However much the petty thought of never having truly been in love hurt him.

With that, Jack prepared to crumple and throw away the fraying piece of paper he held in his hand. The paper that had a picture of him and still insisted that his true love was Evelyn Eros, whose book he stole said page from.

His mind commanded it to be tossed so he didn't have to think about it anymore, but his hand refused to move. It was only when decided to give up and fold the paper gently did his hand work properly.

Tucking the paper into the pocket of his sweatshirt, Jack let out a sigh, pretending that he was feeling relieved and unregretful of his decision. Pretending or no, it was time to put on a smile. He had a job to do. And the thought of what he had planned for today brought a genuine grin to his face.

o0o

The only sound to be heard was the crackle of a never dying fire and the light breathing of one trapped in a deep slumber.

It was only when the creak of an old door opening, followed by the quiet footfall of someone sneaking about, did Evelyn wake up.

"Ah! Again, with the pillow!" Exclaimed Jack as he clutched his head in actual pain as a feather fluffed pillow smacked him, looking at Evelyn in incredulity. One of her eyebrows rose questioningly, she lying on her stomach and propped on her elbows under the pile of cushions and blankets that was her bed.

"Jack," She shook her head, her tangled, sleep tussled hair falling in front of her face "when will you ever learn to knock?"

The winter spirit shrugged, putting on a toothy grin.

"With the way things look now, probably never" Evelyn only groaned and slumped her head back down to her mattress in response. Her silent wish to catch some more sleep went unfulfilled as a familiar, friendly chirping started up.

"I brought Baby Tooth with me! And she says that it's not very healthy to sleep past noon, so come on, rise and shine!"

Evelyn's head lifted to see that Jack was now standing next to her bed, looking down at her with a pathetic smile and a feathered fairy on his shoulder. He couldn't help but notice that she still looked a bit peaked from the fever she recently suffered, but other than a lack of flush to her cheeks, she appeared to be her usual, glaring self. And that was more than a relief to him than a snow storm in summer.

Propped up on her arms, Jack also couldn't help but notice the rumpled state of her sleeping shirt, wide neckline stretched over her shoulders. Before his thoughts could travel any further, he forced himself to look at something else. Less than five minutes with Evelyn and he was already trying to dig up the feelings he had just buried, he was off to a great start, wasn't he?

That something else he looked at turned out to be the pair of wings that Evelyn was now stretching as she lazily rolled her shoulders back. Jack noticed a scattered amount of grey feathers, remembering how just a few days ago they were all black again. Maybe she still wasn't feeling well? Whatever the reason, Jack couldn't help but worry more; greying was never a good sign.

Though she looked like she was about to roll over and fall back asleep, Evelyn finally looked Jack in the eye, glaring of course.

"Why do I need to get up? Is it Guardian business or do you just miss me?" She grumbled sarcastically, though Jack would have liked to believe she really did wonder if he missed her. The answer was yes of course, but she didn't need to be bothered by that.

"Nah. It's just that it's summer in the northern hemisphere still, and the southern has so few places to shower with snow, it being all jungles and stuff. So I decided today would be a great day to take you out and teach you about fun, that's all" Jack explained coolly, ignoring the droplets of nervous sweat on the back of his neck. It could be too soon for this, but he needed a distraction just as he was sure Evelyn needed one right now too. But the winged girl's brows furrowed sleepily down in confusion; not a good sign.

"Teach me about fun? You can't be serious" She scoffed.

"Hey, you were the one who said, and I quote 'you made me remember what it was like to have fun. And I want more'. Then you went on with how you were unsure to have fun, and I believe I followed that by promising to teach you how to have fun, so really, this is sort of overdue" Jack explained as Tooth started to flit about the cozy hovel of Evelyn's, peaking around at the drawings she had tacked up on her walls.

Evelyn didn't scoff again, or sigh frustratedly, or anything really. She looked, a bit surprised. Like she didn't expect him to follow up on his promise. Okay, well, at the time it wasn't exactly like he promised her a lesson, but Jack took it as such when he said it. He really couldn't do much of anything else to cheer her up, if she in fact needed such. He still wasn't quite sure how she was feeling after three hundred years of keeping secrets to just now share with someone like him.

"It's not gonna involve snowball fights is it?" Asked a unsure Evelyn as she sat herself up and stretched again, her wings straining out the cricks of sleep. Jack shook his head, forcing his eyes to look at Evelyn, but not see how pleasantly framed her sleepy eyes were by the tufts of her red hair.

"Nope"

"Snowmen?"

"Nah"

"Snow forts?"

"Nada"

"…huh" Was all Evelyn could say, actually looking surprised that Jack had something planned up his sleeve for her that didn't involve snow. She was actually interested.

That, and it would be nice to get out and exercise her wings a bit, seeing as how she took the last couple of days off to recover from her love fever and just the brute emotional exhaustion. The past couple of days felt almost sickeningly still compared to the wild storms before, and it made her uneasy. Evelyn believed she had never shared so much about her in her life time before, mortal life included. She had to wonder how Jack was taking it all. Well, he was obviously fine, seeing as how he was here, smiling down at her with that stupid grin that made her want to mimic the gesture.

But, she also wondered if she could actually get what she wanted. What she had just confessed to wanting and he was now willing to teach. A bit of fun, and maybe happiness. He did tell it wasn't impossible for her; that this was where she would begin with any luck. And as she lost her soreness and her color returned, she was starting to think she believed him. Or at least the part about him helping her.

Well, she was an immortal, there had to be something out there she could enjoy for an eternity. Maybe he could help her find it today. Maybe not, but either way, she was itching to get out of her hovel she had holed herself up in for the past couple of days.

"Fine. Go on over to your corner, I'll get dressed" She announced as she slid out of under her sheets, not bothering to wait until Jack had turned his back. He did so quickly enough anyway, but not before Evelyn had noticed the beaming, pleased grin he had on because of her answer as he drove himself into a corner.

As Evelyn brushed her hair and other such things as she laid out her clothes, Baby Tooth made a sketched discovery on the mantle of the large fireplace. Looking at it for a moment with a tilted point of view, she then whispered a couple of chirps, making Jack glance over. Without turning, Jack walked a couple steps backwards till he was besides where Baby Tooth was.

"You called?" He smiled, and the little fairy pointed at her discovery. Jack's gaze followed her gesture, and his smile grew till it reached his eyes, showing a full set of white teeth that sparkled like freshly fallen snow.

"Hey, you're pretty good at drawing" Jack said loud enough for Evelyn to hear. From her place by her dresser, Evelyn glanced at the turned back of the winter spirit as she slid one leg into a pair of black leggings.

"Yeah, so?"

"You've uh, been doing much of it lately?"

"A bit. I had to stop a month ago cause, well, drawing makes you think about things you like. And miss" She answered as she clipped on a pair of earrings, going after her black boots next.

"Oh" Was Jack's short response, his head nodding some as he kept staring at something on the mantel. Slipping on grey turtleneck dress, the final article of clothing she was missing, she came over to where Jack stood, wondering what the hell made him start this inane conversation. Sensing that she was standing right behind him, Jack turned to face her with his still beaming smile.

"So then, what were you missing when you drew this one here?" He titled his head over to the specific drawing he was inferring, and Evelyn rolled her eyes before glancing over.

In two seconds flat, her entire face turned redder than her hair as she realized that Jack had been staring at a drawing of himself. It was a very new piece that she started the day after she had returned from getting the Gift of Dreams, the winter spirit poised in the air and half spun around, as if hearing someone calling his name and turning to look. And now the real Jack had seen it. Oh, he was never going to let her hear the end of this.

"Is this…a drawing of me?" Jack went on, smile turning into a smirk as he saw Evelyn become flustered.

"So? What of it?" She managed to bite out, clearing her throat and refusing to meet the blue eyes that were no doubt dancing with laughter and an inflated ego.

"Oh, nothing. Except…" At his long pause, Evelyn's curiosity got the better of her and she glanced his way. Having her attention, Jack wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"Never knew this was how you thought of me. Am I really this handsome looking to you?"

In less time it took her to blush, Evelyn suddenly had a pillow in her hand, and Baby Tooth squeaked out in amusement as Jack cringed and tried to cover himself with his arms.

"Not the face, please Evy!"

o0o

As he promised, Jack's lesson in fun did not include anything with the word snow in it. But Evelyn didn't ask him about ice.

"I am not doing this"

"Come on Evy, just try it. I promise you'll like it"

"No. Ice skating is not my idea of fun"

"You were the one who said you didn't know anything about fun. No listen to the master and get out there!"

"Make me" Was Evelyn's final word to say on the subject about her ice skating, she and Jack standing beside a popular indoor rink somewhere in America. It was a rather cloudy day outside, and so the place was packed with people who had hoped for a day at the beach but changed plans when the weather turned. Jack let out a frustrated huff that was shared by Baby Tooth, holding a pair of skates he hoped was Evelyn's size in one hand while the other held his staff.

"Please?" He asked with a grin, dipping his head so that white bangs fell into his eyes. He knew it was a cute gesture; it had gotten him out of trouble time and time again when he was a mortal, as he had just started to remember of late. And it seemed to be working now that he was immortal too, as Evelyn rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright, fine. Just stop giving me that puppy face" She yanked the pair of skates out of his hand, settling down on a nearby bench to work the tight shoes on. While waiting for her, Jack leaned against the Plexiglas that lined the rink, Baby Tooth flittering off to go explore on her own some. Looking her over, he finally noticed that she wasn't wearing that black overcoat of hers, only her red scarf. For some reason, that made him smile.

"Let's get this over with" Said Evelyn as she stood herself up, balance a little wobbly as she made for the gate that was beside Jack.

"Come on, you'll have fun" Encouraged the winter spirit only to earn himself a scoff from Evelyn.

"No I won't"

"Are you calling me a liar?" He asked, feigning hurt in his expression as he opened the gate for her, springing to the air as she stepped onto the ice.

"No, I'm calling you an optimist. Same thing basically" Jack chuckled as he landed himself right before Evelyn, his feet itching already to get moving as they felt the ice beneath. Evelyn however, almost seemed to cling to the wall, taking clumsy, unsure steps as she tried to move forward. This caused Jack to frown a little in thought.

"Evy," He began slowly; uncertain of the conclusion he had drawn "you do know how to skate, don't you?"

His question was answered by a hard glare, one that tried to hide the desperation Evelyn truly felt as she nearly collapsed against the wall with her next step. Jack rolled his eyes and tried to refrain from collapsing in laughter.

"Oh boy" He sighed. Honestly, only Evelyn would do something she hadn't done before just to prove to that she wouldn't like it. Seeing her still trying to hide her scrabbling, Jack reached forward, presenting his staff in both hands for her to grab onto. After a short battle of pride and ego on Evelyn's side, she complied, and grabbed a hold. Immediately, Jack took her away from the wall, and started to skate backwards as she struggled to keep up. Together, they joined the crowd of mortals, who ran past and through them, unable to see the strange sight of a winged girl on skates.

"It's just one foot after the other. Glide, then push. That's it, yeah" He encouraged, ignoring the meaningless glares from Evelyn she tried to keep her tall pride together. Sometimes this girl could be more stubborn than Bunnymund Jack thought, and that was saying something. But it was the way she had to resist everything before she accepted it that Jack found rather attractive about-

Jack shook his head, trying to push away the thought before it could go any further. Just friends, that was all Evelyn needed from him and that was all he would be. In his process of trying to ingrain that in himself, Jack didn't notice Evelyn losing her footing thanks to an unsmoothed indent in the ice.

"Whoa there" Exclaimed the winter spirit as Evelyn fell forward, saved a sore fall by desperately throwing her arms around his waist in a tight embrace. Legs struggling not to be left behind, Evelyn found herself fully pressed against Jack's chest, ignoring the fact that she was blushing from humiliation over this whole thing. She didn't want to say anything, knowing that she would crush Jack's hopes about her finding this somewhat fun when he enjoyed it so much, but really, this wasn't her cup of tea.

Getting a little angry that Jack was letting her flop about like a fish while he stood there frozen, Evelyn was about to just let herself fall to the floor to get it over with when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Gently, and with a strength that surprised her, Jack straightened her up. And what she saw in his face left her capable of only blinking for a moment.

Jack Frost, was pink. No, really. His normally pale, winter white face was tinted with a blush that for some reason made Evelyn glance away the instant she saw it, as if she was the one embarrassed. Well, she was. She kept on tripping over this damn ice! But, why was Jack looking uncomfortable then when he was so perfect at it?

"Uh, this isn't working" Finally spoke Jack, chuckling in a way Evelyn had to describe as awkward "How about I turn around at you mirror me?"

With that, he was about to do an about face, when Evelyn felt herself tipping over again, and once more, grabbed at Jack. This time, she clutched at his turned back, arms over his shoulders.

"Wait, hold it!" She tried to exclaim calmly, only to fail miserably as Jack looked back at her in amusement, face back to its normal pallor of absolute white.

"What?" Evelyn felt an irritated scowl work its way onto her lips, wanting to smack the back of the spirit's head. But, that would require her loosening her grip on him, and that wasn't happening anytime soon. Not with that harsh ice beneath her, no way.

"Don't move so fast. I'm gonna fall, and when I do, I'll blame you" Jack sniggered, and Evelyn was pleased to hear that it didn't sound forced any more.

"You fly over oceans Evy, why's it a bit of ice that's got you nervous?"

"Actually, I'm afraid of…hmph" Clamping her lips down, Evelyn's gaze went to the ceiling as Jack began to smirk in interest.

"What did you say?"

"Afraid of hm…" Damn it. It was the cruse of truth, coming to haunt her. It was a well-known fact that the instant you started telling one individual the truth of you, you couldn't stop yourself until you shared everything. At least, that's was the way Evelyn was. She was an all or nothing kind of gal. But she wasn't sharing this damn it! He would tease her to no end.

"I'm sorry to repeat, but, what?" Went on Jack, and before her resolution to keep this to herself was two seconds old, Evelyn felt herself blurting out her secret anyway in irritation.

"I'm afraid of heights!"

"…what?!" Was Jack's slow, and very surprised answer, him struggling to wrap his head around the concept "How? I mean, you fly every day! Around the world, every day! We have races almost every time we fly together! How can you be afraid of flying?"

"I'm not afraid of flying," Corrected Evelyn snipingly "I'm afraid of heights! Learn the difference. Besides, it's not natural for a girl to have wings"

"Yeah, well it's not natural for a girl to be over three hundred years old either" Retorted Jack, getting irritated with Evelyn's constant attitude with him all afternoon.

"It's also not natural for someone as idiotic as you to have survived this long!"

"How's it in any way natural for someone as constantly sarcastic as you to have friends?"

"How is it natural that someone like – wait, did you say friends?" Stopped Evelyn, genuine surprise written all over face. Like a teenager caught in the act of sneaking out after midnight, Jack visibly became flustered, and gulped.

"I, uh…yes. You have friends. Well, one really, but-"

"Just keep on skating Twinkle Toes" She interrupted, forcing Jack to turn and skate on while she held onto his shoulders to keep her balance. It was unfortunate that he turned his gaze to front of him so quickly, because he missed the smile on her face that threatened to show off some of her teeth.

o0o

"Tell me, what are we doing again?"

"I told you. Your ice plan failed, so now it's my turn"

"Hey, I know you liked skating. At the end, you were so smiling!"

"Shh! We're in a movie theater idiot, no talking" Was Evelyn's way of avoiding admitting that she did in deed found something worthwhile of Jack's first shot at getting her to have fun. Still wasn't her cup of tea though. Watching a movie at a theater with a bag of popcorn and a box of red hot cinnamon candies was right up her alley though.

She remembered the first time she saw a movie. Was right there as they were filming it; had to shoot two actors who were seeing each other backstage more often than called for. It was a cliché film compared to what they have now, but really, you couldn't beat a classic like The Great Train Robbery. Especially since she managed to be in a couple of scenes; not that anyone could see her in it though.

"Why do we have to be quiet? The movie hasn't even started. Heck, the commercials aren't even playing yet" Complained Jack as he tried to sit still in the rigid seat. Evelyn smirked at how uncomfortable he was with the prospect of staying in one place for an hour and a half, and thought it sweet, mild revenge for her sore ankles. Baby Tooth, who was tired from trying ice skating for herself, was snuggling into Evelyn's scarf for a nap, and Evelyn found it hard to resist the adorableness of the situation, despite the fact that the feathered thing was tickling her chin.

"It's my turn to pick what we get to do, and I say it's time to be quiet" She finally replied to the winter spirits inquiry. Jack rolled his eyes, and placed his crook in his lap as he kicked his feet up onto the seat in front of him, knowing he wasn't going to bother the few other mortals that came in with them.

"You know what? I bet you picked seeing a movie just to avoid talking. That's your problem Evy, you just can't communicate" Jack grumbled out as he shifted lower into his seat, looking up at Evelyn as she leaned against the armrest between them.

"There is a level of hell reserved for those who talk in a theater, so I would be careful if I were you. Don't want to be that one snowball everyone talks about"

"Sarcasm. There's no greater weapon" Replied Jack as he prepared himself for a long while of sitting still and being quiet, he's greatest weakness. To his surprise though, Evelyn continued the conversation.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that" Dark brows that contradicted the white of his hair furrowed on the winter spirit, and he just had to know what Evelyn was trying to get at.

"Really? What could possibly be more dangerous than cynicism?"

"Love"

The instant that four letter word was uttered by her, Jack felt his hand twitch to lift his hood above his face to hide behind. It was by some miracle that he stopped himself, but then he found himself looking down at the thin outline of the folded piece of paper he still kept in his sweatshirt pocket. Luckily for him, Evelyn didn't notice his nervousness as she went on.

"Love is the most dangerous weapon that humans possess. It can stab you deeper than any dagger or spear. And once it has pierced your heart, your life will never be whole again"

At the end of her short speech, Jack felt his anxiousness slip away with a sigh, and he straightened himself up. Giving a pointed look at the downcast face of his friend, Jack waited until she dared meet his gaze before speaking.

"Well, we'll just have to put that to the test then, shall we?" he smiled, hoping that this was enough to reassure her. She seemed to be having a good time so far today too, but he supposed there were many things she wouldn't be able to get over in a couple of days. He sure as hell hasn't yet, and he just learned about them.

But, sometimes you put up walls not just to keep out other people, but just to see who cares enough to knock them down. And he hoped that she knew he cared enough to do it time and time again if need be. Hell, he would buy a wrecking ball.

Love had pierced him deep, hadn't it?

No, wait, not love. Friendship. Just…friendship. Remember that Jack, remember the difference between want and need. Please try to remember.

"Come on, you'll try, won't you?" He went on, helping Evelyn move past her little down moment while also getting him past the confliction in his own mind. She scoffed, almost jostling the sleepy fairy in the tangle of her scarf awake.

"I swear on a pile of beating, bleeding, broken hearts that I'll try"

"You scare me sometimes" Was his reply as he once more slumped down into his seat, smiling as he heard a quickly becoming familiar chuckle from Evelyn. As much as he was no willing to allow a silence to fall between them, Jack was pleased to hear as the winged girl next to him speak up again only after a few minutes.

"Did you know that in addition to love, St. Valentine was the patron saint of plagues?" Was her tid bit of information, and Jack looked up at her incredulously. She seemed serious. Amused, but still serious.

"No, I didn't. And I wish I still didn't" Was his answer to that. Really? Love and plagues? His confusion left quickly though as he started to laugh.

"Wow. Love really is a disease"

Together, the two immortals started laughing, Evelyn actually dropping some of her cinnamon sweets as she tried to cover up the sound. Her reaction in turn made Jack laugh even harder, and from there it escalated until Evelyn finally threw a handful of the popcorn at the winter spirit to get him to stop.

"How about we forget love, and concentrate on fun, shall we?" Jack proposed as he stifled the few chuckles that remained with in him. Her usual, stern and straight face already back in place, Evelyn nodded in agreement.

"We shall"

Soon enough, the curtains for the theater parted, symbolizing the beginning of the commercials. Finding a warning for a R rated trailer flash before him, Jack became curious.

"By the way, what are we watching?"

"Nightmare on Elm Street. It's being shown in theaters again for a short time only" Was Evelyn's answer, and Jack faced the screen once more, before panicking that is.

"Oh…what?!" His outburst made poor Baby Tooth squeak herself awake, only to then chitter and glare at the winter spirit ruining her much needed nap.

"It's okay. You can hold my hand if you want to" Evelyn teased Jack, smirking down at him. This made Jack force a brave laugh that meant to convey that he wouldn't have to, but then, Evelyn started singing along with the opening credits of the movie.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door…"

o0o

"See, now that was fun, wasn't it?" Jack asked as he walked besides Evelyn, she, for what seemed like the hundredth time this day, scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, just own up Evy! You liked visiting that art museum and you know it!"

"It was fine" She answered, only serving to create a more amusingly frustrated Jack.

"Fine? It was the Louvre! Even I know that place is more than just 'fine'" Went on the winter spirit, stopping only when he noticed the smirk on the edges of Evelyn's lips. She could get so annoying when she teased him. Then again…nope, stop right there.

Baby Tooth, who Jack was happy to have taken such a liking to Evelyn since first meeting her, and vice versa, was now perched on his staff, swinging her little legs as he followed after Evelyn. After their only 'fine' visit to a place Jack had hoped would at least perk Evelyn's artistic interests, she had started to walk down the road, leading him this way in that through streets she obviously was very familiar with.

Well, Paris was the city of romance, so it made sense that Evelyn knew a lot about it, and was probably bored of it by now. Still, Jack thought he had should have earned a lot more smiles for treating her to a tour of the Louvre.

After stopping at a clothes shop that caught Evelyn's eye, she continued to led Jack and Baby Tooth around, officially making the winter spirit hopelessly lost. He was used to the aerial view of cities, not the ground. It made sense for Evelyn though, seeing as she had to interact with people more. And was afraid of heights. Seriously, she's been flying around for over three hundred years but is afraid of falling? Only her.

"Okay. I think it's about time we reviewed what we have learned today to see how well you have improved" Jack spoke out after a minute of thinking on the conundrum of flying and fears. Baby Tooth instantly started chirping about what she learned about how cozy scarves were to nap in, while Evelyn only groaned.

"Evy," Chided Jack with a smile "share with the class"

"You share. And for your sake, I hoped you learned that movies can't hurt you. Honestly, I thought you were going to bolt out of the theater when you first saw Freddy" Was Evelyn's stubborn response, her tone unamused and snide as she kept walking forward. Too used to her cynicism by now, Jack just took in the air after her, landing in front to block her path.

"You're avoiding the subject Evy. Now talk" Was his demand, his expression just as stubbornly unwavering as Evelyn's. She sighed, and then huffed, and then rolled her eyes. Finally, after what seemed like a terrible inner battle with many casualties on both sides, Evelyn's copper eyes aligned themselves with Jack's ice blues.

"I'm, I'm not really sure if I had fun today, okay?"

Well. That wasn't…exactly what he was expecting. Before Jack could become too upset to allow it to show on his face, Evelyn continued.

"It's just been so long to tell anymore. I could be faking it and I wouldn't even know" She explained, and Jack felt somewhat better. Somewhat. He smiled in her face though, and was making to continue on the road way she was taking them down, when he felt something smack the back of his head.

"But, I do know that I would like to do this again sometime" Evelyn hurriedly said as she walked past him, refusing to witness his infectious grin. Wisely, Jack decided to keep his need to shout triumphantly inside, and settled for a slight bounce in his strutting walk.

"What are we doing?" He asked after a while, watching Baby Tooth look in one lit store window to the next.

"Just one last stop for the day, alright?" Announced Evelyn as she stopped in front of a wide doorway, the words 'Piscine Publique' above them. Pulling out a key from her satchel, Evelyn unlocked the doorway. Confused, but trusting, Jack followed her inside with a shrug.

"Okay, but I have an eleven o'clock curfew that must be obeyed"

"Don't worry, I'll get you home in time for bed before the Guardians get too worried" Evelyn teased back, Baby Tooth now flittering between the two of them in the darkness of the building.

It was large, and every inch was covered in a delightful blue tile once they moved past the reception desk. Jack looked over everything, wondering why Evelyn was being rather secretive about their final location. That is, until they stepped out of the hall way that is.

A glass ceiling was suspended over a large confine of water, the lights of the city that surrounded the building creating yellow lights that reflected off of the many tiles and glass panes. It was a clash of warm and cool colors as the clear water further refracted any light that managed to land on its surface, showing off a its azure tint.

"A…swimming pool?" Jack asked, somewhat unsure as he looked to Evelyn. She nodded.

"You humiliated me with ice skating. Now it's your turn"

Despite keeping a grin on his face, Jack inwardly cringed. He and water…didn't mix well. And he thought Evelyn was aware of that by now.

"It'll just freeze"

"Not if you put the staff down. And defiantly not while I'm in with you" Before Jack could think up another excuse, Evelyn shocked him by throwing her boots of. He blinked once and her leggings quickly followed.

"Uh, uh…Evy?" He stuttered, trying to look away but unable due to sheer mortification.

Tossing aside her scarf and dress, Evelyn looked over at Jack, hand placed on her hip.

"Yeah?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

Jack found his breath again as the sight of a long sleeved, one piece swimsuit greeted him. She was going to be the unintentional death of him. So that's why she needed to stop by that store, to take and change into a suit. Well, a fella could do with a little warning next time.

For the present though, despite keeping her neck and arms covered, Evelyn's legs were in full curved force. So tight, so much leg. Damn, he was turning pink from ear to finger tips, wasn't he?

"Go on, get undressed" Directed Evelyn as she made sure the back of her suit was zipped up all the way. Her order made Jack nearly swallow his tongue, but he complied as he chanted over and over in his head that she meant just to go swimming and that friendship lasted forever, and-

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Evelyn loudly, her voice echoing off of the tiled walls. Jack, halfway through removing his sweatshirt, tried to look at her through the small opening of his neckline. Hearing the faint rumple of the piece of paper he still kept inside the pocket, panic seized Jack.

"What? Knew what?" He asked, fearing the worst; that being Evelyn seeing that damned piece of paper he couldn't bring himself to throw away when he had the chance. Forcing himself not to take a step back as she came closer, Jack fully removed his sweatshirt to face death straight on.

"I knew you didn't have anything under that sweatshirt!" Evelyn chuckled as she glanced over the bare chest of Jack Frost that was every bit as pale and smooth as she imagined it to be.

The relieved sigh that escaped the winter spirit was comparable to realizing you had just dodged a bullet, and his relief left him completely incapable of being embarrassed.

"After this, remind me to knick you a shirt" Evelyn said with a smirk as she turned towards the water, Baby Tooth following after her. Stretching out for a moment, Evelyn walked right off the edge of the pool and into with water with a graceful dive, wings tucked in. Resurfacing a couple of yards in, Evelyn leaned back, kicking her legs up.

"Jack, quite being such a slow poke and get in here" She shouted to him, Baby Tooth dipping her tiny fairy feet as she danced across the surface. Though drained of embarrassment, dread started to worm its way into Jack as he realized the whole of the pool was deeper than he had hoped for.

As inconspicuously as possible, Jack made his way for the shallower part of the water. Evelyn, shaking her hair that was kept dry by her powers, watched him with amusement as he timidly stepped in. Like she said, the combination of him leaving his staff behind and her presence was nearly enough to cancel out Jack's naturally freezing touch. Only little ringlets of frost trailed out from where he stood, only to quickly melt away.

"I thought you might like this place. It's all…blue. Like you" She spoke as she walked closer to where Jack was still hesitating, looking very uncomfortable.

And why not? Water and him, like he said, didn't mix. He, he never…and that's why…Jack tried harder to come up with an excuse that would get him out of trying to push himself past ankle deep, one that wouldn't sacrifice to much pride or hurt Evelyn's feelings. Such a dangerous precipice he quickly discovered. Maybe he should just bolt; she did say this was pay back for humiliating her on the ice, and he didn't have to put up with that. Still, he took a step deeper all the same.

"I've been swimming for as long as I can remember. I liked it almost as much as I did riding my horses. It's just like flying, only you don't have to worry about crashing" Evelyn went on, still coming closer. She was now only waist deep, and close enough to Jack that he could see individual droplets slide off her. He was becoming annoyed that she was clearly seeing his unwillingness about this whole thing, but was choosing to ignore it.

"When it gets deep, just keep your chest up. That's where most of your air is, it'll help you float" She just kept giving advice and getting closer, until she was standing right beside Jack, her face expressionless like normal. Except, for that little softness in the normally cold copper of her eyes.

"And don't worry about a thing. This is a lot easier than ice skating, I'll tell you that much" She murmured, gently grabbing Jack's wrist.

She did remember. She wasn't mocking him, She remembered his tale as much as he did hers. She knew how he died, and was now trying to teach him like he did for her this morning. More than that, she was thanking him.

This was how Evelyn Eros truly expressed her thanks for what Jack tried to do for her this day. Maybe for a lot of other things as well. Well, if that was the case, Jack could hardly resist taking a step forward with her as she began to smirk.

"It's okay. You can hold my hand if you want to" She teased with a whisper as she backed away, still holding his wrist as he took up her invitation.

Somewhere, from the pool corner she had seated herself at, Baby Tooth titled her head with a sigh, looking on the sight before her. With a quiet chirp, she lifted herself up into the air, making her way back out the door to leave the two immortals alone as she saw they needed to be.

Step by step, Jack and Evelyn made it to the middle of the pool, the water up past their necks. As their hands were held, so were their gazes, breaking for the first time only when Evelyn let out a small smile.

Before Jack could even think about what she was up to, Evelyn let go of his hand and backed away with a beat of her wings. A powerful surge of water from her stroke pushed Jack back some, and it was only then that he realized his feet were not touching the bottom.

Damn, she was sneaky.

Deciding that a total of three seconds floating was good enough for a first time, Jack scrabbled back to where he could feel stable ground beneath him, hearing a chuckle coming from behind him. Smirking, he turned to see Evelyn duck under the water only to resurface farther away, wings and arms moving in synchronization.

"Show off" He called out to her, hearing another chuckle from her.

And so she was. Like he had skated circles around her this morning, Evelyn now swam laps as poor Jack could only stand there, watching. Not that he minded one bit.

There was a grace to Evelyn, he had always known that. In the air, and in the water too apparently, she was slow and steady, and yet somehow always quick enough to turn to face an upcoming Nightmare, or a certain winter spirit trying to spook her only to gravely fail. Jack thought it was because that, unlike him, she didn't have to hurry things along. She could sit still and wait for things to come to her. And in that came a practicing grace that Jack could never have, but greatly appreciate-

"Hey" Called a voice out from behind him, and Jack turned to then be greeted by a wave of water.

As he wiped the water from his eyes, vowing to never think such nice things about her again, the distinct sound of Evelyn's chuckle could be heard. Helpless to stop her, Jack endured another wave created by the beat of her wings as she swam around him.

"Today was…okay Jack" She told him once he could finally see again, her face annoyingly composed that suppressed a smirk.

"I'm sorry, my ears are waterlogged. Did you say today was the most fun you had in ages?" Jack asked as he took a step closer with a hand to his ear, causing Evelyn to lightly scoff.

"Don't flatter yourself. It was okay, and that's all I got to – hey, no wait!"

Before she knew it, Evelyn was wrapped and lifted by a pair of pale arms, trapped like a damsel in distress with wings. Jack, smirking at full capacity, leaned his head in closer to the girl who was too surprised by his strength to react beyond grabbing at his shoulders for stability.

"Sorry, still can't hear you. Did you say thank you Jack for a great time? Or let's do this again next Monday? Speak up louder, I can't hear you, something's screaming in my ear"

"That's me!" Protested Evelyn as she kept smacking at Jack's head, fighting as best she could now against him "Put me down now Jack or so help me, I'll-"

Well, Jack did as she asked. He put her down. More specifically, he dropped her right back into the water. Slowly, with a scowl, her head rose back up, eyes burning up at him. Jack had the audacity to put on an innocent façade.

"Oops. You slipped"

"Only because you dropped me"

"Why do you always argue with what I say?"

"I guess I just like disagreeing with you" She told him as she met his height, disliking how she was forced to crane her neck back to glower at him.

"Really? Well then, let's agree to disagree" Jack stepped closer, making Evelyn unable to help but notice how chill the air around his bare skin was. She wondered if her power's heat was as noticeable to him. She allowed a smirk to grow large enough to match Jack's.

"Never" The winter spirit chuckled, a few droplets of water thrown off as he shook his head.

"You're impossible"

"And that's what you like about me"

His smirk and careless air left Jack, and as if he had somehow left his perspective for a third person's, he realized just how close he and Evelyn was. And it in this safe, distant perception, Jack could feel his hand reach out like it wanted to without hesitation, and push back a strand of red hair to tuck it away.

"Yes, and more" He whispered, eyes looking over the face of the girl before him but unable to see enough. Hand still touching her face, Jack laid his palm flat against her cheek, some part of him telling to pull back, but it was just too quiet. That's was Jack's excuse at any rate as he brushed away a stubborn water bead with his thumb from the corner of Evelyn's lips.

Evelyn was, to say the least, shocked. But despite that, she was unable to respond. Even as Jack started to lean down closer, she couldn't move. A constriction of her breath made her suddenly aware of how his chest barely grazed hers, and the almost connection left her wanting to…to…

Despite watching every second he leaned in closer, Evelyn was surprised to suddenly find Jack face so near to hers, biting her lips to keep from ruining whatever this was with a sound of protest. She felt those blue eyes, those damned blue eyes noticing every little inch her blush creeped over, and her lack of hesitance. He might have even noticed the way she tilted her head in preparation for the final connection they both wanted, skin brushing, breath held.

"Evelyn…"

The word wasn't called out or moaned or said with any sensual inducement. He simply said her name.

And that's what woke her up.

Before the final step was taken in which nothing could ever go back from, Evelyn added to the small fraction of space between them by pulling back. Not harshly, not teasingly, but slowly with an exhaustion, she leaned her head down against Jack's chest, surprising him.

"You're a good friend Jack Frost"

Jack slowly closed his eyes, and then nodded. He knew what she meant.

It took a lot more strength than usual, but he managed to put on a smile, taking away the hand that still rested against the side of Evelyn's face to rumple her hair.

"Yeah. And you better believe that I'll always be"

He felt her nodding against him, accepting his answer. Jack tore himself up inside with labels of selfishness and stupidity while Evelyn realized she had yet another thing she could be blamed for, another way she had hurt, and was hurting Jack Frost unintentionally.

You're a good friend. In other words; please, please don't be anything else. Want anything else.

That was one way of looking at the words she whispered. Jack's way specifically as the feelings he had pushed down and hid came back with such a force he feared that he had no choice but to label it as actual, genuine love that was needed as much as wanted.

Evelyn's way was, well, she didn't know what way she meant it as. She wanted a friend like Jack. Needed one like him in fact. And he was her friend, she knew that now. This, coming to light, showed her how much he was hiding from her for her sake. She could forget it; she could ignore it for the both of them.

But then if she had what she needed, why did she now want…more?

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

I don't have much to say, but here's that surprise I promised you all! So you all don't kill me for delaying the romance (which I was threated to make 'bloom like a fucking flower in spring'), may I present a musical number staring Evelyn, Jack, and your host, me, LaLaBlue! Oh, shh! The show's starting!

*A red curtain rises, and on stage is Evelyn, hiding in the branches of a tree as Jack flies around looking for her. The music begins its slow tempo, and she sings*

Right from the start, you were a thief  
You invaded my walled heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now I've been thinking it over in my sleep, oh, oh

Things I never want are coming back to me, oh, oh

Haven't I taken enough abuse from love, my past loves?

*LaLaBlue leaning against the tree, frustrated that Evelyn can't see that Jack truly loves her*  
Just give him a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second you're not broken, just bent  
And he can teach you to love again  
It's in the stars, I've written in the scars on your hearts  
You're not broken, just bent and you can learn to love again

*Jack, finally finding Evelyn, coming to stand before the tree she's in*

I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were having fun

*Evelyn*

Oh, I lost everything

*Jack, flying up to the branch she is on*  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear, you can still have everything, and it's all in your mind

*Evelyn*  
I was afraid that this would happen

*Jack, stepping closer to Evelyn, who refuses to face him*

You've always had real bad dreams, oh, oh

But if you just lie close to me, oh, oh

They'll be nothing more than empty screams against my love, your love

Oh, our love, our love

*Jack, gently grabbing Evelyn's shoulders so she is facing him*  
Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped, you're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again

*A chorus of fangirls led by tearing up LaLaBlue!*

Our tear ducts can rust  
LaLaBlue better fix it for us  
We're collecting dust (waiting for the next chapter)  
But their love's enough

*Evelyn pointing at Jack and standing up mad*

You're holding it in!

*Jack shrugging*

You're making me think!

*Fangirls and LaLaBlue*

No, nothing is as bad as it seems…

*Evelyn and Jack grab each other's hands*

We'll come clean!

*Everyone now!*  
Just give them a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second they're not broken, just bent  
And they can learn to love again  
It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on their hearts  
That they're not broken, just bent and they can learn to love again

*Jack and Evelyn, bringing their faces closer and closer together…*  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken, just bent  
Yes, we can learn to love again…

*Their foreheads rest against each other's, and they close their eyes, smiling. The curtain closes and LaLaBlue shoos fangirls away while Jack and Evelyn have their moment. The End*

There. Now throw your arrows. Go on, I dare you all! I dare you to launch them after such a– not the face, please!

Okay, sorry that song took up so much room, but I had to do that. Hope you liked the chapter as well as the song! I don't really have much to say on this chapter that I haven't already sung about. So, yeah, hope you guys liked it and such!

Alrighty then, join me next time as Evelyn looks inside her little black book for a certain winter spirit, she and Jack act awkward towards each other. I also will get shot by angry fangirls again for ending the next chapter on a major cliff hanger, so you defiantly don't want to miss out. Love you kiddies, and please, don't aim for my face!


	22. Chapter 22 Changes

Chapter 22; Changes:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

Hey, so, so, so, so, so SORRY for taking this long to post this chapter! I just got so busy with, well, everything that you all had to suffer! On the bright side, I am back, and I will be working on MLG! I also started a new fic, which is Avengers (I took down my other one, was lost on ideas where to take it) and if you are fans of this and Loki (hehe) I would love for you to check it out (Called 'Educated by the Serpent' and rated M, of course)! Also, if that is your cup of tea, try Miss Pibbles' latest story, Use Me (rated M, with Loki). It is so fantastic, the angst will make you squirm in your chair! Well, enough of advertising other stories, on with the guest reviews!

**Wizbef;** Hehe, hurray for insane happiness, the happiness that only us fangirls have the joy of feeling! Aw, Mary sounds so adorable (especially since you tied her to Evelyn), and no worries that she hasn't read this yet, you don't need to bet your Sims game (hell, I would never part with mine!). And sleep over fun times deserves another hurray! You like horror movies too? I am glad! Besides liking cats, that's really all Evelyn and I have in common, and a great liking for black, but yeah. Aw…just…aw, so glad, just so glad you like this chapter. Yeah, I am cool with heights, but really, really hate the idea of falling, but I think everyone is sort of like that. It was your eailier review that made me think of doing the musical number, so thank you! AOTU: I am afraid of falling like I said, I am wary of the water (so much so I used to get panic attacks when swimming in pools) and I shudder at the thought that someone might harm the people I care about (once had a horrid dream about the Joker from Batman TAS killing my whole family…kinda messed me up a bit). On a cheerier note, thank you for your constant support and sweet words! ~LaLa. (oh, and I listened to the songs you suggested, loved them all! Plan on using them in future chapters!)

**Cheshire Cat:** Hehe, sorry to be a tease about Jack and Evelyn kissing. Trust me though, it's only a matter of chapters till it does happen, till then, I am just one giant tease!

Two songs for this chapter folks! **Chris Issak's ****_'Wicked Game'_**for Jack and **Porcelain Black's ****_'How Do You Love Someone?'_** for Evelyn. Both songs are just perfect for our two struggling love birds! Love you all kiddies, enjoy!

~o0o~

Idiot.

Pure and simple, one hundred percent, blind, incompetent idiot. An idiot with wings. That's what Evelyn was.

There were signs. So many signs that a blind, socially dysfunctional introvert could have guessed what was building between them. No, no. Not between them, just in Jack.

She had just wanted a friend. She got one. And now, she got more than she wanted. She had…a winter spirit's lo…lov…

No. No, this could never, ever be. Not with her, not with him. She would never allow for it.

Jack, was a friend, and that was it. He was a friend that was always around even though she had burned, scoffed, snipped, bitched, and overall belated him every minute. She needed him and the way he made her blush when he complimented her or pushed a bit of hair out of her face. She needed the way he made her want to smile, or at least try to. He was a friend that listened to her darkest thoughts and memories, and came back to her with a grin and a chuckle despite what she confessed. He was the only one in over three hundred years to make her feel and want so much, the only one that could make her remember how the soft chill of his mouth mixed with the paradoxical heat of his breath even though she wished to forget the too close for comfort moment that almost happened between them…

Oh…God. She was the greatest immortal idiot who ever lived.

And now, seeing the sky above the churchyard that was her home light up with colors only those the passage of time stood still for, she was going to suffer for it. Spreading out her wings, Evelyn took off for the icy north, hoping that the casualties would not be as great as she feared.

o0o

A hall, carpeted and detailed with wood carvings in the walls stood empty and still. But that changed as the light footfall of someone perfectly practiced at sneaking unnoticed sounded out, breaking the rare calm within North's factory.

With staff in hand and hood covering his sleep deprived eyes, Jack continued to make his way forward, his pace like that of a man heading towards his death at the gallows. Well, that wasn't too far off the truth. The truth was that he, and the other Guardians, had been summoned to yet another meeting, no doubt to discuss what sort of strategy they would use to gain the next Gift when it came time to collect it. And as much as Jack wanted to be a good benefit in the war against light and darkness, he frankly wanted to just crawl into a hallow tree, and just lay still until he froze over.

Unfortunately, he tried that once a long time ago, and it didn't really work. His clothes stiffened a bit, and for a while, it was hard to move his arms up and down. With that in mind, Jack would need to find another way to avoid having to go to this meeting. Or more to the point, to avoid seeing Evelyn.

What an idiot. All that talk, all those self-made promises to keep what she had been through in mind at all times and to dismiss his pettiness, all for nothing thanks to one very stupid moment on his part. But then, he shouldn't really be all that surprised. When it came to stirring things up for the worse just when things were looking fine and dandy, he was the master of masters. And while it was great for causing mischief, it was not recommended for making and keeping friends. Especially when you try to kiss said friend not long after she had confessed to have been absolutely mauled by people who she thought loved her…

Feeling safe as he was still alone, Jack stabbed at the ground with his staff. A pattern of frost spread, though it was far from the usual delicate and pretty swirls he was used to creating; he was too angry and frustrated for delicate. Still walking down the hall way as he now tried to regain his smiling composure before he would be forced to greet his friends he had managed to avoid for a week, Jack allowed one more wishing thought to trail through his head.

He tried to live without the things he thought he only wanted, but turned out to need, and now, he wouldn't even have that thanks to the mess he had made. Maybe Father Time would let him take a dip into the Time Stream, and fix things up. Fix things back the way they were a couple of days before, when he only had to hide his feelings instead of apologize for them. Just how would he apologize to Evelyn when he finally saw her again? Hell, how would he even be able to speak? What could he possible say to explain what he nearly tried to do-

Life and Fate, as Jack had found out early, have a really sadistic sense of humor. And apparently, they needed a good laugh, for as Jack turned the corner that would lead him to the entrance of the meeting room he was heading towards, he nearly ran over a very distracted looking Evelyn.

"Oh! Uh, hi!" Spoke up Jack, as if he was surprised to see anyone, let alone Evelyn, before him. And was he ever, he could only hope that his panic did not reach his face.

"H-hello" Was the dull, but equally surprised reply from the winged girl, her searing bronze eyes going instantly to the floor the moment she recognized who bumped into her. A tension so thick Jack would have to cut it with one of North's swords rose around them, and he looked towards the other Guardians for help. Even though some part of him wanted one of them to notice him and come over to greet, Jack was glad that they were already inside the room, busy discussing their latest plans for dealing with Pitch. Feeling the need to stay despite wanting to run, Jack and Evelyn couple of moments passed in a sort of awkward beat of time spent avoiding each other's eyes and trying to open their mouths to speak before Jack pretended to perk up.

"I just, um, I gotta…"

"Yeah, me too" Was what they mumbled before a strange, cumbersome dance began between them, both trying to get around the other. The way the two of them made it seem trying to side step one another one might think that they wanted anything but to ever get within a three foot radius of one another. Like it would burn them or something. Well, it would one of them at least.

"Oops. Heh"

"I, if I could-"

"Sorry about this"

"No problem. Forget it" Said Evelyn, ending the odd shuffle by taking a few steps back. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to crawl back to that hovel she called a house to Jack, which more than hurt him. Wringing his hands around his staff as started to turn around, stopped her from entering the meeting room.

"So, how have you been?" He blurted out, beating himself inside at the obvious desperation that coated his voice.

"Fine" Was the delayed and overly thought out reply of Evelyn.

"Fine, that's…that's good"

"…yeah"

Silence. Tense and oppressing like a blanket surrounding them and cutting off sweet, chill air. Oddly enough, Evelyn now seemed torn about leaving, as if she wanted to say something. But as the silence continued, it was Jack who finally ended it, as per usual.

"So, you gonna stay here just for this meeting, or wait here with us for the full moon when the Gift opens?" He asked, though it was clear to even him that he was far from asking the question that would no doubt burning the tip of his tongue.

"The full moon. It's just down to two gifts now" Evelyn answered. A rust coated spoon wasn't as dull her voice Jack concluded in an attempt to feel something other than guilt. That said, there was something about the way she was battling which way to go, closer to him or towards the door that was undeniably suspicious. He pretended to fail to notice this, but couldn't help be a bit cheerier that she had yet to leave as he replied.

"Yeah, time flies by so fast. It's just you and me now, together!" The instant Jack finished what he had said for the sake of keeping the near dead conversation alive a little longer, both his and Evelyn's eyes widened, as if they had just heard a gunshot. Immediately, the rapidly growing familiar tension rose up once more, almost to the point where Jack could have sworn he could feel it on his shoulders.

"I mean our Gifts of course"

"Of c-course" Both mumbled quickly, Jack feeling nervous beads of sweat on his brow.

"Listen, Jack, I need to go in. We don't want to be late. You understand, don't you?" Evelyn struggled out, like she didn't want to hurt Jack's feelings about her leaving. Jack though felt like she had just cut him to the core. Never had she been so…okay. She wasn't being snippy, and even though she was pretending to be as emotionally withered as usual, that spice of sarcasm he loved was missing. As much as he foolishly hoped against it, something was very, very much wrong.

"Yeah. Afterwards, I'll just be up in the rafters here or at my lake…if you ever need me" Jack offered with a small, crooked smile, to which Evelyn actually returned with one of her own that was even smaller, but just as forced.

"Thanks" Was the final word she muttered before making her into the room, the welcoming sounds of the Guardians greeting her quickly following. Though surprised that she could even manage to say one more thing to him let alone a thanks, Jack's blue sweatshirt wearing shoulders drooped.

"Anytime" Was all he managed to say before kicking at a corner of the rug in the hall, turning it over as if all this was its fault. The winter spirit huffed out something along the lines of a frustrated sigh as he then turned, his staff stabbing at the ground again and sparking out patterns of frost as he continued to blame the poor rug. Soon enough though, the rug was found innocent by the winter spirit, who couldn't seem to help but let another sigh out.

"What am I doing?" Jack grumbled before forcing a winning smile back on his face, walking forth to the welcomes of the Guardians and whatever he deserved.

o0o

It was official; Evelyn was lost in North's factory. And the strange thing was, she was perfectly alright with that. So long as she didn't run into a certain winter spirit, the idea of being trapped in the underbelly of the snow assaulted factory forever didn't seem so horrid. If anything, it was almost welcomed; like the very idea of the earth swallowing her up and keeping her hidden forever so she would never have to truly face what she had done.

Idiot. There were signs. She is the friggin protectorate of love, she should have noticed. Now…now what?

Now, she and Jack were going to act differently. Everything would be forced to change, and she might even have to take several steps back just when she was beginning to learn how to walk like a normal, emotionally healthy person again. Whatever friendship that was starting to form and she willing to recognize would now be warped by the fact that they nearly…that he nearly…fuck it.

Stopping to jab at a wooden archway with her boots, leaving behind a scuff mark, Evelyn let out a groan mixed with the barrage of feelings that were churning inside her. Just a month ago she was trying to forget things like feelings, now they were raging sickening storms inside her. Just when everything had been going so well, this happens. She making progress to grow what little life was left inside her after all these centuries just to have _this_ happen to her. Well of course this was going to happen, her luck was the worst in the world. Evelyn had survived betrayal, loneliness, heartache and everything else under the sun and the horrid Man in the Moon just to then have a bit of hope snatched away thanks to a lovelorn winter spirit, so her luck had to be.

Or was it?

Jack was, for better or for worst, her friend. Right? That mistake on his end wouldn't change that, would it? Would Evelyn let it? Would she let a little thing like Jack trying to …well, ruin everything?

Maybe, she didn't know. Right now, she was just trying to keep going without thinking further on the matter than need be. But that was a dance more awkward and cumbersome than what she had with Jack just recently in trying to escape the meeting room once they were all done, him seemingly wanting to talk to her again.

It was just hopeless though. Nothing could go back to the way it was, Evelyn knew that. Hell, she was willing to bet that Jack knew that too, and that they both were just acting like foolish hopefuls in pretending it could otherwise, or at the very least they could pretend to. They, no, just Jack, had crossed the point of no return and scattered it away like snow in a storm.

Well, there was just one hope. Just one, and at the very instant Evelyn thought of it, she clung to it desperately.

Stopping near a cracked open doorway, she almost ripped into the bag at her side. Searching fingers scrabbled blindly for what she needed, and a small wave of relief went through her when she found it. Finding her clinging hope growing into something that she prayed wasn't going to be dashed away, she hurriedly leafed through the many pages of her little black book, searching through till she found the place where a certain winter spirit's name should appear.

It…it was gone. Missing. Ripped out, completely removed.

A conflict of both relief and panic went through Evelyn as she leaned back against the wall behind her in exhaustion. It was gone. How would she know just how far Jack had fallen in…love with her now? If her name was listed amongst either first or true loves, or none at all, she a nameless crush that didn't matter for he would get over her? Now, she would never know, and while some part of her danced in joy for that fact, a much larger part of her dreaded it. Because, just what if, on the smallest of chances, she was his…and, and he was hers…

Her fingers dug into the black binding of the book in her hand, hurting herself some with the tight grip before she threw the book away from her, it hitting the wall opposite her with a smack. A sneer found its way on her lips, and she had to shallow the sound that wanted to escape past them, denying the potential sob or scoff.

Why did Jack have to ruin everything? Why did he have to show her how he felt, whether it be a stupid, momentary crush or something dreadfully more? Why couldn't he have just…lied to her, something, anything other than let her know that he wanted more. Why did he have to make her question whether she wanted, or feared feeling…more as well?

Taking in a shuddering breath to steady herself, Evelyn was about to force herself to find a way out of the underbelly of the factory, when movement behind the cracked open door she was near caught the corner of her eye. Curious, she came closer, peeking through the open sliver to see warm light spilling out into the hallway. Hearing humming, she opened the door further, and stepped inside.

What greeted her was a rush of brown, gold, and stone. Everything had a sheen of firelight, making it all seem warm and wash away any knowledge that this room was just separated from the coldest of blizzards by only a couple walls. Cabinets and countertops held things from spices to pots, drying leaves and herbs drying from the low hanging rafters above. It was like Evelyn had for a moment stepped back to her time of living, coming into the old kitchen of the manor she had a few happy memories of. But this kitchen didn't have Overland in a corner shelling peas, or Nana preparing afternoon tea. Instead, it had a woman with white hair trapped in a thick, trailing braid that framed her plump face, wearing a dress of red embroidered with gold patterns.

"Hello dearie. Won't you join me?" The strange, unfamiliar woman greeted Evelyn with a voice rich and smooth like honey poured over milk. Evelyn though, could only manage to blink in reply, too surprised by the existence of this elderly woman to form words as of yet. The woman chuckled at her expression as she continued to twirl about the kitchen, the tittering sound bringing Evelyn back into her senses.

"Who are you?" She asked, stepping further into the vast kitchen that was empty save her and the woman. Putting down the metal tray she had, the woman put her oven mitt covered hands on her hips, an amused look on her face.

"Well, that's a fine howdy do, ain't it? Asking people who they are in their own home" Spoke the woman, chuckling again as she went over to stir a bowl filled with sugary white paste, flittering about the kitchen almost as fast as Tooth would. Evelyn took a moment to think about what that meant, her jaw almost dropping when she came to the most logical conclusion.

"Mrs. N?"

"The one and only" Chirped the centuries old woman, though she didn't look a day over fifty. Even then, she had an air about her that hinted at the youthfulness North had with his childlike wonder.

"I was starting to believe you didn't exist" Replied Evelyn after a while of just watching the woman warily, as if she still didn't believe that she did.

"Who did you think owned that dress before I gave it to you, hm? Phil the yeti?" Retorted Mrs. N with a smirk, one that could almost rival Jack's- just stop right there Evelyn. Shaking her head, Evelyn came even closer, feeling stupid for looking for a distraction but doing so anyway as she continued with otherwise pointless chatter.

"Why don't we see you around?" Mrs. N shrugged, the corners of her lips tugging down in thought.

"I like to keep to myself mostly. Baking, sewing, redesigning the schematics of the sleigh, it takes a lot outta ya to then go deal with company. And someone has to run this place"

"I thought North-" Started Evelyn, only to have the cheerful voice of Mrs. N interrupt her.

"Was the brains of the operation? Dearie, the man may be the head of each household, but the woman is the neck. And she can turn the head any way she wants" She finished with a chuckle, turning away from Evelyn to work her way over to one of the hundreds of ovens, the most mouthwatering smell emanating from it in a curled whiff of hot air. Finding that she was still desperate to think on anything wintery or with blue eyes, Evelyn sat herself down in a stool by the wooden table that held the cooling baked goods, bringing her wings closer to her body to make her fit.

"So, what are you?"

"Hm? I thought we cleared this, I'm Mrs. N" Chided the woman as she started to kneed some dough. She almost made Tooth look lazy, the way she sprinted to and fro in this kitchen. Evelyn shook her head.

"Not who, what. Are you a spirit or a protectorate? A Guardian maybe?" Mrs. N chuckled loudly in an amused hysteria, making Evelyn frown in annoyance. And she thought North was overly jolly.

"Oh, that. No. I'm just an immortal"

"You're in charge of nothing?" Continued Evelyn in her questioning, bringing her eyes down to study her fingers as they tapped against the wood table, wondering how this woman ever got to be so lucky as to be in charge of absolutely no human's many needs.

"Not a thing outside of North and this factory. But let me tell you, that's responsibility enough if you ask me!" Mrs. N laughed out, then turning to face Evelyn with nothing but empty hands and a contemplative expression "The Man in the Moon was kind enough to make my life span tied to North's when we fell in love way back when I was a mortal and North already a Guardian. Manny's mighty kind when it comes to love"

Evelyn's posture shrunk into itself as she looked away from the rose cheeked woman before her, growing silent. Mrs. N continued to stand before her on the other side of the table, appearing busy as she checked several cooling pies. She stopped her work however, when Evelyn made the mistake of letting out a sigh.

"Oh, I know that sound" Instantly, Evelyn tensed back up, glancing up suspiciously at Mrs. N, who only looked at her with genuine concern.

"What?" Evelyn snipped, only serving to make the woman smile somewhat forlornly.

"That longing sigh. Something's troubling you, isn't it? Maybe, someone perhaps? Hm?" Evelyn kept down the sneer she wanted to release on Mrs. N, figuring it too rude for even her to do. Instead, she once more placed her eyes down, now tracing bored patterns on the table top.

"No" Was her bitter answer. Though her gaze was downcast, she could hardly miss the smirk that grew from Mrs. N's no longer sad smile.

"So…that Jack Frost character is a real handsome youngster, isn't he?"

Evelyn felt more startled than a fox hearing the bugle call for the start of a hunt, sitting up in her chair till her posture was overly stiff in shock.

"W-what makes you say that?" She asked quickly, failing to hide the not so mild level of panic in her voice. Mrs. N did nothing save chuckle and shrug, bringing Evelyn's worry down a peg as annoyance took its hold in her again.

"Heh, nothing" She replied, Evelyn narrowing her eyes in mistrust. This woman had something up her sleeves, and that something was information that Evelyn wanted to keep to herself.

"You knew it was him that was bothering me?" Mrs. N put on the most innocent grin Evelyn had ever seen save on the faces of infants, but the way her eyes sparkled with a troublemakers glee warned Evelyn that this woman was far from innocent. In fact, she was a meddler, possibly the worst thing a woman could ever be.

"No. Not until you nearly fell out of your chair at least. I thought it was Bunnymund getting on your nerves or something again. That rabbit can irritate the scales off a snake, I tell you" She chatted pleasantly, creeping Evelyn out with how she knew about how she and the rodent interacted. Yet the smirk that came up over that feign innocence creeped her out far more "But no, I was wrong; it's the winter spirit you're in love with that's making you pine and sigh"

"I'm not the one in lov-" Evelyn started to shout as she stood up, stopping herself when she reached the one word above all else she refused to say out loud. Casting her gaze down and away from the woman before her once more, Evelyn found herself wishing more than anything to take back what she didn't say, but was certainly thinking off. How she wished to be thinking of anything but him and what he…no, they had completely messed up.

"Go on dearie" Started Mrs. N softly, her voice full of understanding "If you can't talk to Miss N, who can you trust?"

Without looking up, Evelyn sat herself down again, arms clutching her side as if to shield her from Mrs. N's kindness. But, what the hell? Maybe, just maybe if she could say it out loud, she would see how silly it all was. How impossible this whole situation had to be, and that it was no threat to her, or to Jack.

"I think…I think Jack's…" She started slowly, hesitating that the words she dreaded saying were coming out easier than she expected them to.

"Yes?" Helped on Mrs. N, working her way from the other side of the table to come closer to where Evelyn sat.

"I think he might, you know…"

"Like you?" Finished the elderly woman, expression filled with something Evelyn hadn't hoped to see in any creature before now. Tenderness.

"Is that really such a horrific concept? A nice boy like that taking a fancy to you?" Went on Mrs. N, placing a hand coated in the flour of her labor on Evelyn's shoulder, dusting some of the powdered white onto her black overcoat.

"They all start out nice, until you get to really know them" Scoffed Evelyn as she felt no need to distance herself from the woman that stood next to her.

"Hm, yes I do agree. And as we try to find that special one, we will fall for that act again and again until we come across the one that doesn't try to fool us from day one" Said Mrs. N, the wisdom of her old life before North bringing out bittersweet memories.

"I don't want to find that special one if it means-" Evelyn started to protest as she finally looked up at the elderly woman, stopping herself by biting down on her tongue. With an understanding sigh a grandmother reserved for her mistaken grandchild, Mrs. N pressed on.

"Sometimes, in order to find our prince charming, we need to kiss a hell of lot of toads" She chuckled, releasing the gentle grip she had on Evelyn's shoulder to make her way back to one of the ovens, hands rubbing together in thought.

"He is a nice lad. Truly, you don't get to be a Guardian unless you are one"

"You don't know him" Snipped Evelyn, finding that she exceeded her tolerance of sympathy, and was beginning to once more become greatly annoyed at the woman that was offering unneeded advice.

"No. But you do. And you seem to have a good head on your shoulders" Went on Mrs. N, smirking some at the tone Evelyn's voice took that intended to deride her, but obviously failed.

"I've been fooled before. I won't be again" Evelyn admitted, refusing to cast her eyes down this time to glare at the woman. In turn, the joyful, understanding air left Mrs. N as a serious frown marred her deceitfully youthful face.

"I'd say it's already too late for that dearie. But if you really don't want to get in too deep, you had better pull out now, cause I'm starting to get the impression that you like this boy much more than you care to admit"

Before Evelyn could become surprised at the level of insight Mrs. N had, as well as the somewhat cruelly honest tone she took, the elderly woman smiled and chuckled. Waving her hand dismissively, Mrs. N turned away from her to continue in her culinary work.

"Oh, just you never mind me. What does a woman over eight hundred years old know anyway?"

To her great chagrin, Evelyn found something in her that made her hesitant to leave. Maybe it was because what Mrs. N said was true, or perhaps that Evelyn wanted to prove to her that it wasn't despite it. But that hesitation left her soon, as she then thought that it didn't matter in the end. In the end, all that mattered was that despite truth, despite what she denied or wanted, things would never be the same if she didn't do something, and do something now if she valued Jack at all, let alone as a friend.

And she did. Not even she would deny that.

Out of the corner of her warm brown eyes, Mrs. N watched as Evelyn strode out of the room, her posture suggesting that she was going into battle rather than talk to a young, love struck boy. Anther tittering laugh left her as she shook her head, smiling.

"Oh, a woman's work is never done around here"

o0o

Jack found it odd that people would say that the wind howled whenever a storm stirred it up, like it was some wordless animal. He always had thought of it as singing, like the loud, wailing songs he would hear from people when they were sad. If that was the case as he supposed it to be, then the wind was orchestrating a full blown choir for him as he perched himself on the snow covered roof top of North's factory, trying to take comfort in the blizzard that raged all around.

Whether the storm was his doing or just the temperamental elements of winter, Jack tried to bring himself to care. But as he found him once more slipping into his newly acquired pensive mood, he just could concern himself too.

He could ask himself a hundred times why he did what he did, why he couldn't keep it in if just for Evelyn's sake, and why he in the end acted selfishly. He could do it for centuries. But as he questioned himself repeatedly for why things were now ruined, he ended up finding his answer.

Because he couldn't hurt her.

It was strange, yes, but Evelyn trusted him. She trusted him with dark secrets, her aching memories, and even her happiness. He couldn't hurt her by keeping something from her, even if it in turn would only serve to distance the both of them. She deserved nothing but the truth from him, after all the pretense they both went through to get this far. And yes, though Jack still wished he could take back what he did, he now only wished that he could have found a better time and place to do it all over again.

Jack didn't know even remotely what he was going to do now, but seeing as how it was Evelyn, he expected nothing short of a crawl to get back to where they were. And he would do it to, and he would finally tell her right.

Hell, he had centuries to live anyway, so it wasn't as if he was running low on time. Evelyn was beautifully frustrating, if that was even possible, so she was worth the wait she would make him go through to get close again.

"Hello Jack"

Spoke up a voice from behind Jack that broke up the sound of the wind pressing against his ears, and he turned slowly to face it source, almost as if he was afraid it might really be there. And she was, standing there with her red hair and scarf, her boots stuck deep into the snow she stood upon.

"Uh, hi" Was he slow, almost stuttered answer as he dropped himself from the balanced top of his crook, now on the same ground as Evelyn.

"I thought you said you would be up in the rafters" She continued on without a pause, her voice and expression refusing to hint at what she was truly thinking. Jack could take a good guess though, because by the way she spoke, Jack knew what she said was an accusing statement rather than a question.

"Oh, well, you know me. Can't sit still for very long" He managed to say with a shrug, a grin naturally appearing on his face.

In between the chunks of snow that collided almost painfully with the sides of their faces, a silence was allowed by Evelyn to grow when she didn't respond. But Jack couldn't allow it to remain around, as he needed to speak his mind, while he still had half a one.

"Jack-"

"Evy-"

Both started at the same time, surprising each other. Evelyn especially looked worried, almost as if what she had to say couldn't wait a second longer for fear of something terrible, and that caused Jack cringe.

"Oh, sorry"

"No. You first" She replied, though Jack could see it was tearing her up inside to give him the right away.

"You sure?" He asked cautiously, to which she only nodded stiffly in answer to.

"Okay then"

This was it, he would say just this little bit on his mind, and forget the whole thing. He would tell her, and let her know, and then he would step away for as long as she needed him to in order to recover. Jack just needed to tell her this now, while things were still painfully fresh to them, and then he would go back to whatever she wanted them to be. For now though, he and Evelyn needed the truth. At least, that's what Jack deeply hoped.

Taking a couple of steps closer, leaving behind a trail of upturned snow, Jack took in one last fortifying breath.

"Evy, I need to tell you something. You might not like it, but I need say it anyway. It will just keep things weird if I continue keep it from you…even though you probably know already"

Everything from her expression to the way her eyes bore themselves into his as he refused to look away suggested that Evelyn wasn't truly listening. But Jack knew her too well to think that; she was listening to every single word, she just couldn't find it within herself to respond. Knowing that it was now or never, Jack pressed on.

"Evy, I lov-"

"No, don't"

Stopping himself from tripping over the final syllables that lay on the tip of his tongue, Jack sighed. Evelyn's expression couldn't hold on to its emotional distance as he could see panic wash over it, her arms reaching up to cling herself as if she were cold. The phrase 'this is gonna hurt me more than it will hurt you' ran through his mind though as he took another step.

"I need to" He told her, hoping that she could understand what he was thinking, and that it was the best for the both of them. Even if it cut.

"Please Jack" She near begged, and that was what halted Jack. Evelyn looked, so afraid. It was almost as if there had never been anything guarding her before, like she had always been this agonizingly defenseless against everything. But she wouldn't run. The way she held her ground assured Jack that she was going to help him finish this, even if it was not with the outcome he had hoped it would have. He waited as she took her time to find the words she was at war with to say.

It was safe of Jack to assume such. Evelyn was at war. Everything that she had wanted to avoid was right in front of her now, and it was screaming for a resolution, demanding one. As much as she wanted to forget, run, or even blame all on Jack, she knew that it was time to do the one most horrifying thing she could muster herself to do. Tell the truth.

And the truth was, she needed Jack. The truth was that she would never be able to forget or forgive for what had happened to her in human life, or in this eternal one. The truth was…that she was no longer sure of anything, not even her fears or wants.

"Don't say it. Not now. Not yet. Maybe not ever" She whispered, daring not to speak any louder despite the storm was no doubt drowning her voice. She just couldn't have him say it, if he said that, then he would become more like everyone else she ever knew by promising something that he might not be able to keep. And yet…

"But then again, maybe someday. I don't know. I'm…" Evelyn struggled, her eyes looking up to find Jack's to find that they were no longer in front of her, but beside her. There he stood, not a foot from her, waiting patiently while she fought to say more.

"I'm unsure Jack. And I think that's the best we can hope for right now. Please don't try to make me feel any more than that"

She finished, turning so she was facing him. She found herself praying for the second time this day as she searched his face of an answer, for pain or understanding. Evelyn wanted him to stay with her, to forget what almost happened like she did, to be her friend. She was just, not ready to want anything else. At least, not yet anyways.

Mrs. N was right, Evelyn did care for Jack. So much so that she wished she was able to admit she wanted more, but just was so damn scared to. She wished she had the courage to tell him to just wait for her to one day catch up, rather than beg him to keep it to himself and forget. She wished to hell and back that she could make up her bloody mind about what she wanted to feel.

Jack didn't speak for the longest time, only keeping his gaze locked with Evelyn's. But then, he didn't really need too. After a moment of searching, she could see what he wanted to say, and the bittersweet hope in the crooked etch of his smile. It was as clear as the blue of his eyes.

Someday... no matter how cold it is now... the snow will melt. Without fail. And he was willing to wait until that day came.

"I'll try" He was finally able to tell her, and Evelyn released the breath she didn't know she was holding up until this moment. If it was up to her, she would have started crying tears of gratitude, but it was decided long ago that she would never have enough relief or sadness to do so. Instead, she voiced her appreciation another way, smiling back at him.

"Thank you"

A chuckle, light but melodic like ice breaking rose up from the smirk that grew from Jack's smile, and Evelyn could practically feel the mischief in him rise. Thank goodness that some things would never change, like that remarkable sound.

"Can I at least get a pity hug? I mean, I did just get shot down by the girl I really like before I could even confess to her" He put forth, his brows lowering themselves in a mock seriousness. Evelyn scoffed, feeling everything become suddenly lighter around her as she did so.

"Don't push it. You're lucky that your hair isn't on fire right now" She told him, reaching up to ruffle his already hopelessly wild hair. His grimace forced her scoff to become the laugh she wanted it to be, and together they began to tease one another, not able to forget any single fact that had transpired, but both willing to wait until it was the right time to face them. For a while, there was nothing save the smiles and relief Jack and Evelyn had waited so long to have between them again, when Evelyn then stopped tugging down on Jack's sweatshirt hood to give him a questioning glance.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?" He answered right away, leaning heavily on his staff as he continued to wear the smirk Evelyn now wanted to wipe off his smug, childish looking face. Rolling her eyes, she continued one.

"I think I might be missing a page from my book. Did you happen to…look out!"

Jack lost all the air in his chest as Evelyn pushed him away, forced to collapse onto the snow covered rooftop of the factory breathlessly. About to ask for what reason she possibly had for doing that, Jack unfortunately got his answer from a source he did not expect as he looked up.

Battling for dominance against the white of the storm around them, a black mass had surround the two immortals. The Army of Darkness. A Nightmare dove for the air Jack had previously been standing in two seconds before hand, hooves pounding to crush its intended target. Evelyn joined Jack on the ground as yet another Nightmare, this one bearing one of the howling Goblin, came crashing towards her with intent to claw at her back.

Churned up snow flew up into the wind as Evelyn left Jack's side to scramble towards her bag that had dropped several feet from her, obviously wanting to arm herself.

"Evelyn?!" Called out Jack as he stood himself quickly up, wanting her to come back to his side. She didn't listen, instead ripping open her bag to bring out her bow. Seeing her take a stance, Jack forced himself to look away from the girl he wanted to keep safe to see what was coming next.

What was next was a horde, larger than any Jack had ever seen, dive down from the white washed sky towards them. Sparks of blue clashed against the black as he fended off some of the hundreds, but Jack knew that his powers were never going to be enough to give him and Evelyn the slightest of chances. Even Evelyn's keen eye and deadly aim did little to lessen the many screaming creatures, and Jack could do nothing but brace himself as they finally washed over them.

To his terrified surprise, no pain followed the swift movement of Pitch's army once they dove back up into the sky. He was about to take into the air after them, when the most horrifying sound reached his ears.

It Evelyn, screaming for him.

"Jack!" Called her drowned voice from the black folds of the creatures climbing higher and higher into the air. Disbelief that they had her kept Jack frozen for some seconds, but his panic had him clawing at the air to reach her soon enough.

"No!" He shouted, chasing after the cackling Goblins and Nightmares that dodged his strikes as he searched for any sign of Evelyn in their numbers. What had to be only moments, but felt painfully more, Jack was able to spot the red of Evelyn's hair, her hands and legs wildly struggling against the Wraiths that held her still.

"I'm coming Evy!" Hearing him, Evelyn faced the sound she supposed his voice to had come from, but all that greeted her eyes was the smiling faces of the things that had a death grip on her.

"Jack! Where are you?!" She screamed, hoping to just catch the faintest sign of him. Just one hint of blue, right now, it was all she wanted. She wanted that more than to have the Wraiths at her side let go as they tightened their hold on her till she had no choice but to let out a whimper of pain.

Having had their fun with him, the creatures that surrounded Jack parted, teasing him with the sight of Evelyn once more before surrounding her. In a cluster of circling black, the creatures seemed to lose their form, becoming nothing but wisps of jagged toothed smiles. Closer and closer they grew, encasing Evelyn till it couldn't have been possible for her to scream even if she wanted to as Jack flew towards her, shouting for her.

"I'm coming! I got you Evy!"

And like that, she was gone. Not a trace of her black feathers, red hair, or even the copper of her eyes was left behind as the creatures of old disappeared, taking her with them.

With nothing but the white and grey of the world around him, it was then Jack knew what it was like to die a second time.

o0o

The LaLaBlue Post:

*Dodging arrows and rotten tomatoes* Hey, wait! No, stop it! What did I say about the face, huh guys? Ouch! Okay, settle down, or no spicy lemon for you! *all quiet instantly down* That's better. Now then…

Whew. That was exciting? So cute, I love awkward Jack and Evelyn! I mostly like seeing Evelyn being all jumpy, as she is normally the 'calm' one of the two. But tell her that a boy likes her, and its flusters! And poor Jack, everything is just dead set against him confessing his feelings to Evelyn. Even Evelyn herself!

I think Pitch really enjoys being a buzz kill, and just waits for the absolute worst time to show up, just to piss everyone off. Even I am upset! But, he and Evelyn have some things to discuss. And the subject matter might surprise you all…(No. Bad, stop thinking that. Nothing lemony between them. No. Just, no. But between Jack and Evelyn, oh yeah, think as much spicy lemon you want, it will happen!)

Anyway, hold your fire kiddies, and join me next time as Evelyn wakes up imprisoned, and her warden is the Boogeyman himself! And as the days turn into weeks with no rescue, Evelyn learns things about Pitch Black she never thought possible…


	23. Chapter 23 Bird in a Cage

Chapter 23; Bird in a Cage:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

I am sorry guys, but I am in a hurry to leave my house to go move back into my dorm, and from then on, I will be going through my first week of college. So here is the next chapter of MLG for you to enjoy! Unfortunatly, it means that I can't send out the thank you messages like I usually do, but please know I love you all (Breezy Days, so glad to have you back)! I read each and every review, and will reply to them when I can, and I will thank the guest reviewers next chapter as well (Wizbef, The one who talked of Time Lords, Cheshire Cat). Again, sorry I couldn't thank you all personally like I usually do, but please know each word from you guys helped create this next chapter and prompted me to get it done for you to enjoy before I left for college!

The song for this chapter is **Bastille's ****_'Sleepsong'_**. What is really great about this song is that there is a tribute video to Pitch that uses this song under the title **'Pitch, You're Coming Undone'** and it is the most fantastic thing I have ever seen on YouTube. I mean it, go watch it, the editing, the song, the clips, it is all so perfect for Pitch and this chapter! It made me cry the first time I watched it, so go now! NOW! Anyhoo, enjoy this rather dark and long chapter of MLG!

~o0o~

Everything felt cold.

At least, that's how everything should have felt, were it not impossible for Evelyn to be affected by any chill. She almost wished she were though, if just to feel something around her other than the nothingness that kept her numb and lost despite being awake. But if she was awake, then why couldn't she open her eyes?

Eventually though, Evelyn discovered that her eyes were open. Everything was just too black around her to tell otherwise. She refused to move, somewhat afraid to see what might happen if she did, but also, because she knew she wasn't alone, wherever she was.

"Little bird has fallen down, fallen down, mind unsound. Little bird has fallen down, my fair…lady…" A voice sang out, whispering its dark tune all around her.

Inwardly, Evelyn cringed, but hid that with a scoff as she forced herself to sit up.

"Pitch. You rotten bastard" She called out, looking all about her, but unable to find nothing save more darkness. The only thing giving her bearings was the feeling of cold metal beneath her, else Evelyn might have been hanging upside down for all she knew.

"Tut-tut Eros. Such language" Chided the voice of Pitch, the coward continuing to hide himself in the shadows. Standing up, Evelyn took several steps forward, her every limb aching in protest.

"Screw you" She called back out, hoping that wherever the prick of a Boogeyman was, he was within strangling distance-

The feeling of unflinching steel hit Evelyn in the face and she took several steps back, clutching her cheek.

Bars. She was in a cage.

Throwing her hands back out before her, she found the bars again. Grabbing one after another, Evelyn worked her way along the edge of the cage, trying to find its doorway. After feeling herself travel in a small circle, she discovered there wasn't one. Growling out her irritation as she stuck at the bars with a clenched fist, Evelyn heard a hollow, deriding chuckle start up next to her.

"Allow me to go out of my comfort zone, and shed some light on your predicament" Turning to face where Pitch spoke from, Evelyn prepared herself for what was to come, only to be blinded.

A light, soft and weak tried its best to fill the darkness, only to barely reach Evelyn's face. Though feeble, the light was enough to hurt her eyes, causing her to cringe away from it. For a while, that was all she could do, but with a forced resolve, Evelyn looked around.

It was horrible.

The walls of the enormous cavern about her were colored black, sharp with jagged edges that would cut should anyone dare try to climb them or walk the many thin bridges and staircases that traveled from one side to the other. Permeating the walls were thin tunnels, leading away into an even blacker unknown, from which Evelyn could have sworn she heard screams rip from, strange, pitiful monsters. It was not hard to imagine so, for within this endless cavern, everything that had ever haunted a child and would continue to spread out before her, her eyes spotting new horrors as they grew accustomed to the dark that was streaked with bleak, grey light. At the belly of it all, layering what had to be the bottom of deep fissure below Evelyn's cage, was the thick black that had once trapped North's sleigh bubbled, squirming to climb up the walls towards the light, trying to smear it out.

How she almost wished it would, she didn't want to look any deeper into the crevasse below her for another second. This wasn't hell, Evelyn knew that, but this was possibly the closest thing to it. Everything was hungry, and desperate to have that hunger filled, all calling out for their need with fraught, whispering voices. It was strange, this placed obviously filled with vibrant, agitated creatures, and yet Evelyn couldn't discern what was shadow, what was real, or even what was right by her. Save for one.

There, standing by her swinging cage, was the master of it all, Pitch Black, smirking as he relished in the aghast expression Evelyn wore. And to her great disgust, she became afraid. Maybe because she was in his domain now, or because of how he turned her fears on a dime the last they met, but for some reason, Evelyn couldn't find her resolve to fight back against the feeling. And she hated that he had that kind of power over her, hoping that he was unaware of it. Fat chance though. Swallowing what she couldn't help but feel in what had to be the most damned place on earth, Evelyn glared at the Nightmare King, a sneer bravely appearing on her lips.

"What do you want now?" With all her apprehension about her predicament, Evelyn also couldn't help but become agitated. This was becoming a really annoying habit of Pitch's, showing up when least wanted just to knock her unconscious. The man seriously needed to get a real hobby, or better yet, get it through his thick head that she would never help him and would much rather beat him to a pulp for all the trouble he had given her. She had to wonder what he wanted this time though.

Pitch only shrugged in face of her now apparent exasperation, the movement jostling the many chains that hung about the shoulders of his jacket.

"Oh, the usual. To be believed in, feared, the Guardians dead" He answered in a mock pleasant voice as he stepped closer, seeming to be on solid ground yet Evelyn was at a loss for what he was standing upon.

"I meant what do you want from me" She went on to say once Pitch had stopped near the edge of her cage, her eyes wandering everywhere in search of something that was remotely human about this place. Nothing could be found though, not even the light that allowed her to see was anywhere near the kind warmth of the world that was no doubt above her.

"Well, to start, how about you try being a little bit friendlier towards me, and we'll see where we go from there, hm?" Put forth Pitch, folding his arms over his broad chest as he looked down at Evelyn, who took a moment to think. Seeing no real choice in the matter, she nodded.

"If you say so" Pitch's smirk grew before he began to slowly walk around her cage, forcing Evelyn to turn to keep her eyes on him.

"Very good. You know, I kept on believing that you were truly a smart girl, despite all the mistakes you've made so far. I knew there had to be a brain that was capable of making wise choices under that mop of red"

Evelyn contained the irritated growl that filled her throat, and struggled with her need for cynicism to remain silent as Pitch went on, almost chatting out loud to himself now.

"I suppose I should get to the heart of the matter. We are…a bit behind you Guardians. Something went wrong and now we cannot find where the next gift lies" He stopped then, turning to gesture towards Evelyn.

"But with you here, the other Guardians will miss the next full moon looking for you, and that will give us time to catch up. You can always rely on their perverse sense of morality to get in the way of what truly matters. Guess in that way, I should be grateful…" He trailed off, thinking to himself as he turned away. Evelyn though, almost let out a strangled gasp.

The Guardians. Up until the moment Pitch mentioned them, she had thought on nothing save how much she would love to beat Pitch with the bars that kept her caged and the environment it was held in. But now that she recalled just how exactly she came to be here, a new fear took a hold of her, one not for herself. Her breath held in worry of crying out her true concern now, she forced herself on to find out everything she could about why Pitch brought her here before she would try anything else. Like escape and beat his pointed nose in with her riding boots.

"They're looking for me?" She whispered, unable to hate herself for how feeble it sounded as it echoed through the cavern. Pitch of course noticed her tone, but seemed too distracted to take advantage of it as he answered her.

"Yes, for they still need from you what I now need from you. But unlike the Guardians, we do know where the next gift is, we just can't get to it without a little something from you" Finding his eyes bearing down into hers now, Evelyn inched her wings closer to her body, trying to throw off the shiver those eerie, yellow eyes created.

"What do you need from me this time? My Gift, my cooperation, my absence? All three neatly wrapped up in a bow?" She asked, trying to focus on what the hell Pitch was talking about rather than what she truly wanted to ask him. A silence was the only thing to answer her though, until watched a crooked, cruel grin grow on Pitch's face, stretching over his gaunt cheeks.

"Sacrifice" Whispered Pitch lowly, leaning closer to the bars before Evelyn to make sure she heard every syllable he uttered "The Gift of Love requires a sacrifice"

Seeing the wicked glee in his eyes fade away when Evelyn failed to react, she realized he must have been expecting her to be shocked. Surprised and afraid of what all this meant for her. But really, Evelyn was unaffected. It wasn't as if she had known about this, rather that she wasn't really surprised by the cliché. Love was a hateful thing after all, she of all people knew that. If it wanted to consume her, body as well as soul, well, that came with the mildest of shock. Still, it was disturbing concept; immortals don't have the ability to die in a peaceful, painless way.

"So before when you were going to give me back my mortality, and take away my memories, you were planning on…on…"

The quiet, near inaudible laughter of Pitch stopped Evelyn in her struggle to finish her question, strangely finding that she couldn't make herself do it on her own. She glared out hatefully as Pitch dared to lean in even closer, detesting every angle of his smug face.

"Killing you? Yes, that does seem to be what it takes to get the Gift of Love. At least, so far as we have interoperated"

"I take it back" Evelyn spat, her tone coated with annoyed resentment "You're not a rotten bastard. You're so much lower than that"

"Sticks and stones my dear girl, sticks and stones"

"And how I would love to beat you up with both of them"

A quiet emerged between them then, and looking away from Pitch, Evelyn decided to use it for her own needs. Gathering what she guessed was her courage, she spoke, her voice daring to go above the whisper it wanted to be.

"What…what happened to Jack? When you took me from North's factory, what happened to Jack?"

It was the sole question that hurt her to ask, the answer she awaited on held breath to hear. In her mind, an image of Jack clawing at the air to reach her kept playing over and over again, each time becoming more despairing in retrospect. He seemed fine then, perfectly healthy. Was he left like that after they took her to this place? Did they…did he get…hurt…

Pitch, who had distanced himself from the cage in her momentary silence, finally turned to acknowledge that he had heard Evelyn's question. Looking confused as his brows furrowed, he interwove his thing fingers before his face in thought.

"Hm? Jack? Oh right, Jack Frost" He smiled suddenly then, as if recalling the sweetest of memories. And in this playground of all things monstrous and decrepit, that sneering smile was the one thing Evelyn now hated above all else as Pitch once more leaned in close, his yellow eyes reflecting the copper of her own.

"Well, let's just say that we can expect a cold, _dead_ winter this year. And the year after that, and the year after-"

It hit Pitch full force before he even had time to finish his taunt. Evelyn's wings, powerful and fueled by anger, surged forth a gust of stirred air so fierce it pushed the unsuspecting Boogeyman to the cragged wall behind him. Feeling a rush of pain to his back and shoulders, Pitch struggled to righten himself, growling in deep irritation. Looking back to the caged girl that was now going to have to answer for this foolish mistake, Pitch felt his anger leave instantly as he took in the sight before him.

It was horrible, even to him.

She was screaming.

Eros was thrashing like a wounded animal, shaking the cage as if it were anything but solid, her hands and wings clawing at everything. The way she cried out, it was as if she was being ripped open from the inside out, the colored flames of her power raking at the air around her, ripping in retaliation. With the strength she battered against the bars, the whole cage began to swing dangerously on the chain it was dependent on to remain in the air, and away from the blackness below. Hearing her screams, the dark creatures that were once so distracted with each other turned to look up, eyes shining with a new hunger for the young immortal's maddening distress.

"Stop this! Stop it now!" Shouted Pitch, both at the creatures that were daring to get closer and at Evelyn, who refused to stop slamming her body against the cage, trying to break free with a strength only those who did not fear pain possessed. And she had to be in pain, one arm now twisted at an odd angle as she continued to beat against the bars, the bottom of her cage catching droplets of her blood.

"Eros! Enough!" Pitch commanded, coming closer to the cage. He could tell his words wouldn't affect her though, she far too gone to hear. Was this all for that boy? Jack Frost? He found it hard to believe that anyone, let alone someone wise about the true nature of the world, could bring herself to care so much for someone like that spirit. And yet there was evidence in the way she continued to shout and harm herself that proved Pitch painfully otherwise.

Having had enough of this, Pitch acted quickly, taking a hold of one of Eros's outreached hands, ignoring the slight pain her uncontrolled fire brought him. Like a crawling fever, a ripple of ancient magic ran across her skin at his command. The girl's struggles slowly died away then as her immortal signifiers gave way to her old form. Black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes now decorated Eros, leaving her wingless and breathless. With a sneer, Pitch let her go, her now limp body crumpling to the floor of her cage as unconsciousness silenced her further.

In her mind, Evelyn knew it was wrong to have given up so easily. But she couldn't fight it. She didn't want to. For in trade of this pain she would gladly accept a dreamless sleep.

Jack was dead. She figured she might as well be too.

o0o

Week One

Evelyn didn't know how long she had been unconscious, or how long ago she woke up, but it didn't matter. The weak light that shone down on her cage never hinted at day or night, and for all she knew, time could be standing still.

She lay upon the floor of her cage, a pitcher of water and a plate of bread to one side, a blanket on the other. She hadn't touched either since she awoke however. In fact, she hadn't even moved. Her immortal strength was gone, and with that so was the fire that was always in her that ran one last fever before Pitch took it away, leaving her weak and frail. Leaving her vulnerably mortal, the fire in her was tamed back into the blood it once was centuries ago, leaving her with a cold she had never wanted to know.

Now Evelyn could barely find it within herself to open her eyes every once in a while, prompted to do so only when a Goblin tugged at her arm, or some Nightmare kicked her cage. She never retaliated though, didn't even open her mouth to tell them to piss off. All she could do was lie there and just breathe. Sometimes it was too hard to do even that.

Before her, a curtain of her now black hair kept her open eyes from seeing the blackness beyond it, and as time stretched, Evelyn couldn't help but grow to hate the color. Before, when she first became an immortal, she missed it, loathing the red that reminded her of only blood. Now it was the opposite.

_'Red suits you' _

Strange. How you don't appreciate something until it was gone. Or rather, you don't find out just how much you truly need someone until they are ripped away from you.

Jack.

Yes. Evelyn knew from before, knew and admitted that she needed Jack Frost. Needed him as her friend, confidant, as the sole person she could bring herself to trust and risk feeling any care towards. He made her want and need things she never thought she would ever again. Jack even made her consider wanting something that she had long ago deemed forbidden, back when they were alone, waist deep in blue water, lips almost brushing.

And now he was dead. Now Evelyn knew just how much Frost had become essential for her survival, as well as her chance for a life striving towards something other than numb peace.

Why? Why couldn't she have just allowed him to feel what he wanted? To tell him that she was happy, ecstatic that he had fallen in love with her? Why couldn't she lie for him?

No. She would not have been able to lie to him, moreover she couldn't even if she wanted to back then. Jack knew how to reach her, how she worked in her own twisted fashion. And despite all that, her temper, her fragility, he was her friend. He wanted to be even more, but Evelyn cowered away. She just had to panic at the very thought of what happened to her in life might be happening all over again. A boy, sweet and smiling, one day betraying her.

Did she really have so little faith in him? After all he did? Proved? He never hurt her. Ever. All he asked for was her to hear him out, and he would wait for her to catch up or hold everything back forever. Evelyn didn't even give him that. Now it was all she wanted, wanted so much it was almost enough to make her cry, and tore her up further because she long lost the ability to centuries ago. In this pit, he was all she could think about.

Jack Frost.

The boy she realized she truly loved, now that he was dead.

No. She still wasn't ready to fall in love again. At least, not in the way she had with Darren. And no, it didn't lighten the weight that was compressing her chest with bittersweet realization that she was becoming more human than she had ever been before, even in life. It was killing her to let love take advantage of her again. But this time, this pain was for someone that, though she not prepared to love, was entirely worthy of it, more even. Jack Frost was worthy of so much more than she could have ever returned, free of her hesitation to feel love or not.

And it was only now in this dismal pit she could admit just how much she cared about Jack, how deeply he had rooted himself in her heart despite all her attempts to keep him out. She did love him, dearly, as a friend and as a once hopeful potential for more, and it was now hurting her to think that she might never get to hear him tell her how he felt. It had been so greedy of her to think that everything, Jack especially, would wait for her to maybe one day return the feeling or at least tell him for sure that it wasn't possible for her to, and because of that, she missed her chance entirely. No, she didn't just miss it, she threw her chance away thinking that it would come back when and if she wanted it to. Jack just didn't live long enough for her to realize her mistake.

Pitch could be lying, Jack might still be alive smirking and stirring up mischief. But why would Pitch bother? He had nothing to gain from feigning Jack's death now that he got what he wanted; her in a cage. And Evelyn herself could have allowed the thought that Pitch was lying grow into a hope that could give her the strength to move again, but that would be clutching at straws that she didn't want to grab for fear of them proving false. That was her only fear now, hoping. Not loving, not being loved, not even dying. Just hope and having it make a fool of her.

"Eat?" Whispered one of the many creatures that took up the habit of circling Evelyn's cage. Their movement was often the only way Evelyn could tell that her eyes were open. Day by day, at least as far as she assumed, the creatures ended up closer and closer, sometimes being shooed away larger creatures, sometimes reaching into the cage to yank at her hair.

"Master Pitch say no eat" Hissed a Wraith as it passed by, dragging its claws alongside the bars of the cage.

That's right. Pitch told them not to harm her. Only to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't try anything. It was really unnecessary seeing as how she couldn't do anything more complex than breathe and regret.

"One bite…"

"No eat"

"But…a delicate, helpless child, so tasty" Protested the Goblin that slowly drew itself closer to the bars of Evelyn's cage. Its skeletal hand reached out, gently clawing at the air by her cheek as if it could get a taste of her that way.

Enough.

Evelyn might have just lost the only person in the world she had grown to truly and deeply care about, but she was sick of this state of constant depression that made it difficult to tell when she was awake or having a nightmare.

It was time to fight back, even if it was just for herself. Whether dead or alive, Jack would want her to fight back, not to let herself disappear in a place like this. She could manage at least that for him and herself, couldn't she? Evelyn would fight for herself, for her life, because with or without Jack, it was still worth living, or at least to try in order find something to live for again. The longing for happiness was the beginning of happiness after all, like Jack had told her…it was time she took his words and memory to heart before she lost them like she did him.

Taking a hold of the hand by her face, Evelyn summoned her strength, and pulled. With a ringing thud, the Goblin's face smashed against the bars it was so near too, hissing its pain loudly.

"Who you calling helpless, ugly?" She spat out as she pulled again and again, the Goblin finding its own strength to be no match for her anger as she continued her abuse on it. It was only when the creature seized to claw her hand off its own that Evelyn let go of it, letting it fall away into the darkness below.

"Anyone else?" Evelyn growled as she stood up, ignoring the aches that sprang up reminding her that she hadn't moved so much in little more than a week. The creatures around her slowly shrank back, and she smirked, making them slink away faster.

"My, my. Temperamental much Eros?" Spoke up the only voice in this place that could be mistaken for human. Appearing from the shadows he so often traveled in and out of, Pitch appeared, looking satisfied that Evelyn was finally moving again even though it was just to bludgeon one of his recruits.

"Why don't you get closer and find out?" She asked, her underused voice carrying a great loathing. Pitch only laughed, the course sound grating Evelyn's ears and causing her smirk to turn into a grimace.

"No thank you. You are still recovering from the last time we talked" He finished by pointing at her. From top to bottom, her overcoat, shirt, pants, and even scarf were shabby and tattered from her first day, ripped in her effort to, well, to hurt anything and everything she could when she found out that Jack was dead. On the exposed skin that peaked through the rips, there were dirtied bandages, covering the many self-inflicted scrapes, cuts, bruises and breaks Evelyn had given herself. None of them hurt, or maybe in comparison to everything else, they didn't register enough pain to be noticed.

"Why do you keep patching me up?" Evelyn spoke out after a while, finding that she had a need to speak, if just to satisfy her curiosity. Pitch, who had come closer to the cage, his fingers entwined in the mane of a Nightmare that had trotted it's way to him, lazily shrugged.

"Can't have the sacrifice be bruised and damaged. As for before, I needed your trust" Evelyn thought back to the before he was speaking of, leaning her head against the bars. That felt so long ago, when the Guardians left her behind, by Pitch's twisted account. So long ago when she told Jack to forget about her, to stop making her see better things were possible.

No. No more thinking on Jack. No more of this dance with the dead hope that he might still be alive, or that he would find her here and prove it all to have been just a nightmare. It would only serve to drive her senseless in here, and she needed to concentrate. The Guardians were certainly still looking for her, so the least Evelyn could do was help them find her by escaping. It was time to come out of the doldrums, even if that meant putting her grief, whether unfounded or justified, aside. She could mourn for Jack later.

"Why the food then? You may have taken my powers and strength, but I am still an immortal. I can't die of starvation" She asked, a plan forming in her mind of the line of questions that might help her get what she needed. Pitch turned from the snorting Nightmare that had his attention, looking very perturbed.

"You know, you are very rude. Asking all these questions instead of just being grateful that I am bothering to make sure you are comfortable" He chided, folding his arms and taking a step closer to bare down his gaze upon Evelyn's. He was probably hoping to make her flinch. She wished him the best of luck.

"Why do you bother, hm? Why Pitch? Why am I not dead yet, why do you keep healing me? You waiting till I'm back in my healthy prime to kill me? Why don't you just get it over with now, and save us both the trouble!" She spoke, growing louder and louder until she finished with a shout. The anger she felt but somehow didn't mar the indifference her expression was naturally trapped in surprised Pitch, and his brows narrowed down in confusion. Did she…want to die?

"I-" He started, his confusion changing into something dangerously deeper as he looked over the patiently awaiting Evelyn, her now blue eyes accusing him. It was alarming how much Eros looked like _her_…as if she had come back from the dead. Pitch shook that thought away though, as he reached into the inside lining of his grey jacket to then throw something at Evelyn.

"I brought you some paper. I noticed when I first visited that hovel you call a home that you have a talent for drawing" He told her with a deriding smirk as she ducked away from the items he tossed into her cage.

"They're to keep you busy and sane" Pitch went on, turning away from the cage to start walking away, thinking his mocking done for this day "Help keep your mind off of-"

"The fact that I am going to be served up like a little lamb as a sacrifice? Oh yeah, a bit of drawing is certainly going to keep my mind off of that" Evelyn interrupted, causing Pitch to scowl at that pesky, undying sarcasm of hers.

"Oh, just shut up and draw you ungrateful immortal" He growled without turning back to face her, missing the small smirk that grew on her pale lips.

"Now who's being the temperamental one?"

Whether Pitch heard her last remark or not, Evelyn really didn't care. Only that she said it, and that it felt good to speak again. It would have to be enough to tie her over, until she could get some more information or recover enough strength to try and escape. But till then, she would have nothing to do but sit, leaning back against the bars of her cage as her knees tucked themselves up by her chest. Looking down at the scraps of paper and leaky pens around her, something stirred up within her mind.

_'Is this…a drawing of me? Never knew this was how you thought of me. Am I really this handsome looking to you?' _

At the memory, Evelyn chuckled, but the choked sound came out more like a sob, one that echoed about her, causing the creatures below to squirm in pleasure at her pain.

o0o

Week Two

Time went on. Evelyn was certain it wasn't standing still anymore now. For one thing, she was losing weight. Probably because she refused to eat, if just to piss off Pitch. It all wasn't much, but it was all Evelyn could do besides prying at the bolts of her cage until her fingers bled. Her situation was made all the more dire as day after day marched on, and still Evelyn still couldn't call back her powers, no matter how hard she concentrated.

All it took last time Pitch switched her back to her mortal form was the decision to grow cold again; maybe that's what stopped her this time, the refusal to be indifferent any longer, well, not as indifferent as she was used to being. But she would not become weak just to grow strong in that twisted, unfeeling way again, not even to escape this place. She wasn't going to lose herself to survive this time, not like she had lost Jack…she would never lose anything ever again.

Between trying to escape, wondering just when she was supposed to be a sacrifice, and pestering Pitch whenever he showed up, Evelyn had found that in some backwards way, she was glad he had given her paper to draw on. Drawing was as comforting like wearing a fur jacket for Evelyn in this place, warm, but made of dead things. A give and take in the end then.

It did help rein in her thoughts though, as out of the need to escape and cope until she was free, she refused to think on Jack. Not that she really succeeded much at it though. Damn spirit had a way of invading her thoughts even here, even though he might be dead. She had to constantly dismiss the hope that he wasn't now, whereas before it was so easy to in her despair. If she hoped, only to be disappointed, well, she might not die all over again, but she would certainly never claim herself to be alive ever again.

"These are really very good. It is amazing what three centuries of practice can do for one's skills"

Right on time, Pitch had stopped by for his daily taunting. Rolling herself off of the pile that was her overcoat and the blanket that was in the cage from before, Evelyn glared at the Boogeyman that was standing only a couple of feet from her, lazily leafing through the stacks of drawings she had made so far.

"Glad you like it"

"Well, I never said that" He told her with a sharp toothed grin, knowing that she had become too used to his presence to even let a flash of irritation or intimidation spark within her eyes. It was almost like he was as invisible to her as he was the children of the world. The thought irritated Pitch greatly as he allowed a passing Wraith to take a swipe at Evelyn, who barely ducked to avoid having it cut her arm.

"How about this one then?" She chucked a crumpled piece of paper at him, and on instinct, Pitch caught it. Unraveling it, he found it to be a detailed sketch of him knocked out, thoroughly beaten by Sandman, butterflies above his head. Someone obviously must have told her just what happened when the Guardians defeated him, and Evelyn was plainly enjoying the uncomfortable expression on his face at the memories of it.

"Now that's just being plain rude" He told her, tossing aside the paper to let it fall beneath them. Eros ignored his statement, and he found himself looking down the where he let the paper fall to.

"…why the butterflies?" Pitch found himself asking after a moment. He saw Evelyn sit herself up finally, looking at him through the thicket that was her now long, uncombed hair.

"What?"

"You've drawn a lot of them. Back at your hovel there are dozens of the winged parasites in your drawings" He repeated himself, unsure of why it was so important for him to know. Maybe because, he wanted at least some difference between Eros and her. She was so dangerously alike already, it was starting to make him feel something he hadn't in over a thousand years.

"You should know. You know everything else about my life" Was the only answer Evelyn gave him as she slumped her head back down on the pile of cloth she formed into a ratty, makeshift bed. There was only the beat of a pause before she decided to answer him anyway, possibly curious herself as to why he was bothering to ask as he was.

"My mother. She once told me that butterfly wings remind her of stained glass windows. Guess the imagery just stuck"

"You were very fond of her" Was what Pitch muttered in response to her surprisingly meaningful answer. Evelyn, from her position on the ground, seemed to just shrug.

"She was my mother, of course I was. She told me to sit up straight, grow up, and that men don't like a girl that spoke her mind, but I loved her"

"And your father?" Pitch asked, coming closer to the bars of the cage, watching Evelyn as her expression, once so guarded with uncaring and indifference, slipped into discomfort. She answered, her voice lowering itself to a softer tone.

"He was just a father, a good man. Until he killed my mother by bashing her head against the stone mantle by the fireplace"

Pitch felt an amount of shame rise up in him at her answer, not for already knowing about it, but because of the way he looked so disturbed at hearing her say it. Evelyn too didn't like his reaction, and scoffed as she picked herself off of the ground, stepping towards where he stood.

"Don't looked so surprised. You knew this already" She derided, once more slipping back into her impassiveness as was her habit to. Pitch didn't answer her, merely stared back as the two of them locked eyes for the first time in days. Even stripped of her powers, her immortal appearance, and even her hope, Pitch had to admit that there was a fire still in this girl. Its fuel changed from hate, fear, and even despair, but in order to keep it going, she was willing to do anything. In a way, he could relate.

"What about you?" Evelyn spoke, bringing Pitch back from his thoughts.

"What do butterflies mean to you?" She explained further when it was obvious he didn't know what she was asking about. Why she was even asking this, well, Evelyn just wanted to know something. Pitch was a trickster, more so than Jack could have ever been, for what he did wasn't for an innocent laugh, it was to achieve a horrible purpose. In that, he had a talent for lying and hiding his true intentions, but when he presented his interest in the winged incest, Evelyn knew she had found an opening, and struck.

"Someone I knew a long time ago loved them" Was the answer she was rewarded with, Pitch turning his gaze away almost as if he was now lost in his reminiscing memories. His answer not what she expected, and Evelyn was made a loss for words as she watched him slowly step away, his long grey coat following after him into the blackness he allowed to swallow him up.

"Goodnight Eros"

"Goodnight…asshole"

o0o

Week Three

A voice, deep and ancient whispered about Evelyn. Though quiet, as if breathing its last, the voice was enough to wake her, slipping through the bars of her cage as if searching for her.

_"You…haven't made any…progress Pitchner…"_

Each word, each syllable was gasped out slowly, a raspy breath following each. The voice was tired, but angry, and that anger stilled the blackness below Evelyn's cage as she dared crawl towards its rim, looking down. Nothing could hint to the source of the unfamiliar voice, but the next that followed it helped narrow it down to one of the tunnels far below her.

"I have. It will just take a little more time to solve the Gift of Love's riddle"

It was Pitch, his tone missing the usual level of contempt and deride Evelyn was used to. Becoming curious, Evelyn grabbed at the bars before her, trying to get a better angle. She tried to picture the face that could possibly match the unfamiliar voice, but nothing came to mind. Nothing human like at least.

_"I need…to eat…"_

"And soon you will, but for now-" Started Pitch, only to be interrupted by a howling shriek.

_"I need to consume the Gift of Love! I need them all, in me…now!"_

The sound made Evelyn crouch in pain, covering her ears to stop the voice from reaching into every single corner of her mind, filing it with that awful screech. She had heard nothing more desperately starving before, and yet there was something beneath it all, a coat of dark promises if that would grow if its hunger was not sated. It forced trailing shivers down Evelyn's spine at what it was saying, making her feel weaker and frail just by listening. It was no wonder to her that Pitch took a while to answer, his words carefully put.

"Yes Darkness, but it will take time to find it. You just need to be-"

_"Now!"_

The scream that reverberated made Evelyn once more reach to cover her ears, but nothing seemed to help as stones fell from the shaking walls, her cage swinging helplessly in the shock the voice caused. It hurt, the voice hurt her so much to just hear its dying echo, like it was stretching her with every letter it formed. It was so dark, despairing. It was dead.

_"Go…away now…I have no need of you…" _The voice went on, Evelyn struggling to stop shivering as she almost crawled back to the pile of cloth she slept on, feeling the chill of this hell cutting into her deeper than ever before.

"Yes" Answer Pitch, and Evelyn didn't need to see him to know that he was bitterly obedient.

_"Pitchner…remember…you are me…everything here is…do not dare forget that…"_

"I won't. I can't"

With that, the voice seemed to slip away into a deep slumber, waning away until there was nothing to be heard but the approaching measured steps of Pitch. Evelyn wasn't even sure when he appeared before her cage, but the moment she saw him, she was able to swallow away the fear the voice built up in her. At least Pitch was deceivingly human, and that oddly served to comfort her.

"Who was that?" She asked after watching him for a while, his eclipsing eyes clouded with dark thoughts. He looked up, shocked as if to find her still in her cage, seemingly forgetting she was there. That went away quickly as he recovered his composure, scowling down at her.

"No one"

"So it was Darkness" Evelyn went on without missing a beat. Really, it wasn't that hard to figure out. If Darkness was the most wretched, dark thing in this world, then that voice had to belong to him. Still, despite knowing the owner of the sound that still left her shivering, Evelyn couldn't begin to piece together what sort of face went along with it. Imagination growing too dark for her to take, she shook her head.

"He said that he needed to eat the Gift of Love. Did he mean…me?" She asked, hating the timid in her voice. She wasn't afraid of death, but she had made a promise to herself to fight. And she intended to keep it, even if she had nothing to fight for. But the thought of facing what she couldn't even bring herself to imagine, it was not encouraging.

"It was nothing. Go back to sleep" Pitch told her, turning away to walk down one of the thousands of near invisible pathways that lined around her cage.

"Pitch!"

At the unexpected tone of command in her voice, Pitch stopped to turn back to face Evelyn, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Did you mean it?" Though still disturbed from his conversation with Darkness, Pitch felt that leave as confusion and curiosity took hold as he waited for Evelyn to being herself to continue. She was strong, but it was no surprise to him that even her resolve was fading here. He himself often wondered how he was able to stand it. She did not make him wait for an answer long though, her arms wrapping around her as her wings so often used to.

"Did you mean it when you said I didn't have to be alone, that you would show me that someone could care for me? Or was that a lie as well?"

Evelyn wanted to continue, and voice all the questions that were lining the troubles in her mind, but she had to stop herself. She didn't think Pitch would even have answers for her, let alone give them to her, but she stopped to give him a chance. Watching him step closer, Evelyn noticed something. There was a peculiarity in Pitch's expression, something she hadn't seen before. There were so many other things Evelyn thought it had to be but…it looked like sympathy. It encouraged her to continue.

"Is everything you told me a lie? Is Jack alive or dead?"

"Enough of this" The strange expression greatly diminished on Pitch as he turned away from her, sending out a growl that warned her to stop. But she didn't, saying Jack's name poured so many other questions from her, so many other fears.

"You told me that no harm would come to the children of the world! But you are going to let Darkness take them once he gets free, aren't you?! Do you even know if he isn't going to kill you once he is done-"

"I said enough Emily! I need to think…" He shouted, lips curling back into a cruel snarl that instantly quieted Evelyn. Not because he had inspired fear in her, rather, disturbed confusion. Pitch didn't seem to realize his mistake at all though while he paced in the air, muttering to himself and whatever dark creature was listening nearby.

"Emily?" Pitch's pacing stopped as he instantly turned on Evelyn, his eyes wide with shock at the name she whispered "Why did you call me Emily?"

And Evelyn was met with yet another surprise. As the sympathy that she saw before shocked her, the horror that drained Pitch's grey face further of color troubled her far more than sound that was Darkness. His mouth hung open, as if he was going to speak, protest even, that she had dared ask, but it was as if the Nightmare King couldn't move, oppressed by something akin to fear and regret. Eventually, whether to her relief or disappointment, Evelyn saw him turn away once more, walking out into the dark.

"Forget this"

o0o

Day 23

It was time.

Unknown hours spent, hope hidden, and determination to fight without a cause to fight for other than living had finally paid off. And not quite in the dignified way Evelyn imagined it would. After refusing to eat throughout the entire duration of her captivity here in Pitch's lair, Evelyn had lost so much needed muscle and strength, that with the little she had left to her, she was able to slip through the bars of her cage.

It helped that she had managed to remove at least one of the bars, her still bleeding, aching fingers having succeeded in loosening the ungodly tight bolts enough to kick it out of place. With the slip of space offered her, Evelyn didn't wait. Pitch had stopped visiting her ever since that night she heard Darkness, and the creatures that lived here had grown so used to her presence that she no longer interested them. Guess she was too malnourished even for their fraught hunger.

The fall from her cage onto the first stone path below her took a gasp from her at last second when she remembered that she no longer had her wings. But thankfully she landed with only a twisted ankle to show for it. Didn't do her nerves about heights any favors though. She then limped towards the tunnel nearest to her, finding that the inside was not dreadful as she had first imagined. Sure, they were connected to the pit of which lived unspeakable things, but in comparison to that, she doubted anything would ever look dark or malevolent to her again.

That said, the scream that echoed after her several minutes into searching for the source of the grey light made her feel like hot, sharp needles were pricking her bruised skin.

"Master! She is gone, master!" Shouted the creature that had bothered to notice the bent bar of her cage, and the lack of her inside it. Evelyn held her breath and stilled, her heart pausing it's beat, waiting for the sound to die down or to have only been heard by herself. That pathetic wish wilted away quickly though, as the next voice that shouted made panic crawl over her.

"Find her, now!" Commanded Pitch, the sound of hundreds of creatures stirring from their slumber following. Already Evelyn was short on breath as she ran further into the tunnel, risking her chances by slipping through whatever craggy opening was wide enough for her to fit, finding more and more paths for her to choose from. It was impossible to know if the members of Pitch's army were just behind her, one level below, above, or even still searching back in the cavern. The many echoes overlapped one another, mixing the panicked pace of her heart with the angry shouts of Pitch.

But there ahead, teasing her after hundreds of turns and crawls, was a sliver of light brightening up the dead end Evelyn reached. It was not the dull grey that usually graced this dark place; it was golden, warm even as she placed her hand in it, stopping in her fleeing to almost admire it. The moment did not last long though, as the distinct sound of someone, or something, coming closer, stopped whatever rare wonderment she felt.

Reacting immediately, Evelyn tucked herself away behind a thin space that had twisted itself into the tunnel side, scraping her arms and back in the process. Her lungs screamed in protest against being denied what they needed as she held her breath in wait, but her panic overrode that need when a voice called out for her.

"Eros?"

Pitch stepped into the sunlight that shunned away the grey that had acted in its stead, his eclipsing yellow eyes managing to stand out. His warped grin too flashed, and Evelyn felt dread knot within her at the thought that he had found her.

"Playing hide and seek are we?" Pitch asked out loud, turning himself around to study every corner of this dead end that Evelyn had trapped herself in. He chuckled, and involuntarily Evelyn's hands clutched her sides harder. Motivated, she dared to move deeper into the thin fissure she barely could breathe in now, its walls growing tighter together with each step she took.

"Come out, come out where ever you are…" He continued to taunt, slowly making his way down the walls, peeking into every nick and crack, grinning. Evelyn took another step back, but froze when her boot over turned a stone, the sound louder than a gunshot to her. It wasn't really, but it was enough to attract Pitch's attention, his head tilting to one side curiously before his grin grew wider, slitting his face as he spotted her hiding place.

"You can't escape. No one can"

Whether he had really spotted her, or was only just now choosing to investigate this fissure, Evelyn wouldn't bother staying around to find out. It took some blood, scraped skin, and even a stifled groan, but she made it to the end. Almost falling out, Evelyn stumbled into the small chamber of encased stone the slit opening had unknowingly led her to. More of the golden light she had spotted before spilled over in here, several cracks allowing what had to be the morning sun in. A breathless smile rose up on Evelyn's face at the knowledge that she had reached her goal, only to then have it taken away when Pitch called out to her.

"Evelyn?"

She stilled herself, facing the fissure she had just scrapped through. From the other side, she could see the silhouette of Pitch grow as he drew closer. Half shown, his grey face peered into the gap, eyes searching until they met up with Evelyn's. Fear wormed into her every nerve, her hands tightening into fists as she prepared for Pitch to slip in after her like the shadow he was, and drag her back to the cage just when she got a taste of freedom.

But, nothing happened.

Did he see her? Of course he did. She saw him perfectly, so he had to have spotted her. Then why…why didn't he smile at his success? Why did he look…regretful?

Before Evelyn could answer any of these questions, Pitch turned away from the opening in the fissure, quickly disappearing from her sight. She listened his retreating steps, and then heard above them a snap of thin fingers, a command.

Almost immediately, Evelyn felt a warmth over take her. A warmth she never thought she missed until it had returned to her; her powers. Dancing at her finger tips was the flame she was given to control long ago, her wings of black stretching out behind her, aching from their long absence. Desperate for confirmation, she clawed at the strands of her hair, bringing it before her eyes.

Red.

Her immortal powers and appearance was back. She was…back to her true self. Instead of bothering to ask herself how or why this blessing was sent, Evelyn put it to good use instantly. Using her strength and flame that ached to be helpful, she released all of it at the many sources of this chamber's light, nearly eradicating the stone wall that separated her from the world.

The light that greeted her outside shone so brightly it pained Evelyn to keep her eyes open. But she did, daring to hope it was the last pain she would ever feel.

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

Well, that was a bit dark and gritty, eh? Just who is this Emily? And did Pitch see Evelyn, and ended up letting her go? Well, who knows kiddies? Well okay, I know, but since I love being evil and all that, you guys won't for a long, long time. Mwah-haha-mwaha.

Anyhoo, wow, lot of drama. Lots of tension! And you guys finally got to officially meet Darkness. Scary dude, am I right? Brr, gives me chills at least. And poor, poor Evelyn. She went through a lot this chapter, didn't she? Not only did she have Pitch to deal with, along with the prospect of being a sacrifice, but she went through a lot of pensive thinking about herself and her standing with the emotion that is love. I just hope that it pays off in the end, for her and Jack. And just to make it clear, Evelyn does love Jack, loves him like a friend and regrets not giving him the chance to be more. She is in no way ready to give herself over to love completely, but really, are any of us ever ready for love when it comes?

With that in mind, join me next time as Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy give us their perspective of things when Evelyn returns to the Factory all battered, bruised, and broken. As they patch her up, the Guardians witness the sides of Eros that she once hid from everyone as she impatiently waits for a winter spirit to stand before her and prove he is not dead (which he is not folks! Okay, Jack is _not _dead! Just thought I would make that perfectly clear for you all! Pitch was lying like the dirty dog he is!).


	24. Chapter 24 Breaking the Cage

Chapter 24; Breaking the Cage:

Warning; Rated M for swearing, violence, lemon, and lots of magical beings with really cool jobs. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rise of the Guardians' or any of its characters, I am only using them to fulfill my own disillusioned dreams and fan-girl wishes. : P

The song for this chapter is **Lindsey Stirling's ****_'Bird in a Cage'_** (People, watch the music video, it fits perfectly for Evelyn and what she has gone through).

**Guest:** You're right, Pitch does have some feelings for Evelyn, but it's not quite what you think (hehe). Glad you like this story so much!

**Cheshire cat:** Maybe Pitch did do something nice, maybe not. Hehe, I am not going to spoil anything about Evelyn and Pitch's relationship, but I love all the stabs you guys are taking at it!

**Wizbef:** 1. Yes, it was intense, wasn't it? 2. I guess I do suck for making you guys go through that, but come on, you secretly loved it, didn't you? 3. They often are, for it is the journey, not the destination that takes the engery out of you. Hope you like this chapter and don't think it's too much! I am taking a break from the drama for a while, so it will be all 'awws' and 'oohs' for several chapters.

~o0o~

In the ever busy factory hidden in the far north, where the sun clashed with the white snow, Bunnymund stood by the Believing Globe, his green eyes never straying from it. Small, but radiant lights coated nearly every inch of the land masses, representing each and every child that believed in the Guardians, and thusly, lent them their strength. With the passage of time, some lights would fade as the children grew skeptical, only to be replaced by those still new to the world, still in touch with its curious, fanciful secrets.

It was strange, but to Bunnymund, it was this odd machine that kept count of the believing children that gave him the most hope. Whenever he had a bad year, or when he first was having problems with Nature, he would often make the excuse to come visit North to take a look at it. The Globe made him hold on, knowing that there were so many counting on him, reaching their faith out in hope that he would appear. It really was a fantastic machine.

And its cathartic effect on him still held true, though as more time passed, he found himself staring at it longer and longer. Because for nearly a month now, he and the other Guardians had been at their wits end.

Evelyn was missing, taken by Pitch's Army, and had not been seen from since. Not even a hint of a black feather. Together, the Guardians scattered themselves all over the world trying to find her, or at the very least Pitch and his goons to find out what they had done to her, but as the days continued to be unfruitful, even Bunnymund was losing his optimism. Even if they did up finding her now, no matter how it summed up or what state she was in, it wouldn't be good.

Yes, Bunnymund still had a bit of a disliking to Eros, and yes, he had yet to forgive her for what she did to Jack when she was first taken by Pitch, coming back all cold and aloof, basically beating the winter spirit away for just being the nice lad he was. But, with all that said, he would find it in his heart to forget all that, even forget her setting his tail on fire, if she would just come back. Come back right now before another day passed, one spent with Tooth's fairies forgoing collecting teeth to follow any and every trail, and North gone constantly on searches that lasted days on end.

As much as they were running themselves ragged trying to find Eros, it was Jack that had them all looking like couch glued slackers. The spirit hadn't created a snow flake let alone a bit of frost in weeks now, spending all his energies on looking high and low, daring to go places that led deep into the earth, where not a bit of green or sun reached. Bunnymund had been taking shifts with the others throughout the entire time to keep their eyes on Jack, making sure at the very least he was keeping himself out of harm despite being near dead with exhaustion and worry. How that boy was still flying straight, no immortal had the answer to that.

And all this over some carrot topped girl.

Alright, not just some girl.

A winged girl that for some twisted reason was made in charge of love, and was needed to help defeat Pitch and Darkness. A girl that was tough, mean spirited, rude, spiteful, unforgivably dispassionate, and above all, important to Jack Frost. It didn't take any sort of wisdom to tell just how deep that boy's care went for that girl, hell, it didn't even take a pair of eyes. The thought of her hurt was what kept the crooked smirk off of Jack's face for the past month, the missing presence that could make that boy stop for a moment to breathe, and maybe smile for the first time since he came into the Factory, yelling to high heaven that Pitch had taken her away and they needed to find her.

If Eros would just come back now, and prove herself alright and unharmed, Bunnymund would not only forgive her, he would admit to her face that he thought she was alright by his book. Sure, a little rough around the edges, a lot rough, but if Jack was willing to drive himself half mad for her, she had to have some redeeming features.

For now though, he would rest up, keep watch of the Globe in case Pitch or Eros should show up on it, and wait. Wait for Eros to be found, and for Jack to keep himself alive long enough to see her. Love was really a cruel thing when you got down to it, driving all who felt it up the wall even on just a regular day; maybe that's why Eros was in charge of it.

As if his nerves weren't frayed enough, the sound of a limp, exhausted body falling through one of the many open skylights dragged Bunnymund from his weary musings, and he tensed on reflex.

"What the-!" Was all he managed to say turning around in time to catch the sight of Evelyn stumbling down onto the same factory floor, her wings bent with fatigue. Bunnymund stared and stood still for a couple moments, trying to find some indicator that what he was seeing was real, and wasn't some trick by Pitch or his tiring thoughts. When the winged girl before him started to swear as she collapsed unto the carpet though, Bunnymund knew for certain it had to be Evelyn.

"Eros?! What in the name of the four seasons happened to you?" He asked anxiously as he immediately went to her side. She momentarily looked at him confused and dazed, hearing but not seeing him. Her eyes were narrowed and went back down to the carpet, as if the soft light of the factory stung, but after trying multiple times to lift her head, she seemed to recognize the Guardian of Hope.

"B-Bunnymund? Where are the others? Where's Ja-" She spoke with a voice hoarse, trying to stand herself up on shaking legs only to fall back down to her knees, her breathing erratic with fatigue. Eros clenched her hands in irritation, and looked like she was going to try to get up again, only to have Bunnymund keep her down with a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa there, let's just, let's take a breather" He told her gently, discomfited by how little effort it took on his part to stop her from getting up. Every inch of her looked cut or scraped, the feathers of her wings torn at odd angles. As if the black and blue of her skin wasn't enough though, the now frail looking girl was gaunt, the hue of her cheeks turned white with deprivation. She looked like hell, and knowing Pitch, Bunnymund presumed that's where he might have kept her.

"No. We got to…got to go back before Pitch moves and…" She tried to protest, her eyes already trying to shut themselves on her as she tugged at Bunnymund's hand, presumably to pry it off. He only shook his head and stood up.

"And we'll find him, I swear. As soon as you are able tell me what happened" Looking away, Bunnymund signaled one of the many yetis that had surrounded them in the short while Eros had appeared, commanding with just a stiff nod to call for the Guardians. As the brown furred creature turned away to release the northern lights, Bunnymund once more went to coaxing Eros to stay still, failing greatly as she managed to stand herself up without him.

"You don't have to talk now, alright? It can wait until we get you patched up. You look worse than a smashed Easter egg" He teased, looking down from his height to see if it would get a reaction from her, even if it was most likely to be a negative one. Seeing her weaver and struggle to balance herself, he placed his hand on her shoulder again, only to have it smacked harshly away this time.

"Stop it! I'm fine" Eros told him, seemingly trying to get him to go away with her hostile tone and proving that she was just fine like she said by dusting off her clothes. It was obvious she wanted him to leave her alone, either wanting him to call the Guardians himself or just because she didn't want any sympathy, but not even the threat of a seared tail would drive him away.

"The bloody hell you are" Bunnymund corrected as he voice went from gentle understanding to severe. Though he knew he needed to be firm in order to get anywhere with Eros, he was glad that she was resisting his help. It meant that she was fine, to some degree. At least, her pleasant disposition on life hadn't changed like her appearance had. That was all he had hoped for before, and he was glad it paid off.

"Come on, we need to get you cleaned up" He went on, about to guide her away from the Believing Globe platform to someplace she could lay down, but he stopped himself when he saw Eros shake her head, her matted hair falling to cover her dirt smeared face. She looked to be struggling to say something, and seeing no other choice, Bunnymund waited.

"No, I…where is…w-what happened to…" She tried to speak, but choked on a sigh that could have been a sob had she the energy. Sensing what little fight she had left in her wither into anguish, Bunnymund leaned in closer, once more placing a gentle hand on her. Though fighting to speak, there was a hesitation that kept Eros back, as if she was afraid to voice what was on her mind out loud. Whether she overcame that fear or not, she took one slow breath, and spoke.

"Bunnymund…where's Jack?" Ending with an unexpectedly meek voice, she then met Bunnymund's eyes with her wear down, dull ones. Confused by how forlorn she sounded, as well as her question, Bunnymund answered with friendly smirk.

"Out looking for you of course. Though since we just sent out the signal, I suspect he'll be ripping through here faster than a blizzard any minute now to see ya"

As he spoke, Eros's expression turned from tired distress into confusion once more, she staring at him like what was saying was complete, blithering nonsense. As he only returned the look, a hand ready to catch her in case her balance decided to leave her again, Bunnymund watched as the confusion slowly waned away when she finally was able to see that he was being serious. What replaced it made her already pale cheeks grow whiter, and her dull eyes reflecting anxious doubt.

"He's alive?" She whispered, lower than a prayer.

"Yeah he's alive. What made you think-" Bunnymund was interrupted as a sudden, limp weight leaned against him. A cringe of discomfort went through him as Eros completely became dependent on him to hold her up, she too spent and no longer willing to put up the weak pretense that she was capable of standing on her own.

"He…he told me that Jack…Jack was…I thought…" Eros murmured, her voice no longer able to take the strain it had been put under and giving out. From what he was able to hear though, Bunnymund understood what she was telling him, and silently cursed the pointed nose shadow that was responsible for so many troubles. Reticently, damn near hesitant, he wrapped both arms around the thin frame of Eros, feeling her relax further into his hold.

"Jack's fine Evelyn. He's fine. Rest up, and he'll be here to tell you that himself soon, alright?"

o0o

The flutter of swift, jewel like wings came and went as Tooth sped down the hallways of the factory, her long tail of blue and green following after her like the folds of a dress. Searching for the correct door, she forced herself to remain calm, thoughts of all recent events fluttering through her mind faster than her wings ever could.

The Guardians, quick and hurried by the signal that lit the afternoon, rendezvoused at the factory within moments. Bunnymund greeted them all by the Believing Globe, and with a few stutters, explained that Eros had been found, was alive, and by his summation was alright and now with Mrs. N. That short explanation was followed by exclamations and sharp demands for details, but all felt the shiver of worry leave them to be replaced by relief that Evelyn was finally found.

It was obviously more than a relief to Jack Frost though; it was a weight lifted, a long sigh after holding in his breath. All the panic that had kept him going for a month now left with one weak grin, and Tooth had to stop herself from reaching out when he looked like he was about to collapse. But to her surprise, Jack brushed off the relived exhaustion, and asked if they could leave now to follow the directions Eros gave them to Pitch's lair. He didn't even ask if it was possible to visit her, only hurrying to get under way.

Tooth didn't know how to feel about Jack wanting to depart almost the instant he learned that Eros was safe, but she didn't push it. The boy had been through more than enough to last him several life times; immortality aside. It could be possible that he just wanted to confront Pitch before he spoke to Eros, the want to settle scores often did cloud over the need to be beside those who have been hurt by them. But Tooth knew that couldn't be the reason, for that just wasn't the kind of spirit Jack was, mischievousness aside. Whatever the real reason he didn't want to see Eros though was a matter for later though, now Tooth needed to run one errand before joining up with the other Guardians that had already departed.

Stopping before the cherry wood embroidered door Bunnymund had instructed her too, Tooth knocked softly, worried that she might be too late. After hearing a hurried invitation to come in from what had to be a busy Mrs. N, she entered.

"How is she?" Tooth asked Mrs. N in a hushed voice, who was by the turned back of Eros. She was facing the window, reclining in a plush chair and looking lost in thought, but at hearing the fairy queen, the young girl turned.

"Tooth, have they found Pitch's lair yet?" Having thought Eros already asleep, Tooth hid her surprise with a grin, about to answer when Mrs. N interjected.

"As you can see, this girl is still talking and fusing when she should be shutting up and resting" Chided the oldest looking of the three women, forcefully taking one of the bear arms of Eros to run a wet cloth over the skin, removing a layer of dark ash and dirt.

"I keep telling you that I am just fine" Protested Eros in her usually gravelly voice, though Tooth could sense that it was strained, tired even. For a while, Tooth watched Mrs. N and the somehow still conscious girl fight over getting her to sit still to have her wounds treated, and was reminded of a mother hen wrestling with a sharp clawed kitten it had mistaken for its chick. The thought made her chuckle, but the oppressing issues of why she was here quickly removed the joviality of the moment.

"All the Guardians are gathered, and their headed straight for Pitch's lair thanks to the directions you gave Bunnymund" She told Eros, coming to stand beside where she was seated just as Mrs. N removed the tattered remains of what once had been a long sleeved shirt "With any luck-"

"They'll be able to see Pitch's footprints, if the prick ever leaves any" Interrupted Eros, unable to keep her posture straight any longer and sinking into the back of the wood chair she was in.

"I'm sure we'll find more than that" Tooth put forth with a hopeful smile, thinking about her stolen Gift in specific. The younger woman only frowned, shaking her head in frustration.

"Doubt it. Pitch knew I escaped. Either he has already relocated, or is setting us up for a blood bath when we get there" She ended on a rather bitter note, and ran a hand through her red matted locks to push them out of her face. It was odd, Tooth had such a fondness for bright colors, and was used to seeing such in her kingdom and in her feathers, but with Eros, there were only two, black and red. And yet, Tooth found that they suited her very much, complimenting like velvet mixed silk.

"We? What's this _we_ business? _You_, dearie, are staying right here!" Chided Mrs. N as she caught Eros trying to stand herself up, only needing to push the resisting girl back down into the chair with just one finger to her forehead. Tooth would have found this rather amusing, if it wasn't for the scowl Eros wore that silently warned her not to voice her amusement out loud.

"I guess I am" Was all Eros had to say, still obviously wanting to press the issue about joining the Guardians, but torn between her weariness and pride. No, not pride. Tooth could see it, underneath the fight and spark, there was worry, not pride. That being said, as Eros stood herself up once more to move towards the bed, Tooth was careful in her approach to help her.

"Thanks" Muttered the younger girl once they made it safely to the bed, she practically falling apart the moment she touched the soft quilt top.

Tooth grinned in reply, but as Eros shed what little she had on to slip over the nightshirt Mrs. N handed to her, that grin faded. Though less dirt smeared and blood stained, the girl's body was marred and colored with old and new bruises, the most prominent on her hands.

Tooth felt shame and guilt built up in her, even though she knew she had no reason to be. It was when Eros started to shift uncomfortably, her hands reaching to cover a very old, red scar that circled her neck, that the fairy queen realized she had been caught staring. Her eyes flew straight up to Eros's face to see her weakly smirk.

"Shit, I left my jacket there" This change of subject led to something that made Eros look even more lost and uncomfortable, as if she still felt naked despite being lost underneath a thick fleece nightgown. But after pondering it over for a minute and a third, she shrugged, grinning some.

"I guess it's for the best. I don't need it anymore" Tooth grinned with her, lips stretching to their limit. Seeing Mrs. N move closer, Tooth glanced over in time to take a cup brimming with honey colored tea from the woman. It was then that she suddenly remembered her reason for staying behind, and while she knew it was for Eros's own good, another trickle of guilt went through her. Still, this was a gift from the Guardians to Eros; a night's sleep filled with nothing but pleasant dreams to bother her.

Covertly, well, as covertly as Tooth could get, she slipped the small packet of sleep sand Sandy gave her into the heavenly smelling liquid before giving it over to Eros. The younger woman failed to notice the friendly poisoning of her tea, but in her state, she was likely to miss anything. Handing it over, Tooth watched for a moment as Eros tentatively sipped at the tea. She would have just liked Sandy to cast the sand, but Eros would definitely notice sand being blown in her face, and though she would have an excellent night's sleep, she might not be too forgiving to know that they pulled that on her. But, this was all they could do for her right now; besides catch Pitch and beat him blue to match with his black.

Speaking of the unsavory Boogeyman.

"Did, did Pitch do this to you?" Tooth found herself asking after Eros set down her cup. The young woman was unsure what she was talking about, but seeing Tooth not so secretly glance at a long cut on her arm, she translated.

"Hm? Oh, no. I did"

"What?!"

"Trying to escape. It wasn't easy. If it had been, I would have been out a lot sooner" Answered Eros calmly to Tooth's panic, almost smirking at the fairy's reaction. No, not a smirk. Tooth saw some sadness in the small gesture. How odd, now instead of hiding behind a mask of indifference, Eros was hiding behind a smile, like Jack. The world had turned upside down. Or maybe, the boy affected her just as much as he did everyone else; he had a way of sneaking into people's hearts and making it his home, not that he was ever unwelcomed.

"Are you sure you're alright? Is there anything I can do for you?" Tooth asked as she noticed Eros's head start to droop back towards the lure of the pillows.

"Jack's out looking for Pitch, right? And he's with Bunnymund, Sandy and North?"

"Yes. He just here when we gathered, but-"

"Then yes, I'm fine. I'll just…stay awake until…" Mrs. N, who had been busy cleaning up the little scraps and cloths she had used to bandage Eros up, turned back once to look over her work before leaving Tooth alone with the barely conscious girl, close the white door behind her. As if her presence was its source, the light of the room left with her, causing Tooth to squint in order to see the closing eyes of Eros.

"Eros," She started only to shake her head, her tone growing softer "Evelyn?"

A weary sigh that might have been a 'Yes?' answered her.

"I'll be going now. Is there something you would like me to tell the others for you?" Tooth asked carefully, knowing full well that despite her state of exhaustion, Evelyn could tell that by others, she meant one winter spirit in particular.

"No. I'm…I'm alright. I'll tell him myself" Tooth nodded and smiled, about to flit over to the partially closed door, only to have Eros's weak voice stop her from leaving.

"Tooth," She struggled with a yawn "there is something I would like to ask of you and your brother though"

The fairy queen clasped her hands in front of her, head tilting to one side as if that would help her hear the disquietingly small voice.

"I need you guys to find out all you can about a girl named Emily Pitchner. The moment you find anything, tell me? Please?"

Another nod, a brighter smile, and a whispered "Can do" was all that Evelyn could recall from that moment afterwards, falling victim to one of the most blissful of sleeps.

o0o

Nothing. Not a single thing. Picked clean, scrubbed spotless, no trace.

Was hell really such an easy place to move?

Sandman didn't know.

Oh, certainly, they found the place. Trails of Nightmare sand at the entrance, Goblin claw marks on the cave walls, and the cage Evelyn spent her time in certainly confirmed it was the exact place the Guardians were looking for. Only, it didn't have the monsters, rather monster, they were after.

Pitch had gone too far in Sandy's opinion. It was one thing to taint his Dream Sand, another to try and kill him, but this was cruel. Pitch had never been so cruel before; there wouldn't be any dreams of butterflies for that man when Sandy caught up with him, only ones with needles and long hours in dentist waiting rooms. And maybe one or two butterflies.

"Jack, you're wearing a line through the carpet" Called out Bunnymund, taking Sandy out of his little own dreamland to look to the Believing Globe panel, which Jack was feverishly pacing in front of.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry" Was all the spirit muttered before going back to his pacing, one tightened fist holding onto his staff, the other wringing out the black of a long overcoat.

Poor boy.

He was so focused on catching Pitch, that he didn't get to see Eros before leaving for the lair they found but were crushed by how empty it was. It was disappointing, but truthfully, Sandy was thankful that they didn't have to fight a whole hoard yesterday evening; a full out scale battle between good and evil seemed more like a weekend thing.

Anyways, Jack was able to sneak up to the room Eros was now sleeping in when they got back sometime this morning. He barely got the door cracked open enough to see a figure drowned in blankets before Mrs. N came out of the dark and shooed him away. Second time he tired he got the broom. Again, poor boy. But then, Jack shouldn't worry, the sand he gave Tooth was one of his best mixtures; that girl will remember nothing but sun and snowflakes when she awoke.

"Just be patient, she'll be awake soon enough and then you can talk to her" Spoke up Bunnymund again from the pillar he was calmly leaning against. Sandy though could see through the pretense that was his posture, the furred Guardian's paws fiddling with one of his many boomerangs, a sure sign that he was tense. Either he was sad to miss out on a bit of violence, or he was worried about the two youngest immortals.

"Try hot coco, that will calm you" Offered North from his rocking chair by the fire that lit up the factory floor warmly.

"Umm, thanks, but no thanks North" Jack replied, offering back a smirk and a chuckle.

"Not even with tinny marshmallows?" Asked the giant dejectedly. From his place next to North, Sandy rolled his eyes.

"That's your idea of keeping the boy calm? Why don't we hit him over the head with a shovel, that'll do the trick better than chocolate" Whispered Bunnymund to North, his hushed tone going unnoticed by Jack. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that they kept asking him how he was doing, Jack might not even remember that they were there with him in the room. Tooth had left some time ago to attend to her fairies, and the spirit had barely grunted in her direction when she said goodbye; not that Tooth would ever get offended over a little thing like that.

North pouted and stared down into his mug, when Sandy perked up with an idea. A glittery image of a miniature Jack met with an ironclad first above his head, but North shook his head.

"No Sandy, we just need keep Jack sane till Eros wakes up. Though, by time she does, I fear I may be the not sane one"

"If this whole things been about keeping Frostbite here sane, we're really too late for that" Bunnymund muttered with a smirk, before glancing over to watch Jack pace from more. Three pairs of eyes moved left, then right, then left again as the spirit continued on in his short marches before North's brows furrowed down in confusion.

"How so too late?"

"Seriously? You can't see it?" Bunnymund looked at him skeptically. North continued to only show innocent confusion.

"See what?"

"It's a good thing you have Mrs. N to runs this place for you North, it really is"

"What you imply Bunny?"

"Nothing that a blind man couldn't even miss"

"My eyes are perfect, thank you! But what that to do with Jack?"

Sandy, far too used to Bunnymund's and North arguments to find them annoying, still decided to leave them to go over to Jack, who had finally stopped pacing to stand by the controls for the Believing Globe. As he got closer however, Sandy could see that Jack wasn't staring at the Globe, but the moon that bravely showed up in the blue sky above them through a skylight.

A small hand was placed on a blue clad shoulder, and Jack turned to see a golden smile looking down at him. It was small, and somewhat forced, but a grateful grin turned up on the spirit's face.

"Yeah, I know. Keep calm and wait" Sandy, still beaming, shook his head, making Jack's smile melt into a confused frown.

"Don't wait?"

A head of gold shook 'yes' vigorously. Sandy's enthusiasm to help the spirit find a way to sneak past the ever vigilant Mrs. N was met with only remorseful hesitation.

"But I don't want to wake her. After all she's gone through, she needs her rest, and I don't even…" Jack trailed off, leaning against his staff to find support. Eyes staring out in front of him, clouded, he slowly went on.

"I don't even know what I am gonna say to her when she wakes up" Jack looked down, seeing Sandy stand himself by his side, doing what he did best, listening.

"She called for me, and I said I got her…but then she was gone. Bunnymund and Tooth said she looked alright, but I could tell they were just trying to keep me from knowing. But that cage we saw," Jack paused, his grip on overly large overcoat in his hand loosening some, only to then grow tighter "he kept her in it, didn't he?"

Sandy never regretted being born mute. In his life, he had found ways to tell others what he wanted to say. Now, he kept quiet so as to never wake children from their dreams; nothing should take you away from those sweet escapes. But now, as many times before, he wished he had a way of saying more as Jack looked down at him, perfectly lost.

"I know it's not really all my fault, and that she's here now and going to be alright but I can't, I just can't help feeling that if I was faster, or if I hadn't gone up on the roof in the first place that everything would have been-"

The winter spirit had to stop. Not only because he couldn't bring himself to continue, but because it was Sandy's turn to say something in his own, small way. Not with sand, not with gestures, only a smile, sad and understanding. It made Jack stop, and whether he wanted to or not, made him smile, genuinely this time; why was it that those who don't speak, end up saying the most important things people need to hear?

"Right, be calm" Jack said with a chuckle, and Sandy nodded happily "Thanks"

Just then, with perfect timing now that Jack had finally calmed down enough, the sound of a approaching steps grabbed everyone's' attention.

There, coming down one of the stairwells that circled the outer edges of the factory floors, was Eros, Mrs. N glued to her side. The younger immortal was garbed in a thick cotton dress of red to match her hair, a scarf trailing behind with her wings. The clothes were ordinary, simple, and unadorned with any sort of pattern or jewelry. At its best, the dress was plain.

She though, Eros…she was anything but.

Maybe it was because her cheeks were no longer pale, or that her eyes had lost that sheen of exhaustion, or even because there was a small smile on her face when she saw Jack look up at her. Whatever it was, it was enough for Jack, more than even by Sandy's ruling, seeing as how the poor spirit looked just about ready to drown in shock and anxiety.

"Evy" He redundantly announced when the young woman stopped beside the control panel for the Believing Globe, the other Guardians gathering nearby. Mrs. N eyed Jack, as if debating whether or not to chase him with the broom again for the heck of it, but she left Eros's side with a nod, receiving only the sparest of glances from her before all attention was focused on Jack.

"Uh…hi…" The winter spirit stumbled out eventually. The young girl's smile did not grow at the greeting, instead disappearing. Sandy became slightly worried, especially when Eros spoke with her usual neutral tone, as if she was suddenly disappointed.

"Hello Jack"

"I, uh, got your stuff. From before, when you were…well, here" Jack quickly sputtered, handing over the satchel that he had placed by the control panel some time ago, Eros taking it without so much as a blink. She only continued to look at him with that blank expression, and it became quite obvious that Jack was on the brink of a nervous meltdown.

"I even found your jacket while we were there too. A-a-and you book. Not there in Pitch's place, obviously, the book was here. By the kitchen. Didn't even know this place had one" At this, he handed over the two items, staring at the floor and looking as if he wished nothing more for it to swallow him up.

"We all tried to help out with doing your chores when we could in between the searches, but you know how hopeless we are when it comes to love. We ended up making a bit of a mess for you, so you better get some more rest before-"

It seemed Evelyn had taken all she could, and finally lost her patience. A gasp of surprise was stolen from the Guardians as with wide eyes, they could only gawk. Maybe blink, and one or two were able to furrow their brows down in confusion.

"I missed you Jack" Whispered Evelyn lowly, her words saved just for Jack, only for Jack as her arms wrapped themselves tighter around his neck, the items he handed her tossed carelessly to the floor. The winter spirit could almost feel the stretch of Evelyn's smile against his cheek, her wings further surrounding him by dropping down to seemingly wrap them both in black.

Jack was confused, and even a little panicked, unable to breathe.

And he had never been so ecstatic to be.

"Me too, a-about you though" He finally was able to tell her, his arms hesitatingly tightening around her waist, having dropped his staff when Evelyn flung herself at him. She pulled back, her copper eyes trailing up and down before a chuckle slipped out.

"You look terrible"

Jack let out a relived laugh, and found his hands were knotting themselves into the back of Evelyn's dress, almost as if they didn't believe that she was really there, that his eyes were tricking him again for the hundredth time this painfully long month. She was though, she was here, and she was smiling.

"I couldn't stand the thought that…something might happen, that if I stopped searching, that something would happen" He confessed lowly, his forlorn words at war with his happy, drained grin. Evelyn shook her head, her smile taming itself smaller, but never the less sincere.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine" She came closer, arms pulling tighter around Jack's neck, the top of her head perfectly fitting under his chin "I'm fine now"

The two continued to embrace and talk, the month departure from each other forcing them tighter together at the thought that they really were with each other now, that the other was real, safe, and alive. Silent relief rolled off of them, leaving uninhibited smiles. And from their corner, huddled together and feeling slightly left out, the Guardians really couldn't help but grin at the sight before them.

"Well, looks we're not needed here anymore" Announced Bunnymund. The others nodded their heads, and without a word, all started to file past the two distracted immortals, Jack now annoying Evelyn by spinning her around, refusing to let go still.

Tired, and wanting several decades worth of sleep, the older immortals trudged slowly down the steps. North wore a smile that had to be hurting his rosy cheeks, Mrs. N linking her arms with his while Sandy sauntered along behind them. They all seemed contented with the silence, but as they found themselves well out of ear shot of Evelyn, Bunnymund smirked.

"So…any takers on how long those two will need to get it through their thick heads they're in love?"

"One week" Put down Mrs. N.

Sandy formed a five above his head.

"Three, you're on" Challenged Bunnymund.

"Whoa your reindeer, Frost and Eros are in what?!" Exclaimed North, stopping dead in his tracks. The Guardian of Hope shook his head disappointedly, and gave a pleading look to Mrs. N.

"Please don't ever leave him"

~o0o~

The LaLaBlue Post:

Aww…just…aww…Evelyn and the other Guardians are just too cute! I really liked the beginning with Bunnymund especially, as I think he and Evelyn are a bit more alike than either of them will admit; both so stubborn! And ooh! Evelyn is trying to figure some things out about Pitch's past! Will this aid in the defeat of Darkness, or only serve to cause more unhappy times?

I really like Pitch as a villain, but having heard about his background from the stories, it saddens me that he ended up the way he did. And though the past I created for him is different, I love how you all are on board with it! That said, I am not spoiling anything what is really going on! Mwahahahahahahahaha!

Anyhoo, I implore you to join me next time as Evelyn goes to visit Jack, they have some fun, and she finds a way to tell him that, in her own twisted little way, she loves him. The next chapter is going to be AWESOME! Kisses kiddies! (hint, hint, wink, wink).


End file.
